Equal Parts Of A Whole
by Sage013
Summary: **Complete** (Sequel In The Works) 16 year old aspiring writer Tara Knowles just moved to charming. With her cousin Donna showing her the in's and outs of the small town Tara quickly learns that charming aint so charming. Throw in Playboy Jax Teller and Tara is in for whirlpool of emotions but is she up for the challenge? (Rated M for language and lemons later on)
1. Chapter 1

Mioving had NOT been on the top Taras to do list. In fact she remembers begging her father -for 2 weeks- not to leave at all. She had lost that argument just like all others. Ever since her mom passed away a few years back her father never listened to a word she said. She didnt care though, she actually prefered it that way. With her father basically non existent she could concentrate on what she loved to do. Write. Tara had wanted to be a writer for as long as she could remember. It flowed for her, came as naturally as breathing. She was working on her first novel which was a big reason why she didnt want to move. She had been working with her English literature teacher for weeks making sure her chapters where edited and spell checked. She had 3 chapters done when her dad dropped the bombshell about the move. All he told her was that her aunt in Charming California needed some help. So just like that -im the middle of her sophomore year- they had packed up their house and left 2 weeks later.

Tara had never been to charming before. Her Aunt Laura and her cousin Donna had always came to visit her in san Diego claiming they just wanted to get out of their small town. Tara had always enjoyed these visits. Her Laura seemed to sober her dad up enough for it to be bearable around him. Her cousin Donna was one of Taras bestfriends. She loved her like her sister. That was the only upside to this move. For 2 weeks Tara and Donna were glued to the phone. Donna filled Tara in on everything charming. The school, the hang out spots and the who's who in charming. Donna even told her a little about an MC that were the apparent "protectors" of the town. What ever that meant. She also told her about a crush she had for a certain "bad boy" who she hadnt worked up the courage to talk to yet. Tara tried to be excited but she hated leaving everything and everyone she knew for a new life. She looked up and out the passenger side window just in time to see the 'Welcome To Charming' sign. _finally,_ she thought to herself. They had been on the road for almost 2 days. Her father thought it absolutely necessary to stop at a bar threw almost every town. She had stayed at the motel while he got wasted. He stumbled in around 3am slept it off then got back on the road. When her mother passed away Tara had been 8. It had been hard for her but instead of grieving Tara had been growing. Instead of grieving her father had turned into a drunk and junkie. Looking for his next fix to get away from the pain he felt everyday. He stopped talking to her stopped being a father so in turn Tara turned to the only thing she knew how to do. Write. That was her outlit.

She looked over at her father and saw his hands to long since his last drink, she thought. She watched as he pulled into the driveway of their new home. A simple 1 story 2 bed room 2 bath room house. She looked around as she got out. There was a park across the street. She smiled as she saw kids running and playing around. There was a large willow tree across the park where she could picture herself sittinf under and writing away. Her thoughts where suddenly interrupted by a slamming door she looked back and saw her father heading into the house a bottle already in his hand. Her aunt Laura had told her they set the house up with furniture so they only thing they needed to bring was personal gave her father the perfect excuse to skip out of un packing and head for the couch. She sighed heavily and reached in the car for her book bag. She could wait to un pack to she just wanted to relax and see What Donna had done to her bed room.

"Tara! Your here!" She heard Donna Yell From the next house over. _think of the devil and she shall appear,_ she laughed.

"Hey cousin! Yup im here!" She ran to her cousin as her cousin to her, both hugging eachother fiercely.

"Im so glad you're here! You have no idea how excited i am to always have you around now!"Donna grinned wildly.

"I Know Me to trust me! The only upside to this move is knowing your right next door." Tara was over joyed at having someone close by that was her age. It made everything alot easier on her. She didn't feel so alone now. Donna knew everything and never judged her excuse always had been _hes my family to why would i judge anything he does. Its his life. If he wanna to waste it let him and do your own thing._ she would shrug her shoulders and change the topic. Thats what she loved most about her cousin. She would make her see reason. They girls made their way over to taras room. Donna couldnt wait to show it to her. She had been talking about it all week without giving her any clues to what she did with it but as soon as Tara walked in she was mesmerized. It was absolutely perfect. The walls were painted a light purple -taras favorite color- there was white desk near the window to the left with a bunch of books on top and a desk light her queen sized bed sat in the middle with a bunch of fluffy throw pillows a bedside lamp and alarm clock on the sides of the bed. there was a white wooden treasure chest at the end of taras bed and a white dresser to the right. There were 2 doors on either side of her bed one led to a walk in closet and the other to taras bathroom. She was in heaven. Her room would be her sanctuary and it was absolutely perfect!

"Donna its perfect! Im speechless" she truly was speechless

"I know you spend alot of time in your room i wanted it to be something you would be comfortable in." She said sheepishly. Tara ran over to her and gave her a big hug and thanked her. Donna laughed and shrugged her off.

"Well there is a way that you can repay me" Donna looked at her mischievously.

"I didnt know this _surprise_ was a favor" Tara rolled her eyes and laughed.

"What ever. Either way your coming with me ttonight" Donna laughed

"And where exactly are we going?" Tara asked

"To a party so dress to impress cousin".

Tara didnt know what to make of the party her cousin had invited her to. All she knew was that her cousins crush was going to be there. In all honesty Tara didnt mind she always liked a good party. She liked to let loose and just get lost in the music but the way Donna had described this party -at a placed called TM- as something that would rival a porn scene. She had said it would take some time to get used to. Tara however was ready for the challenge. She was told to think rocker princess when getting dressed so tara had choosen to wear tight light washed jeans that hugged her curves, a skin tight tank top tucked into her jeans, some knee high black boots and a black leather jacket. She curled her brown hair and ran her fingers threw it to make it a bit more wild threw some mascara eye liner and lip gloss on, grabbed her keys and walked out the door. Donna was waiting for her in her car and looking like a nervous wreck.

"Whats the matter with you?" Tara asked as she got in the car.

"Im just a little nervous. I really liked this guy tara. Hes " she took a deep breath "different. Sweet and a gentleman. Really nothing like the way people make him out to be" she shrugged and pulled out of the drive way. Donna had talked about this guy before. His name was harry winston opie as people liked to call him why? She didnt know but what she did know was that if donna liked him he must be a great guy and what she Donna didnt know was that her cousin was going to make sure. She ended up with her guy.

The arrived at TM about 10 mins later. Donna had parked on the street cause the lot was packed with people. Woman were hardly dressed and the men looked dangerous. They were wearing leather vest and they all seemed to have some kind of weapon on them. However, this seemed to only intrigue Tara not scare her away like she was sure many were. She grabbed on to Donna as they made their way indoors in search of Donnas eye candy. She stopped and pointed to the pool table where a large bear looking guy was shooting his next shot. "Thats Him." Donna whispered. Tara watched as he made his shot and grinned up at someone Taras eyes traveled up to said person. He was leaning up against the pool table and shaking his blonde hair. _boy is he good looking,_ she thought to herself. He was pretty built for a teenage boy lean and mmuscular, ice blue and thousand watt smile that could possibly make girls weak in the knees. Tara tore her eyes off of the male god and turned to Donna. "Lets go play some pool" she smiled and started to walk over. Once she reached the pool table layed her hands on the ledge and raised her voice so the boys could hear her over the music. "I call winner" she yelled. Both boys looked at her. She caught blondies eyes as they traveled her body. She quickly glanced him over to noticing that her wore a blue flannel with a white tshirt underneath with some blue jeans and white sneakers. She normally didn't find guys like him attractive but there was just something about him that screamed at her.

He finally looked at her in her eyes and spoke "and who might you be?" He tucked his shoulde length blonde hair behind his ears and smiled. Thats when Donna stepped in.

"Boys this is my Cousin Tara. She just moved here from San Diego." Tara waved and sat on the table. The bear looking one stretched out his hand "hey Tara I'm Opie glad. You to could make it" he smiled down at Donna. That smile told Tara everything she needed to know. Opie liked Donna to and just like that Taras determination to get them together grew. Tara shook his hand and smiled "nice to meet you"

"Im Jackson Teller but people just call meJax" he extended his hand just like Opie had and she shook it and smiled "nice to meet you to"

"So" he began "you know how to play pool?" He asked. She smiled again and nodded " i have a couple of tricks up my sleeve" he smirked "what kind of tricks?" Tara threw her head backed and laughed before looking at him straight in those icy blue eyes of his and raised her eyebrow "the kind of tricks that not even your dreams can comprehend

"Is that so?" He grinned mischievously "well then maybe later you can show me a couple of things" he winked _oh he's a bold one,_ she thought.

"Sorry playboy but your not my type" she laughed reaching for his beer and taking a sip.

He raised his eyebrows "you sure about that?" She looked him square in the eyes again "positive"

She saw him smirk at her.

She smirked back. _let the games begin,_ she thought to herself.

 **A/N: Hey there! This is my first my fan fic. Im giving it a shot dont know if im any good at it but we'll see how it goes. Reviews are VERY much welcomed id like to know what you think. What i should improve on and what you liked. This story is going to be about jax and taras teen years its going to be a bit different through. Tara is going to be bolder not afraid of everything. She gonna have some of the Tara we know and love but there will be alot of new stuff to. Also this story WILL be a HEA. Please let me know what ya think! Oh also im writing This on my phone so sorry for an errors ill do better next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was just after 1am and Tara had just won her 4th pool game. Jax and Opie were getting teased relentlessly by members of the MC by being beat by a girl. Donna had been her partner in crime, teasing them and distracting them when they went for a shot. Tara didn't need the help but Donna was having fun so she went along with it. After her last win she was tired of playing. Jax was acting like a sore loser sulking across from her.

"I didn't picture you as a sore loser playboy" She laughed at him.

He scoffed "I'm not I just cant believe I lost to you" He shook his head in disbelief and put the pool stick down. She looked over at Donna who looked to be in a deep conversation with Opie, She smiled and walked around to Jax not wanting to bother them.

"So it seems your left to keep me company" She sighed dramatically. He looked over to Donna and Opie and shook his head laughing "I'm not that bad of company am I?" He threw his arm around her shoulders and walked over to the bar.

"I guess we'll see now wont we" She smiled up at him. She sat down on a stool and he stood in front of her. The close proximity between them was making her dizzy. The whole night he had been trying to drive her crazy. Brushing up against her, lightly touching her, whispering in her ear, winking at her and that stupid ass smirk of his was driving her up a wall. Every time he did it she wanted to grab his face and devour his lips but no matter how much she was burning on the inside she was a cool as a winters day on the outside. She did not want to let him in on the attraction she felt for him. So she played along. She bent down at the pool table a little more than necessary she licked her lips and smiled at him she flipped her hair and swayed her hips a little more. It was a dance that she was sure was going to be perfected by the end of the night. However now with him so close to her she was loosing her cool exterior and giving into the fire he was creating within her.

"come on Tara admit it. you like me" He smirked at her and cocked his head to the side a little. _Jesus Christ that smirk,_ she groaned internally. she wasn't giving in she liked this game. It excited her. So she leaned into him and just before their lips touched she swerved her head and whispered in his ear "I told you Jackson, your not my type" she leaned back and winked at him and reached behind her for a beer. he looked at her in disbelief. He wasn't used to girls not giving into him she could tell and it made her laugh. _Boy is he in for a treat,_ she thought to herself.

"I think your lying" He looked up pretending to be thinking hard about something "I think I'm exactly your type"

"And I think your so baffled that someone may not like you that your trying extra hard to figure me out" she sipped her beer and continued "I'm a simple girl Mr. Teller I like simple things." He nodded thoughtfully.

"So tell me about you?" he asked. He looked to be genuinely curious. Tara looked around the clubhouse there was so many people around the music was to loud and she didn't feel like yelling. So she hopped off the stool and grabbed his arm and led him outside to a few picnic tables she saw before she came in. She sat down and watched as he sat in front of her.

"What would you like to know?" She asked. She never minded when people asked her questions about her life. She always felt she had nothing to be ashamed of. She considered herself strong for going threw life alone and she took pride in knowing she could take care of herself when no one else cared to. She was an open book for all to see and judged as they pleased.

"Why did you move to charming?" she knew that would be the first question on his mind. She was expecting it.

"I was forced into it. My dad told me 2 weeks ago that we would be moving and well...here I am. He gave me some bullshit story about how my aunt Laura needed our help. In all honesty though I think its him who needs the help from her." She shrugged

"Why do you think that?"

"Well when my mom died my dad took to cocaine and a bottle. Became a drunk and junkie. Left me to basically fend for myself. I was 8 and knew more about cooking and cleaning than I knew how to be a kid. I spent my summers with family in San Diego and Aunt Laura and Donna would come visit every now and then. When I was old enough I got small baby sitting jobs here and there for some of my own income. I learned very early not to depend on my dad for anything so I just took care of myself. Been that way ever since." She ran hand threw her hair and sighed. "My dad has been spiraling since then. So as much a he wants me to believe we came here for my aunt I know we just came here so he wouldn't have to worry about being a father at all any more. Doesn't bother me any more though id rather him leave me alone than try to father me when he has no right to." she looked up at him and he was studying her curiously. She smiled at him and chuckled a bit "Your looking at me like I'm a puzzle" He smiled shyly and looked down. _oh god he just got more adorable,_ she thought. "I told you I'm not that hard to figure out" he looked at her intensely his blue eyes boring into her hazel ones. Her stomach did summer saults.

"I beg to differ Miss. Knowles" he reached over the table and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear his hand grazing her cheek on its way back down "I have a feeling your one puzzle I'm going to like putting together" She was taken aback for a moment and then she smiled and looked down. She realized she wasn't just attracted to him any more. No, now it was more now she was in trouble. 

_"_ You want to go for a ride?" He asked suddenly. Her head snapped up and she looked at him curiously. Then she smirked at him.

"My cloths are staying on Mr. Teller"

he looked at her surprised for a moment before laughing loudly "I hadn't realized them coming off was an option "He winked at her then pointed to a row of motorcycles "I meant a ride on my bike. Id like to take you some where" He stood up and held out his hand to her. She took and stood up.

"I have to tell Donna before we leave"

"Tell me what" Donna asked while she came up behind her. Tara jumped a little "Jesus Don you sacred the crap out of me" She laughed. "Jax is going to take me for a ride on his bike. He can probably just take me home later to" She looked at him and he nodded confirming that he would take her home.

"Sounds good" Donna nodded and kissed her cheek "Don't do anything stupid Jax" she looked at him sternly and he held his hands up defensively

"I promise I wont" he laughed. Donna nodded her head and walked away with Opie beside her. Opie waved to us as he walked by.

"Ready?" he asked her and she had a feeling he was asking her more then he led on. She looked at him and nodded

"I was born ready"

They walked over to his bike and he handed her his helmet.

"Ever been on a bike before?" he asked.

She nodded "I have actually. an Ex Boyfriend of mine had bike actually. Taught me how ride one to"

"Any more surprises I should know about?" He laughed

"I told you I had a few tricks up my sleeve"

"You sure did" He climbed on and waited for her to get on behind him "Let the games begin then huh" he started the bike while she wrapped her arms around him

She laughed "My thoughts exactly Mr. Teller". He took off then and she grew more and more excited with every mile they put behind them. She always loved the thrill of a motorcycle. She missed it. She had to admit though being on the back of this bike was a lot better than the last one she was on. This was different. She didn't know how but she just knew that this was different and it had everything to do with the person her arms were wrapped around. After about a 45 minute drive Jax turned off at an exit and drove down a dirt road for another 10 minutes before coming to an open field with a small lake in the middle. It was surrounded by small mountains and was covered with trees. It was beautiful. Tara Took a mental picture so she wouldn't forget its beauty.

"Its beautiful Jax" She whispered. he nodded and took her hand leading her to one of the trees by the lake. He sat down and she joined him. Neither of them realized how much timed had passed by. They just sat there and talked. He told her about the MC and how his father had created it with 8 other men making up the first 9 Founders of SamCro. He told her how much he wanted to be come a member to continue his fathers legacy since he had passed on. He spoke of his little brother Thomas and how he was constantly in and out of the hospital due to a "Family Flaw" he was born with.

"He's hanging on tough though. He's only 10 and he's stronger than anyone I've ever known" He smiled fondly thinking of his little brother.

"I wish I had siblings. Donna is the closest thing to a sister I have." she picked up a rock and chucked it into the lake.

They sat there for another hour before Tara suggested they head home. It was a little past 4am. It had been one hell of a long day and she craved sleep. When she got to her drive way Jax got off and walked her to her door.

"Thank you for the ride and the whole night. I had a lot of fun on my first day in charming"

"No problem. I had a good time to. I've never taken anyone out there before. I'm glad you were the first." he smiled down at her. He was in close proximity again bringing out that fire. This time though she didn't know if she could keep It at bay. She didn't want to give in after only a day but she was slowly loosing that internal battle. She looked up at him sighed.

"I think you were right playboy"

he looked at her confused. "Right about what?"

she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a soft peck. "You just might be my type" She winked at him and walked inside her house closing the door behind her before he had a chance to reply. She walked into her room and sat down on her bed. Absolutely sure that a blonde hair blue eyed god would be invading her dreams tonight.

 **A/N: First I want to say thank you! To everyone that Followed favorite and reviewed! you guys are AWESOME! because of that I spent my day juggling work and getting out this chapter to you. I hope you like it! I was wondering if some of you might like a chapter in Jax's POV? Let me know and I will deff work it in! Also to everyone that's following this story how do you guys feel about Lemons? im just trying to get a feel of what you guys might and might not like. I aim to please. Im trying to get the formalities out of the way so we can get down to better things :)and YES! Thomas is alive in this story. I just love the thought of our big bad ass biker being a soft and sensitive big brother Please! leave a Review and letting me know how you liked the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Your wish is my command :)**

 ****Jaxs POV****

Jax Left Tara's house and headed over to Opie's he knew it was early but he didn't care he knew Opie would be up. He drove a lot slower than usual wanting to clear his head. He didn't understand the feelings Tara left him with. At first he liked the challenge hell he still did. but this was different. Tara was different and he didn't know weather that was a good thing or a bad thing. he didn't want to admit it to himself yet But he liked her spunky attitude and her smart ass mouth, he liked that she talked back to him and called him out on his bullshit. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that were he every to pursue her she would give him a run for his money. that's what worried him though. he never wanted to have some to pursue. Having a girlfriend was not Jax Tellers Style. Ask any one who knew him well enough. He slept around sure had a different crow eater in his lap every night but girlfriends? Never. No one had ever claimed that title how ever now he was seriously reconsidering that.

When he got to Opie's he saw him sitting on the porch smoking a joint. Op nodded his head in welcome

"What's up bro?" Jax sat down on the bottom step and turned to his best friend.

"I should be asking you that" Opie smiled and gave him a knowing look.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently

"Don't give me that shit _bro._ You know exactly what I mean. What base did you get to?" Opie laughed.

Jax shook his head and laughed "No base op we just hung out" He shrugged. Opie looked at him for a moment and then gasped

"Oh my god you like her!" Opie practically yelled. "Jax Teller has finally met his match"

Jax let that sink in for a moment. _Met my match,_ he digested the words a bit. Was Tara his match? _Jesus Christ you've only known her for a day Jax get over yourself,_ he scolded himself. He had only known her for a day yes but he knew she had reached something inside him he didn't know existed. Sitting there on his Best friends porch he realized something. He realized that he wanted to know Tara inside and out. Hell wanted to go see her again right now. She had been driving him crazy all night with her cute little laugh and they way she swayed those perfectly curved hips. When he dropped her off and she kissed him it had taken everything in him not grab her beautiful face and continue. That kiss had been much to short for his liking but he didn't want to push her. Which again was a first for him. he was usually the first to make any kind of move. Jax shook his head to clear his mind.

"I don't what I'm Getting myself into here Op. I hardly know her but I _want_ to know her. I want to know every damn thing about her. She's so different." He admitted. He trusted Opie more than any one on this planet if he couldn't talk to him then he couldn't talk to anyone.

Opie looked at him shocked for a few seconds before replying "For as long as I can remember all you've ever wanted was a bike a Kutte and to be SamCro. You never talked about having a girlfriend and old lady or anything. Maybe you just stumbled upon it without realizing it was something you wanted. Some kind of love at first sight bullshit"

Jax contemplated what he said. Maybe he was right maybe Tara was something he was looking for just never knew he wanted until she showed up. He just wasn't sure if he actually wanted it.

"Jax stop over thinking man. Just take it one day at a time. you never know it might not even end up to be anything serious" Jax nodded he knew he was right. he was seriously over thinking this thing and he needed to cut it out. He stood up and stretched fatigued finally making itself known.

"I'm gonna head home its been a long ass day" He yawned. Opie nodded and stood up giving him a man hug.

"Listen I'm taking Donna to Fun Town tomorrow around 5. I'm pretty sure Tara's coming to if you showed up I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be the worse thing"

At the mention of her name Jax involuntarily smiled. "Ill be there" He nodded and got on his bike to head home.

When he finally rolled out of bed it was around 3 in the afternoon. He showered quickly and got dressed. throwing on his signature jeans a white t shirt that had SamCro across his chest his and his pristine white sneakers he took the stairs two at a time in a hurry to get out of his house and head over to Opie's. He didn't want to admit to himself he was eager to see Tara. he couldn't deal with those feelings at the moment. He just wanted to take it one day at a time.

He made it to his best friends house in record time and saw him walking out of his house.

"Hey man" Opie Greeted

"Hey bro. You ready to head out?"

Opie laughed "Someone's a bit eager aren't they"

"What ever man lets go" Jax Shook his head and laughed.

They both got on their bikes and headed to the other side of town where Donna and Tara Lived. When they arrived both girls where waiting for them outside. Jax caught Tara's eye and smiled at her. Drinking in her beauty. Today she wore some blue shorts with a white fitted V neck t-shirt and some white sneakers. her was loose around her shoulder in waves. She was perfect. She put a hand on her hip and looked at him eye brow raised and a smirk playing on her lips.

"Like what you see playboy?" She laughed _More than you know,_ he thought. He winked at her and gave her his helmet.

"Shut up and get on the bike"

She raised her eye brow again amusement written on her face. She walked over to him slowly taking the helmet from him and putting it on she got on the bike and kissed his neck.

"I do love a man that can take control" She whispered only for his ears.

 _Jesus Christ she a fucking minx,_ he groaned. He glanced back at her and smirked "Then your in for a treat Darlin" He revved the engine showing off a bit before taking off.

They got to Fun town just as it started to really get crowded. The whole town showed up, it was something every one always looked forward to. Jax and Tara got off the bike and walked ahead to meet up with Donna and Opie.

"So what should we do first?" Tara asked excitement written all over face.

"Come on lets get on some rides" Donna pulled Tara by the hand and led her away. Jax and Opie Followed the girls and got on every single ride with them. Jax could tell Tara was having a good time. Every time he looked at her she looked like a kid in a candy store. They were standing in front of a ring toss game when he saw a couple of girls walking up to him and push Tara aside.

"Hey Jax" One of the Blonde girls said. Jax looked over at Tara and saw her roll her eyes.

"Um hey" He replied. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tara come stand beside him and tap the blonde on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Miss. Barbie? I believe you owe me an apology" Tara Said annoyed. Jax Smirked this girl was defiantly something else entirely.

"For what exactly?" Barbie replied.

Tara Scoffed "Look I know Jax is some what of a celebrity to you people and that's great really congrats to you. I'm sure he would be willing to give you an autograph later. However now is not a good time. He was just going to win me a teddy bear. Now if your not going to at least apologize for the rudeness I had to endure from you I suggest you just get out of our way." Tara crossed her arms. Barbie looked taken aback and Jax Couldn't help but chuckle. Tara was defiantly a new breed and he defiantly liked it. After being humiliated in front of her friends Barbie turned and walked away.

"Your a little spicy aren't ya" Jax laughed and threw his arm around her shoulders.

Tara smiled at him wickedly "Honey you aint seen nothing yet" She laughed and pulled him towards the game "Come on Brad Pitt I want a teddy bear" He laughed and shook his head.

Jax Played that stupid game 3 times before he finally won Tara her teddy bear. She was overjoyed for reasons he didn't understand. _Chick Shit_ , he thought to himself. He was watching her talk to Donna when he just couldn't take it anymore and pulled her away.

"Hey I was talking to Donna" She protested

"You talk to her all the time. Come on lets go get something to eat"

"Feeling a little left out of Tara time are we?" she teased.

He scoffed "Actually I was thinking about letting you kiss me again"

"Who said I wanted to kiss you again?" She laughed

He turned to her suddenly his lips inches from hers. He heard her intake of breath and smirked "You just did" He leaned in this time taking back the control he was so familiar with. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and deepen the kiss. She tasted so sweet it was intoxicating. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. He was feeling dizzy either from the lack of oxygen or just being surrounded by her, either way he was perfectly fine with passing out he didn't want to stop kissing her but he felt her start to pull away so he let her go slightly. She pecked his lips lightly and then bit her lip.

"We should probably get something to eat now" She said a little out of breath. He smiled and kissed her softly before nodding. He grabbed her hand and walked over to one of the food booths. He didn't know what he was going to do about but one thing he knew for sure. Was that he was in trouble but he also realized it was just out of his control.

 **A/N: I so hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I did :) more Jax and Tara coming up for sure! we'll meet Thomas and Gemma soon to... What do you think guys? Should I Keep Gemma Bitchy? and see how our fierce Tara handles her? that might be some fun right? lol Thanks again For all the follows and Favorites! seriously you guys are fantastic!**

 **Don't forget to review! they get me to update faster and plus I really like hearing what you have to say! More Soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

****Tara POV****

Tara woke up Monday mmorning with a smile on her face. She couldnt help but to feel giddy and it was all thanks to a certain biker who seemed to have wormed his way into every single thought she had. They had spent all of sunday together at the open field he had taken her her first night in charming. All the did was talk and gett to know each other more. Jax told her all about club life. How he was a few months from becoming a prospect on his 17th birthday he'll be given his prospect Kutte and spend a year as a bitch boy before finally becoming a member of SamCro. She was excited for him she knew this was something he wanted to live on his father legacy. He told her all about the Crow eaters and sweet butts and how they were just woman for the members enjoyment. He told her what it means to be an old lady. They were respected and protected and belonged to one SOA member. They held status and were practically memebers but didnt get involved in club business. They were the heart of SamCro. Which is why they get marked with a flying crow holding a heart. He told her more about his little brother and a little about his mother who ran the garage at TM. She in turn told him about her life in San Diego. Her friends her town and her school. She told him about the novel she was writing but refused to agree to let him read what she had finished. She was completely not ready for someone else besides her teacher back in San Diego to read her 3 chapters. They kissed alot and had lunch by th lake. It was a perfect day for them. Tara knew she shouldn't be feeling this way after only a weekend but she couldn't help it and honestly she was done trying to fight it. Neither one of them had spoken about their feelings for each other and that was ok with Tara. She didnt want to push him. She wanted him to be absolutely sure about her before they made any kind of commitments. Tara had heard the rumors about Jax and the countless of woman he slept with even Donna had warned her a little bit about it. He was truly a playboy. Which was why tara didnt mind taking it extra slow, because once they were together she would have none of that. Cheating was a deal breaker for her. She learned the hard way and wasn't going back to it.

As excited she was about see Jax. She was not at all excited about going to school. She loved school she did what she didnt like was starting in the middle of the semester. She heaved her self out of bed and started to get ready. She decided to wear dark fitted jeans with a dark purple V kneck t shirt and some black combat boots. She let her hair down in waves and applied some simple make up. Her usual eyeliner mascara and lip gloss would have to do for the day. She grabbed her book bag throwing it over one shoulder grabbed her keys a muffin and headed out the door and into Donnas waiting car.

"Good morning!" Donna said cheerfully. Tara rolled her eyes "what's so good about it?" Now it was donna who rolled ber eyes.

" oh come on Tara! Todays gonna be a good day!" Tara laughed. Ever since Donna and Opie became officially boyfriend and girlfriend, Donna had been exceptionally joyful. It annoyed Tara just a little bit but was glad her cousins was so happy. When they pulled up to the school they noticed both Opie and Jax sitting on their bikes smoking cigarettes. Tara smiled. School might not be so bad after all. Donna parked the car and practically ran to opie. Tara however took her time walking over to Jax. She enjoyed him watching her, he always had this hungry look in his eyes. When she reached him he immediately took her in his arms and hugged her.

"Hey Beautiful" He smiled at her when he pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"Hey yourself. I didnt picture you as an early riser Jax" she laughed

He shook his head "well there was a certain brunette i wanted to see this morning" he looked at her intensely it was the look he gave her when he wanted her to take him seriously. There would be no playing around right now. She looked down shyly and bit her lip to keep from smiling. When she looked up at him again his expression was soft. she smiled and reached out to play with his bearded chin.

"I think me and you should have a little talk"she told him. He nodded and kissed her finger tips.

"I think your right about that. What are you doing after school?"

"Nothing unless a certain biker has plans for me"

"I do. Meet me here after the final bell" she nodded and peck his lips quickly. She just couldnt help herself. He smirked as if knowing what she was thinking. She shook her and slapped his chest playfully "cocky bastard" he laughed as he walked her into the school. The day passed by quickly. The school was pretty small so she didnt have any trouble finding her classes. She had 3 classes with with Donna 2 with Opie and 1 with Jax so she was never alone. They all had the same lunch hour which was a blessing. She did not want to have to endure that alone. When the finale bell rang she began to feel a little nervous. Her talk with Jax. She was a little afraid of what he might tell her even though she was pretty sure he liked her just as much as she liked him.

"Hey cousin!" Donna said bumping her hip with Tara's.

"Hey there!" She smiled

"You ready for your relationship talk?" Donna asked her. She laughed and shook her head.

"Not even remotely but it has to happen. I will not be one of Jax Tellers groupies but I wont push him into anything he doesn't want to do either. So its basically up to him" Donna nodded thoughtfully then turned to her cousin and stopped her from walking.

"Tara I just want you to be careful. Jax is.." she looked for the right words before continuing "Well he's complicated. He's a sweet guy but a man whore. I just want you to think before -" Tara cut her off. "I know Donna that's why I going to leave it up to him. If he wants to continue on with his ways he can do it without. I was already in a bad relationship Donna I refuse to be hurt like that again."

The girls walked out to the parking lot and said their goodbyes. Tara walked over to where Jax was waiting for her with a smile on his face. She took the helmet when he offered it.

"where are you taking me playboy?" Tara asked as she got on the bike.

"To the park near my house. My little brothers bus drops him off in 20 minutes. I usually take him to the park for a little bit. Figured we can talk there" She nodded and he took off. She was still nervous but she put on a brave face. She was ready for what ever came her way.

 ****Jax POV****

They arrived at the Teller house just as Thomas's bus pulled up. Jax helped Tara off the bike and grabbed her hand.

"So meeting the family, should I be honored?"

He knew she would have something smart to say. she always did. it was part of the reason why he liked her. He was finally willing to admit it to himself. He liked her probably more than he should but he honestly didn't care any more. He was done fighting it. Tara made him feel better. Like she was filling a void he didn't know was missing. She made him laugh more than anyone had ever had before. When he was with her he felt happy not just pretend happy but really genuinely happy. on Sunday when her took her to the field again He had opened up to her about his life. Of course he kept something's to himself. Like his over protective mother and the illegal dealings of the club, but he knew he could trust her with anything. They had a lot on common and had to deal with a lot early on. He knew she would understand the emotional toll he took when he lost his father. He has never really opened up about it before to anyone not even his best friend, but when he told her everything that frustrated him and how he regrettably blamed his father for leaving him to be head of the house hold, The look of understanding she gave him made him realize that he wanted her. As much of her as he was able to get.

"Its only my little brother don't get to big headed" He teased. He go to the bus just as Thomas jumped. He smiled down at his little brother or his little twin as he liked to call him cause he looked just like him only a 10 year old version. He bent down and hugged him in greeting.

"Hey little man. How was school?"

"It was fun! we learned how to change a flowers color using food coloring in science class!" He exclaimed. Thomas was always a hyper kid. He would rather run around than walk and would rather shout than whisper.

"Sounds cool buddy I remember doing that one to." Jax gave his brother a high 5 "you ready to go to the park?"

"Yeah! Lets go!" He turned around quickly and bump into Tara "oh sorry lady" he steadied himself before looking up at her.

"Its ok. I can take a few hits" she laughed and patted his head. Jax smiled and turned to hisb brother

"Thomas this is Tara. Tara this is my brother Thomas" Thomas shook her hand "are you coming to the park with us?" He asked her Tara nodded "yup was thinking maybe you could push me on the swings" Thomas looked at Tara then at his brother "She's joking right?"

Jax laughed and pushed his brother forward so they can start walking to the park. "Yeah buddy she's joking" He put his arm around Tara's shoulders and kissed the side of her head. "Come on lets get going" They walked to the park with Thomas skipping in front of them. As soon as they got to the entrance Thomas bolted inside and Jax and Tara sat on one of the benches. They watched him for a bit before Tara spoke up.

"Jax I like you. Like really like you but I don't want to push you into anything your not ready for if-" He cut her off

"I like you to Tara at first I didn't know what to think, but after spending so much time with you I realized that I wan you, I want us, I want what ever this is turning into." He admitted. Tara beamed up at him.

"I want it to Jax but I want you to be absolutely sure. I wont tolerate you being with other woman while your with me. Its all or nothing Jax. I've been hurt before and I don't want to be hurt again. Just think about it before you commit to me"

"Tara I-" She covered his mouth with her hand

"Just take a minute to figure this out Jax. Even if you are sure already just humor me. ok?" he looked at her for a minute before nodding. He was sure but if she want him to humor her and assure her that he was extra sure than that's what he would. "I'm gonna go play with Thomas for a bit when I come back maybe you'll have your answer"

"I already have your answer Tara, but ill humor you if that's what you need" She nodded and walked away calling out to his little brother on her way to the swings.

"Hey Thomas! I bet I can go higher than you on the swings!" Thomas looked at her and smiled brightly, he always liked a challenge. He raced over to the swing and waited for her to sit down before swinging his legs. Jax sat there for an hour watching Tara play with his brother. She did everything he wanted to do. they even played a game of freeze tag. If he wasn't sure before he was damn sure about her now. He watched as they both ran to him Thomas jumping on the bench next to him while Tara Stood in front of him looking down expectantly. he smiled knowing what she wanted

"I'm all in babe" she beamed at him and bent down to kiss him softly before looking at Thomas "come on little man lets go get some water"

Thomas nodded and stood up. Tara started walking over to the fountain while Thomas looked at his brother "I like her Jax she's pretty cool". Jax smiled "I think so to"

"Are you gonna keep her?" he asked his big brother. Jax looked over at Tara as she turned and winked at him. "Yeah buddy I'm gonna keep her"

 **A/N: And there you have it! Hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it.**

 **Coming up: Tara's past relationship will be revealed and it will explain why she wanted Jax to make sure he wanted to be with her. We'll also finally meet Gemma and get a taste of Jax's Possessive overprotective side.**

 **There will be a time jump soon. not a big one but a necessary one just to get this story to where I really want it to go.**

 **There's going to be a snow storm in my neck of the woods this weekend. Hopefully none of the power goes out and ill be able to update more than once but ill update again later on today just in case.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! they really make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

****Taras POV****

Tara woke up Tuesday morning ready to get her day started. She got dressed quickly in some high wasted jean shorts a white tank top that she tucked into her shorts a jean jacket and her white sneakers. She left her hair down in her natural waves and applied some strawberry chap stick. She didnt feel like wearing any make up today not to mention Jax said he preferred when she didnt wear any at all. She smiled when she heard the bike outside, she grabbed her bag and walked out her room quickly.

"Tara whats that boy doing here so early in the morning?" Her dad asked.

Tara rolled her eyes "Hes my boyfriend dad im pretty sure hes here to pick me up for school" she looked over at him and took in his disheveled state. His hair was a mess he still had on yesterdays cloths and he smelled like liquor she noticed him scratching his nose and saw some white powder near his lip she shook her head disgusted by the sight of him.

"I dont want You dating a biker" her dad slurred. Tara laughed. "Yeah well dads dont always get their way" she slammed the door and rushed over to Jax. She walked straight into his arms and laid her head on his chest.

"What happened babe?" He asked Rubbing circles around her back. She sighed and pulled him closer. "My dad just pisses me of" she looked up at him and rested her chin on his chest "he likes to pretend hes a father sometimes" she shrugged "i cant wait till im 18 and can leave his house" she was waiting for the day that she can pack up and leave. She hated living under the same roof as him.

"Where would you go?" He asked her.

"Not sure. But i have a year and a half to think about that but i dont want to talk about it any more. We're going to be late for school" she began to pull away but he tighened his grip "were not going any where just yet" she looked at him confused before he cupped his face and leaned into kiss her. She smiled before his lips touched her. Sighing happily she raised her arms to wrap around his neck and tangle in his hair bringing him closer to her. _God i love his kisses,_ She thought. He pulled away slightly grazing his lips against hers. " you taste like strawberries". She chuckled and bit his lip gently before kissing him again. She felt as he ran his hands down her back and into her back pockets squeezing her ass lightly. She couldn't help the small moan that escaped her.

"You 2 gonna come up for air any time soon?" She heard Opie ask from behindthem. She reluctantly pulled away and looked over jaxs shoulder to find Opie with his arm around Donna. Both had smirks on their faces. Tara winked at them "wasnt really planning on it" she felt Jax Chuckle and begin to kiss her neck

"Your going to be late if you continue your little R rated make out scene" Donna laughed. Tara didnt hear her any more though, Jax's lips were workinf magic on her neck. She faintly heard Opies bike in the distance, but she honestly wasnt on earth any more. She was panting slightly and starting to feel a little dizzy she needed him to stop before she lost all kinds of control "Jax were gonna be late baby we have to go" She felt him nod then nibble on her ear. Theres was a fire starting to burn within her one that wouldnt be easily extinguished. She pulled his face back to hers and kissed him passionately before pulling away completely leaving him a little dazed and stunned. "That wasnt nice" he pouted. She laughed "sometimes i have to do mean things baby. Now lets go were late and its only my second day!" She got on the back after him and they made their way to school.

It was lunch time and Tara was rushing threw the halls to get to the cafeteria. She missed Jax. She was glad she had lunch with him and then would see him again during her last period class. She walked into the cafeteria and spotted Opie and Jax already online goofing off. She smiled and started to walk over to them when she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around and saw one of her classmates. He smiled at her "Hi Tara i dont know if you remember me we're in science together."

"Yeah i remember. David Right?" She asked and he nodded. "Is there something that you needed?" She looked at him expectantly. She wasnt trying to be rude but she wanted to get to jax already.

"Well i know your new around here and was wondering if maybe youd like Me to show you around town maybe we can get some food to maybe" he rambled and Tara wanted to laugh but kept it in. Just as she was about to reply she felt Jax wrap his arm around her waist and pull her to his looked up to see him glaring over at David.

"Thanks for the offer Hale but i wouldn't want you to feel like a third wheel" Jax Stated

"Being a little presumptuous arent ya Jax. She just moved here and your already trying to claim her as one of your groupies"

Jax laughed darkly "she isnt my groupie. Shes my girlfriend. Maybe you should remember that next time you try to ask her out." He pulled her closer to his side. She had to admit seeing Jax all possessive kinda turned her on. He was naturally sexy but seeing him like this made him extra sexy. she kinda liked looked at her stunned.

"I didn't make you out to be a Crow eater thought you were different from the rest" Tara was shocked that he would be so blunt he seemed nice enough she didnt think he would be turn out to be an asshole. Jax got in his face before she even realized What was happening.

"You ever insult her again and ill make sure you eat the floor" Jax Growled. Tara shook her head and put a hand on Jax's chest "let it go baby hes not worth it" she took his hand and tried to pull him away. David looked at Tara again

"You should make better choices Tara." Jax looked at her as if asking for permission to knock him out. She was a little pissed that he kept insulting her so she shrugged and let Jax go. He didnt hesitate he punched david right in the nose knocking him off his feet and to the ground. Jax lunged to hit him again but Tara grabbed him by the shirt pulling him away "That's enough" she bent down and looked David in the eye while he held his face in pain. "You should take this as a lesson. Dont ever judge a person by who their boy friend is cause that looks like it hurts" she shook her head "pompous jackass" she stood up and grabbed jaxs hand pulling him away before he did more damage to the guy.

When she sat down at her lunch table Jax sat next to her.

"Sorry about that babe. I get a little hot headed some times and i really didnt like the way he was talking about you. Nobody talks to or about my girl like that" she pounded his hand on the table. She smirked _jesus Christ hes ssexy when he's mad_ , she thought.

"Dont apologize baby its ok that guy's an asshole" she leaned over and whispered so only he can hear "plus Its kind of sexy when your all possessive" she leaned back and winked at him. He laugh loudly. "Im glad you liked it cause i will definitely be making sure everyone in this town knows who you belong to" she laughed and kissed him. The rest of the day went by less uneventfully. Word had spread about the cafeteria incident and it seemed that Jax and Taras relationship was the talk of the school. Every girl with the exception of Donna were giving her dirty looks and whispering behind her back. She didn't care though she had Donna Opie and best of all Jax. They were her friends everyone else could kiss her ass for all she cared. Since Jax and Tara had the same last period they walked hand in hand to his bike. He was taking her back to his house for a family dinner. She was nervous about meeting his mom. She heard stories about her being the "Queen" of charming and a real big bitch. She didnt know if she could handle a bitchy mom but she would for Jax. When she got to his house Tara could already smell the food. She couldnt remember the last time she ate a meal she didnt cook herself. Jax turned to her before they walked into the kitchen.

"Please dont leave me after today babe. I just wanted to get this meeting out of the way so never have to be around her this much again" Tara laughed and kissed his chin "Its going to be ok Jax relax" she shook his head "you dont know my mother. Just remember how much you like me ok?" He kissed her forehead and walked her into the kitchen. She saw his mom stiring a pot and smoking a cigarette. She looked up when they walked in. She didnt look like a mom wearing tight fitted jeans and black tank top with a leather jacket and some strappy heels. Her hair as black with blonde high lights and was loose around her shoulders. She smiled at Jax but frowned when she saw Tara.

"So you must be the girl my Sons wont shut up about" Tara smirked this was definitely going to be interesting.

"Mom be nice" Jax warned

"I am being nice baby. Im just stating that my 16 year old _and_ my 10 year old have not stopped talking about a certain girl and im trying to confirm that she is that girl" gemma stated as she put her hands on her hips

"Yeah I guess that would be me, im Tara" she outstretched her hand. Gemma took a minute before she shook her hand roughly.

"We really don't have to get to acquainted. Youll be gone as soon as your panties drop"

"Mom!" Jax shouted. Gemma shrugged and turned to back to her pot. Jax shook his head and grabbed her hand and began to pull her out of the kitchen but tara had something to say. She turned back to the Queen "hey Gemma" she waited till she turned to her before looking straight into her eyes and saying "i know most people are scared of you but i wont be. You should really start getting used to me being around cause im not going any where."She saw a flash of anger pass threw gemmas eyes before turning and walking away. She wouldn't let Gemma define her relationship.

 **A/N: Any ideas on what Gemma might do next? Ill give you a hint: It has to do with a certain blonde Barbie. Haha**

 **I know i was supposed to talk about Taras past relationship but this chapter took on a mind of its own and i just couldn't fit it any where. All Wil be revealed soon i promise!**

 **Coming up: A little Time jump. Donna and Tara have a girls night that doesnt end well and jax finds out some upsetting news!**

 **Once again thank you to EVERYONE that followed and favorited and reviewed this story! The fact that you take the time out of your day to read my story compliment it and receive notifications of when i update really meanssl alot to me! You guys are the greatest!**

 **Dont forget to review! I wanna hear what you guys have to say! If you have any suggestions dont hesitate to pass them along and ill try and incorporate it!**

 **Review Review Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(6 Months Later)**

 ***Jax POV***

Jax sat with his back up against a tree while he watched tara pick some flowers by the lake. He had picked her up early this morning and drove them out to the field that quickly became their get away. He wanted to spend all day with her but knew that was next to impossible. Today was his 17th birthday. Today he would become a SamCro Prospect. Property of SamCro. It was the official start of his legacy. He wasnt nervous or scared he was worried. Worried about what the club might turn him into about the things he would have to do to secure his legacy. He knew about the clubs illegal dealings and all though he was ready for it he didnt know if Tara was. He had told her somethings about club life but of course not everything. She didnt know about the gun running or anything else illegal but he had told her somethings in order to prepare her for the long nights and weekends he wouldnt be around for. He needed her to understand because he didnt think he would handle it well if she left him because it. Ever since she walked into his life he couldn't picture a life without her. She kepted him grounded and open minded. She believed in him made him think he can do the impossible. She was his guiding light. He knew he loved her. How could he not? She was spunky and bold but sweet and loving. She didnt back down from a fight and he highly enjoyed when she put his mother in her place. That was a relationship that hadnt gotten better. His mother was trying to break them up every chance she got but Tara hadnt faltered or blinked an eye. She trusted him and that he was greatful for.

He was jolted out of his tthoughts when he spotted her coming towards him. He smiled at her and opened his arms. She sat down in between his legs with her back to his chest. He loved having her in his arms it was his happy place. She raised her arms and showed him the flowers she picked. She tied them at the ends making them into a circle.

"I figured after today your going to need a princess. Soo "she put the flowers on her head creating a flower crown "im crowning myself your princess" she looked up at him and beamed. He smiled kissing her lips.

"You sure your ready for that kind of job?" He asked. She frowned slightly and cupped his cheek "Baby i know your worried i wont like club life but i promise you i will find my place"

"Your place is right here Tara. In my arms and by my side." He admitted while holding her closer to him.

"Then thats where ill be Jax but you have to promise me something"

"Anything" he answered automatically

She took a deep breath before saying "ill be by your side threw anything Jax but promise me that you wont shut me out. Let me bear your burdens with you no matter what they might be." She laid her head on his shoulder "and promise me that we'll always have days like this even if they are few in far between." He looked down at her in awe _Jesus Christ i love this woman,_ he mused.

"I cant promise that ill be able to tell you every thing" he began "but i promise that i wont shut you out and ill always come to you if it becomes to much for me to handle on my own" he kissed the back of her head "and i promise we'll always have day like this"

They stayed Like that for another hour. Not really talking just enjoying eachother before it was time to go. Tara had a couple of errands to run and jax had to get ready for his party. He pulled into Taras drive way and turned off his bike but not getting off. Tara handed him her helmet and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him soundly.

I'll be back to pick you up at 7:30. I have to be at the club house by 8 so you have" he looked at his watch "4 hours to get ready and do what ever you chicks do" he joked. She smacked his chest playfully and smiled

"I'll be ready" she kissed him again then looked at him square in the eyes "what ever happens baby always remember im right here"

He hugged her tightly thanking his lucky stars for bringing her into his life.

 ***Tara POV***

Tara was nervous. She had been thinking about Jaxs birthday for weeks now. She wasnt nervous about him becoming a prospect no she was nervous about the gift she had gotten him. She was giving him 2 gifts actually. The first was something he could always have with him and she knew he would like it but it was the second gift that she had decided to give him that she was nervous about. She was giving him herslef. Something she had never given to anyone. She was going to give herself to her ex boyfriend Ben but that was before she caught him cheating on her with her best friend in HER house! She was heart broken but she was stupid and took him back he didnt again 2 more times before she had enough and ended things for good. He got so pissed off he slapped her and threatened her life if she left him. She had in turn hit him back and threatened him, stating that if he ever laid hands on her again she would make sure he hand none. He was the worse mistake of her life, but Jax was different she believed that with every fiber of her being. He not never once pressured her or even commented about them having sex even though she knew he wanted it. She could see it in his eyes when he looked at her and she could feel his body react every time she kissed him. So tonight she would give herself to him.

It was almost 730 now and tara was almost done putting the final touches of her make up. Even though jax had told her plenty of times she looked beautiful with out it, she wanted to look her best. She had on a pair of skin tight black jeans with a black halter top and her black knee high boots she curled her hair and just as she was adding her non smear red lip stick she heard Jaxs bike pull into the drive way. She smiled to herself grabbed her jacket her purse and headed out the door. He looked up when he saw her and a wicked grin spread across his face.

"I have one bad ass sexy girlfriend"

She threw her head back in laughter "arent you lucky" she winked and walked over to him.

"Yes i am" he nodded thoughtfully. She smiled and kissed him before getting on the bike. They made it to TM 10 minutes before 8 but the party was already going. He took her hand and led her into the club house. They were met with cheers and Jax was passed around with greetings of happy bithdays and congrats. She took that time to go to his dorm room in the back and drop off hrr bag before joining the party once more. She sat by the bar and watched Jax with the SamCro memebers. He fit in perfectly and she couldn't help but smile at the way he just seemed at ease. She saw Donna sit next to her looking a little worried. Opie was becoming a prospect today to. His birthday was 2 months before but he wanted to wait and begin to prospect with his best friend. She nudged Donna with her shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"I dont Tara im scared for him im scared for me. I dont know if im ready for this i mean are you?" She asked. Tara looked over at Jax as he talked to his brothers he was holding a beer and laughing at something someone said he looked so relaxed and carefree. He looked up and saw Tara watching him. He smiled at her and winked before joing the conversation again. Tara looked at Donna and smiled reassuringly.

"I dont know what the future holds Donna. All i can say is where ever jax is ill be. I love him" it was the first time she has said it aloud but it felt so right to her "if this is what he wants then i will support him." She knew this was going to be a bumpy ride but if he was on that ride with her she knew she could handle it.

"Im not sure im as strong as you are tara. This life scares me" she said putting her head down. Tara put her arms around her shoulders "Youll be fine Donna. We'll love the man we can learn to love the club later. Besides you wont be alone ill be here to." Donna smiled at her cousin and nodded. Jax and Opie walked overt to them and pulled them both into a hug.

"We have to go inside the chapel now we should be out in an hour or so" jax told them before looking at Tara. "You gonna be ok for a bit?" Tara nodded and caressed her nose with his "ill be fine baby come find me after" she kissed him and pushed him towards the chapel. All the memebers went inside and closed the doors. Tara made sure Donna was ok before heading to Jax's dorm room. She wanted to give him her gift after he got out of church but before she got there she heard Gemma talking to someone.

"As soon as he walks out those doors i want you to be all over him. Make sure he doesnt make it any where near Tara. Make sure you get into his bed before the end of the night" tara shook her head and rounded the corner. Catching both Gemma and the girl that pushed her away from Jax at fun town all those months ago, by surprise.

"Your both pathetic. Gemma youve been trying to break me and Jax up for months and it hasn't worked give it up please. The only thing it's doing is dragging Jax farther away from you and closer to me. Using this barbie whore-"

"My name is Ima not Barbie" she stomped her foot.

Tara rolled Her eyes "whatever. Using her to seduce Jax isnt going to work either. Face the facts Gemma im here to stay weather you like it or not." Tara stated matter of factly.

Gemma huffed "we'll see about that" tara laughed "what ever you say mommy dearest" she looked at Ima "stay away from my boyfriend or ill make sure your face is rearranged in a nasty way" with that she walked away and into Jax's room grabbing his gift and making her way back out to the party.

The doors swung open an hour later to reveal SamCros newest prospects. Jax and opie where congratulated and everyone cheered. Tara was so happy for him, he was finally becoming what his father had dreamed up for him. This would all belong to jax one day and Tara would stand be his side for as long as he was willing to let her be there. She was finally able to push her way to Jax and wrap her arms around him.

"Congrats baby!" She smiled and he beamed at her "Thank you gorgeous" he bent down to kiss her quickly. She pulled away and handed him his gift.

"I got something for you!"

"I told you not to" he frowned but took the small box from her

"I know but i didnt listen" she smirked "open it! Open it! Open it!" She said excited.

He laughedat her antics and opened it to reveal a gold ring engraved with a black reaper. She saw his face light up.

"Babe this is awesome! Thank you!" He put it on and then kissed her deeply. She pulled back and whispered in his ear "i have another gift for you but its in your dorm room you can have it now or later" he looked at her confused "what is it?" He asked. She didn't answer him. She just pressed herself against him suggestively and smirked. His eyes widen in surprise and he pulled her closer to him.

"Now. Definitely now" he grabbed her hand and walked her to his dorm room. His lips attacking her nefore he even closed and locked the door. He pushed them back until they fell on top of the bed he adjusted his weight on top of her so she would be comfortable. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She was ready for this with him. Ready for this next step. So imagine her confusion when he stopped kissing her and pulled away slightly.

"Are you sure about this?" He pushed the hair out of her face and looked at her lovingly. She smiled up at him softly.

"I love you Jackson. Im ready for this" he beamed at her a real big mega watt smile his eyes possessing a light she had never seen before "I love you to Tara" and with that he lowered him self down to her and continued where he left off.

They made love twice that night. Tara never felt so much passion for one person before. Tara woke up the next morning in total bliss. She was wrapped around Jax like a vine and his arms were securely wrapped around her. She smiled and laid her head on his naked chest and kissed his chin. She felt Jax begin to stir and tighten his arms around her.

"Good morning" he Said roughly sleep still evident in his voice. She kissed his chin again

"Good morning baby"

"Sleep well?" He asked

"Better than i have in awhile actually" she replied truthfully.

"Me to" he smiled down at her. They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door

"Jax your shift starts in 30 minutes lets go brother" they heard Opie shout. Jax groaned "ill be out in a minute" he shouted then looked down at tara.

"I'll be busy most of the day today. You gonna be ok?" Tara laughed "as hard as it is to believe . i do have a life outside of our relationship. Me and donna are having a girls day. We figured you ans Opie might be a bit busy today so we're gonna go shopping." Jax nodded and got out of bed to get ready.

"You might want to buy some new under wear considering i ripped last night's pair" he smirked as he threw on his shirt. Tara threw a pillow at him "jackass" she laughed and got dressed. They made thier way outside where donna was waiting in her car. Tara opened the passengers side door and turned to Jax "I'll see you later baby" she kissed him "i love you" he closed his eyes as if savoring those words. He opened his eyes his look intense " say it again" he begged her. She gripped his new Kutte and pulled him closer to her. She looked at him "i love you" he kissed her suddenly with so much passion it made her dizzy. "I love you to" he whispered when he pulled away "have fun" he winked at her and turned to walk away.

Donna and Tara had a fun filled day. They shopped ate and caught a movie in Lodi before heading back to charming. The girls sang songs on the way home enjoying their time together. Tara noticed the car start to slow down she looked over at Donna as she pulled over

"Shit" she cursed "this happens all the damn time now were gonna have to call for a tow" Donna sighed. Tara looked behind her.

"Well i saw a gas station about 10 minutes away we can probably use thier phone. Jax is working at TM he can probably bring the tow truck to come get us." Donna nodded and got out of the car. They walked to the gas station and asked to use the phone. Tara called TM and jax picked up.

"Teller-Morrow"

"Hey baby"

"Tara? Where are you? Are you ok?" He asked

"Yeah im fine Donnas car broke down about 10 minutes outside of charming. We need a tow"

"I'll be right there. Go back to the car and lock the doors" he said urgently

"Ok baby" she hung up and told Donna What he said. Just before they got to the car they heard a couple of motorcycle pulling up next to them.

"Hello ladies" some one called in a Spanish accent "you two need a ride some where?" He asked.

Tara shook her head "no where ok" she grabbed Donnas hand and sped up. She did not like the look of this guy. He wore a Kutte like Jax did but this one had the word Mayans on it. She didn't know about another MC but the Sons and she was not sticking around to find out.

"Oh come on chica i dont bite" he got off his bike and started walking next to Tara wrapping his arm around her shoulders "i promise im a good time" tara stopped and shoved him away "dont touch me!" She yelled "im not interested" just then the TM tow truck pulled up along side them. Tara breathed in relief.

"Is there a problem here?" Jax asked as he got out of the truck and went to stand in front of Tara and Donna.

"This doesn't concern The SOA" the Mayan growled.

"Any thing that has to do with my girl is my concern" jax said in a menacing tone. "You really dont want the SOA to get involved so i suggest you leave"

"This isnt over" the Mayan yelled before getting on his bike and taking off. Jax turned to Tara and took her face into his hands "Are you ok?"

Tara closed her eyes and nodded "im fine, who was that guy?"

"Rival MC. I'll tell you about it later" he told her. She nodded her and looked over at Donna who looked scared. "Lets just get back to charming" jax nodded. He started to hook the car up to the To truck when another bike pulled up this time it was opie.

"Jax! YYou have to get back to charming!" He rushed over to them.

"Im heading there now Op i just-" Opie cut him off

"No now! Thomas collapsed at the park your moms at the hospital with him now. Take my bike ill worry about the car and meet you there"

Tara gasped while jax looked a broken before he was in motion. He jogged to the bike with Tara at his heels. She loved Thomas like her own brother. It would kill her if anything happened to him it would kill her. Jax started the bike and she hopped on just as he took off. She was praying the whole way to the hospital that Thomas was ok.

 **A/N: Poor Thomas. :( its gonna be a little rough after this alot is going to happen at once and Jax is going to be in a odd place and its up to Tara to bring him back.**

 **I dont how you guys feel about sexual content so ill be easing into it slowly just to not shock you all.**

 **There will another update soon :)**

 **Please review! It'll make my snowy day a happy day! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

****Jax POV****

Jax was pacing the waiting room at the hospital. It all felt like Deja vu. He had been here 6 other times before each time more nerve wracking than the last. The only difference was Tara being there. He stoped pacing looked over at her. She was sitting in a chair next to the Window, she cradled her legs to her chest and her was resting on top of knees and she was looking out the window. She was comforting him and telling him things were going to be ok when he just lost it anf yelled at her. Telling her that she didnt know anything and to leave him alone. He saw the tears well up in her eyes as she nodded and walked over to the chair where she had been ever since. He didnt care at that moment but now he was kicking his ass for being such a dick.

"You gonna apologize to your girlfriend any time soon?" Opie asked from beside him. He had arrived just as Jax let loose on tara. Donna had rushed to her cousins side but Tara wouldn't speak to anyone and had become completely mute. Jax looked at his best friend and nodded but didn't move. "She was trying to be there for you and you were such a dick. She didn't deserve that Jax. She loves Thomas and shes just as worried." Jax put his head down shamefully.

"I know. I messed up man. I was just upset and she was the closest thing to lash out to. I feel like such a dick." Jax shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You are Dick but for some reason -that i just cant seem to understand- she loves you" Jax cracked a smile and pushed him. "But seriously man make things right with her man she's hurting to. She won't even talk to Donna." He sighed. Opie had come to love Tara like a sister he hated seeing her like this especially since he never really had. Jax nodded and moved to go talk to her.

"Jackson" he turned around and saw his mom looking worn. She had tears streaming down her face and her eyes looked sad. _please don't say it ,_ he swallowed the lump in his throat. he walked towards her and took her in his arms. Praying to whatever god that his little brother was ok.

"How is he mom?"

She sighed and looked up at him patting his cheek before turning and addressing the whole room. Jax noticed Tara raise her head and look at his mother expectantly. He noticed her face was red swollen and had tear stained cheeks. He felt even more like a Dick.

"He made it out of Surgery but has slipped into a coma doctor says if he wakes up he'll make it. As of right now he had about 50 50 chance" she wiped her eyes "Thank you guys for being here but you dont have to stay ill keep everyone updated" she turned to jax again "you can come see him when your ready baby im gonna go sit with him for a bit" she kissed his cheek and left. Every one got up to leave but tara she just laid her head back down and continued to look out the window. The boys slapped him on the back as they left. Opie grabbed Donnas hand and pulled her away from tara who still wasnt talking. Donna glared at Jax and shoved him saying "fix it" and then walked away. Jax stared after her stunned. He looked at Opie and caught his Bestfriend trying to hold in a laugh "your a jackass" he said before following his girlfriend out. Jax ran his hands over his face before walking over to tara and sitting down in a chair he moved in front of her.

"Babe?" When she didn't look at him he sighed and laid his hands on her legs "im sorry baby. I took my frustrations and my hurt out on you and i know i shouldn't have. I know you were just trying to comfort me and be there for me i just i dont know let it all out on you i guess. Im sorry babe please forgive me. Id be going crazy if i didnt have you here. I know you're upset and you have every right to be but can you please atleast come with me to see Thomas? I know he'd want you there" Tara raised her head and looked him tears falling down her cheeks. It broke his heart to see her like that. He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead "im so so so sorry baby" he kissed her face repeatedly. She pulled away little letting her legs down and wiping her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath leaning her forehead against his.

"Will you go see Thomas with me?" He whispered softly. She nodded her and stood up. She Still wasnt talking and that worried him but he wanted to see his brother and if she was willing to go with him he wasnt going to push her anymore. He took her hand and led the way to his brothers room. When he walked in he wasnt prepared for the sight in front of hin. His little brother looked so fragile and tiny with so many tubes and monitors. His brother was in the hospital before but it was never like this. This was the worst hes ever seen him and it brought tears to his eyes. Tara squeezed his hand and he looked down at her. She cupped his cheek and nodded. He bent down and kissed her gently he knew she was letting him know she was there. He pulled her to his side and closed his eyes. Pulling together the strength his brother needed from him.

 ****Gemma POV****

Gemma stood vigil at her youngest sons bedside. She had been here before but this time was different. She could feel it. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that if her son didn't wake up soon she would loose her little boy. She had just made herself comfortable in the chair beside the bed when jax and tara walked in. Gemma wanted to be angry that he would bring her in there but she couldn't find the strength. Beside she knew Thomas loved tara like the big sister he never had so she figured she could be cordial for now. She watched as oldest interacted with his girlfriend. She watched as Jax leaned on tara for support noticing that Tara never faltered in giving him strength. She watched as tara led him to a chair and made him sit down without even saying a word. Jax was having difficulty keeping in his emotions and Gemma wanted to comfort him but she was stuck to her chair watching the young couple. She could tell tara was having an internal battle with herself. It looked as if she wanted to break down every time she looked at Thomas but then Jax would breath harshly or rub his face and she would sacrifice her emotions to lend her strengths to the man she loved and at that moment Gemma couldn't control the immense respect she felt for the young woman. She saw tara wipe her eyes and look down at Jax cocking her head to the side in an unspoken question. Jax nodded his head and she bent down to kiss him before walking out the door. Gemma watched her leave before looking over at her son.

"Where she going?" Gemma asked curiously.

"To get something to eat. Shell be back, im sure with some food for us to" Jax answered. Gemma looked at her son stunned. She hadnt actually expected answer like that. Actually She expected him to say 'i dont know' or 'not sure'. Jax noticed her staring at him "what?"

"How do you do that?" She wondered

"Do what?" Jax looked at her his eyes brows knitting in confusion.

"Talk to eachother with out speaking" she stated. She was truly stunned. Jax shook his head and shrugged "i don't know" gemma looked him over

"You love her" she said matter of factly. Jax ran a hand over his bbrother's forehead and smiled "yeah mom i do more than i thought possible"

Gemma nodded thoughtfully. She still didnt think her son falling in love so young was such a good idea but she realized that she just might have to accept Tara being apart of their lives because tara was right in trying to push Tara away the only thing Gemma was doing was pushing Jax away and closer to Tara. She got it now. What she needed to do was bring tara under her wing not push her under a bus.

"I love you Jackson"

Jax smiled at his mom warmly "I love you to mom"

 ****Jax POV****

Jax didnt know how long he stayed at the hospital for. He knew it was awhile though when he looked outside and saw the clouds beging to get lighter. He looked down and saw Tara sound asleep in his lap. She had stayed with him all night. He begged her to go home and get some sleep but she wasnt having it so instead when she was exhausted she climbed on to his lap laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

"You are to stubborn for Your own good" He wwhispered to her so she wouldn't wake up. He felt her stir in top of him abd whisper back "and yet you love me any way" before falling back to sleep. Jax chuckled and shook his head _even in her sleep she has a come back for everything._ he leaned his head on her and closed his eyes.

"Mom can you stop staring at us. Its freaking me out" jax whispered with out opening his eyes. She had been doing that all night and he couldnt understand why but everytime he closed his eyes he felt her eyes on him.

"Sorry baby its just weird seeing you to like this" she huffed "how about you take her back to our place you both need Some rest and since she wont leave your it'll be better to just take her there" Jax looked at her and wanted to protests but his mother lifted her hand "i insists. Just go home get some rest and when you wake up you can come back here"

"Ok fine" he conceded he didnt want to leave his brother but he really did need some rest. He shook tara gently "babe come on were gonna go back to my place and get some rest" she rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn "what about Thomas?" She asked worried looking back at his brother.

"He will still be here when we come back." He reassured her. She nodded and stood up walking over to his bedside and kissing his forhead "we'll be back Thomas. I'll bring your favorite book and read it to you when i get back" he heard her say. Jax was flooded with the amount of love he had for her. She stepped back and took his hand Jax kissed his brothers head telling him that he'd be back soon. As he walked out the door he noticed Tara stop and turn to his mother.

"Would you like me to bring you some extra cloths and toiletries?" She asked. Gemma had a look of confusion before she gratefully nodded "that would be great. Thank you" she offered a small smile to his girlfriend. Tara nodded and waved. Jax looked down at her and she shrugged. "Thomas would want me to be nice". Jax smiled and kissed the side of her head before wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her out of the hospital.

When they got to the Teller house hold Jax led her upstairs to his room. They undressed quickly and got into bed after throwing on some PJs. He wrapped his arms aroud her and rubbed circles on her back. It was then that he noticed her silently crying. He knew it was coming she had been holding it in all day trying to be strong for him. He held her tighter and let her cry he knew she needed to get it all out. When she finally cried herself to sleep Jax allowed him self to relax and fall asleep as well. He knew the day would be tough but he also knew that with Tara by his side he wouldn't have to face it alone.

 **A/N: So what did you guys think if Gemmas POV? I think shes beginning to come around a little. Iol**

 **I'll keep this AN short considering its 245am and im exhausted! Lol so sorry if theres any spelling errors. Ill be updating again later on today.**

 **Please Review! It makes me happy getting emails of your reviews!**

 **Till next time! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

****Tara POV****

A week had past and Thomas was still a his coma. Tara had gone by everyday that week. She sat at his bed side and read his favorite books to him. She made him promises hoping that one of them would excite him enough to wake up but he didn't and she didnt know what else to do she hated feeling so helpless. It was Saturday morning and Tara just walked into Thomas's hotel room. She saw Gemma whispering softly to her son and smiling. The relationship between them had gotten alot better. They had seemed to come to some sort of truce with each other. One of them was always at the hospital with him. Tara spent every other night sleeping at the hospital so Gemma could get some rest. She hadn't really seen Jax. He was throwing himself into the club and wasnt really speaking to Tara. She didnt know why Jax was acting the way he was acting but it was pissing her off. He only came to the hospital for about 5 minutes before jetting off on another "errand" for the club. She new the club was important but his brother needed him to.

"Hey sweetheart" Gemma smiled up at her. She walked over to Thomas and kissed his forehead.

"Hey Gem. I brought some more books from the library. Thought he might like to listen to something other than what I've been reading" she chuckled and sat in a chair next to Gemma.

"He would like that. Thank you" she patted her hand.

"Has Jax been by?" Tara asked. Gemma looked down and sighed shakinh her head. Tarad blood began to boil. Shes had enough of his crap.

"When his father past away. He shut down completely. Didnt talk much didnt go to school. He was at the club house drinking smoking and fucking anything with legs" she looked at Tara indifferently. Thats what got Tara moving.

"I'll be right back" she told gemma. Its not that she didn't trust him it was those skanks she didnt trust and him being in a vulnerable state would only fuel thier fire. She arrived at the club in a blinding rage. She was seriously pissed that Jax was acting like an idiot.

"Hey Tara" Opie greeted walking up next to her. She nodded his way and continued inside.

"Hes in a bad place" Opie told her. She sent him a glare in response. When she got inside sh saw jax sitting at the bar bottle in hand joint in the other and a crow eater rubbing up on him. She walked up behind her and whispered menacingly. "If dont want to loose a limb i suggest you back yhe hell away from my Man." The crow eater whipped her head around and was about to reply but the look in Taras eye told her she shouldn't so she scurried away.

"Leave me alone Tara im not in the mood" she heard Jax Speak. She saw red.

"I dont reallygive a shit what your in the mood for jackson. Stop acting like a lost damn puppy and man the hell up. Your brother is fighting for his life and your here getting drunk high and letting skanks rub up on you? He deserves better Jax. He deserves his big brother holding his hand tellinh him its ok to wake up." She grabbed his face to make him look at her she saw sadness in his eyes but she didnt care. "I will not feel sorry for you Jackson. Your not the one in the damn hospital. Get a hold of yourself. You spiralling out if control will not help Thomas get better" she yelled. He looked at her a little stunned he was getting ready to speak when another crow eater came up to him and rubbed his chest.

"Leave her Jax obviously she doesn't know how to make you feel better. I know i can though" she whisper seductively. Taras blood began to boil. She grabbed her by her skimppy shirt and pulled her away from him.

"Listen honey my hands are 2 seconds away from bashing someones face in. So i suggests you takr caution to the wind and get the hell out of my way." Tara pushed her to floor and stood over with clenched fist. Once she saw fear in the bitches eyes she looked back at Jax who looked shocked and highly impressed. "I'll see you at the hospital in an hour" she told him "and if your not there consider yourself a lost man" she turned around left. Heading back to the hospital.

 ****Jax POV****

 _Consider yourself a lost man._ Jax Replayed those words oover and over in his head. He didn't like them and he hated it even more that it was tara who said them. He just couldnt see his brother like that knowing there was nothing he could do about it. He kept replaying his fathers death in his head and it just brought so many painful memories he just didnt want to remember. So he drank and got high. He felt the crow eaters all over him but he'd never hurt tara by cheating on her. He knew cheating was a deal breaker for her and every thing that was happening around him the one good thing he had was Tara if he lost her he defiantly would be a lost man. He saw some one sit next to him glancing over her noticed it was clay. Clay grabbed a beer and looked over at him.

"You got a good girl there Jax"

He wasnt particularly for a clay lectures. He knew something was going on between his mom and clay. He didnt understand it and he didn't want to. The fact that his father's best friend and his mom might be an item brought uncomfortable feeling. So he simply nodded in his direction.

"Shes seems like a strong one. She'll make a good old lady one day" Jax nodded again he didnt feel like talking about his girlfriend to a man that wouldn't understand anything about his relationship.

"Shes right though son" Jax flinched "Your mother and brother need you. More right now then ever. Dont worry about the club we got this. Just go fix things with your girl and then stay at the hospital with your brother for a bit. We'll call you if we need you prospect." Clay said then walked away. Jax thought about what clay said before finishing his beer and heading out of the club house. When he got to the hospital he took several deep breaths before walking into his brothers hospital room. He saw Tara at his bedside reading to him while his mother sat knitting. It was odd seeing them sitting so comfortably together. Tara looked up at him quickly before turning back to reading to Thomas. His mother looked at him and gave him a small smile. He walked to his brother and sat on his bedside be careful of the wires. He hated seeing him like this with all these tubes and monitors keeping him alive. He shook his head and took his brothers fragile hand in his. He waited for Tara stopped reading before he spoke softly to his baby brother.

"Hey buddy. Im sorry i haven'tbeen around but im here now. I just need you to wake up little man, we've been missing major park time. I want to get you out of here buddy. Please just wake up. I miss you kid" he let the tears fall freely down his face. He didnt care any more. He was tired of it all. Tired of acting strong, tired of not being a good enough brother, tired of not being around for his mom and tired of pushing Tara away, just emotionally and physically tired. He ran his hand down his face and looked at Tara, she had her head against the wall and her eyes closed. Jax spoke softly to her.

"I dont want to be a lost man Tara" Taras head snapped up and looked at him "i was there before and i don't want to be there again. You helped me come out of that i dont know how and i dont know when but i dont feel darkness anymore. I love you Tara so much it hurts. You cant leave me"

She looked at him in confusion "why would you think i was leaving you?"

He wiped the tears from his eyes and walked over to her "at the club house-" she cut him off and stood in front of him her hands on his face.

"Jax i was pissed off. You not being here for your brother and mother pissed me off. I wanted you to get your head out of your ass but trust mr teller its going to take alot more than your stubborness to get rid of me" she kissed him quickly "i love you to baby i just got sick of you shutting all of us out. Your not the only one hurting here"

He pulled her into a hug and laid his head on her shoulder and snuggled into her kneck "i know im sorry. Im here now just dont go anywhere" she closed her eyes and hugged him close "im not going anywhere" she whisperd. They stayed into each others embrace for a few minutes before pulling away. He looked behind him and noticed his mother had left.

"She went home. Its my turn to stay here for the night. We've been taking turns so one of us is here when he wakes up" she told him. The amount of love he felt for her at that moment was immeasurable. For her to be there day and night for his brother when he wasnt was something he would never be able to thank her for.

"Where do Sleep?" He asked.

"Either the chair or one of the nurse's bring in a bed." She grabbed his hand and sat him down in thr chair. "But now that your here i can sleep in my favorite spot" she sat in his lap and snuggled up to him. He smiled and kissed her head breathing in her honey secent. He held her close and they both watched over his brother.

Early the next morning Jax felt Tara trying to wake him up.

"Its to early babe" he groaned. She chuckled and started to kiss his neck "its time to get up Jax. Im hungry and you have to feed me"

"Why do i have to feed you?" He kept his eyes closed not wanting to get upyet.

"Because you love me and im hungry" he could hear her pout. He chuckled and finally looked at her.

"My love for you has nothing to do with food"

She looked up in wonder tapping a finger on her chin "if you feed me then i promise youll get laid tonight" she smirked at him. He looked at her wide eyed and then smirked back at her "you drive a high bargain Miss. Knowles" she laughed and kissed him "come on your mom will be here any minute and then we can go"

"You guys have gotten pretty close huh" he asked looking at her.

"I wouldn't were close per say. We're just dealing with an issue together being cordial" she shrugged and got up to stretch. He grabbed her hips so she was standing between her legs he kissed her stomach and tickled her sides. She laughed and swatted at his hands trying to squirm away.

"Can you two keep it down im trying to sleep" they heard a raspy voice behind them. Jax stopped immediately and Tara gasp.

"Thomas!" The both whispered as huge grins made its way on thier faces.

 **A/N: Yes! Thomas is alive. :) i couldnt picture this story with out him. Now that that's over the real drama can begin!**

 **Alot is going to start happening and a time jump will be coming up again. Coming up Tara celebrates her 17th birthday!**

 **Please review! They make my day :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**warning sexuall content ahead**_

 ****Taras POV****

Tara and Jax both raced to Thomas beside. Tara had never been so relieved in her life. They both checked him over and started jettingout questions to him all at once.

"How are you feeling?"

"Are you in pain?"

"Do you want anything?"

"Tell us what you need"

"I'll get the nurse" Tara raced out the door and right to the nurse's station. Happily letting them know that Thomas was awake. Thomas's nurse rushed to his room and Tara asked for a phone so she could call Gemma. After she told her the good news Tara went back inside and watches as the nurse and doctors checked him over. She walked over to jax and wrapped her arms around his waist smiling up at him.

"Hes going to be ok baby"

He breathed a sigh of relief as if he waiting for her to say thag because he didn't believe anyone else. He threw an arm over her shoulders and kissed her forehead. When the doctor finshed checking him over he spoke to the nurse for a few minutes before walking over to Jax and tara. Jax Stiffed and Tara ran a reassuring hand around his back as he spoke.

"His vitals are all seems to know who the 2 of you are and where he is so it seems that there's no major brain damage. We're going to keep him for a few days run some tests and make sure his heart is working the way it should be and if his test come back all negative then he should be able to leave early next week" smiled brightly.

"So he's going to be ok?" Tara asked

nodded. "If his test come back negative i see no reason as to why he wouldn't make a full recovery" Tara was over joyed. She hugged the doctor and than ran over to Thomas. She heard Jax thank him before making his way over to Thomas's bed side.

"Well once again you've proven to be a hero little man" Jax smiled at his brother

"Heros save people Jax not end up in the hospital" Thomas frowned.

"Thats not true. Heros are strong people that dont give up fight no matter what. This is your 7 time coming out of winning and you also save people. You save me and mom all the time tommy." He ruffled his brother hair and gave him a lovingly smile. Tara loved seeing him like this so gentle and loving. Jackson Teller was a man of many faces and she was blessed and cursed with seeing everyone of them.

"Hey Tara i heard you promis. Me youd take me to Disney world when i get better. Can you still do that?" Thomas asked getting excited. Tara was stunned

"You heard that?"

He nodded "i heard every one talking to me. I just couldnt wake up to answer. Momma told me to take my time so i can get better so i think thats what i was doing." Gemma burst threw the doors at that moment and when she saw the sight of her little boy eyes opened and talking she burst into tears running to the bed side and grabbing Thomas in a soft bear hug. Tara smiled. She was glad Gemma didnt have to go threw that anymore.

"Jax take me home baby let your mom stay with Thomas for bit" Jax nodded and walked over to her after giving his brother a tight hug. "Ill be back later buddy"

Tara walked over to Thomas and kisses his cheek. "If your mom says its ok we'll definitely go buddy" Thomas beamed at her and her heart soared. She missd that smile.

...

A week went by and Tara wasexcited. School was out for summer and Today Thomas got to come home. All his test results came back negative and he was as Healthy as can be,but Tara was also excited for other reasons. Today was her 17th birthday and Jax had something special planned for her. He wouldn't tell her what but he was positive she would like it. She loved surprises it always excited her. She hadnt seen Jax much this week he was busy with club business and making sure his brothers homecoming was perfect. They were planning a homecoming party over at TM for him he knew nothing about just that they were having a family dinner later on. Jax told Tara they would attend they party for a bit before sneaking away and having thier own little party just the 2 of them. She didn't know what that entailed but she could guess so she slipped on some black lace lingerie under her cloths. Sure it was her birthday but she could give him a small surprise if she wanted to. They hadn't had sex since his birthday and Tara was craving for his touch. He had to satisfy her craving and that was going to happen tonight. Tara wanted to spice it up a bit so she wore and jean skirt that hugged her every curve with a black bustier that lifted her breast a bit she paired it with her leather jacket and some black heeled ankle high boots. She wore light make up and applied some of Jax's favorite strawberry chap stick. She let her hair fall down in waves but clipped it out of her face. She was just finishing up when she heard her front door open and close. she didn't think anything of it, _dad off to get wasted I guess,_ she thought. He hadn't remembered a birthday of hers since she turned 10. Just like everything else he did she got used to it. She heard her bed room door open and some one let out a low whistle.

"Well you look extra hot" She heard her cousin say

Tara smiled and turned around "Really? its not to much?"

Donna frowned "Not at all. you look every bit the princess of charming" Tara rolled her eyes "I'm not the princess of charming Donna"

Lately Donna had taken to calling her that. She didn't know why but Donna had actually start to distance herself a bit she didn't know what was going on with her. She claimed she was just a busy with school. Tara Shrugged it off before but now she wanted to know what was really on Donnas mind.

"Donna what's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell your thinking about something and you've been pretty distant lately. I mean I know I haven't been much of a cousin lately with everything that's been going on with Jax and Tommy, but you can always talk to me Donna. you know that right?"

Donna nodded and signed "I'm just thinking about life Tara. I don't know if I wanna stay in charming and just be a house wife. We're going to be seniors this fall. Have you even thought about what college you wanted to go to or anything?"

Tara was shocked. She had been thinking about college but she was looking at schools close to charming. Its not like she wanted to be a doctor or anything she knew the colleges close to charming offered her major. She was a writer she could do that any where but she had decided shed liked to be an English teacher.

"Of course. Id would like to be a teacher. The closest college to offer that as a major is in Stockton"

"You don't want to get out of charming? Theres so much more out there than this small ass town" She said angrily. Tara didn't know what to say. So she just stood there while her cousin ranted. "This town is suffocating I don't want to be here any more. I think that I'm going to apply to a university out of state. I want to help people become a lawyer maybe but I cant just stay here and be Opie's old lady, I love him I really do but I just need to get out of charming. Im going to ask him to come with me and if he loves me like he says he does he will. The club is dangerous for him anyway. If he stays he'll end up dead or in jail. You've heard the stories Tara you know I'm right. don't let your love for Jax be your destruction" Tara was baffled. She didn't know her cousin was feeling this claustrophobic sure Tara didn't want to move here at first but now that she had Jax and Tommy she couldn't picture being any where else. They were her family and she would never make Jax choose between her and the club. She could have her dream and he could have his.

"Look I'm sorry I'm bringing this all to you on your birthday but you asked and I had to get that out. Please just think about the choices you make your so much more than next in line to be Queen of SamCro"

Tara felt her blood boil. She was pissed off that her cousin would think so little of her.

"How dare you judge the choices I make Donna. Just because I don't want to go to some fancy college and get a High priced piece of paper doesn't mean I wont amount to anything. my life has been a series of unknown and non normal? I have a dead mom and a dad that drinks and gets high all damn day. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I just want to wake up one morning and be ok with repetition? I don't want to run Donna. And I love Jax, I don't want to have to make him choose between me and the club. I don't want to be that person Donna and I don't know why you would want to be." Tara crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. Donna looked appalled and a little hurt.

"Maybe I should go. I just wanted you to give you your birthday gift. I'm sorry if I upset you" She laid a rectangular box on her bed and left quickly before Tara got a chance to protest. She shook her head and put the gift on her night stand. She was still upset and didn't want to open the gift up yet. she sat down on her bed and laid her elbows on her knees with her face in her hands. Thinking about what Donna had said. It was no secret the club had done some crazy things in the past and she had no doubt in her mind that those days were far from over but she knew Jax wanted to continue his fathers legacy and maybe even change SamCro for the better. She had been noticing Jax coming around looking more and more worn from a run with the club but he promised he would share with her what he could and come to her if it got to be to much and she trusted he would do so. She heard about the rumors of gun running and even had a few suspicions of her own but she loved Jax and if he could handle it then so could she. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the sounds of a motorcycle pulling into her drive way or even Jax coming into her room.

"Looks like you have a lot on your mind" He leaned against the door frame with. He looked like a god he had on a dark red flannel with his signature white T-shirt and Kutte he had on light wash jeans and of course his white sneakers. She wanted to devour him right then and there. Not caring if her father was in the next room.

"Donna stopped by and dropped off a birthday gift for me" She sighed

"And that prompted a whole thinking session?" He questioned.

"We kind of got into a little fight"

"What about?"

she sighed and got up walking over to him "Well you, kind of" His eye brows knitted together in confusion so she continued " She told me I was much more than someone in line to be the next queen of charming." realization dawned on him

"She doesn't want you to be involved in the club"

"I guess so I don't really know. She kept talking about leaving charming and wanting to get away." She shrugged

"What do you want?" he asked while he went to sit on her bed.

"I want to be a teacher and I want you to be in my life"

"Do you want to leave charming?"

"No" She stood in front of him her hands on his shoulders "I want to leave this house yes that's a given but I want to go to school in Stockton be an English major so I can be a teacher and teach kids what I love to do. You could live out your dream and I can live out mine. What ever I do Jax I want you by my side and I want to be by yours." he smiled at her and lifted her up and sat her down to straddle his lap.

"People think were crazy you know. 2 teenagers so in love with each other not picturing their life with out the other" he told her as he kissed down her neck.

"do you really care what they think?" She tangled her hands in his hair keeping him in place at her neck.

"Nope not at all considering I cant really see my life without you in it." He laid her down on the bed and spread himself over her kissing nibbling her ear and making her moan

 _ **(Sexual Content Starts here)**_

"Jax my dad is here we cant do this" She panted.

"He left when I walked in" he pulled off her jacket and lifted her bustier over her head. Kissing her chest he moved around to un do her bra.

"I thought we had to be at the club house" She didn't know why she was speaking any more she wanted this just as much as he did.

"We can be Late" he said while taking one of her nipples in his mouth. She was done. Jax hand a way with his tounge and it was working magic on her flesh. She couldnt take it anymore she wanted him inside her and she wanted it now.

"Jax" she moaned and reached for his Kutte "your wearing to many cloths" she managed to gasp out. She was on fire and she wanted no needed him to extinguish it. He got off her and quickly undressed. She followed him and stripped out of her skirt and underwear pulling off her boots along the way. She layed back on the bed and reached for him after a minute he had been standing there watching her. He laid back on top of her and kissed her passionately

"Jax Please Baby i need to feel you" she begged, he was driving her crazy. He knew what she wanted.

"You know Donna was right about something"sshe opened her eyes and looked at him confused. The last thing she was thinking about was anything to do with her cousin. She ffelt him position himself at her entrance.

"You will be my Queen one day" he plunged into her soaking heat leaving her moan loudly. She wrapped her arms around him and brought his lips to hers.

"Long live the royals" she moaned against his lips as he picked up speed. She met him thrust for thrust and soon they picked up a rhythm that seemed to give them both the pleasure they were so desperately looking for. She felt her release coming quickly and she clenched on to Jax's back sure that she was leaving marks across his back. She was moaning loudly and on the verge of oblivion.

"Come on baby come for me" Jax whispered on her ear and bit her neck. That was her undoing she came with a force and her body shook with pleasure. He thrusted a couple of more times before his release. His laid his forehead on hers trying to catch his breath before pulling out of her and laying beside her. She cuddled up to him and kissed his chest repeatedly.

 _ **(Ends Here)**_

"Happy Birthday Baby" his voice was raspy when he spoke. She knew was getting sleepy.

"And what a good way to start it" she smirked up at him. He chuckled and pulled her closer to his side "I love you" She smiled "I love you to baby. now come on we have to go were already late"

He groaned but got off the bed and began to get dressed.

"we didn't even get good use out of the lingerie I was wearing" she laughed and got re dressed.

"There's always later" he winked at her. He took her hand and led her out to his bike.

When they go to the club house the party was in full swing.

"This is a kids party?" she asked with amusement.

he threw his arm around her shoulders "Well when a Teller kid is in a coma for almost 2 weeks then comes out it with out any kind of damage its a celebration that everyone wants to attend." He laughed. They walked into the club house and everyone was having a blast. Thomas was at the pool table with Tigg who was teaching him how to play. Jax kissed the side of her head and excused himself to go talk to his mother. Tara walked over to Thomas and tigg and leaned against the table.

"If Thomas want to learn how to play pool. Shouldn't a winner be teaching him?" She teased.

"You challenging me little girl?"

she laughed "I am. how about winner gets to teach Thomas how to play?"

"Deal" He shook her hand when she outstretched it. She took the Queue stick from Thomas while Tigg wracked up the solid and striped balls. She sent a wink Thomas's way before hitting the white ball and sending the rest of them in a scatter. She pockets 3 striped ones before missing her fourth. She looked at Tigg who had a look of disbelief on his face. she smirked

"Yeah Tigg you really don't know what you got yourself into. My girls got skills" She looked to see Jax walk up next to her handing her a beer and giving her a quick kiss. Tigg Grunted. "She's still going to loose" But she didn't. After the first round Tigg was so mad he wanted a rematch. She won that game to. After that he broke the queue stick and stomped out of the club house everyone laughed and tipped their drinks to her. Thomas walked up to her

"That was so cool Tara! You gotta teach me how to do that" He smiled excitedly.

"Which part? winning the game or pissing Tigg off?" She laughed and threw her arm around his shoulder.

"Both!" He exclaimed. "I have a birthday gift for you Tara. Its nothing special but I got it just for you" She smiled widely

"You did? Can I see it now?" He nodded enthusiastically and took off towards the dorm. Tara sat on Jax's lap and sipped her beer while he chatted with one of the members from a different charter. Thomas ran up to her a little while later and handed her a square box.

"This is from me and my mom. She took me to go get it but we both picked it out." His eyes shined with happiness. She was speechless Gemma getting her a gift? She was sure that when Thomas got out of the hospital they would go back to their catty ways. Maybe she was wrong. She opened up the box and inside was a beautiful white gold charm bracelet. Thomas pointed at each charm and explained. "The Hearts there because of my heart condition" He tapped his chest "the book and bed is there cause you read to me while i was asleep. The twister is there cause momma said you came in like tornado that never left "Jax chuckled behind her "and the rainbow is there cause she said something always good comes out of a storm" he smiled proudly. Tara wanted to cry she took the little boy into her arms and kissed his cheek thanking him for the gift. He put it on her and she promised shed never take it off. He smiled wished her a happy birthday and ran to go and play. Tara looked over at the bar where Gemma was perched and mouthed a 'Thank you' her way. Gemma smiled but waved her hand dismissively. Tara laughed thier relationship May have gotten better but Gemma was still Gemma. Jax tapped her hip motioning for her to stand up.

"Come on babe, its my turn to give you your gift" he grabbed her hand and led her out to the back of the clubhouse that had stairs leading to the roof. He helped her up before climbing up after her. he sat her down on one of the chairs that was up there and grabbed something behind her. She looked around and noticed that she can almost see all of charming from up here. She enjoyed the sight. Jax sat next to her and handed her a small box. she looked at him wide eyed.

"Its not what you think just open it" She ignored the small disappointment she felt and opened the box to reveal a white gold ring with a black crow in engraved. Similar to the gold one she had given Jax for his birthday. Her heart jumped when she read the engraving on the inside of the ring

 _You keep me from being lost. I love you._

She felt her eyes swell with tears of happiness "Jax its beautiful. I love it baby thank you!" She cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. He smiled and He took the ring from her and slipped it on her ring finger of her left hand.

"One day ill take this ring off your finger and slip on an engagement ring, cause one day you will be my Wife Tara, But until then this ring will represent our commitment to each other cause your mine, just as much as am yours" He kissed her passionately then stood up and reached behind him. "One more thing" he brought out a small cake and lit some candles. She whipped her eyes and smiled at him.

"Every girl should have a cake and candles to blow out on her birthday. So" He pushed the caked towards her "Happy birthday baby. Make a wish" She kissed him before closing her eyes and blowing out her candles wishing for every year to be just like this one.

 **A/N: So thoughts on Donna? I Promise there is a method to my madness! lol**

 **That was the first sexual Scene I've written and let people read lol I'm a little nervous! I wrote when it ended and began just in case people don't really like it.**

 **Also this is my longest chapter yet! so I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Review! and make my day pretty please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

****Jax POV****

"Jax! Clay wants us in church today. 10 minutes" Opie yelled from the enentrance of the clubhouse. Jax nodded his way and wiped his hands on a rag. He had just finished changing the oil from a car that came in. He took off his TM work shiry and replaced it with kutte. He took out a cigarette and lit it as he walked over to the clubhouse. It had been 2 months since Thomas's homecomeing and Taras birthday and things seemed to take off pretty quickly. He was on so many runs for the club he had lost count. Things started to get a little dangerous and all though he knew what the club was all about he was not prepared to witness the murder of a man. He had tried so hard to justify it. Telling himself that the guy was going to kill one of his brothers that he had to die so his brother could live another day. He hadn't had to draw his own gun yet but he knew it was only a matter of time and if he was honest with himself he was scared. He didnt want to be a killer but this was his life this was all he knew. This was his father's legacy. He had a plan though. He wanted to become president so he could lead the club into a better direction. His father didnt want this. He knew it for a fact. His father wanted more than this guns a killing people and he was going to make sure to lead this club into something he would be proud of. Until then he wwould just play his part till hr could take the gavel.

He stubbed out his cigarette and made his way into the chapel and took a seat in the back next to opie. The doors was closed and clay pounded the gavel.

"We've run into some problems fellas" clay sighed and rubbed his neck "We're on ATF radar and the Mayans are causing problems again"

"What do they want?" Jax asked. He knew they had problems but he didnt know why they've always been a nuisance.

"What they've always wanted son" Clay began "To sell drugs in charming and we're not going to let that happen. Charming is a drug free zone." Clay stated and every one nodded in approval. "But we cant do anything about that right. We need to get ATF off our backs before we do anything. We have big run in 2 weeks. The Irish are uping our load we need to make sure it gets to the 49ers before ATF catches wind. For now we stick to the plan of getting the guns and using Unsers trucks to get them out of charming. Of we need to make a new plan we'll discuss it then. We'll deal with the Mayans after ATF is off our backs. No antagonizing if they cause more trouble we'll deal with it then got it?" Clay looked around as everyone nodded and pounded the gavel again closing the meeting.

Jax wasnt al. That thrilled that ATF was snopping around. If they caught wind of what the Sons were doind it could mean jail time for everyone involved and that was something Jax was definitely not ready for. He walked out of the clubhouse and walked to his bike. He needed to see Tara. She was his clarity he could always see he bigger picture when he was around her.

"Jax!" Opie called before Jax could leave. "I gotta talk to you man you got some time to go for a quick ride?" Jax looked at his Bestfriend he looked worn and troubled. "You alright man?" Jax asked him

He shrugged "You got some time before you meet up with tara?"

Jax nodded "yeah man we didnt have plans today i was just going to stop by. Come on lets go. " Opie got on his bike and followed Jax out of TM. They drove a Little ways before Opie took lead and stopped on the side of the road. Jax pulled up beside taking off his helmet and swinging his leg over. He leaned against his bike and took out a cigarette lighting it and offered one to Opie.

"Whats going on man?"

Opie lit the cigarette took a pull and let it out in a puff.

"Its Donna man. She keeps talking about leaving charming and me going with her. She wants to become a lawyer or something and she thinks if she stays all she'll be is my old lady. I dont know what to do or say to her to stop. I mean has Tara mentioned leaving charming at all?" Jax knew this was coming. He remembered Tara mentioning Donna wanting to leave. He shook his head

"Nahman. She wants to be a teacher says she can go to Stockton University and get her degree in English. She wants to move out of her dads house but she doesnt want to leave charming."

Opie sighed and nodded "I love her man i dont know what to do. Part of me wants her to go and let her peruse her dream and apart of me doesnt know what the hell id do without her" opie ran a hand down his face and sat on his bike.

"You ever thought about leaving SamCro to go with her?" Jax asked

Opie looked at him like he'd lost his damn mind "All i've wanted was to be SamCro i cant picture my life with out it."Jax nodded. He knew how he felt, SamCro had been all he wanted for as long as he could remember,but that was before Tara. Had the positions been reversed and Tara had asked him to leave with her,he'd seriously be thinking about it.

"You have a whole year Op. Just take it one day at a time. We'll cross thay bridge when we get to it. Shes not gone yet be with her now. worry later"

They stayed outthere for an hour just talking and hanging out. They talked about thier girls and their hopes and fears for the club. It was then that they realized they havent been around for eachother much so they decided to make tonight a guys night. It was Friday fight night at the club so they headed back to grab some beers and just relax. They would worry about every thing else later.

 ****Tara POV****

Tara was freaking out. No actually she was close to hyperventilating. She was late and not just any kind of late. She was the kind of late that would make her a mother. She hadnt gotten her period in 2 months and with every thing going on she didnt even notice until she walked into her bath room and saw the unused pack of tampons. When she rushed over to her calendar and noticed her period hadn't come for 2 months she almost passed out. She couldnt have a baby. She was only 17. Her and Jax were in their last year of school and he was still a prospect for christ sake. She had calmed down enough to take her cutless to the pharmacy. She felt like her whole world was crumbling. They were not ready to be parents far from it actually. Tara was panicking. She kept thinking about all her options. Adoption was out, she knew she wouldn't be able to carrying a child and then give it up. So that left abortion or becoming a mother. She took a deep breath and walked inside the pharmacy hoping that this was one test she wouldn't pass.

She had pictured this day much differently. She had pictured herself overjoyed with the thought of having Jaxs child. She would rush over to TM and jump in arms telling him he was going to be a father but she was older and they were married but her she was 17 and in a pregnancy test isle. She grabbed 2 without thinking and hurried to the cashier. She paid for them quickly and left. She drove straight to TM. She couldn't do this without Jax she wouldn't do this withoit him. She parked her car hoping to Jax's bike in the lot. She sighed in frustration when she noticed it was gone. She walked inside the clubhouse and Tigg had informed her that Jax and Opie had taken off but should be back soon. So she went to his dorm room and closed the door. She walked into the bath room and willed herself to take both test. She needed Jax but she needed an answer more. In those 5 minutes of waiting Tara thought over every thing she would be giving up and everything she would be gaining. Tara looked at her watch 5 minutes was up. She took a deep breath and looked down at the test. Her world tilted on its axis. She took both test and wrapped them in toilet paper shoving them back in her purse. She went to sit on his bed and sat crossed legged in the middle waiting for his return.

 ****Jax POV****

when Jax and Opie got back to TM they were ready to forget all about thier worries and just enjoy the night. That is unitl he saw Taras cutless parked in the lot. He looked around but didn't spot her. He walked into the club house looking around for her.

"Jax your girls in your room"Tigg called out "She looked pretty upset to. What did you do?" He laughed. Jax flipped him off and headed to his dorm. When he opened the door he saw Tara sitting in the middle of his bed with tears rolling down her face. She was so still and she was staring at nothing in particular. _tthis is bad,_ he tthought. He walked over and bent down in front of her.

"Babe?" Her his eyes shot to his and she let out a sat on the bed pulling her into his lap. He wiped her face and kissed her forehead. He hated seeing her like this what ever happened he wanted to fix it. "Babe whats happened?" She clung to him and laid her head on her shoulder "babyb i can't fix it if you don't tell me what going on" she sighed. Nothing in his life would prepare him for what she was about to say.

"Im pregnant"

He felt all the color drain out of his face. His hands stilled on her back _pregnant? Shes having my baby?_ he didnt know how to feel. So many didn't emotions over came him at that moment. He was happy they were ggoing to have a baby but worried about thier future. They were so young and she wanted to go to school. That was their plan a baby this early would only alter that plan.

"Jax say something" he didnt know what to say. He didnt know what emotion to settle on. He was scared. They were to young to have a baby.

"Do you want to keepit" he asked. Tara sighed and looked up at him "what other choice do we have?"

"We can uh take care of it" but the thought if aborting their child left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"No we cant Jax. I wouldnt be able to do it. Please dont make me do that" she cried.

"Its ok baby. We'll figure it out."he rubbed her back and laid back on the bed pulling her close to his body.

"What do we do Jax?" She laid her head on his chest. He didnt know what to do but he had to think fast he had 2 people that depended on him now. 2 people that needed him to step up to the plate. Yeah he was scared.

"I dont know baby but we'll figure it out" he said

"Together?" She whispered

"Always together"

"We cant tell anyone yet. We gotta come up with a plan first"

"I know"He agreed. She looked up at him and kissed his lips gently "I'm sorry" he looked at her intensly and shook his head "you didnt do this alone" he kissed her head.

"I love you Jax"

"I love you to tara more than anything. I promise we'll figure this out. I promise I'll take care of you both" He promised.

It was early morning when Jax began to feel Tara stir. He hadn't slept all night but he didn't let her go. He was thinking of everything he needed to do in order to take care of her and their child. He came up with a full plan while he watched her sleep. It wasn't a solid plan but it was a plan none the less. He felt her stretch and yawn. he kissed her neck and she smiled at him.

"Good morning beautiful" He whispered. She kissed his lips but pulled away abruptly and ran to the bathroom. He heard her heave and cough as he walked over to rub her back and pull her hair out of her face. When she was done she wiped her face and brushed her teeth.

"I guess now that I know I'm pregnant the baby it making itself known" She sighed. Jax took her in his arms and rubbed her stomach.

"I'm scared Jax" She whispered against his chest.

"Me to" He admitted "But this was always in the cards for us its just happening a lot sooner than expected. we'll be ok baby I promise I have a plan" He took her hand sat her down on the couch and looked at her. "Ill stop going to school and get my GED. I can work here in the shop and we get paid for the runs we make after we patch over. I'll be a member before the baby comes. You can still go to school and graduate. If you want there's courses you can take to graduate early and I still want you to go to school so I figured my mom can stay with the baby while you take classes at Stockton U. I'm not saying its going to be easy, this is going to be anything but easy but we can make it work as best as we can. Its not an ideal situation but we can do this. If this is what you really want to do."

"Do you want to do this?" She asked looking up at him.

"I want our baby Tara weather its now or later. Granted I'm scared. I don't know if I'm going to be the best father I don't know how were going to provide for a child we can barley take care of ourselves, but I do know that I love you and I do know that the thought of us getting rid of this baby makes me sick and I damn sure cant let no one else raise it. we'll learn to be parents and we'll have a lot of help. The whole club will be here for us and you have your Aunt and Donna to help to. We can do it I just want you to be sure that you want to do it"

She had tears streaming down her face and Jax kissed away her tears.

"As long as your here to do it with me I think we'll be ok" She grabbed his face in her hands and touched his forehead with hers.

"I'm all in babe" He smiled and kissed her "But first things first we should schedule an appointment with the doctor and get you checked make sure you and the baby are healthy"

she nodded "I'll call them when I get home and let you know what they say"

"Were having a baby" He beamed at her. He was scared shitless but nothing would change the fact that the woman he loved was carrying his child. she giggled and kissed his lips

"Yeah baby were having a baby."

 **A/N: Soooooo yeah theres that. What do you guys think?**

 **Double posting today so read my beautiful people read on!**


	11. Chapter 11

****Tara POV****

It had been 2 weeks since Tara found out she was pregnant. She was still scared but Jax made her feel better. She was happy she could count on him and she wouldn't have to do it alone. She was getting excited about being a mother. She would make sure her baby never knows what its like to grow up in a hate filled home. She would make sure her baby never felt abandonment the way she felt when her father abandoned her. She would make sure her baby felt loved by every one that came in contact with him or her. She may have still been getting used to the idea but she was having Jax baby and that always seemed to put a smile on her face. They had agreed not to let anyone know about the baby until they absolutely had to. Realistically Tara knew they would have to tell Gemma soon she would know something was up. Tara suspected she was about 8 weeks. They were pretty careless the day of her birthday and now they would both be paying for it for a lifetime but she was becoming ok with that. They had made their choice and they were sticking to it. Jax had come up with a plan and all though she knew it wasn't going to be that easy she had to trust him. She had to trust that they would be ok.

Today was her doctors appointment and she was nervous. Seeing the baby would make this all the more real. she had decided to go to a hospital in Stockton just so no one would get any suspicions from her going to St. Thomas. To many people knew Gemma and she didn't want her hearing it from the grapevine. Jax was busy with the club but he promised her he would get away for a couple hours and meet her at the hospital in Stockton. She would understand if he couldn't though. Everything he was doing now seemed to be because of her and the baby. He had told her so countless of times and with no wiggle room to do much of anything she couldn't be overly upset. When she pulled into the hospital parking lot though there he was leaning up against his bike and smoking a cigarette looking like a god. She smiled and got out of the car to greet him.

"Hey baby" she said as she walked over to him. He smiled and threw out his cigarette stepping on it to turn it out.

"Hey gorgeous. How are you feeling?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good I guess threw up about 4 times this morning" She frowned "I cant seem to keep anything down."

"Well come on lets get you checked out and make sure you guys are ok" he took her hand and led her into the hospital. Jax sat down while she went over to the front desk and let the nurse know she was there for an ultrasound she then went and sat down next to Jax. He grabbed her hand and held it her lap while he bounced his knee.

"Nervous?" She asked

"A little and Anxious. This is going to make everything so real" He shook his head and chuckled. She nodded in understanding. She felt the exact same way. When the doctor called her Jax squeezed her hand and walked with her to the hospital room. He helped her on to the bed and then stood at her side.

"Hi my name is Dr. Monroe. Ill be your doctor threw out your pregnancy. I understand this is your first visit?" Tara nodded "Ok so we'll draw some blood make sure your healthy and we'll get someone in here to let us know how far along you are and get baby's first picture. How's that sound?" Tara smiled looking at Jax

"Sounds good to me" She looked back at the doctor.

the doctor smiled and nodded waving a nurse inside. She took taras blood and sent it to the lab. The doctor continued with her questions "I'm going to ask you a few questions for your records. Have you been experiencing any morning sickness?"

"Yes about 8 to 9 times a day" She answered.

"hmmm. any fatigued or dizziness?"

"More dizziness than fatigued but I have been tired a lot lately"

"Have you been over exerting yourself?"

"No nothing out the ordinary"

"Hmm" The doctor made some notes. The doctor stood up and excused herself before returning about 10 minutes later looking a bit somber.

"Is everything alright with the baby?" Jax asked when Tara took a vice grip to his hand.

"Well I'm afraid we'll have to put a high risk label on your pregnancy. Your being diagnosed with hyperemesis gravid arum, which is basically a fancy word for server vomiting. The Test results came back positive for high blood pressure and you get dizzy because your dehydrated. Where going to give you some prenatal vitamins which is standard along with some anti vomiting medication hopefully it'll keep you from vomiting to much. You need to keep a bland diet nothing to spicy or fatty. drink plenty of fluids when you don't feel nauseous and eat small meals threw out the day. where going to start you on an IV drip to get you hydrate while we wait for the ultra sound tech. If you continue to be dehydrated they'll we will need to see you at least once a week to monitor your progress. Try not to over exert yourself to much and stay off your feet as much as possible also keep away from any stressful situations. any questions?" Tara shook her head. She was on information over load.

"I'll take care of her" Jax Vowed. The doctor smiled at him "I have no doubt about that". The ultra sound tech came in then "You 2 ready to see your baby?" Dr. Monroe asked them. they both nodded. Tech came over and squeezed some jell on her belly Tara cringed at how cold it was. She pressed a wand on her stomach and moved it around. It was so silent for a minute before the sound of a whooshing can be heard.

"That's your baby's heart beat Tears filled her eyes, _my baby's heart beat,_ she smiled and looked at Jax who's eyes where shining with unshed tears. He kissed her gently.

"and this is your baby" She pointed to a small peanut like object. "Fetal development looks good, your about 9 weeks along everything looks just how its supposed to" she smiled at them "I'll print out a couple of these and you guys can get on out of here." She handed over the ultra sound pictures and wiped off Tara's stomach. Dr. Monroe gave Tara her prescriptions and told her shed see her in a week for a check up. Tara fixed her cloths and looked over at Jax who's was staring at the ultra sound picture with a small smile.

"Ready to be a daddy?" Tara smiled

Jax shook his head and chuckled "Not even close but I will be"

"Come on lets get out of here" she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. "Should I meet you at the clubhouse?"

Jax's head snapped to look at her "Are you kidding?" he looked at her like she lost her damn mind "no babe your going home and resting your going to take that medication the doctor gave you and relaxing. I'll be over in a bit. just have to finishing up something's. I'll bring you some soup"

"I'm not sick Jax" She said annoyed

"No your high risk and I'm not risking you or the baby" he walked her to her car. "Don't fight me on this please just take your stubborn ass home and ill be there soon"

She rolled her eyes "Fine but I want ice cream to"

Jax laughed "I will get you ice cream" He bent down and kissed her sweetly "I love you guys" She smiled "We love you to baby" she got in the car and drove home. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

* * *

She was driving down her block when she noticed a couple of bikes parked on the corner. She drove past them and noticed the word 'Mayans' was written on the side of each bike. A chill ran down her spine. She knew the Mayans was a rival MC that the Sons didn't let into charming for reason unknown to her. She parked in her drive way and noticed her door cracked opened and fear took over. She grabbed a bat from behind her seat that she kept there because _you could never be to careful,_ Jax had told her. She heard yelling before she got to the door.

"You owe us 2 months payment!" A different voice screamed

 _"_ I'll get you your money soon I promise just please don't hurt me any more" She heard her father cry. She ran inside the house to see to men beating her father to a pulp.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled. Both men stopped and turned to her.

"I remember you" One of them said "You were one of those bitches that had car trouble and wasn't appreciative of my offering for help" He walked over to and Tara backed up.

"What do you want?" She asked viciously

"Well we wanted this man to pay us the money he owed us for the cocaine he bought but now I think we can use this situation to our advantage"

"Hector leave the girl alone. We can just take him and be done with it"

Tara was backed into a wall while the man in front of her was smiling wickedly "This just isn't any girl Jose this is Jax Tellers girl and his this mans daughter we could kill 2 birds with one stone if we just take her" the man grabbed Tara by her hair and she tried to push him off but he grabbed her tighter slapping her in the face making her lip bleed. Tara spat blood in his face but he pushed her to the floor and kicked her back he leaned over her and heard "I told him this wasn't over" before her world went completely black.

 **A/N: First Id like to send out a BIG AWESOME Thank you to EVERYONE that has followed and favored this story you guys are seriously AWESOME!**

 **The next few chapters are going to be a bit rough Jax is going to be in a dark place. Think season 6 Jax. (Season 7 Jax was just brutal)**

 **I hoped you liked this chapter. Please don't hate me! I told you this story WILL be a HEA but its going to get worse before it gets better.**

 **Just like always please REVIEW! They make my day and I do a happy dance every time I get an email of a review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

****Jax POV****

Jax was sitting on top of one of the picnic tables outside of the clubhouse. He was smoking a cigarette and talking to Opie about the up coming run. He wished he didnt have to go. He didnt want to leave Tara for a whole weekend, especially now that she had a high risk pregnancy. He couldn't get over the fact that he was going to be a father. They hadn't told anyone yet but he knew they couldnt avoid it forever. He would have to tell his mother first and suffer the wrath alone. He couldn't afford his mother and Tara getting into a yelling match. Opie had been telling him about some new fire work he wanted to get his hands on when he saw Taras cutless pull into the lot. Jax's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He told her to stay home. He didnt want her around TM on a Friday night. He flicked his cigarette and stood up. Opie looked in the same direction then looked over at Jax.

"I thought you told her to stay home today"

"i did" Jax looked closer and noticed a man sitting in the driver seat who looked as if he was working up the nerve to do something." Thats not her, its her old man" Jax began to walk over to him but the man got out the car and Jax stopped in his tracks. He looked appeared to have been beaten. His face was bloody and bruised. Jax knew this wasnt good. Taras dad walked over to Jax.

"Mr. Knowles " Jax greeted with a nod

"I didnt come for pleasantries Jax i need your help"

Jax looked at him confused. In the months that he had been with Tara, her dad ignored him and Jax was more than happy with thay arrangement. They didn't like each other. Her father thought Jax was just a thug and Jax hated him for treating Tara the way he had all these years.

"I know youd do anything for my daughter Jax and i know ive been shit father -" Jax cut him off he didn't want to hear his pitty party.

"What do you need Michael"

"I need you to get Tara back"

Jax paled "what do you mean get Tara back?" he was thinking the worse. If anything happened to her or his child anyone involved would die a slow painful death. Opie put a hand on Jax's shoulder. Keeping him up right.

"I was involved with some coke dealers. I bit off more than i could chew and asked for more than could pay. They came to the house today threatening to kill me if i didnt get them the money i owed them. When i said i didnt have it they started beating me. Thats when Tara came in. She had a bat in her hand but didn't get a chance to use it. He took her claming to kill two bird with one stone. My daughter and your girl. He said 'I told you it wasnt over' before punching her in the face and knocking her out. Thats the last thing i remember" Jax felt his whole world stop. The worst had happened. His girlfriend, the love of his life and un born child were gone. His world was falling out from under him.

"Come on we'll talk to clay."Opie said trying to push him towards the club house.

"This was the Mayans" Jax whispered to him. Opie looked confused but didn't say looked at Taras dad in disgust if he was a father instead of junkie maybe Tara wouldn't be in this mess.

"Youll find her wont ya?" Her dad asked shamefully. Jax couldn't control himself he walked over to her dad and bunched his shit in his fists bringing his face close to his.

"I am going to find her. But make no mistake when i find her she will not be living under the same roof as you any more" Jax said viciously before releasing him and heading into the club house. He felt the rage bubbling inside him, like a kettle pot before it whistles. He couldn't see anything but red. He had just seen her that morning how could she just be gone now.

"Clay!" He heard Opie yell "We got a problem man"

"What happened?" Clay asked while looking back and forth between Jax and Opie.

"Tara's old man just stopped by ran into some trouble with some dealers. Took Tara as payment cause he's his daughter and Jax's girl."

"Jesus Christ!" Clay bellowed "As we don't have enough shit going on" He shook his head "I'm calling church 5 minutes!" He walked into the chapel

"Were going to find her man. She's a strong and a fighter. She'll be ok" Opie tried to reassure him. Jax ran his hands down his face. He knew he was going to have to tell them about the baby.

"Its not only her Op" Jax looked at his best friend "She's pregnant. We just went to the doctor today" Jax pulled out the sonogram picture showed it to Opie and then put it away. "Its a high risk pregnancy. If she's even remotely stressed out she could loose the baby. That's why I told her to go home." Jax shook his head. He should have let her come here. If he had none of this would have happened. He knew it wasn't his fault but deep down he blamed himself.

"Jesus Jax" Opie sighed.

"I cant loose them Op. If Tara looses that baby she'll be heart broken. I have to find her"

"And we will. Come on lets get inside" When they walked inside everyone was already sitting around the table. Jax stayed standing he couldn't sit around. He felt like he was wasting time as it is. Clay looked over at Jax "You have the floor son". He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Tara's old man is here. Took a beating by some of his coke dealers. owed them money as payment they took Tara. Called it killing 2 birds with 1 stone since she's his daughter and my girl" Jax shook his head feeling the rage again. He needed to stay focused. He needed to concentrate on getting Tara back. That was the plan here get Tara back then deal with the assholes who had a death wish and he defiantly didn't mind playing genie. He heard a couple of small gasps and curses go around the room. Over the months the guy had come to adore Tara and saw her as their little sister. Her being taken affected them all.

"Do we know who?" Asked Tigg from beside Clay

"Could either be Darby and his guys or the Mayans those are the only 2 stupid enough to sell drugs in charming" Bobby said.

"It was the Mayans" Jax interjected. They all looked up at him "Couple months ago Tara and Donna ran into some car trouble called me to come tow them back here. When I got there one of them had stopped and tried to talk to Tara was all over her. I warned him away told him if he tried to touch her again it wouldn't be pretty"

"Ok. That doesn't prove that this was them though" Clay tried to reason

Jax continued "When he left he looked at me and said "This isn't over" Tara's old man said that he heard them tell her 'I told you this wasn't over' before knocking her out" Jax sighed "I know this was them. We cant waist any time we have to go now" He stressed.

"We gotta formulate a plan Jax we cant just act on impulse here. Doing the wrong thing could create a war that we are not prepared for. We still have ATF up on asses to" Clay said

"I don't care!" He roared. "I have to find them before its to late" they looked at him baffled.

"Who's them?" Piney asked

Jax ran a hand down his face again "She's pregnant. High risk pregnancy, any kind of stress she could loose the baby" he swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. He had just come to terms with being a father he was becoming excited each day thinking of raising a baby with Tara. The thought of it being ripped away from him was something he just couldn't handle.

"Jesus fucking Christ Jax." Clay put his elbows on the table and laid his head in them "We will get them back kid we just have to think this threw before we act. If we do something stupid and they find out they could seriously hurt her. I know you want your girl back now son but we gotta move smart if not you could loose them both and that's something nobody here wants. Tara's family, we protect our own and we will get her back."

They started to formulate a plan. Jax wasn't really paying attention he knew his role and what he had to do everything else was just minor details. There was only 2 things he wanted to do the first was make sure Tara and his baby were ok and the second was skin that Spanish bastard alive for ever touching what belonged to him. One thing he knew for sure, he was going to earn his Men Of Mayhem patched before he was even a patched member. When Clay pounded the gavel every one stood up and clapped Jax on the back before exiting. They were going to leave later on that night. They wanted to drive around Mayan territory and see where they might have Tara stashed. As Jax walked out he saw his mother looking at them worriedly. She always knew when something was going on. She walked up to Jax just as he reached the bar and took a shot someone poured for him.

"What's going on baby" She asked him.

He put his head down "Mayans took Tara" he heard her gasp as he took another shot. He knew he should tell her about the baby but he just wasn't up for talking about it any more. apparently his mother didn't really feel that vibe.

"What aren't you telling me Jackson?" His mother asked sternly

"I don't feel like talking about it mom"

"I don't really care what you don't feel like doing Jackson, Tara is a member of this family if there is something your not telling me that I should know then you should just spit it out. You know I'll find out anyway"

"Gemma leave the poor guy alone he has a lot on his mind" Piney came to his defense.

"I don't give a shit. Jackson tell me what the hell is going"

"Jesus Christ mom Tara's pregnant ok!" he yelled "and if I don't find her soon I could possibly loose them both! and that is something I don't really feel like talking about that right now!" he glared at her.

"She's pregnant?" she asked for confirmation. Jax sighed in exasperation and nodded. He looked away from her tired of talking about it. He didn't want to think of Tara being hurt in any way. He'd go crazy if one hair was missing on her beautiful head. He was starting to think of all the ways he could torture someone when he felt his mother rub his back.

"What are you thinking Jackson?"

He laughed darkly "I'm thinking I'm going to get my old lady and unborn child back" he took another shot an evil smirk playing on his face "and then when she's home and their both safe I'm going to use him as an example So no one ever attempts to touch what's mine again"

Gemma nodded "Bring her home then".

Jax looked down at the sonogram picture he was holding and vowed that if he got them back safely he would make sure his family was always safe.

 **A/N: Alright guys its gonna be a bumpy ride!**

 **What do you guys think? Should Tara show her strong side again and save herself, should Jax save the day or should they both save each other? hmmmm let me know in a review!**

 **Thanks again to everyone who Followed Favorite and Reviewed! It makes me so happy that your enjoying this story!**

 **Just a heads up Tomorrows my birthday and I'm going on a little vacation with some friends, so there will be an update or 2 tomorrow and then probably none till after the weekend.**

 **Please Review! I'll take it as an early birthday gift :)**


	13. Chapter 13

****Tara POV****

Tara woke up in a dark room that smelled like mildew. She a big ass headache and was feeling extra nauseous. She was laying on a blanket in a corner of the room. When she sat up she noticed 2 windows in front of her. One was boarded up and the other had a crack in the window letting in the moon light. She got up and walked over to the window trying to see if she could figure out where she was but when she looked out of the crack all she could see was a back yard and an empty pool no street signs or anything else. _I need to get out of here,_ she thought to herself. she put her hand on her stomach "Don't worry baby if mommy cant get us out of here then Daddy will find us" she promised. she wasn't scared for herself she was scared for her child she knew that no matter what she had to come out of this with out a scratch cause if she didn't she would be putting her child at risk and that was something she was not willing to do. she looked around to see if there was anything else in the room but all she could see was the blanket and a chair in the corner. She went and sat down to think of her next move.

"Well Well Well looks like the princess is up" she heard a voice say from the door in front of her.

"What do you want?" She sneered at him.

"Your a little feisty one aren't ya" he laughed. She didn't answer him and he walked closer to her "fine since you don't want to play nice. Then we can get straight to business I want you to tell me everything you know about SamCro" He was standing over her now.

She laughed "You really want to know?" he grabbed her roughly by the face. "Don't play around with me bitch" She jerked out of his grasp and stood up.

"I don't know anything. I'm just a prospects girl friend" She said angrily.

"Not just any prospects girl friend your the future presidents Old lady" He smirked "thought I didn't know that?"

"You'd be stupid not to" she laughed. He smacked her and grabbed her arm roughly "Don't get smart with me!" He yelled. She yanked her arm out of his grasp

"Fine let me dumb it down for you. I'm the girl friend of the _**future**_ president of SamCro. Future meaning he's not, yet. They don't just come up to and tell me things about club business and when I'm around I'm to busy with girl shit to ease drop" She crossed her arms if he hit her again she wanted to be able to quickly protect her stomach. She had to be calm any stress could hurt the baby. The last time he hit her was over the head which hurt like hell but she was glad he hadn't hit any where near her stomach.

"You got a real smart mouth you know that" He walked over to her and threw up against the wall. she looked down and noticed a phone on his hip and she smiled to herself.

"Well wouldn't you be when you know the person in front of you is going to die cause you hurt the woman Jax Teller loves"

She saw the anger flash across his face. "Not if you die first" he went after her but she dodged him quickly. running to the other side of the room she cowered in the corner and put her hands up in surrender "I'm sorry! I'll do what ever you want just please don't hurt me any more" She begged. He went after her again but he stopped in his tracks when he heard a woman yell.

"Hector! What are you doing! get out here! your going to ruin everything!"

Tara knew she knew that voice from some where but she couldn't place it. He looked at her angrily "Ill be back bitch" He left the room, he never even felt when she had taken the phone from him. she smiled and dialed TM as quickly as possible and waited for someone to answer.

"Teller morrow how may I help you?"

"Gemma!" She cried as quietly as she could.

 ****Gemma's POV****

Gemma had been pacing her office for over 2 hours. She was sick with worry over Tara and her grandchild. Sure they had their rough moments but she had learned to love as a daughter and now that Tara was carrying her grandchild all she was wishing for was that Tara would be ok. She swore to herself that when Tara came home she would do everything possible to help her and the baby. She had just sat down at her desk again and lit a cigarette when the phone ran.

"Teller morrow how may I help you?"

"Gemma!" she heard Tara cry on the other end. She had never been so happy to hear someone voice before.

"Tara?! where are you? are you ok? How's the baby?" She questioned as she yelled at one of the mechanics to go get Jax.

"I don't know where I am Gemma all I see out of the window is a back yard and an empty pool. The guys name is hector and there's a woman with him who sounds familiar but I don't remember where from. My head hurts and I feel like vomiting but I've been trying to stay calm even though I'm freaking out on the inside. I'm hoping the baby's ok but I cant be to sure I've been shielding myself ever time he hits me. I managed to grab the phone off him when I dodged one of his hits but I'm scared Gemma"

Gemma was so proud of her. She didn't know why she ever doubted the young woman she was so much stronger than most woman her age.

"You did good baby. Don't be scared Jax and the boys are going to find you. Your going to be ok. Just stay calm and don't do anything stupid."

Tara laughed "that's not in my nature Gemma" Just then Jax stormed in.

"Ma Whats going on?" he asked. Gemma just shoved the phone at him.

 ****Jax POV****

Jax had been going over the plans with Opie when he Lowell came running up to him. They were leaving in 20 minutes he wanted to make sure everything was set in motion the way it was supposed to go.

"Jax your mom wants you. Says its important" Jax sighed frustrated _What the hell could be more important than finding Tara,_ he thought. He jogged over to the office

"Ma what's going on?" when she shoved the phone at him he looked at her confused before he answered it.

"hello?"

"Jax!" Tara cried into the phone "God its good to hear your voice"

"Tara?!" he wanted to cry out of pure happiness "Are you ok? can you tell me where you are? is the baby ok? are you hurt?" he threw out the questions eager for her to hurry up and answer he wanted to get to her as fast as possible. Tara began to tell him the same thing she had told Gemma.

"Ok Tara listen to me. I want you to do everything they say and I don't want you smart mouth them. I need you to listen to me. do you understand? I am coming for you baby but I need you to not put yourself at risk. Me and the guys have a plan. im coming Tara"

"Ok Jax I love you"

"I love you to baby don't do anything stupid"

"You little bitch!" Jax heard in the background. he heard a gun shot go off Tara screamed and the line went dead.

"Tara?!" He yelled. When he didn't get an answer he threw the phone and ran out to his bike. He was tired of waiting.

"Jax what happened?" Opie asked

"Tara called me. Was able to swipe the phone from that hector guy. Gave us a good starting point" He told Opie the description of the back yard Tara said she had seen.

"She's real strong one Jax" Opie said

"Yeah I just don't want her to have to show how strong she is"

The rest of the club came out and Jax brought them up to speed. They all nodded promising that they would get her back. He was praying to every god he knew of that Tara wasn't on the receiving end of that bullet. Jax took the lead and rode out to rescue is family. Nothing was going to stop him from bringing them home.

 **A/N: I needed to get this out so the rest of the story can flow correctly. Its a semi short chapter one of the shortest I've written so far I think. I'm sorry about that. the next one will be longer I promise!**

 **Who do you guys think the female is? (evil laugh) you'll find out soon!**

 **Thanks to the ones that wished me a Happy birthday so far you guys are awesome!**

 **Please Review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"You Shot Here?!" The unknown woman screamed.

"Just in the leg she'll live" Hector said

"We need toget her to a hospital before she bleeds out" she looked down at Tara whos breathing was becoming labored and here eyes kept rolling back. "If you leave her like this she'll die. This wasn't part of the plan!" The woman cried. She was forced into this Hector came to her 4 days ago asking for information. When she wouldn't give it to him he came back with pictures of her daughter. She had no choice it was either Tara or her daughter and she choose the Latter, but this wasnt supposed to happen.

"Theres so much blood" _oh now he's squeamish_ , she thought.

"Shes bleeding vaginally to" the woman said. She crouched down beside Tara and undid her belt wrapping it around her upper thigh to try and stop some of the bleeding. Tara looked up at her and recognition spreading across her face. Tara reached out and grabbed her.

"Please don't let my baby die" she whispered before she passed out. She couldn't do it any more. She couldn't let her just die here she had to do something. She just didn't know how.

"She's pregnant?" He asked

"She was. There's to much blood for that baby to have survived this. We have to get her to a hospital. I'm sure you don't want a dead Sons old lady on your hands." she said frantically.

She was loosing blood rapidly and there was just no way to stop it. She felt Tara's breathing become sporadic and she knew it was only a matter of time before there was no chance at saving her.

 ****Jax POV****

Jax was getting impatient. They were sitting with the Mayan president waiting for someone to tell them where Tara might be. When they rushed their clubhouse guns drawn and asked for hector the Mayan president, Alverez stunned them by saying he was looking for him to. He had gone missing no where to be seen for a month now. When Jax had told him what he did and Alverez offered to help them. Calling a truce just until they found his old lady. Jax was just about ready to loose his mind. He was literally driving himself crazy. He kept seeing Tara in a pool of blood dead, kept seeing her in total distress over loosing their baby different scenarios where running threw his head and none of them were good. Every one kept telling him not to worry but it wasn't Their Girl and child out there so they didn't understand. Opie was the only one that didn't tell him shit. He knew if it was Donna he'd be just as worried. Tara was his light without her life would be one black hole. He needed to get her back and he needed to get her back now.

"Aye ese we think we know where your girl is" One of the Mayan prospects called out to Jax. He stood quickly and made his way over to where they were gathering.

"What do you got?" He asked

"Couple abandoned houses out in Stockton. We used to use them as Stash house but since they got raided we haven't been back. We checked around there a couple of weeks ago and he wasn't there, I had one of my guys drive past said he saw some movement. Fight the description your old lady gave" He pointed to Jax "Might be worth looking at" He finished.

Jax nodded "Lets go then" he looked around then said "This guy is mine to deal with he hurt my family. We get Tara out of there first then we'll do what ever else needs to be done" He looked straight at Clay "I'm the one that ends him" He said with finality. Clay nodded in understanding then they all mounted their bikes. Sons and Mayans graced the streets as the road in one big rumble. Jax lead the whole pack determined to get his girl back. When they arrived to the street each went off in packs to search for Tara. Jax looked in 2 houses before he was so frustrated he punched a whole into a wall.

"Jax we think we found the house" Tigg ran in and told him.

"Where?"

"2 houses over"

Jax ran down the block gun in hand. When he saw the guys huddled together and crouched down while clay spoke.

"Jax Opie Chibb's and Tigg Take the front, The rest of us will take the back. Once we hear the front door open the rest of will enter. No one shoot unless you have to and make sure Tara is ok before anything else. You find her first get her out of there." They all nodded and broke off into their groups. Tigg counted to 3 and kicked the door in. Everything was silent as they moved threw house. They checked the empty living room and the unused kitchen before moving to the back of the house.

"I know your here for her Jax Teller" Jax pushed his way to the front of the group and tried to open the door "You come in here and she's dead"

"You hurt her and your dead." He said viciously

"You see that's where the problem lies. Shes already hurt. Leg wound and has apparently lost so much blood your kid aint make It. so you see my problem is I want to make it out of here alive and you have already threated to kill me." She shouted threw the door. Jax lost it. He kicked the door open but the sight before him almost brought him to his knees. Hector had a gun to Tara's head but that's not what almost made him was the sight of Tara laying in a pool of her own blood and hardly breathing that was making his knees was leaning over her holding her wound. She had her back towards him so he didnt see who he was but she looked familiar. He saw red. His eyes cut to hector and he lunged knocking Hector to the ground before he had a chance to shoot. They both fell to the ground. Hector tried to point the gun at Jax but Opie step on his hand. Jax wailed on him. He was throwing punches like he wasnt ever going to stop.

"Jax enough we have to get her to the hospital now!" Clay Yelled.

"Ambulance is on its way" Bobby said

Jax got off hhim but stepped on his neck "This isnt over" he listened as he started gagging and Jax smiled "you remember those words don't you? Said them twice before but believe me this time im going to stop you from ever sayng them again. Actually when im done with you the only words you be saying is 'please have mercy on me' and trust me i wont have any." He let him go and looked over at Tara. Falling to the floor he cradled her in his arms.

"Carful" the other woman said "Shes not doing to good we have to get her to the hospital now jax we cant wait anymore" Jax looked at her, he was completely stunned.

" ? What the fuck" he looked at her angrily. If she had anything to do with what happened to Tara she would die just like Hector was going to.

"I know your going to kill me Jax but please let me help her and then I'll explain everything. Please i've helped cause enough damage. Let me atleast help try to fix it" she pleaded.

Jax would give her that. Tara needed all the help she could get.

"The baby?" He asked

"Im sorry Jax it looks like she miscarried" she said sadly. Jax let out a sob and cupped her face "im so sorry baby im so sorry" he cried into her until the ambulance came. He watched as told the paramedics about her condition. They lifted her onto the gurney and loaded her into the ambulance. Jax watched as they worked on her.

"You gonnaride with her?" Opie asked. Jax nodded not taking his eyes off Tara. "Im sorry about the baby man i know you guys were just getting excited about that" Opie patted his back as Jax looked down. He really didnt want to think about the loss of his child right now. "Tara will make it she'll be ok. Shes strong"

Jax nodded again "im not worried about her coming out this cause i know she will. Im worried about how Shes going to be when i tell her that the child she was so excited about is gone now" He sighed and wiped his face. He wasnt even going to try and hide his tears any more. He was heart broken and he didnt care if people saw that.

"Were ready to headout shes stable." The paramedic said. Jax got into the ambulance and took Taras hand bringing it to his lips. He looked out and saw his brothers waiting to ride out with him. They were all there expect for Tig who was taking Hector to the warehouse. He looked at Tara and moved her hair out of her face. They would be ok. He would make sure she was alwayd safe. Even if he had to leave charming to do it.

 **A/N: im writing as much as i can on my road trip lol im going to try and update again soon but i make no promises. Like i said its going to get worse for Tara and Jax before it gets better. Sorry again for the short chapter when i get back from my trip they'll be longer.**

 **Please REVIEW itll make my birthday even better! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

****Jax POV****

Tara was in surgery for 4 hours and Jax was loosing his mind. He kept asking for an update but no one would tell him. She had lost alot of blood and the bullet was in to deep. The entire club was with him at the hospital his mother included. She was devastated that Tara had lost the baby. Jax couldnt even get out the words so Opie helped him out and told her. Thomas was sitting in a corner looking out of the window. He wasnt taking any of this very well. Jax was pacing the floor like he had been for 4 hours, when Thomas came up to him and grabbed his arm.

"I figured it out Jax" He told his bigbrother.

"Figured out what?"

"What will help Tara get better" he said sincerely

Jax bent down to look him in the eyes "And whats that?"

"Well when I was sick she read to me all the time and stayed with me. So that's what I'll do stay with her and read to her to get better. Then when she waks up we can add something to her charm bracelet" He smiled slightly. Jax ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. "I think shed like that buddy" He smiled a little. If anyone could put a smile on his face it would be Thomas.

"Momma says she'll Be my sister in law one day but that shes already family and we take care of our own." He said seriously.

"Shes Right little man."Jax stood up and patted his brothers back "How about you go home and get some books and when you come back she'll be in her own room so you can read them to her" Thomas ran to his mother and ask if they could go home to pick up some stuff for Tara. Gemma agreed and told him to go wait out in the car. She walked over to her oldest stuff and hugged him,

"How you holding up baby?" She asked him.

"I don't Really know actually" He shook his head and sighed

"She's going to be ok Jax"

"No shes not mom. Physically yes but mentally shes going to be a mess. And i dont know how the hell im going to tell her that-" he stoppedtalking. He hadn't been able to say the actual words. He still couldn't process the fact that Tara wasnt pregnant anymore. He couldn't deal with his own feelings right now he had to be strong for Tara.

"I could tell her" she offered.

Jax shook his head immediately "no. She needs to hear it from me and only me"

"How are you going to tell her Jax, when you cant even say the words yourself"

"I'll figure it out" He shrugged. Gemma nodded and kissed his cheek "i'll be back later. I'll bring some of your clothes with me to." Jax thanked her and watched as she walked out. He looked around the room and wwatched his brothers talk to one another. Sure he was still a prospect but this was his family the people who refused to leave him there alone. The ones that were pissed off that this had happened to Tara and would see to it that she was always protected now. However that was enough for Jax. He didnt want Tara to have to always be protected. He didnt want her to have to constantly look over her shoulder. He wanted her to be able to live a carefree and safe life. He would make sure of it. He was brought out of his thoughts by Opie who stood in front if him looking angry.

"What?" Jax asked looking at him confused.

"That lady that was at the house with Tara is here and wants to talk to you" he said.

Jax looked over his shoulder and at her. She looked so sad and exhausted but all Jax could see was hatred for this woman. He hated her. Hated that she helped Hector. Hated that all she did to help save her, Wasn't enough. Hated her for being the one to tell him about his child and being the one to take it away. Jax Hated Dr. Monroe just as much as he hated Hector. She was right he would kill her for her part in Tara's kidnapping but right now was not the time he needed to be around for Tara once she was ok he would wreak havoc on the 2 people who hurt the love of his life.

"I don't want to talk to her!" Jax growled

"That's what I told her But she insisting she speak to you. She said she wants to explain what happened"

"When Tara is better. Till Then Keep her the hell away from me. Nothing she has to say is important to me right now" Jax turned around and went to look out the window. He didn't care about anything but Tara right now. Everyone came second to her. He heard a struggle behind him before he felt a tiny hand on his shoulder.

"Jax please let me explain" He heard Dr. Monroe say.

He jerked away from her hand and turned to her. A murderous look taking over his features. "It would be best if you left me the hell alone. Trust me your time will come" he Threatened.

She shirked back a little and put her head down "I know you think I help that man but please hear me out. I had no choice. He said he would hurt my daughter. He had these pictures of her he knew where she went to school and where our home was. He said he would kill her if I didn't help. I couldn't let that happen. My daughter means the world to me, She's all I have left." She began to cry and Jax couldn't help to feel a little bad for her. If the positions were changed he would have probably done the same. "Just give me a chance to explain what happened. Please" She begged. He nodded unable to speak.

"The day you guys came for the ultra sound was the same day he approached me. Asking questions about Tara I didn't give him anything because well I couldn't, It would have broken doctor patient confidentiality, he left and I went about my day. The next day he came to me with pictures after pictures of my daughter getting released from school me picking her up, Us going home eating dinner Etc. He told me if I didn't help him and give him the information he needed he would kill her. I was terrified so I agreed that's how he got her address. I told him that I had to be there to make sure Tara wasn't hurt. I would tell him to leave her alone when he went into that room, I would try and calm him down any way possible. He said he just wanted her for information about your club said he needed it for someone else that wanted to bring the club down. When he shot her he was pissed that she had some how gotten ahold of his phone. I tried Jax I tried to keep her safe but it was out of my hands. When I saw her like that with all that blood I knew I had to do something to get her out of there. I couldn't just let her die but you guys came in like her own personal army." She shook her head "I'm sorry Jax I just didn't know what to do. I couldn't help her in enough time to save the baby. I feel horrible. The only thing I ask is that you let me sat goodbye to my daughter before you or your club does something to me." Her eyes where red rimmed and her tears where coming faster and faster. Jax couldn't kill her now she was only doing what she had to do for her kid. He would have done the same thing for his kid. One day he would get that chance and he would do what ever he needed to do to protect his kid. He couldn't fault Dr. Monroe for that. All his anger towards her dissipated.

"I wont hurt you" Jax told her. "I understand I would have done the same thing. I tired to anyway" He said shamefully. He felt guilty for not being able to save Tara soon.

"Don't blame yourself Jax. What happened with Tara is horrible but she's young. You guys can have another baby."

"I know but she wanted this one" he swallowed the lump in his throat. Tara would be devastated at the loss of their child. he didn't know how he would bring her out of that. He shook his head ridding himself of the hurt Tara would be in. He couldn't think about it any more.

"I know" She sighed "Thank you for listening to me. You wont see me after this I swear. Im taking my daughter and getting the hell out of here."

"You don't have to do that. We wont hurt you."

"Thank you but I just don't want to chance it. You guys wont but others might and I cant risk that" She said sternly she patted his shoulder. She moved in a little closer to him and whispered "There's also something else I need to tell you. Maybe you can use it to your advantage." Jax looked at her wonder what she could possibly say. "Hector is working with ATF"

Jax's eyes widened "How do you know that?"

"I heard him talking on the phone telling them he would get them the information they needed to not only take you down but take down the Mayans to. Said something about when they received shipment. He spoke to someone named June Sthal. He wouldn't talk to them when I was around but I followed him when he made a call. Heard him asking fro her. When he wasn't looking I took his phone and hit redial an operator for the ATF picked up the phone. I was going to use it as leverage to get Me and Tara out of there but everything happened rather quickly after that."

Jax nodded "Thank you for telling me. That kind of information could and will help us a lot."

"Im going to go check on Tara and see what I can dig up for you" She walked away before he could say thank you. His head was swimming with information. He would have to tell clay this new piece of information. This could be a game changer for everything. He was deep in thought thinking about everything that has happened for the past couple day and how this new information will either put them all behind bars or help stay out of any kind of jail time.

"Jax" It was Dr. Monroe again. He looked her way and she was smiling.

"Tara was just put into her room. The surgery went fine they got thee bullet out no problem she lost a lot of blood so they gave her a transfusion and kept her in recovery till she woke up just to make sure everything went. She's been asking for you since then well actually she's been demanding to see you" She chuckled a little bit "She's a little feisty when she wants to be"

Jax cracked a smile and heard the guys laugh behind him. He felt so relieved that she was going to be ok and was already back to her self. "You have no idea"

"She's still a little weak so be carful. She's in room 625 you can go back there when ever your ready."

"Does she know?" He still couldn't say it.

She shook her head "She's asking questions but no one has told her about the baby. I think she knows some things up though which is why she's asking for you. I performed and ultra sound before she woke up and I didn't find a heart beat" She sighed "I'm sorry again Jax"

He nodded "It'll be ok brother go see her. You need to get threw this as much as she does " He heard Opie say from next him. He nodded again and went to go look for her room

when he found her she was laying back in bed with her eyes closed she was hooked up to some monitors and she looked horrible. Her beautiful faced was bruised and her leg was bandaged up. She heard him open the door and she looked up smiling slightly reaching for him. He went to her willingly and got on the bed with her. Being extra carful he took her in his arms she snuggled into him and sighed. He kissed her head repeatedly before laying his head on hers. Jax didn't know how to tell her so he just sat there with her in his arms thinking of ways to tell her that they had lost their baby. She grabbed on to his shirt and looked up at him.

"I lost the baby didn't I?" She asked with tears beginning to form in her eyes. Jax held her tighter and nodded.

She cried for over an hour before she fell asleep. Jax stayed with her refusing for any one to come inside the room to see her or even talk to her. He didn't care that others wanted to see how she was doing the only thing he cared about was her getting the time she needed before people bombarded her with questions.

"I love you Tara. We'll get threw this I promise" He said to when she woke up. She looked at him sadly and his heart broke. She looked so broken.

"I love you to Jax. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough" She had tears running down her cheek and Jax wiped them away quickly cupping her cheeks and looking at her intently.

"This was not your fault Tara. You are strong enough this was a horrible accident that took something away from us, but your still here and I'll thank my lucky stars everyday for that. We'll have another baby one day. It wont replace the one that we lost but it'll ours and that's all that matters" He kissed her slowly pouring out every ounce of love he hand for her. "I wont let anything happen like this again baby I swear to it". He told her about everything that was going on and about Dr. Monroe and her part. Tara was still a little pissed but he knew she'd get over it soon. he kissed her many times claiming he missed her kisses to much to stop. She laughed a little at that his heart swelled. He wanted to make her smile and feel happy again it would be a while before she smiled without pain in her eyes but he would help her get back there again. They were in the middle of a make out session when they heard someone clear their throat. Jax pulled away from Tara and looked over to see Dr. Monroe smiling.

"Feeling better Tara?" She asked

"As good as I can be I guess" Tara Shrugged

"Well I have some amazing news for you both that will hopefully make you feel a lot better" She smiled brightly. Tara looked at Jax who shrugged and then focused her attention back on Dr. Monroe. "I had some test done so we can put your miscarriage on your record for any future reference, but what I found instead was your records indicating that you were still pregnant." She smiled while Jax and Tara held her breath "You did however have a miscarriage but what we didn't know was that you were pregnant with twins." They looked at her in confusion "Its called vanishing twin syndrome. Which is miscarrying one twin while still being pregnant with the other one. When you came to your first ultra sound we were only able to hear one baby because you have what we call a tilted uterus. Which before you ask is perfectly safe for baby it just means your uterus is one way when it should be in another. It wont harm you or the baby but that's why we didn't hear to heart beats and why I couldn't hear a heart beat when I performed an ultra sound early You'll still need to becarful but you should be fine from here on out but you are still carrying a baby." She smiled again. Tara cried but this time with tears of joy. Jax got off the bed and walked over to Dr. Monroe and hugged her.

"Thank you so much" He said

"I didn't do anything Jax I'm just glad I could give you this news" She pat him on the back and left the room.

Tara smiled and reached for him again. He went grabbed her carefully in a hug.

"We still have our baby Jax" They had lost one but they were both just glad that the other had held on.

he laughed and smiled a true mega watt smile "Yes we do baby and I'm going to make damn sure nothing ever happens to you guys again" And with that Jax had started to form a plan.

 **A/N: I'm back! I am so sorry it took me so long to update but I didn't have an kind of service this whole weekend but I'm back now and back to daily updates! I'm going to TRY to update again tonight but don't count on it.**

 **Vanishing Twin syndrome and a tilted uterus are real things trust me I did my research lol**

 **I know a lot of you have had your suspicions about who the other woman was I hope I didn't disappoint.**

 **Thank you to EVERYONE that wished me a happy birthday I had an amazing time! Also Thank you to EVERYONE that Followed Favorite and Reviewed You guys are AMAZING!**

 **More Soon I Promise! REVIEW! Please!**


	16. Chapter 16

****Jax Pov****

Jax and Tara sat on her hospital bbed in total Bliss. His love his light his world was safe. Sure he lost 1 baby but he also had one on the way he couldn't dwell on that. They had their baby. The one they expected to have. It was their little miracle and he was going to cherish it. He didn't care that they were young, he didnt care that they had no money or a place to stay he would figure it out for his family. Everything would be just fine he would make sure of it. He had a plan and he would stick to it no matter what.

"Jax!" Tara said sternly. He looked down at her "What?"

"Ive been trying to talk to you for like 5 minutes."

"Sorry babe just thinking about some things" he kissed the side of her head "What were you saying?"

"I was saying that maybe you should let everyone in now. But i was thinking we shouldn't tell them about the 2nd baby, we should let that be our burden not thiers just tell them that the baby survived and were both ok."

Jax nodded and got off the bed. "I'll send in ma and Thomas and tell everyone to go home. They can come back tomorrow. I dont want them overwhelming you right now"

"Baby im fine its ok if-"

"Humor me babe i just want you to rest for a bit before everyone starts coming in here"

She nodded and he walked out of the door heading for the waiting room.

"Well its about god damn time! We've been out here for hours waiting on news" his mother snapped. "Hows Tara? how did she take the news? she must be devestated" she said sadly. Gemma wouldn't know what to do if she lost one of her kids.

"Actually she just fine" he smiled and everyone gathered around to listen to what Jax had to say "She was pretty devastated after i told her she miscarried but then Dr. Monroe came in and told us that she was still pregnant. Tara has some kind of tilted uterus so thats why they couldnt hear the heart beat but the tests prove shes still pregnant. Her and the baby are going to be just fine" everyone cheered around him giving him congrats and congratulatory hugs. He beamed the entire time. He was just as excited. "Everyone but thomas Gemma and Opie can see her tomorrow. She's still pretty weak and i want to keep visitations to a minimum."

"Can i still read to her?" Thomas asked

Jax smiled and nodded "I think shed like that buddy" he looked at his mother "come on grandma"

She beamed "Asshole"

"We'll stop by and see her tomorrow send her our love" Clay said and left with the rest of the guys right behind him. Opie threw his arm around Jax as they walked to Taras room "i told you everything was going to be ok" Jax smiled

"I know you did thanks for that"

They all walked into Taras room to see her scowling at the lunch the nurse laid out to her.

"Whats wrong sweet heart?" Gemma asked as she went over to her bedside and gave her a carful hug.

"This shit taste like cardboard" Tara rolled her eyes and Gemma laughed

"What do you feel like having?"

Taras eyes lit up "Mac and cheese with BBQ sauce" she moaned at the thought "and some ice cream" she moaned again

"Stop doing that" Jax demanded. Taras eyes snapped to his and a wicked smile graced her lips "dont smile at me like that either. Thats impossible at the moment." He groaned and she laughed. Opie and Gemma rolled thier eyes while Thomas just looked confused. He leaned over to Gemma and asked "am I missing something momma?" They all laughed "no baby, your brother is just a pig" Thomas laughed then "Well i knew that have you seen my brothers room?" They all laughed loudly.

"Alright enough laughin. At my expense" Jax walked over to Tara and kissed her "i love hearing you laugh"

She cupped his cheek. "Im pretty happy right now" she tapped his nose and kissed him before turning to Thomas.

"What cha got their buddy?" Tara pat the bed beside her and Thomas climbed on.

"Some books so i can read to you while you go better like you read to me when i was sick" he explained.

"Thats sounds awesome. Take your shoes off and lay with me" He did as he was told stretched out next to her.

"Im going to go get you your food" Gemma said kissing her cheek "gotta keep my grandbaby nice and healthy" she smiled.

"ThanksGrandma" Tara smirked. Gemma shook her head "You and Jax we're made for eachother"

"Duh" they both said at the same time laughed.

"You guys are weirdos" Thomas stated

"You got that right kid" Opie laughed walking over and giving Tara a kiss on the cheek "im glad you and the baby are ok"

"Thanks Op." She smiled "wheres donna?"

He sighed "she didnt want to come. She said she knew something like this would happen and didn't want to see you like this" Tara frowned "im sorry Tara ill talk to her" he said

"Nah its ok. She'll talk to me when shes ready i wont beg her to come and talk to me. Im tired of arguing and i cant stress it right now"

Jax kissed her head. She was right she couldn't stress anything right now and he was glad she was taking care of herself right now.

"Im gonna head out though i have to get back to the clubhouse" he kissed her cheek And left.

Jax settled in a seat next to her bed side and watched as his little brother read to his girlfriend. He was in awe with what he was watching. Tara was a natural mother. She was following him intently while running her hand threw his hair. She laughed at parts that were funny and helped him when he stuttered over a word. He hand no doubt in his mind she would be an amazing mom to their child. He was extremely lucky and he knew that. He was so lost in his thoughts he didnt realize that they both fell asleep. He smiled to himself and tucked them both in taking the book from his little brothers hands. Jax sat back down and watched them before sleep found him.

"Jax!" He heard Tara whisper Harshly. H. Rubbed his eyes and looked at her

"You ok?" He asked getting up and sitting at her bedside

"Yes i just have to pee and Thomas is wrapped around me like a vine" she groaned. "Help me please my bladder is about to give out" she begged. He gently shifted Thomas off her and then helped her out of bed and walked her to the bathroom.

"Is Tara ok?" Thomas asked sleeply

"Yeah buddy she just had to use the bath room. Go back to sleep." Jax said.

"When will the baby get here?" Thomas asked suddenly

"Well itll be about 6 more months before he gets here"

"You dont know its a boy Jax" Tara came out of the bathroom. "It could be a llittle princess ya know"

"Nah i think its a boy" he helped her back in bed. And Thomas layed his head on her shoulder.

"I think having a Niece would be cool" Thomas yawned

"I dont know if i can handle a girl" Jax thought about her first date and a shiver went down his spine.

"Alittle to early to be thinking about any kind of Dates babe" she smiled sweetly.

"Howd you know thats what i was thinking?"

"I saw the look of horror on your face" she laughed. He shook his head "i dont want to think about that until i have to" he cringed "my mom brought you your food and left a note saying shed be by tomorrow. I think shes out buying things for this little one" he layed a hand on her stomach and she placed hers on top of his Thomas did the same before he fell asleep.

"I was thinking that we could move into my moms basement. It has its own entrance and she already has it set up like an apartment. Theres 2 bed rooms down there. One can be a nursery and the other could be our room. Theres a decent sized kitchen and living room. We can live there till we get our own place and my mom can help when your at school. She would charge us next to nothing for rent. It would be a start." He finshed.

He watched as Tara weighed the pros and cons in her head and then smiled. "Lets go for it!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah?" He asked. He wanted to make sure she was serious about this. He was sure she would turn him down. Though he didnt know why je thought that.

"Yeah baby we need a place to stay and i don't really want to go back to my dads house after everything that happened and besides were gonna need your moms help for alot of things and that basement apartment gives us the privacy we'll want but still be in close range of someone who could help. I think its a great idea." She smiled in excitment.

"I'll talk to my mom about it tomorrow then" he kissed her sweetly.

"Can you warm up that food for me im starving!"

"Sure thing baby"

When Tara finished eating they watched a movie. Tara couldnt sleep so Jax stayed up with her until she finally passed. Early the next morning Gemma came in like she owned the place.

"Hey kiddies how did everyone sleep?"

"Fine i guess i just want to go home i hate being in here. " she sighed.

"Well youll be out soon enough and then all you have to worry about is a safe delivery."

"I guess your right. I just wanna smell fresh air again. "She chuckled

"Have you told your dad about the baby?"

She shook herhead "havent really had a chance. I guess when i go back home I'll tell him"

"Your not going back home" Jaxinterrupted them. They looked at him oddly "don't look at me like that. After everything your father has done he dosent deserve you living under the same roof as him" he said sternl. "And im not risking you or the baby again"

"But Jax where will i go?" She asked. Jax looked at his mother

"I was going to wait to ask but i was wondering if you would let us rent the basement apartment for a while till we can get our own place?"

Gemma looked back and forth between them. " ok then if that's what the both of you want." They nodded their head. "Well I'll get the place ready for you guys and get some of the guys to pick up Taras stuff from her house. Dont worry about rent you guys need the Money for that baby thats coming. I'll help any way i can, but i dont want to play mommy i just want to sit back and play grandma" she smiled

"Thank you Gemma this means alot to me, to us" Tara grabbed Jaxs hand and he kissed the back of hers.

"Dont mention it sweetheart. Just getb etter and keep that baby strong and healthy. It gets better"

She nodded and smiled.

"Come on Thomas its time to go baby" Gemma shook him awake and he grumbled getting off the bed and stomping out of the room.

"Well someones not a morning person" Tara giggled. Jax came and layed next to her and she snuggled up to him. He missed her so much while she was gone that he cherished every single mintue that passed between them. Tara ran her hand up and down his arm.

"So thought of any baby names?" He asked and she , they would be ok. More than ok as long as they had eachother, but just like Gemma had said once before. Every rainbow comes after a storm and little did they know, how big of a storm they were going to have.

 **A/N: So i wanted to make tthis chapter a fluffy one hopefully i was successful.**

 **What do you guys think should they have a boy? Or a girl? Should i male Abel appear now or keep him for later? Give me some thoughts!**

 **REVIEW! Please and tell me your thoughts!**


	17. Chapter 17

****Tara****

It had been a week till Tara was aloud to leave. They wanted to keep her and make sure that everything was going smoothly. After countless of test poking and prodding they finally told her the words she had been waiting to hear. "You can go home tomorrow". She was defiantly ready to get out of there. The doctors gave her the ok to resume her day to day life but warned her not to over due it. She didn't vomit as much anymore so they wrote that off as a factor of being pregnant with multiples. Tara was upset that she lost one child but it was a miracle that the other had survived. She didn't want to dwell on that loss to much. So she was going to keep herself focused on her baby and her man. Jax had spent every night with Tara. He would run some errands during the day and then spend the night sleeping next to her. She had asked him what kind of errands he was working on but he simple told her, She would know soon enough. She was curious but she also knew that he was doing what ever he could for her and the baby. He told her most of her stuff was already moved in she just had to pick up her personal items and she would be officially moved out of her fathers house. Words couldn't described how amazing that felt. It wasn't that she hated her dad she just hated what he was doing to himself and she didn't want to deal with it anymore and she sure as hell didn't want her child growing up there.

Her hospital door swung open and in came her personal god.

"Hey baby" he smiled. "Ready to for me to bust you out of here?"

she jumped out of bed and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck "Like you wouldn't believe" She kissed him and pulled him closer to her deepening the kiss. She hadn't been with him in so long that she was seriously about to jump his bones right now and she would have had he not pulled away.

"We cant do this Tara" He groaned

"Why not? We haven't been together in a while Jax and I miss you" She pouted

"And I miss you to baby but you have to take it easy"

"So your not going to have sex with me till the babys born?" she asked annoyed

"I didn't say that. Hell I doubt I would be able to hold on that long" He rubbed her sides and sat down on the bed brining her to stand between his legs "All I'm saying is I want to take it easy" he placed his hand over her stomach and looked up at her. "you guys are the most important things in my life right now and I do not need to put either of you in jeopardy. We should take it slow." He kissed her neck

"Ok we'll take it slow, but I want you to make love to me tonight in _our_ room on _our_ bed in _our_ new home." She pulled him by the hair so she could look him in the eyes "You got that teller?"

Jax smirked "Yes ma'am" He promised as he kissed her and stood up from the bed "You know it does something to my ego that you cant keep your hands off me" He laughed

"If either of us was able to keep our hands off each other, I wouldn't be pregnant" She giggled and rubbed her stomach. "Has anyone told my dad?" she asked frowning.

"Nah the guys didn't say anything about the baby when they went to pick up your stuff. They just told him that you were moving out. He got kind of pissed he wouldn't allow them inside the house so they waited till he left to go inside and pack up. I'm sure he's highly pissed off which is why I'm going with you to pick up the rest of your things." He handed her the cloths his mother packed for her.

"He's not going to like me being pregnant" she sighed

"I don't really care what he likes honestly"

Tara grabbed her cloths out of the bag and started to undress "You sure you don't want to have sex with me right now?" she took her shirt off and threw it at him.

"Stop teasing me Tara" His eyes roamed her body

"Its so much fun though" She winked at him and shimmed out of her hospital pants. She had refused to wear that ridiculous robe. She threw those at him to and she watched as his eyes roamed her semi naked body.

"Your a little minx you know that?" He groaned and handed her, her clothes. "Get dressed"

She laughed "I love you"

"you better" he smiled.

She turned to the side "see any kind of bump yet?" She asked him. He looked down and smiled. She knew she had a tiny bump but just wanted to see his reaction. He walked over to her and placed both his hands on her naked stomach and kissed her.

"That's my baby growing in there" He said in wonderment.

she smiled and nodded wiping a tear that she didn't notice had formed. "That's your baby." she kissed his nose "I want you to know Jax that I don't care how young we are or unprepared we are I'm glad I'm having your baby. I'm glad were going to do this together. I love you and I Love our baby so much I don't know where I would be if I hadn't met you. Your my hero. You saved me Jax and I will work over time every day to show you how much you mean to me" Tara reached up and wiped his face from the tear he had shed.

"You don't have to work over time on anything Tara. I know you love me. You wouldn't put up with half the shit I do if you didn't. I promise I will love you and our child for a life time. You guys are all I think about now. I'm constantly thinking of ways to make sure your both safe and happy. My entire world revolves around the 2 of you. Thank you for giving me this. You gave me hope Tara and that I'll be forever grateful for. I know I can do anything now because I know ill have you by my side no matter what the situation is. I love you so much it hurts sometimes, I can never loose either of you. I came to close before and I was on the edge of destruction. That cant happen again." he hugged her close and tara cried silently into his chest. She thanked every God she knew for bringing her a man as amazing as Jax was.

"Come on baby lets get you dressed and get you home" he smacked her ass lightly "I'm getting hard holding you like this"

she laughed and pushed him away from her. Gemma had sent her a fitted SamCro T-shirt and some fitted black sweat pants. Wearing a SamCro shirt gave her an idea.

"Babe when your president can I bring ideas to the table for the club?" She asked as she put her hair up in a pony tail.

He nodded "Yeah why?"

"I think Id like to start community center for kids. Ran by the ladies of SamCro. We could wear ladies of SamCro t-shirts and It'll look good for the town if you guys were involved more. We can put on a fundraiser to raise money for the center and people can do donations. If the woman ask and not the men then they would probably go for it. I mean you guys are big bad scary bikers" she mocked with a laugh.

"I think that's a great Idea babe. Any more plans you have in that smart head of yours?"

"A couple but we have a few years before your president so we can discuss it as we go along" She put on her socks and shoes.

"Yeah but only a few. I'm planning on being president before our kid turns 5" He said with determination.

"And how will you do that?"

"I have plans to babe. I need to get the club out of all the bad shit. I don't want our kid growing up always looking over its shoulder but we'll talk more about plans when we get home. I'm tired of being in this hospital already"

She nodded "Me to. Get me out of here baby"

he took her hand "Gladly!"

They had decided to go to Tara's dad house first and get that out of the way. Tara was nervous to say the least. She not only had to tell her father she was moving out but she also had to tell him she was pregnant. Jax helped her out of the car much to her protest but he didn't care. He had borrowed his moms car just for the occasion telling her he had precious cargo and didn't want her on the bike. She rolled her eyes at him. When they got to her door she unlocked it using her key but it didn't feel right to her.

"This feels weird" she mentioned

"Cause this isn't your home any more. Lets just get your stuff and go." He kissed the side of her head and lead the way inside. The house wreaked of alcohol and drugs. Memories from the night she was taken came flooding back and stiffened. Jax looked at her.

"Just dealing with flashbacks" she said somberly

"They will never hurt you again" He promised as he hugged her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Her dad said from behind them. Tara squeezed Jax tighter not willing to let him go just yet.

"Its going to be ok" He whispered to her. She pulled away from him and looked at her father.

"Hi dad" She said awkwardly.

"Welcome home Tara" He slurred sarcastically. Tara could smell the liquor on his breath and it disgusted her. She found the strength she needed and looked him square in the eye. Jax stepped behind her looking at her father menacingly.

"I'm not staying dad I've just come for the rest of my things and then I'm out of here."

her father scoffed."You have no where to go"

"Me and Jax have our own place"

"He could never take care of you"

She laughed "He takes care of me more than you ever had"

"Your so much better than someone who's going to belong to a biker gang"

"Club. Its a motorcycle club, and they have provided me with something I haven't felt since mom was alive. A sense of family. my child will know what its like to grow up with people that loved it from the moment it was created. It wont ever feel abandonment, the way I've felt for most of my life"

"You cant seriously be thinking about having a baby with this thug" He said motioning toward Jax. Tara could feel him getting angier and angrier. She grabbed on to his hand in hopes to calm him.

"I'm not thinking about anything, I'm already pregnant with his child" She stated boldly

"You are to young to have a baby TARA!" He yelled. Tara flinched back and Jax stepped in front of her.

"Yell at her again and your face will be laying on the cold floor" Jax sneered

"You did this to my daughter! This is all your fault!" He spat.

Jax just shrugged.

"You don't have to have it Tara! you can get and abortion" he stated

Tara gasped and put her hand on her stomach. She almost lost her baby once there was no way in hell she would willingly give it up. Tara stepped in front of Jax and got in her father face. Jax grabbed her arm ready to yank he back in case her father tried to do something really dumb.

"You are dead to me. I don't want you coming near me or speaking to me ever again. If you see me in the street don't even wave. I don't want to ever have to deal with your crap again. You have done nothing but dragged me into an inferno with no help rescue. Jax rescued he pulled me out. When my baby is born you will not meet your grandchild and your grandchild will never know how much of a fuck up you were. The only thing you are to me is the person that created me nothing more nothing less. I'm getting the rest of my shit, walking out of that door and NEVER turning back!" With that she walked towards her old bed room. She heard the front door open and close. She ignored it and grabbed everything that was left which wasn't much just a couple of items that she had scattered. The guys took everything out of her room and set it up at her and Jax's new place. She saw the teddy bear Jax gave her in the floor and smiled. This would be her baby's first teddy bear she hugged it close to and turned to walk out the door.

"Is that the teddy bear I got you?" Jax asked. He was leaning up against the door.

"Yup. I figured it we could give it to the baby and later tell him or her how we got it" She smiled and handed him her duffle bag full of the rest of her stuff.

"You ready to go?" He asked

Tara looked around her room and nodded. "I'm ready to put the past behind me and focus on my future with you" he kissed her and then kissed her stomach.

"Come on lets get my family home"

Family. Tara Finally had a family again. The baby, Jax, Thomas ,Gemma and SamCro where her family now. She would do anything to keep her family whole. Little did she know how far she would have to go to test that theory.

 **A/N: There's a Strom brewing (Wink wink HunterT) :) Cinbur** **im thinking Jax is feeling a little bit of pressure with the baby coming. He has to grow up and become a man now. He's just trying to fit into that role. to my Guest: I love Tara and her boys to I guess only time will tell :)**

 **There is a time jump coming. Maybe not next chapter but defiantly the chapter after.**

 **Coming up: Tara and Jax settle in and things get a little (Clears Throat) Heated. Also More Thomas (I'm so glad you guys love him). and a certain agent will grace us with their presence.**

 **any more votes on weather the baby will be a boy or a girl?**

 **More Soon!**

 **Please Review! I'm going to try my hardest to answer them in authors notes! maybe you guys need an incentive? hmmmm How about if you review ill send you a sneak peak of the next chapter?! (evil laugh) Ready Set REVIEW! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sexual content in this chapter!**_

 ****Tara****

Tara and Jax pulled up in front of Gemmas house but didnt go in. Instead Jax took Taras hanf and made his way around to the side of the house. Jax opened a door and pulled Tara inside. Tara looked around and smiled. Their little apartment was more than perfect. Their was a kitchen off to the left it was medium sized, enough space to move around in, not massive but she liked that it was cozy. There was a dinning room table in the corner of the house by the door it was cherry wood and fit a family of four. The living room was on the right. There was a sectional couch with a lounge chair attached and a TV in front of it with a cherry wood coffee table. Tara loved it. It was perfect for them. She felt Jax wrap his arms around her from behind and kiss her cheek.

"Welcome home baby" He whispered. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and gave a sigh of contempt. This is where they would start their family." Come on let me show you the baby's room and then we can settle in. I haven't unpacked my clothes yet cause I didn't know how you wanted everything." She smiled

"I'll unpack for us I know you don't want to do it"

"I love you" He answered in relief.

She laughed "Show me where the baby's room will be" He took her hand and lead her to the back of the apartment there were two rooms across from each other. He walked behind her and put his hands over eyes.

"Jax what are you doing?" he ignored her and walked into the bed room making sure her eyes where shielded. He walked her in and un covered when she was standing in the middle of the room. Tara Gasped the room was completely done. There was a cheery colored crib and changing table and a little white bassinet. everything one would need for a baby was right here in this room. There was also a day bed off to the side. Which was a good Idea. The baby would cry at all hours of the night and she wouldn't want to keep moving back and forth.

"Jax" She was at a loss for words "This is perfect" She choked out. She wasn't expecting this at all. It brought tears to her eyes. Jax was to good to her she couldn't believe it. "How did you do all of this?" She asked still in disbelief.

"All those errands I was doing setting this up and picking out everything. I have some money saved up and mom helped with most of it. she said it was her gift to her grand baby." he took in his arms "your not supposed to stress and I knew that if we needed things for the baby it would stress you out so I eliminated that factor. Also the closet out side is filled with boxes of diapers" He laughed "All the guys wanted to make sure they contributed so that's what they bought. We wont have to worry about that till the baby is at least 4 months old."

"Are you sure your only 17?" She teased "Your handling all of this so well. I don't know what I would do if you weren't around" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well luckily for you, you will never have to find out" He smiled at her and her insides melted. She couldn't take it any more she crashed her lips to his. Her hormones were raging and she needed him in every way possible. Her mind was dizzy with passion and she didn't know how much longer she would be able to go with out a release. She un wrapped her arms and reached under his shirt and smoothed her hands over his abs. She felt him shiver and smiled against his lips. He pulled away and lifted his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. She ogled him and had to rub her thighs together to create some kind of friction the sight of him was always a turn on. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him. She kissed him again as he moved them towards their room. he laid her down gently and hovered over her refusing to let her lips go. He tugged at her shirt and she lifted and he pulled it off of her.

( ** _Sexual content starts here)_**

He unhooked her bra sliding it off her and quickly taking one of her nipples in his mouth. Tara moaned loudly and started to writher underneath him.

"Jax baby" Tara moaned out. She wanted to tell him how much she needed him but his mouth was doing wonders on her breast. He kept alternating giving each one the same attention. Occasionally he would pull away and blow on it before attacking her again. The hot and cold combination was doing something to her that she just couldn't explain.

"Baby please" She managed to whisper. If he kept this up she was sure she would reach orgasm and she didn't want to do that until he was inside her. he lifted his head and smiled at her.

"What do you need me to do baby" His voice was full of lust and Tara moaned. She slid out of her sweats and shimmied out of her already soaked panties.

"I want you to fuck me Jax or I'm taking matters into my own hands" She looked at him with a devilish smile. "Literally"

"I might actually want to see that" As he got off her to take off the rest of his clothes Tara's hand traveled down south. She moaned when she reached her clit and started to rub herself. Slowly at first but she picked up speed when she felt that familiar tightness in her stomach. She lifted her head and saw Jax watching her as he stroked himself. The look he gave her full of passion and lust sent her over the edge. She moaned his name as she exploded around her fingers. Jax aloud her to come down from her high before climbing on top of her again he took her fingers in her mouth and moaned slightly.

"you taste so good baby" He kissed her jaw "that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen it was so hard not to cum, but I saved it just for you" he whisper and she moaned as he entered her. He went slow letting her adjust to his size and girth. She grabbed on to his back and wrapped her legs around his waist causing him to go deeper.

"faster" she moaned. He obliged and picked up speed running kisses along every inch of her body he could reach. She met him thrust for thrust arching her back. She was close to her second release and kept panting his name every time he entered her. she brought his face down to hers and kissed him with as much passion as she could He felt her tighten around him and began to thrust faster causing her to clench at the sheet and throw her back moaning loudly.

"Jesus fucking Christ your so fucking sexy" He kissed her neck "Cum for me baby come on let it go" he didn't know how much longer he could last and he wanted her to let go before he did. He bit her neck and that sent her over the edge. She screamed out his name as she shook with pleasure. He thirsted a couple more times but he was met with his own release and spilled into her. He rolled off of her and pulled her close to his body. She threw her leg over his and snuggled in close to him closing her eyes.

 _ **(sexual content ends here)**_

"God I needed that" Tara Laughed and Jax joined her

"Pleasure to be at your service ma'am"

"I think you got me pregnant" She joked

he laughed "I think that's a safe bet"

"I love you" she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I love you to" he put his hand on her stomach "Both of you" he kissed her forehead and fell asleep with her.

 ****Jax POV****

The next morning Jax woke up to an empty bed. he looked around the room and didn't see her so he got up threw on some sweats and walked into the living room. he heard some humming in the kitchen, he walked in and the sight before him made him smile. Tara was only wearing his shirt and was flipping pancakes. She looked so happy humming along to some song and dancing around their kitchen. He couldn't get over it. He was a 17 year old who had a baby on the way and his girlfriend was cooking in their kitchen. With his current situation he felt like he had to grow up fast. He didn't have time to be a teenager any more, He had to take care of his family. He broke out of his thoughts when Tara yelped in surprise.

"Jesus Christ Jax you scared the shit outta me" She rest her hand over heart and tried to calm her breathing.

He smirked "Sorry baby I was just enjoying the sight" he walked over to her and pecked her lips "Its nice waking up and seeing you like this"

"Like what pregnant barefoot and in the kitchen?" she laughed

"That's right woman now where's my breakfast" He joked.

They spent the morning eating and unpacking their things. Making easy conversation and betting on who the baby was going to look like more. When they were finished they both took showers and headed for the club house. They guys had all told Jax they wanted to see Tara cause they missed her bring around. He promised he would bring her by and he did. He watched as Tara walked into the club house and yelled

"Hey boys guess who's back!" She smiled and they all cheered. Jax took a seat at the bar while he watch Tara being passed around member by member. She gave each of them their own time with her. Laughing at the jokes and thanking them when they congratulated her about the baby. He couldn't believe how well she fit into his life and he thanked every god he could think of for bringing his angel into his world. He watched as Tara looked around for him and smile his way when she found him. She sashayed her way towards him and stood in between his legs.

"Why are you being so antisocial today?" she asked him

"I'm not I'm just watching you"

"Cause that's not creepy at all" She smirked.

He rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead "Come on. Come beat me at pool again"

She laughed "I'm so glad everyone is starting to realize they cant beat me at pool"

"SHUT UP TARA!" Everyone shouted. None of them liked the idea of loosing to girl. They played for over an hour Tara beating Jax every game. He convinced himself that Tara was cheating he just couldn't prove it. Jax gave up after a while and went to go sulk with a beer.

"Oh come on baby more game!" She pleaded "I wont be able to play once I get all fat"

"your not going to get fat Tara. The baby is just going to be growing. And no. no more pool I'm tired of loosing to you." He sipped his beer.

"I'll play with you." He heard a familiar voice said behind them. They both turned around.

"Hey Donna" Tara said coldly.

"Tara Hi. I've missed you" She said shamefully

"bullshit" Tara replied angrily. "I was in the fucking hospital donna. I could have died. I could have lost my child and where were you?" She pointed a finger at Donna. "No where to be found. Shooting out 'I told You So' Threw your boyfriend. I cant believe you. You were my best friend. basically my only family" Tara cried "And when I needed you, You weren't there."

"I can explain" Donna tried to reason but Tara cut her off.

"Explain what? How your opinion of this life clouded your judgment and didn't allow you to visit your cousin in the hospital? How your righteousness let you believe that you were better than me cause you want to leave and go to school?" Tara screamed at her. Jax knew this wasn't good for he knew he had to calm her down but he also knew that if she didn't get this all out now she would have it bottled up for a while. So he stood behind her and rubbed her back silently begging her to calm down. Tara took a couple of deep breaths before continuing "You abandoned me donna Turned your back on the one person that would have done anything for you. if you want to leave then leave. I'll be better off and I think Opie would be to." She finished. Donna slapped her then and Tara gasped.

"Donna!" Jax yelled and stood in front of Tara "It's time for you to leave"

"No im tired of her thinking im such a bad person cause I want to do something with my life. I wont leave because of her I'm an Old lady in this clubhouse to." She crossed her arms and stood her ground. _what the hell has gotten into her,_ Jax thought.

"Not any more" He heard Opie say from beside him. "I'm tired of you always giving me an ultimatum Donna. You want my answer. I choose SamCro" Donna mouth popped open. "You knew what you where getting into when you met me and decided to take a chance with me but now all your doing is constantly making me choose between you and my family. So I'm choosing my family. I love you I do I really, really do with every part of my heart but if you want to leave I wont stop you, I wont beg you to stay and I wont go with you." He finished. Donna was crying now and she looked back and forth between Tara and Opie. She looked hurt and torn.

"Your my cousin Donna and I love you but this is my life and if you don't like it and you don't want to be apart of it then leave. We'll keep in touch some how" Tara shrugged. Jax knew deep down inside she was hurting so he pulled her into his side and rubbed her arm. Donna looked at Tara.

"I'm sorry Tara. For everything" She said before leaving the club house. Tara pulled away from Jax and walked over Opie.

"I'm Sorry Opie. I didn't mean to bring you into that" She hugged him

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault. This was coming for a while now. I made my Choice and now we'll see what her's will be" Opie shrugged but Jax knew he was fighting himself on the inside. He wanted to run after Donna but his pride wouldn't let him. So Instead Opie gave Tara a Quick hug grabbed a bottle of Jack and went to the dorm rooms to drown his sorrows. Tara Sighed and hugged Jax.

"I'm tired baby take me home" He nodded and grabbed her hand walking out of the club house. Each of them in their own thoughts. Neither one of them seeing the agent pull into the lot.

 ****Thomas POV****

Thomas was at the club house playing in the playground when he saw a tall man walk over to his mom. He watched as the man flashed something to her and then starts talking to her. His mother looked annoyed. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one side. That was her don't mess with me look, he hated that look. His mother could be so scary at times never at him though. He got up and walked over to her just as the man started to walk back to his car.

"Who was that man momma?"

She looked down at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders "That was a detective baby" She simply said.

"What did he want?"

"To talk to your uncles about something" She walked into the club house.

"What does that mean for us?" Thomas wasn't stupid he knew that people considered his family as bad guys but he didn't care. They were his family and his mom always said ' _family is the most important thing'_.

"It means that Agent khon is going to change things for this family" She bent down to meet his eyes "But we always come out on top. Don't we baby?" She smiled at him. He nodded and sat down at a table. He didn't know how he felt about this turn of events but he knew something bad was going to happen. He wanted to help. Help his family defeat the bad guy. Jax had told him once that he was a hero. So that's what he would do. He would be his families hero.

 **A/N: So what do you guys think about Donna? Do you think she'll stay or go?**

 **I've decided to hold off on the Big Time jump for a couple of chapters. They'll be a little time jump in the next chapter though.**

 **Also im thinking about making this story a trilogy. What do you guys think?**

 **Coming up its baby gender reveal time and also some more of Khon and Stahl you guys are going to be shocked! (that's my goal any way lol )**

 **Thanks for all the REVIEWS! you guys are awesome and I hope you liked the sneak peak! for those Guest who couldn't get it. It was just Thomas's POV.**

 **I'll keep that going! So if you want a sneak peak of the next Chapter Leave a REVIEW and ill send you one tomorrow morning!**

 **Thanks for all the Follows and Favorites you guys are the GREATEST!**

 **Don't Forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**


	19. Chapter 19

****Tara POV****

Today was Taras first day of senior year. She was also now 6 months pregnant and her stomach looked like she had a mini basketball under her shirt. She was seriously thinking about only taking night classes so she wouldn't have to deal with everyone talking about her but Jax quickly talked her out of it promising that he would pick her up every day and if he couldn't than someone would. He wasn't attending school anymore. He would be a member of SamCro soon and then his plans would be set in motion. He didn't want their baby growing up in an ilegal club. He told her all his plans and swore her to secrecy. She wouldn't have told anyone either way. His plans were a little far fetched but she would stand behind him 100% with anything he wanted to. He wanted to take the club and make everything legal. Tara didn't know what to make of it but if her man wanted to catch the moon and make it into a key chain she would hand him the rope. She knew it was going to be a crazy ride but she was in it for the long haul.

Today was also a special day because they finally got to find out the sex of the baby. The whole club had bets going on for weather it was a boy or girl Tara wouldn't care either way. What it was it was her miracle baby. Jax was going to pick her up after school and then they would both head out together. Dr. Monroe had decided to stay in town and was now under the protection of SamCro. Yes Tara was still pissed at her but like Jax she understood. She to would do anything to protect her child.

she was laying in bed wide awake at 7am. She would have to get up to get ready soon but she was procrastinating. She was taking 5 AP classes during the day and 3 AP classes every other day in night school. Her _goal_ was to graduate early so she wouldn't have to give birth while attending classes. With Any luck she could graduate in December. She felt Jax roll over and wrap his arm around her in his sleep she smiled and snuggled into his chest. She loved mornings like these in his arms and breathing in his scent. It was her favorite place. She kissed his jaw line until his eyes fluttered open.

"You ok? It's really early why are you up?" He asked her closing his eyes again.

"It's the first day of school babe I gotta get ready soon"

he groaned "do you have to go?"

She chuckled "your the one that insisted" she kissed him and heaved out of bed it was getting harder and harder for her to do things her belly was constantly in the way. She got dressed quickly and took one of Jaxs sweaters from their closet. She didn't want to hide her belly but she didn't want to put it on display either.

"What time am I picking you up?"

"Well school lets out at 330 so can you be there at 325 I don't want to be there to endure harassment from fellow classmates" she sighed

"your going to be just fine baby don't think about them think about how we get to find out what were having today and that will get you threw the day" he sympathized.

"I guess your right. Come on take me to school."

Her school day went by quick but she could hear the whispers from everyone around her they were saying really mean things but not to her face they were just whispers. She kept her head up the entire time never once showing anyone how sadden she was. People weren't even talking to her. one girl said that Tara go pregnant only to keep Jax from leaving. That one stung. She often wondered if Jax felt tapped with the pregnancy but she didn't allow her self to think about it. Well the finale bell rang. Tara rushed out of the school doors. She searched for Jax but he didn't come I his place stood Gemma.

"Hey Gem where's Jax?" She asked when she approached.

"somethings up with the club he asked me to come get you said he's sorry he really wanted to be here but he said he'll try and meet you at the doctors" she said to her as if she was reading a script "he was going on and on told me the same message 3 times" she laughed "that boy is a mess"

Tara smiled "yeah but he's my mess" she hopped in the car hoping that Jax could make it to her appointment. She was a little disappointed but she understood. Jax had big plans for them so he had to be available for the club when ever they called so they would see he was comitted enough to be a member and be VP a year after he was patched in. From there he wanted to take the gavel and steer the club into a safer path a more legal one. He told Tara that if he wasn't president by the time the baby was 5 they would pack up and leave charming for good.

When they arrived at the hospital Tara began to get excited. She couldn't wait to see her baby and to find out what she was having. She was thinking of baby names for each a boy and girl. She hadn't shared those with Jax yet she wanted to see what kind of names he would like before she revealed her own. She was walking into the hospital when she heard his bike pull up she smiled and turned around.

"Didn't think I would miss this did ya?" He walked up and kissed her.

"everything ok at the club?" She asked.

Jax sighed and shook his head "no but it will be. The sooner the better" He put his hands on her belly.

"You gonna tell me what's going on?" She asked

"later right now I wanna go see our son" Jax smiled

"your gonna be so upset when they tell you it's a girl" she laughed.

"Well let's hope it's a boy cause if it's a girl these guys won't know what to do with themselves" Gemma interjected.

Tara was shown into a room and Jax helped her on to the bed. Gemma sat down in a chair and Jax took her hand and kissed her stomach repeatly when she lifted up her shirt. She still couldn't get over the fact that she was 17 and pregnant. She didn't ever think she would get used to it. In 3 months she would have to worry about someone other than herself.

"Hey Tara how's it goin?" Dr. Monroe asked with a smile.

"I'm great actually. A little tired I need a nap but I'm excited about today"

"well let's get you checked out and outta here shall we?" put some blue jelly on her stomach "did you want to know what the sex of the baby today?" They both nodded excitedly.

She moved the monitor around her belly. "Well the baby looks healthy and your right on target." She pointed to the screen "there's your baby" she moved the wand around one more time "and it looks like you guys are going to have a healthy baby girl congrats you 2" she smiled at them and Tara began to laugh hysterically.

"are you sure it's a girl?" Jax asked in disbelief

"yes these test are pretty accurate"

"this poor little girl won't be able to do anything alone till she's 80" Gemma laughed and kissed Taras cheek.

"We gotta put bars on her Window and I need to get a gun for the house" Jax said seriously. Tara just continued to laugh. She knew with eveyone wishing for a boy that it would turn out opposite and she was right. She couldn't wait to meet her little girl.

"It won't be that bad baby. You'll have a princess that will love you more than I do. She'll be daddy's little girl for sure" Tara reassured him. Jax smiled then.

"As long as I don't think about her dating I'll be fine" he said

Tara shook her head and patted her stomach. She loved the thought of having a baby girl with eyes as blue as Jaxs and hair has dark as hers.

"About 16 years before you have to think about that baby" Gemma patted her sons back.

"16? No. No way she's aloud to date till she's 30"

"A little hypocritical wouldn't ya say" Gemma narrowed her eyes "You and Tara started dating at 16 hell you knocked her up on her 17th birthday."

"And that's exactly why she isn't aloud to date until she's 30." Jax stated matter of factly.

"Don't worry baby girl. Daddy is going to be hella protective but I'll teach you wants around him" Tara rubbed her stomach

"there will be no way around it. She isn't dating till she's 30"

"if you say so Jax" Tara laughed "let's go tell everyone the news and collect my money" she looked at Gemma "I believe you owe me $100" she held out her hand and Gemma rolled her eyes as she took out her wallet and gave her 5 20s. "Brat" she said under her breath and Tara laughed. They made their way out of the hospital after Dr. Monroe gave her some snap shots of baby girl Teller and a new prescription for pre Natals.

When they arrived at the club house Tara was jumping for joy. She was so happy she couldn't sit still.

"If you don't calm down that baby is going to make an early appearance" Gemma laughed.

"I can't help it I'm so excited! I can't wait to tell everyone that they were wrong" she smiled widely. Gemma shook her head and laughed.

Tara met up with Jax mid way threw the lot and linked her fingers with his.

"Hey bro how'd it go?" Opie asked. He was sitting at the picnic tables talking to a girl with blonde hair a blue eyes. She was as skinny as can be but had a cute little body on her.

"Unexpected" Jax answerd."Ahh so it's a girl then" Opie laughed and Jax nodded

"I believe you owe me $50 mr. Winston" Tara gloated

Opie shook his head and handed her the money " I should have known better than to bet against you knowles"

"next time I expect you to know better" Tara smirked.

"Anyway" Opie did not want to feed into her ego. She was just as bad as Jax sometimes. "Guys this is Lyla. Lyla this is Jax and his girl Tara" he motioned to everyone.

"Hello" Lyla waved shyly. Tara smiled her way and Jax gave her a small wave. She would have to talk to Op about that later right now she just wanted to let everyone else know about their new princess. Jax began to pull her into the club house.

"what that about?" She whispered to Jax and she looked over her shoulder to see Opie and Lyla smiling at each other.

"None of our business Tara stay out of it" Jax said sternly. Tara dropped it for now but she would defiantly be talking to Opie later. Just because she wasn't talking to her cousin at the moment doesn't mean she wants to see her hurt in any kind of way. She walked into the club house and all eyes turned to them. Tara chuckled and nudged Jax forward.

"Tell go ahead"

"it's" everyone stood slient. " it's a girl!" Jax announced and cheers went up Among the girls and groans where let out amoung the men. They started talking about protection details and bars on Windows.

"Jesus Christ guys relax she'll be just fine" Tara said "and I expect my money by the end of the day thank you" the guys groaned again. She had been the only one to bet that she would be a girl everyone else thought she was carrying another Son. When Jax started talking to one of the guys Tara snuck out to talk to Op. She couldn't let it go. She found him smoking a cigarette. She walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"what's going on Opie?"

"With what?" He looked at her confused

"that girl" she motioned to the seat next to him where Lyla had sat.

He sighed "don't start Tara"

"what are you doing op"

"moving on Tara we made are choices that's that" he stated

"have you spoken to Donna"

"no have you?" He asked annoyed

"op just think about what your doing here. I don't want to see you hurt or Donna."

"Don't you get it Tara?" He said angrily "I'm already hurting. Donna is leaving so I'm going to move on before I feel anymore pain" he stood up and left and Tara put her head down sighing. Jax was right she shouldn't have gotten involved. She just couldn't help it.

"Well hello there Tara" She heard an unfamiliar voice say. Tara turned around only to come face to face with a man she didn't recognized.

"Hi" She said skeptically. This man gave her the creeps she stepped back a little and hoped Jax would come out of the clubhouse soon she did not like this guy."Do I know you?" she asked him.

He smiled "You look just like" He whispered to himself "no you don't know me but I knew your mother"

Tara was taken aback. _How does this man know my mother,_ She thought. Jax made his way out of the club house then and looked at Tara and then at the guy.

"Can I help you with something?" Jax asked

"Jackson Tell I presume?"

Jax nodded in response and stepped in front of Tara slightly. Whoever this guy was he did not want Tara near him at all. His protective instincts where coming to the fore front.

"I won't hurt her. I promised her mother I would always look after her and that's what im going to do"

Jax looked confused but didn't back down "And you are?"

The man smiled giving Tara the chills. No this man was not good. This man had trouble written all over him and she did not like it one bit.

"Special agent Joshua Khon ATF"

Tara grabbed Jaxs arm and gasped a little.

"You look just like your mother did Tara. She was beautiful. We can talk about her if you like I have plenty of stories." Tara blinked a couple of times "maybe we can have a cup of coffee and swap stories"

"with a due respect agent" Jax said viciously "but she isn't going any where with you"

"A little over protective are we?" He smirked

"Little doesn't even cover it"

Tara had to step in then "If you don't mind agent khon I'd like you To leave. You knew my mother but you don't know me. So if you don't have a warrant you need to get off this property"

he spared her a steely glare "Your mother would be so disappointed Tara. 17 pregnant and shaked up with a thug." Jax went to lunge but Tara kept a firm hand on his Arm.

"I don't know what your trying to achieve here agent Khon but it's not working. If you have an investigation going then investigate and leave me and my family the hell alone" she crossed her arms in front of her chest

"it's time for you to go" Agent khon turned around to find all of SamCro standing behind him. He turned back to Tara.

"I'll be around Tara if you need anything" he looked around " like someone to save you from becoming one of them" he gave her his card and walked away.

"He's going to be trouble" Clay said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Trouble can always be fixed though" Tara said. The guys all looked at her and she shrugged. She'd be damned if she let anyone come between her and her family. Even if that guy happened to be an agent.

 **A/N: so what do you guys think?**

 **I choose girl cause it won in votes sorry to everyone that wanted a boy Abel will be apart of this story though just not for a long while.**

 **Any baby names you guys like? Let me know I'm having some trouble lol**

 **Thanks to everyone that followed favorite and reviewd!**

 **Remember if you give me a review I will give you a sneak peak of tomorrow's chapter!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please and thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

****Jax POV****

Jax stood at his father marker and a smoked a joint. His mother had announced her engagement to Clay finally. He wasn't surprised nor was he upset. He knew his mother was lonely and Clay provided the perfect companion. Now that he was having a kid of his own he understood a lot of things now. He understood the sacrifices his mother had to make for him and his brother. He wasn't mad at his mother but he was seeing clay in a different. He didn't understand how Clay would be ok with taking over his best friends life. Like it was made for him. Like he was waiting for the exact moment he died to come around and take the gavel and now his father family. He saw what clay was capable of. He had witnessed it countless of times since he had become a prospect. Clay killing a man and the club cleaning it up. Clay shooting someone for information and again the club cleaning it up. He hadn't killed anyone yet but he knew his time was coming he just didn't know how he would feel after wards. He had begun to wonder if his fathers accident was really just an accident. It was to convenient. That's how he ended up here. At the last place his father was truly alive. He couldn't let anyone in on his suspicions It would be highly dangerous not only for him but for those around him as well and he wouldn't put his family in jeopardy.

His suspicions are what lead him to want to take the gavel as soon as he could. He would be patched in a couple of months and then he would move to take the VP spot with in a years time. From there he wanted to reach for the gavel and turn the club legit. He knew these moves wouldn't come with out consequence but he was willing to take that risk for now anyway. If it got to bloody he would pack up Tara and his daughter and send them away where no one could find them, until things settled down and they could come home. He knew Tara would put up a fight. She was always so determined to stand by his side threw anything. He loved that about her. She accepted him completely and trusted him 100%. Even after she was taken she didn't not falter in her love for him. He couldn't believe her strength sometimes. He believed with every fiber of his being that if he told her he had killed someone she wouldn't see him any differently than she does now. And that scared him a little. What would he be capable of doing if he knew the woman he loved would never leave him if he did something horrible? How many times could he pull a trigger knowing that when he got home Tara would still be there ready to comfort him. He knew the answer he just didn't want to believe it. He felt his phone go off in his pocket. When he looked he saw it was Tara. It was 12 in the afternoon she should be in class right about now.

"Tara? You ok?" He asked worriedly as he got back on his bike.

"No. Can you come pick me up please?" She sniffled

"What happened?"

"Just come get me Jax I don't want to be here right now" She said sternly

"I'm on my way babe, I just have to get the car and ill be right there"

When He finally arrived at the school a half and hour later. He pulled up to the curb where he saw Tara sitting on a bench with her hands wrapped around her stomach. He got out of the car when he noticed she wasn't moving.

"Hey baby" He said as he approached.

"Do you think I got pregnant just to trap you into staying with me?" She blurted out and then covered her mouth as if she hadn't meant to say that.

"What the hell gave you that idea?" He crouched in front of her placing his hands on her thighs gently.

She took a deep breath "I just let these stupid girls get to me. That's what they've been saying for months. They wont let it go and its pissing me off. My hormones are going crazy and I just keep thinking these stupid thoughts" She sobbed.

He sat next to her and pulled her against him. "You mean everything to me baby. I love you. Even if we weren't having a baby together there is no where else id rather be than with you." He kissed her head

"And I know that I'm just over emotional. I'm sorry"

"You don't have to apologize baby. It's ok." He stood up and pulled her up "Come on ill take you home"

"Can we stop at the diner first? I missed lunch and I'm starving"

"Your not supposed to be skipping meals Tara" Jax said exasperated.

"I know" She looked down shamefully "I just hate going into that cafeteria with everyone talking and not to mention that food makes my stomach turn. I'm going to have to take my lunch like I did before"

"If you need something just call me don't skip a meal"

"Yes sir" She saluted him causing him to crack a smile.

"How long till you graduate?"

"Well if I ace all my classes than I can graduate with the early class in December." Tara was due in 3 months. late January which meant she had 2 months to graduate or she would have to take maternity leave from school and she was not looking forward to that. Jax knew his girl would pass all her classes with flying colors and everything would go according to their plans. They arrived at the diner and sat down Tara looked over her menu and Jax watched her.

"Why do you always watch me?" She asked not taking her eyes off the menu in front of her.

He laughed "Cause you fascinate me"

"How so?" She looked up at him and knitted her eye brows together

"Hard to explain you just do"

She thought about that for a moment. "I guess I can live with That" She sent a smile his way.

"Let me ask you a question" leaned across the table slightly and intertwined his hands together.

"Ok shoot" She copied his motions and sat just like he did.

"Without me telling you, you figured out what SamCro is all about" He looked at her seriously. He wanted her to know he wanted a serious answer. She nodded in understanding

"Yeah and?"

"You never once asked questions about what we do on runs or even questioned the days I come home bruised and bloody. Why is that?"

She leaned back in her seat "Because you came home" She said simply.

His eye brows knitted together "What do you mean?"

"it doesn't matter to me what you do. As long as you come home"

"So if I killed someone you wouldn't care as long as I came home to you?" He whispered so no one hear him. Tara stared at him for minute it looked as if she was debating something in her head she took a minute before she spoke again.

"You wouldn't kill someone for no reason Jax. I know you. I know the kind of person you are. The real you not just want you want everyone to see. You go out there and risk your life all the time because you believe in the club your father built and you want our Daughter to grow up in a safe environment. I get that this life isn't going to be easy and your not going to be able to do it with clean hands but the way I see it. Its either you or them." she took his hands in hers "And I much rather you come home. Even if it means someone else isn't." Jax was shocked never did he imagine Tara saying those word to him. She would be ok with him ending someone else's life if it was his own that was in jeopardy. He shook his head and kissed her fingers one by one.

"And then you wonder why you fascinate me" He chuckled.

"I love you Jackson I'm here for the long haul"

"I know, that makes me happy but it also scares the crap outta me"

Before she could ask why someone interrupted their conversation

"Well if it isn't the happy couple" Agent khon smiled pulling up a chair to the end of their table.

"What the hell do you want?" Tara groaned.

"Well nothing really I just wanted to know what your Dad told you about your mothers death"

Jax looked at Tara as her face contorted in confusion. "My mother died in a car accident" She said annoyed.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked coyly

"What the hell are you trying to say?" She said angrily.

He stood up and looked down at her "Maybe you should ask your dad what really happened the night your mother died I can assure you it wasn't just a car accident"

"Get out!" Jax yelled.

"This is a public place I don't have to go any where"

Jax growled and got in his face. "Leave her the hell alone" He said simply

"You know I would think you would want her to know the truth."

"She will know what she wants to know but not now and defiantly not from you."

"Jax baby stop if he wont leave than we will" She went to stand up but Jax shook his head

"You need to eat Tara we're not going any where."

"Tara I heard you want to be a teacher some day"

"Are you stalking me?" She asked

"Just keeping my promise to your mom is all" he shrugged nonchalant.

"What is that you want agent khon? This conversation is a waste of my valuable time" Tara said indifferently.

"Your quite spunky huh"

Jax rolled his eyes. If he had a dime for every time someone said that about his girl. He would be a rich man. The waitress came over then and asked if they were ready to order.

"I'll have a cheese burger with French fries and a strawberry shake" Tara ordered

"I'll have the same but make mine chocolate"

"Anything for you?" The waitress asked agent Khon.

"No!" Both Jax and Tara shouted.

"I was just leaving" He looked at Tara "I'll be around. Oh and congrats on the baby girl" He smirked before he walked away. It was at that moment that Jax realized who his first kill would be. If agent Khon didn't leave his family or his club alone he would gladly get his hands dirty.

"That guy creeps me out Jax. How did he know we were having a girl? We just found out yesterday for Christ sake!"

"I don't baby but I will find out"

When the waitress came back with their food they ate silently. Each in their own thoughts. Jax hated the fact that this guy knew things about them. It made him dangerous. Even more Dangerous because he was ATF with the power to basically do what ever he wanted. They finished eating when Tara hit Jax with a request.

"Take me to my dads Jax. I have to see if there is any kind of truth behind what Khon is saying. If something happened to my mom other than a car accident I want to know"

Funny Jax was just thinking the same thing about his own father this morning. their lives where so similar but different all at the same time.

"I have to know what happened Jax" He could see the pain in her eyes so he nodded his head. He would do anything to make her happy again. They drove to her fathers house and Tara didn't even bother knowing. She just let herself in.

"Dad?"

The house was a mess there was stuff every where. No part of the house was clean. It smelled like a dumpsite Jax saw Tara cover her nose, He didn't know if she should be in here. The walked threw the house cautiously and found her dad sitting at the kitchen table looking worn and beaten down.

"I thought you said you didn't want to see me again" He didn't sound drunk which was a good thing. Tara would get the answers she was looking for.

"I need to ask you about something"

"What is it?" He asked taking a sip of his bottle. Jax got pissed and walked over to him snatching it away.

"For once in your life your going to talk to her and give her the damn information she's looking for!" He yelled.

Her dad sighed and nodded "Fine what answers are you looking for?"

"I know mom didn't die just by a car accident. I wanna know what else happened" She stated. Her fathers eyes widened.

"How do you know that?" He asked shocked

"Theres this agent-" He stood up suddenly

"Agent Khon?" he said.

Tara looked at Jax then back at her father "You know him?"

"Know him?! He killed your mother!"

Tara gasped "What are you talking about?!"

Micheal sighed and reached for the bottle but Jax gave him a deadly look making him change his mind. He sat back down in his chair across from Tara and began to tell a story.

"Before we had you, your mother and I where having some issues. I slept with someone else." He said shamefully "She went out the night I told her and she threw it in my face that she met another man someone named Joshua Khon. We stayed married while we each carried out our affairs, that was until your mother and I came to the conclusion that all we wanted was each other. So we broke it off with the others, went to therapy to just focus on us, but then she started to get these weird gifts. Pink roses they were every where all the time. She would find pictures of them, her and the agent, all of over the house. He became obsessed with her. Stalked and terrorized her. When she found out she was pregnant with you, he confronted her thinking that you where his kid. He would show up at all the appointments claiming to be the father." He shook his head. "Went to every precinct in the area to get a restraining order but no one was willing to give us one cause he was an cop. After you were born we had enough so we packed up and left Chicago for san Diego. We lived in piece for a good while." Her fathers eyes started to water and when Jax looked at Tara he noticed her eyes shinning with un shed tears as well. He walked over to her and took her hand in his. "He showed up on your 7th birthday. Looking to give you a gift. I turned him away but your mother started to panic. she wanted to move again but I was done running. A year later he showed up again leaving pink roses every where on her car in our drive way. On your bed on our bed they were everywhere. He kept insisting you were his kid and your mother kept insisting you were mine. The night of her accident she some one ran her off the road the car rolled off a hill. When I got the call I rushed to the accident site. The only thing I saw was pink roses"

Tara was sobbing by now and Jax didn't know how to comfort her. He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back. She turned away.

"Tell me I'm not his daughter dad!" She pleaded. When her dad stood quite she walked over to him and shook his shoulders "Please tell me I'm not his kid dad please!" She was getting hysterical. Jax didn't know what to do he just stood there trying to calm her down reminding her that she pregnant and this wasn't good for the baby, but she pushed him off and turned to her dad again "Say something!"

"What do you want me to say?!"

"I want you to say that the man that killed my mother isn't my biological father!"

He sighed and looked down "I cant"

Tara gasped and ran to the kitchen sink vomiting everything she had ate today. _Fan Fucking Tastic,_ Jax Thought _This is the last fucking thing we needed._

And so the clouds grew darker and Jax knew they wouldn't see a sunny day for quite some time.

 **A/N: Well hows that for a plot twist lol. i'll keep this short so I can get to writing the next chapter.**

 **Quick question and please answer so I know what you guys really want. do you want to A) See the baby growing up and Tara and Jax adjusting to that or would you like a time jump 5 years into the future?**

 **Let me know! either way there's going to be a sequel!**

 **I have some baby names I need your vote on**

 **1)Kallie**

 **2)Mackenzie**

 **3)Carly**

 **4)Kimberly**

 **5)Samantha**

 **6)Miranda**

 **7)Jaclyn**

 **Let me know which ones you like and I'll Keep narrowing it down.**

 **Please Review! You guys are awesome at already! :)**

 **Sneak Peak Coming your way if you do! :)**

 **REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

****Jax POV****

"So you just didn't think to ever tell her that her father might be a psychopath who killed her mother?" Jax sneered.

"I didn't think he would come back around. I thought that after her mother was killed he would just leave us alone. I sorry I didn't think-"

"that's your issue right there! You don't think you never think!" Tara shouted. She walked up to Jax and clung to him "get me out of here Jax please I don't want to be here anymore" she pleaded. His heart broke seeing her so broken did stirred a blinding anger in him. He wanted to eliminate anything that caused her pain. He nodded and kissed her forehead. She cried silently into his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Where gonna order a paternity test. I'm sure you'll be more than cooperative." Jax told Michael and he nodded finally drinking the bottle Jax let him have. It made Jax sick knowing how weak he was. He didn't even care that his daughter was in shambles. Jax put her in the car and looked at his watch.

"Babe do you mind if we go to the club house? We have church in 20 mins. If you don't want to be there I'll skip it though and just take you home." He was torn. He didn't want to miss church especially with him trying to make his plans come to light but he wanted to be there for Tara. He would much rather take her to the club house and have her close.

"We can go to the clubhouse" she said quietly while looking out the window. He started the car and took her hand holding it tightly giving her the strength he knew she needed.

When they got to TM Tara turned to him as he parked the car.

"This was him sending a message Jax" She grabbed his hand tightly.

"What do you mean"

"think about it Jax. He's been watching us. He knows information that we haven't told anyone but our family. He came and told us in the diner about my mother. Why? To send a message about how dangerous he is so we can cooperate with what ever he wants. He thinks I'm his kid he wants me Jax. I think he's going to try and get close to me like he tried with my mother." She said frantically.

Jax thought about it for a moment and began to feel his blood boil. She had a point he thought about everything that's been happening and everything started to click. She wasn't safe but Jax was going to make damn sure he never touched a hair on her head. He would make sure that his family was safe.

"He's not going to touch you Tara I'll make sure of that" Jax said with determination.

"I'm not worried about my self Jax" she looked down and rubbed her belly. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look him

"He will never! Touch or Come close to our daughter! That is a promise Tara I swear he won't take our baby girl. She's safe. Always will be." He said sternly.

"you have to promise me Jax that no matter what happens to me that you will save her first no matter what" she cupped his face "please baby promise me that if it comes to saving me

or her you choose her always choose her please" she cried Jax swallowed he couldn't talk about this. Him loosing his girls was never an option.

"I don't want to talk about this Tara nothing is going to happen to my girls."

"Jax-"she started to whine

"no! Nothing is going to happen to either of you. So I don't have to choose"

she kissed him then with so much love and passion that it took his breath away. She carefully pulled herself into his lap and clung to him as much as she could considering her belly. He held her face and brought her as close as he could. He let one hand roam to her belly and softly caressed her stomach. He couldn't even imagine anything happening to them. He would die his life would seriously have no meaning any more. Tara and his daughter were his life. He literally lived and breathed them they where in his every thought. His daughter wasn't even born yet and she had him wrapped around her little finger. He would work over time to give her the world. He pulled away quickly when he felt a nudge against his hand.

"Did she just kick?" He asked in bewilderment. Tara looked down at her stomach and smiled.

"yup she knows her Daddy" Tara leaned her forehead against his. His face was in utter wonder.

"Hi baby. Sorry to tell you baby girl but I'm your old man" he laughed when he felt another kick " I love you baby girl I can't wait to see you" he felt a bunch a kicks and he smiled.

"Looks like she's going to be a daddy's girl" Tara smiled around a yawn and laid her head against his shoulder. He kept his hand on her stomach for a second longer before he shook her a little.

"Come on baby let me put you into bed before I go into church"

she nodded and slid out of the car with his help. His mother had given them her SUV. She had said they would need it when the baby arrived and to take to and from. They where extremely greatful they were wondering how they where going to get around with a new born. Jax took her into his dorm room and laid her down. She curled around her maternity pillow she had insisted for him to keep here. He bent down and kissed her.

"I'll be back in a little bit baby"

she nodded and yawned closing her eyes. He made his way to the door.

"Jax" he heard her whisper.

He turned around "yeah babe?"

She opened her eyes and looked straight into his eyes "I love you"

his heart skipped a beat the energy between them was to much to handle sometime "More than anything I love you"

she smiled and drifted off to sleep. He closed the door and then leaned his forehead against the door.

"You ok man?" He heard behind him. He looked at Ope and shook his head

"no bro I'm not. My whole fucking world is behind this one door and there's one asshole trying to take that away. I can't and won't let that shit happen" he said with determination.

"What's going on?" Ope looked mad. Jax knew Opie loved Tara like a sister. If something happened to her he would be devastated.

"There's a problem that needs to be eliminated" Jax said

Opie nodded "let's take it to the table".

Jax updated all the guys on what was going on and they where shocked and pissed. Tara had been threw so much she didn't need this to.

"I want him gone for good" Jax said pissed.

"Jax your 17 you shouldn't be talking about killing someone" clay reasoned

"I shouldn't have dropped out of school, I shouldn't be having a kid, I shouldn't be helping bury bodies but let's face it my age has no meaning any more. I do what needs to be done and right now my main priority is protecting my girls from a phsycopath who thinks he has some kind of freaky Claim to them. He needs to be dealt with and his agony will come from my hands and no one else's" Jax said simply. He'd be damned if someone else dealt with Khon. That was his job.

"Alright son" Clay sighed "We gotta do this smartly though make him think he's winning and then pull the rug right out from under him. We cant make mistakes." He looked around the table and everyone gave nods. They started to come up with a plan a genius plan that involved every member of SamCro. Even a selected few of old ladies. They would wait till the baby was born before they excuted their plan. That gave them 3 good months to put everything in motion. Jax left church with a wicked a grin on his face.

"Hey Baby where's Tara?" Gemma asked giving him a hug.

"In the dorm room sleeping." He answered

"she ok?" She asked worried.

"I honestly don't know. She's had a crazy day."

"What happened?" She was curious.

Jax sat down at a table and broke it down for her. Taras moms connection to Khon and everything in between. The more he talked the more Gemma began to become furious. When Jax finished Gemma got to her feet and gathered her things.

"Where are you going?"

"To give a dead beat father a piece of my mind" she huffed "Taras like a daughter to me. I know I didn't like her at first but now that i know her I can't help but love her I don't understand how he could just abandon her like this"

Jax was going to protest but thought better of it. Maybe that's what Michael needed. A taste of his own medicine and who better to serve it the Jax's mother.

"make sure it a good one ma" Jax said and Gemma smirked " you know I don't do anything half assed baby" she turned on her heel and walked away. Jax smiled his mother was differently something special.

 ****Gemma POV****

Gemma pulled up in the drive way on a mission. She stomped up to the door and knocked loudly. When Michael finally opened the door he looked at her wide eyed. Gemma smirked.

"Hello Michael" she put her hands on her waist and shifted her weight " I think it's about time me and you have a little talk"

micheal gulped he knew this wouldn't be good.

 **A/N: Soo there's a show down Comin lol the Votes are still Comin in and I thank each one of you guys that told me what you guys would like to see! I have an idea of what everyone wants to see. Now the baby names are between**

 **Kallie**

 **Jaclyn**

 **Carly**

 **and I highly apologize for not giving you guys a sneak peak I really had like no time today I barley got this chapter out but I wanted to keep on my daily schedule.**

 **Please continue to review!**

 **More tomorrow! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Gemma **POV****

"may I come in?" Gemma asked as she pushe's her way threw the door.

"I guess so" he said sarcastically " what do you want Gemma?"

"I want to know **why** you always think it's ok to ruin your daughters life?" She asked simply while sitting on the couch crossing her legs and lighting a cigarette.

"I don't know what Tara told you but I honestly don't care. If you haven't noticed we aren't really speaking"

Gemma looked at him with disgust "You really don't give a shit do you?" He shook his head "you don't care that that girl is scared shitless that what happened to her mom is going to happen to her! You don't care that she's scared everyday about weather she's going to be a good parent cause both checked out the mintue her mom passed away! You don't care that she's worried she might be the daughter of a phsycopath! You don't care about the child you had with the woman you loved?" He just looked at her stunned " you are pathetic piece of human. If Elizabeth was here now do you think she would be ok with the way you raised her daughter? Well not raised her actually. Tara has bee taking care of herself since she was 8. She learned how to cook clean and check your pulse every time you passed out. She learned how to take care of you befor she worried about herself! If you would open up your stupid ass high eyes of yours you would see the amazing daughter you have. Or had cause as you pointed out you don't give a shit if you guys don't speak." Gemma got up and stood over him "and what about your Grandchild?! That little girl who won't even know you. That's ok with you? Your ok with not even being a mention in their home. She could grow up and walk right by you and you wouldn't even know. That's ok with you?" He put his head down shamefully " you are scum. Maybe even worse than that. How dare you sit there an be ashamed when you have never ever felt the emotional scare you left that poor girl. She's so strong but deep down inside she's still that little 8 year old girl who was left behind by her father who couldn't man the fuck up and deal with his pain." She shook her head in disgust " do you have anything to say anything at all?" When he shook his head Gemma slapped him. Then dropped some paper into his lap." I want you to sign these" he looked at them and then asked her what they where "there are papers stating I'm Taras legal guardian.

"What? You want me to sign away my rights to my daughter?!" He got angry

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" Gemma yelled "you have no rights to her! You abandoned her already! This is just me making sure she will never have to anything involuntary. This is me making sure that if God forbid that phsycopath is her father he never has the rights to her this is me making sure she knows she has a family that WANTS her. Since her first one didn't do a very good job." She sneered. "Just sign them so I can get the fuck outta here. My clothes are starting to smell like drugs and alcohol" she was ready to wrap this up. She had been thinking for a while about becoming Taras legal guardian. I mean she did most things for the girl anyway. Not that she cared she loved Tara like her own daughter she had nothing but pure hearted feeling towards the young woman. Sure she had her doubts and yes she hated her at one point but now she would be devastated if anything happened to her or her grandchild. She 100% loved Tara like her own and she would do anything to protect her own.

Micheal looked at the papers for a minute then looked back at Gemma and then back down at the papers finally singing away his rights to the last piece of his wife he had. She snatched the papers from his hands and walked to the front door.

"Listen you can come see Tara when you sober up till then though stay the fuck away from my daughter" she slammed the door on her way out she smiled as she got into her car feeling triumphant.

 **2 months Later**

 ****Tara POV****

Tara Woke up on her graduation day with a smile on her face. Despite the odds she had made it. She was graduating early and she couldn't be more excited. She looked over and saw Jax sound asleep. She smiled to herself and reached over to caress his face. He had been coming home later and later. She knew he was stressing himself out over this whole Khon situation. He kept telling her not to worry about it that he had it under control but she couldn't help but be worried. If anything happened to him she wouldn't know what to do. They had order a paternity test months ago the results where in her night table by the bed. She couldn't bring herself to open it. She didnt know if she even wanted to know. Either way she considered herself and orphan. She had no parents. She leaned over kissed Jax on the lips then trailed kisses on his jaw neck and chest. Her pregnant hormones always got the best of her. She would jump him anywhere she saw him. They had sex 3 times a day maybe more if he wasn't busy with the club. She couldn't get enough of him and he was more than happy to satisfy her. He stirred in his sleep and a smile graced his lips when she kissed his bare chest

"Don't we have to get ready soon?" His voice was husky with sleepy turning her on all the more. She reached into his boxers and wrapped her fingers around him and moved her slick hands up and down his shaft making him groan.

"We have time" she whispered.

"No we don't but your so hornet you don't care" he smirked at her

"I guess that's true to" she smiled. She took off her pjs which only consisted of his shirt " you know when the baby comes we won't be able to have sex for like 3 months"

jax looked at her hungrily. She knew he loved her breast since they had grown 2 cup sizes since her pregnancy. "So your solution is to have as much sex now since we can't later?" He chuckled pushing her hand off of him and moving to a standing position next to the bed. He took of his boxers springing his erection free. Tara licked her lips and and looked up at him full of lust and want.

"Jesus Christ Tara" he groaned and stoked himself before grabbing her ankle and sliding her to the end of the bed. They had come to like this position her belly wasn't in the way and Jax would go so deep and it felt so good Tara couldn't even explain it. Tara was soaking wet by the time Jax positioned himself at her entrance. He teased her a bit running a finger up and down her entrance. Tara was panting in want. "Jax baby please" he smirked at her and slid into her. Tara grasped the sheets and arched her back as Jax began to pump in and out. Tara let him take control and just let her body react to his every move and touch. Tara wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to hit a spot she didn't even know existed.

"Fuck Jax" she moaned "fast baby please" Jax sped up and leaned down popping her nipple into her mouth. Her breast where extra sensitive since being pregnant and she tried to squirm away but Jax had her in a vice grip and wouldn't let her move away. The pleasure was to much for her and her orgasm ripped threw her body Tara screamed his name and that was his undoing he thrusted into her a few more times before exploding into her.

"Jesus fucking Christ that was amazing" Tara whispered as she came down from her high.

"Amazing isn't even the word. I think I'm going to miss pregnant sex" Jax laughed.

"After this one it'll be awhile so don't get to used to it" she chuckled

"nah I can't wait till we don't have a belly to maneuver around and I can't twist you up into a pretzel" Jax smirked and pulled her up so he could kiss her. "Have I told you how proud I am of you for making this all happen just the way you wanted it to?" He asked her.

She smiled shyly "yes you have actually every day since I got the letter saying I can graduate early but I don't get tired of hearing it"

"I'm so so so proud of you baby. Your making all your dreams come true and I couldn't be happier. Now you can focus on getting into that college in Stockton and become the teacher you've always dreamed of being and I will be there every step of the way. Thank you for giving me a life I never dreamed I could have. I can't wait for our baby girl to get here and our little family could be complete."

She had tears in her eyes when he finished. He always knew the things to say to get her emotional. She kissed him sweetly "I love you so much Jax. Thank you for everything"

"No thanks necessary baby" he kissed her forehead and then put his hand on her stomach "I hope you come out just like your mommy baby girl. Smart and whitty with an attitude that I love and hate" he smiled When Tara smacked his head playfully "I can't wait to meet you baby girl just 1 more month and I get to keep you all to myself" Tara felt the baby kick and Jax smiled "that's my girl" he kissed her stomach.

"Do you always have to have girls wrapped around your finger?" Tara rolled her eyes with a smile

"I don't care about any other girls but mine. You and this little one are the only girls I care about having wrapped around my finger." He smirked.

"Your a smooth talker Mr. Teller." She laughed "come on let's get dressed"

Tara wore a white sundress and some white shoes while Jax wires his signature jeans and white dress shirt and his white sneakers. When they were done they had a quick breakfast and made their way to the school when they arrived Tara noticed all of SamCro already there. She swallowed a lump in her terai she hadn't been expecting them.

"They love you to baby. None of them wanted to miss this" Jax said as he swung his arm of her shoulders. When she reached the crowd Tara was passed around each memeber as they gave her hugs and congratulated her. When she finally reached Gemma. Gemma gave her a wide smile and hugged her tightly

"congrats baby I'm so proud of you"

"thanks Gemma it really means a lot that your here. That everyone's here."

"Your family baby where else would we be?" Gemma said. Tara smiled and thanked her again before giving Jax a sweet kiss and walking to take her seat with the rest of the class. When Tara was called to grab her diploma all of SamCro erupted in cheers and hollers. She blushed and smiled walking off the stage quickly. The principle congratulated them and they all threw their graduation hats in the air and cheered. She was finally done. Now she could concentrate on her daughter and getting into college. She walked over to her cheering section and once again she was passed around hug after hug was given before clay declared a celebration back at the club house. Tara was so happy she didn't even notice a certain agent taking pictures of her from a few feet away.

 **A/N: I wanted to give you an update during the day since it came so late yesterday. The votes are in and I have a name and also there won't be a time jump at least for a little while a lot of you want to see how Jax and Tara are going to manage club life A new baby and college sooo that's what I'm going to give you. :)**

 **Review Please! And have a great Sunday! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**6 Weeks Later**

 ****Tara POV****

Tara was crying on Jax's shoulder. She was 2 weeks over due and she was highly emotional. She wanted her daughter here already. Why wouldn't she come out already Was Tara's every thought. She loved her daughter but she was so tired of being pregnant not to mention she was highly uncomfortable. She didn't know how to sit or move or even sleep any more. She wanted her out. She tried everything sex spicy things walking around the lot. She absolutely was tired of even trying anymore now she was just crying over everything and Jax didn't know how to comfort her except to tell her it would be over soon and to not worry she would come when she's ready.

"I just want her here already Jax" she cried

"I know baby I want her here to but she'll come when she's ready. She's just As stubborn as we are. She was bound to pull this on us" he smiled a little. When Gemma walked in Tara rushed over to her and sobbed again.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Gemma Asked a little worried there was something wrong with her grandchild.

"I want this baby out already. I'm so tired of being pregnant and fat. What if Jax wants some one else cause I'm so big" she cried

"Jesus Christ Tara" Jax sighed "I don't want anybody else but you. I'm not that much of an asshole to cheat on you while your pregnant."

She got pissed " so you'll cheat on me when I'm not pregnant?" She said viciously.

"Yeah I'm gonna go make lunch" Gemma said and slipped away from the mess that was to insue.

"That's not what I meant Tara" Jax said annoyed.

"what did you mean then Jax?" Tara asked narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms.

Jax sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Tara knew she was being unreasonable but she didn't care right now she wanted to take out her frustration and he was the easiest target.

"I just meant that I wouldn't cheat on you ever at all your all I want and that the moment all I can handle"

Taras shoulders sagged she felt bad. She knew Jax had been working over time to make her happy. it wasn't his fault that the baby hadn't come out yet.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch I'm just so frustrated right now that I could-"

just then an old classmate turned Croweater walked up to Jax and threw her arms around him.

"Why don't you leave her and come with me she's obliviously can't treat you the way you deserve."

"I could kill something" Tara finished and walked over to the bitch that had her hands all over her man.

"Get off me Wendy. I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I. Don't. ." He told her slowly hoping to get threw to her. Tara reached for her but Jax pushed Wendy out the way and intercepted Tara. "Did you forget you were pregnant?" He asked her annoyed. He looked over at Wendy " Get the fuck out of my clubhouse now!" He yelled. Jax took Tara back to their dorm room and Tara sat on the bed with her head down.

"I'm sorry baby" she whispered.

He sighed and sat next to her. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "It's ok just try and relax ok? Why don't you take a nap and I'll come in and wake you for dinner. She nodded and laid in bed falling asleep instantly.

 ** _**_ Jax POV****

It had been 3 weeks passed Taras due date and still no baby. She had been causing hell every where she went. Jax slept on the couch now most nights cause of her constant emotions. He couldn't keep up any more. even at the clubhouse the guys all steered clear of her. They couldn't deal with the twister that was Tara. He really wanted his daughter to be born already. Everything was ready for her except she wasn't here yet. He was getting anxious he wanted his baby girl in his arms already. Tara was in the back taking one of her naps while Jax was sitting at the bar drinking a beer.

"Hey brother how you been?" Opie patted his back.

"Been better." Jax shrugged.

"Still no sign of baby girl teller?" Opie asked

"not a single fucking one and it's driving me crazy I just want my daughter here already" Jax sighed.

"Yeah I think we all want that" Opie laughed "Taras driving us mad"

"I know." Jax shook his head "she been having a hard time with this she just wants her here. She said she's tired of being pregnant."

He took of sip of his beer before her heard Tara scream and call for him. Jax bolted out of his seat and ran to the dorm. Opie was right behind him. He opened the door to see Tara standing in the middle of the room

"Tara? What-?" Jax asked confused

"my water broke! It's time! She's finally coming" Tara cried and rushed over to him.

"Oh thank god" he praised he kissed. She pulled away and bundled in pain

"oh my god that hurts" she clenches her teeth threw the pain of her first contraction. He sat her down on he bed and she gripped his arm till it was over.

"Let's get you to the hospital now" Jax picked her up

"I can walk Jax" she huffed

"I don't care what you care so right now all I want you to do is worry about getting our baby girl here"

he walked quickly threw the club house.

"What's going on?" Gemma asked Opie from behind him. Opie looked around to see everyone waiting for an explanation he smiled and said "Taras water broke! It's finally time to get that baby out!"

Cheers errupted and all of SamCro rushed out with the parents to be. When they arrived at the hospital Tara was put into a room immediately. Jax held her hand wiped her face and fed her ice chips, he would do what ever she needed to make her more comfortable.

"It hurts Jax" she cried as another contraction hit her.

"I know baby but your doing so good and then she'll be here and it'll all be over I promise" he brushed the hair out of her sweaty face and kissed her forehead. The nurse came in and took notes of her progress.

"Ok mom where gonna see how far your dilated" the nurse said as she reached under her gown. "Oh great your at 9 centimeters it's time to get this show on the road!" The nurse left the room.

Tara smiled "oh thank god"

"see it's almost over baby." He kissed her forehead "I love you so much" Tara smiled at him "I love you to Jax" she puckered her lips and he kissed them. "Ready to have your world over run by girls?" She panted as another contraction hit her. He didn't get to answer as the machines she was connected to started to go off like sirens.

"What's going on?" Tara asked wide eyed and gripped her stomach.

the doctors and nurses flew in and checked the monitors "it looks like the baby is in distress. Her heart beat is slowing down" Dr. Monroe said "we have to get her out of there now before she flat lines"

"flat lines?" Tara screamed "Jax" she cried. He took her in his arms as much as he could. He couldn't offer words of comfort at the moment when he was freaking out himself.

"Ready Momma? Where gonna have to get this baby out quick so no breaks I need you to give me one good hard push and get her out of there. Think you can do that?"

Tara nodded she looked scared but he could see the look of determination in her eyes.

"Alright Tara let's go push as hard as you can" Tara pushed until she was blue in the face. "She's out" the doctor announced

"why isnt she crying?" Tara grabbed on to the front of Jaxs shirt for dear life. They hadn't heard a sound they didn't even get a glimpse of their daughter and they were both freaking out. They saw the nurses running around before they heard the sound they had been waiting for. When Jax heard his daughter cry for the first time was something he just couldn't explain. His whole world shifted in a way that he didn't know was possible. He felt so much love and adoration for someone he hadn't even see yet.

"What are they doing?" Jax asked as he watches the nurses. They were blocking him for his daughter and he didn't like that.

"Just checking her vitals making sure her heart beat is normal and cleaning her up" Dr. Monroe said. She looked at Tara and smiled. " you did good. Where going to keep you both here for about 4 days I'd like to run some test on her heart and see if she has the teller gene of heart defects"

they both nodded not taking their eyes off the nurses that had yet to give them their daughter.

"Lungs and heart are doing good. so far her vitals seem great. " one of the nurses said with out turning around

"good let the parents see their baby girl now" Dr. Monroe instructed. The nurse finally turned around with their daughter bundled up in a pink blanket.

"Here you go momma" the nurse said as she handed Tara their little girl.

Tara cried as she looked down at her daughter "Hi baby I'm your momma. She kissed her forehead. Your so perfect"

Jax was in awe looking at them. His daughter was beautiful. She had his crystal clear blue eyes and Taras dark hair and pink rosy cheeks. She really was perfect. Tara looked up at Jax and he kissed her lips.

"Thank you for giving me this Tara. She's perfect."

Tara smiled and handed her over. Jax took his daughter in his arms and let his tears fall freely. Holding his daughter was one of the best moments of his life. When she opened her eyes and looked at him Jax felt his whole world stop. His daughter owned him.

"Do we have a name?" Another nurse asked. He looked away from his baby girl and to her mother. Tara nodded and he smiled.

"Yup" he looked back to his daughter and smiled " welcome to the world Kallie Jaclyn Teller" he kissed Kallies forehead and breathed in her baby scent. He was sure that scent would forever be ingrained in his mind.

"Shall I send the family in?" Dr. Monroe asked.

"Not just yet. I want us to spend some time with her before she's bombarded with people passing her around but Jax can you go out there and tell everyone we're ok." She asked

"sure babe" he kissed his daughters forehead again before passing her back to her mother.

"I'll be right back princess" Jax whispered then kissed Tara

"you already have Daddy wrapped around your finger baby girl" Tara smiled at her. Jax laughed and shrugged "that's my princess and princesses should get treated as such"

"and what about their mothers?" Tara challenged with a smile. He smirked and looked at her " their mothers get the best gift of all"

"and that is?"

"Their daddy" he laughed

"asshole" Tara said playfully

"don't curse around out daughter" Jax playfully scolded as he walked toward the door

"Yeah save that speech for your mother and brothers" Tara rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

"I'll be right back" Jax said. He didn't want to leave his girls but he would have to just for a minute to update everyone.

"We'lol be right here Daddy. won't we Kallie" she smiled down at her daughter. Jax took in the sight for a minute. Tara holding their daughter and smiling down at her as she held her mothers finger in her tiny hand looking up at her. His girls were his life now and he would do anything for them. He left them like that and rounded the corner to the waiting room. He saw his mother pacing and each one of the memeber a shaking their legs in anticipation.

"You guys look nervous" Jax smiled.

"Shut up jack ass. How are they?" Gemma asked anxiously

"My girls are just fine. Kallie came in weighing at 7 pounds 9oz my blue eyes and Taras black hair" he smiled as he told everyone about his daughter. He couldn't be prouder he was the father of an amazing little girl. Everyone's smiles mirrored his own

"Can we see them?" Asked Bobby.

"Tara wants to have the night with her then everyone can see her tomorrow" the guys all nodded.

"You give the girls a kiss for me baby. Especially my grand baby. I'll be here first thing in the morning to see her." Gemma said. Jax nodded

"congrats man" Opie said.

"Thanks Bro actually can you stay behind i want to talk to you about something" Jax said

"yeah sure." Opie nodded

"Hey Jax" someone said behind him he turned around and smiled a bit.

"Hey Donna. I'm glad your here" he smiled

she nodded and looked down " I heard that Tara had the baby I just wanted to come by and say congrats to you both"

"she did and than you a beautiful baby girl names Kallie." Jax couldn't keep the grin off his face no matter how hard he tried.

"That was her mothers name" Donna smiled Jax nodded.

"Hey can you stick around for a bit? I gotta talk to you about something to" Jax asked . Donna nodded and watched as each memeber bid their goodbyes to Jax and told them to kiss the baby for them. Gemma was the last to leave.

"Come on back guys Tara mentioned a while ago about you guys being the first to meet Kallie"

They both beamed as they walked awkwardly side by side. Donna had gotten an early acceptance to NYU and was due to leave in a couple a couple of months. Jax was sad to her leave but knew why she was leaving. Opie had kept his distance from her but Jax knew his best friend was hurting. He could see it clearly now. When they reached Taras room he heard her arguing with someone.

"Get out!" She shouted "Your not allowed in here!"

Jax busted threw the door to see Agent Kohn at her bedside.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Jax shouted causing Kallie to cry. He rushed over and inserted him self between Tara and Kohn.

"I just wanted to meet my grand daughter" Kohn stated

"My daughter has no relation to you!" Jax spat and grabbed his arm nearly dragging him out he door. He looked past Jax to Tara who was rocking her daughter trying to get her to calm down.

"Didn't open the results Tara? Afraid that Michael might actually be your father?" Kohn asked her.

"No I'm Afraid I might have a psychopath as a father" She stated.

"Stay the hell away from my family!" Jax shouted again "Don't make me day it again!" Opie stood next to him with his arms crossed hoping to get the point across that he was not welcomed.

"This is a mistake Teller. I will come at you and your club full force if you don't allow me to see them."

"Give it your best shot Kohn you aint got nothing on me or my club. So stay the hell away from my girls" Jax crossed him arms.

"I will end you and that's a promise!" Kohn spat as he turned and walked away.

"Just what I was hoping you were going to say" Jax smirked and turned back to his girls. Kallie was still crying even with Tara best attempts to quiet her. Jax walked over to her and took her in his arms.

"Hey baby girl. Daddy's sorry he scared you but its my job to protect you and mommy from the bad guys and that is one big bad guy but I've got you now. its ok." Kallie quieted instantly and fell back to sleep. Jax smiled and sat on the bed next to Tara. She layed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to sleep but she just needed to rest.

"Who was that guy?" Donna asked

"Long story Don" Tara sighed eyes still closed.

"He had a badge what kind of agent is he?"

"ATF" Opie said

"Jesus Christ guys what the hell?!" Donna yelled and Jax could feel Kallie begin to stir again

"Quite down Donna. I don't want Kallie waking up again" Jax whispered harshly He cradled her to his chest and kissed her forehead.

"This is what I was talking about Tara. You just had a baby and now there's an ATF agent in your hospital"

Taras head snapped up "You've got to be fucking kidding me Donna!" Tara growled. Jax got up with his daughter in his arms and walked to the far side of the room.

"I'm in a hospital bed I just had a baby I'm sore and I'm tired and I really don't fucking need a lecture from you right fucking now!" Tara yelled. Donna slouched in her chair and looked down.

"Im sorry I just don't know when to stop sometimes." Donna admitted

"you think?" Tara said annoyed. "I get it ok Donna I get it. You hate this life and you want no parts. Everyone of us in this room know that you don't have to keep reminding us everytime we see you. It is your choice to leave just like it is mine to stay. I am done trying to explain my reasons. The only thing that matters to me now is my daughter. What ever I do is going to be for her for my family. If you don't want to be apart of that then that's on you not me. My place is here Donna I wish you would understand that. My place is right beside Jax with our daughter. That's it. End of fucking story."

Donna sighed and nodded. "Sorry won't happen again."

"Yes it will" Tara smiled at her cousin and everybody laughed.

"Can I hold her?" Donna asked. Tara nodded and Jax handed Kallie over.

"Oh my god you guys she's a beauty"

jax sat next to Tara and wrapped his arms around her. They both smiled proudly at their daughter.

"Your gonna be in trouble when she grows up" Donna laughed.

"no she's not. Cause my niece isn't dating till we're all dead" Opie said

"Atleast someone gets it" Jax sighed. Tara cupped his cheek

"I love when you get all protective" she whispers so only he could hear.

He smiled and kissed the inside of her palm "I'll always be over protective when it comes to my girls" he whispered back.

"We love you" Tara told him.

Jax smiled "I love you both to you guys are my world" he kissed her again.

"Are you guys going to stop making out in front of your kid?" Opie chuckled.

Jax pulled away and kissed her nose.

"So what this reason you guys wanted us to talk to us about?" Donna asked as she cuddled Kallie.

"Well we were thinking and honestly we really couldn't even think of anyone else who could fit the role" Jax started

"We were hoping that you to would be her god parents?" Tara finished. They had talked about it a lot in the past couple of months and couldn't find better people to take care of their daughter If something were to ever happen to them.

Opie stood up and grabbed Jax in a hug "I'd be honored Bro" he let go of Jax and kissed Tara on the head "thank you" Tara smiled at him and nodded. They all looked over at Donna who hadn't said anything yet. She stood up and handed Kallie to Opie then walked over to Tara grabbed her in a hug and started to cry.

"Donna?" Tara asked baffled

"I can't believe you want me to be her God mother after everything I've done to you everything I said." She cried "I would love to be her God mother Tara" she sniffled "but I can't"

Tara pushed her off "Why the hell not Donna" she said angry again.

"Because I'm leaving to NY in a couple of months and how I can be a God mother from all the way across the country?"

Tara sighed " you can still be her God mother Donna. I just want to know that if God forbid something were to happen to me and Jax she would be taken care of and I can't think of anybody better than you and Opie"

Donna nodded and smiled "as long as your sure" she looked from Jax to Tara

"we're sure" he answered.

"Thank you"

The nurse came in with a bassinet "Time to take Kallie to the nursery"

"she can't sleep in here?" Jax asked

"Afraid not. It's better to monitor her heart at the nursery. She'll be back in the morning"

Jax and Tara nodded reluctantly and said good bye to their daughter. Their friends also said good bye to them and Jax and Tara settled in for the night.

"Well today was a long day." Tara carefully snuggled up to Jax and yawned.

"It sure was but it was all worth it"

"so worth it" Tara whispers as they both fell into a deep sleep.

 ****Tara POV****

Tara was in her hospital room packing up her stuff and getting ready to leave. Her and Kallie were going home today and she couldn't wait to put Kallie in her crib and sleep in her own bed. Jax would be coming with in the hour and a nurse would be bringing Kallie in soon. She put the last of her stuff away when she heard the door open she smiled and turned around but frowned when she saw the nurse empty handed.

"Where's Kallie?" Tara questioned. The nurse looked worried and Tara got a funny feeling in her stomach.

"I don't know how to tell you this miss knowles."

"Tell me what?" Tara asked. The funny feeling grew.

The nurse sighed " Kalies missing from the nursery" she rushed out.

Taras stomach feel and her whole faced drained of its color.

"WHAT?!" she yelled " I THOUGHT THOSE PLACES WHERE SECURE"

"They usually are we don't know what happened we checked every where but no one has seen her" The nurse said calmly.

"So your fucking telling me that someone waltzed in and took my child without anyone fuckong knowing?!" Tara was ready to kill but she needed to Jax to get here.

"We've called charming PD their on their way"

Tara rushed to the phone and called Jax right away.

"Hey babe I'm on my way to get you I was literally just jumping in the car." He chuckled

"She's gone Jax she's gone" she cried. Jax stopped in his Tracks a sinking feeling in the out of his stomach his brothers listening from behind.

"Who's gone Tara?" He asked nervously praying she didn't say the name he thought she was going to say.

Tara cried harder and sunk to the floor "Kallie" she gasped out "someone took her out of the nursry" she managed to choke out. She was in hysterics how could have someone just taken her from the hospital like that. Who would want to take her child.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE TOOK HER OUT OF THE NURSERY?!" Jax shouted causing his brothers to gasp and run to their bikes. Jax got in the car and peeled out of the lot.

"They don't know how it happened they have charming PD on their way. Jax please hurry and get here"

"I'm 2 minutes away" he hung up the phone and sped through town.

Tara hung up the phone and resumed her spot of the floor and cried until Jax arrived. When the door opened and she saw Jax she reached for him. He picked her up and say with her in his lap.

"Who would do this Jax who would take her from me." She sobbed against his kneck "she's probably starving she hasn't eaten yet. Oh god Jax where is she she's only 3 days old"

"we'll find her baby I promise just tell me everything that happened"

"I don't know what happened. You were here with me last night when they took her to the nursery. When you left this morning to get the car I started to pack my things to go home. The nurse came in and I thought she had Kallie but when I turned around she didn't. Then she told me that Kallie was missing and that someone took her out of the nursery they looked every where but couldn't find her and then she said that Charming PD was on their way. I don't know anything else. Please find our little girl Jax I can't loose her now please Jackson" she begged

Jax was pissed. Who ever took his daughter would definatly pay a high price. Their life would do.

"I have to go talk to the guys babe" Jax rubbed her back

" dont let me go right now Jax I'll crumble. I'll just go with you" she stood up and he took her hand leading her outside to where the guys were in the waiting room.

"What the hells going on?" Clay asked

"someone took Kallie from the nursery" Tara started to sob again and Jax took her in his arms.

"Do we have any leads?"

Tara felt Jax shake his head. She knew he was so pissed that he couldn't speak. She also knew he would be blaming himself for this. He promised to protect her and here they were 3 days in and Kallie was missing. Tara looked up at him and kissed his cheek when something behind her caught her eye she turned around and saw Kohn with a bundled Kallie in his arms.

"Kallie!" She yelled and ran over to garb her daughter from him.

"You son of a bitch!" Jax went to swing at him but Opie and clay held him back.

Tara cradled her daughter to her chest before looking at Kohn. She moved her daughter to her left Arm and punched him square in the face with her right.

"You just assaulted a federal agent that's 6 months in county young lady" Kohn said as he held his bloody nose.

"stalking and kidnapping you'll be in a cell to. I hoped they taught you how to suck a dick in ATF school" she heard the guys laugh as she walked over to Jax who took his girls in his arms and breathed a sigh of relief. She looked down at Kallie who was starting to fuss. "Come on let's get going I need to feed her and he is so not worth a moment more of our time" Jax stood in front of him with Tara by his side.

"the next time you come near my daughter you'll be real sorry Kohn. "

"is that a threat Teller?" Kohn smirked

"we don't make threats" Tara said darkly. She would gladly kill someone for her child. "The next time you touch our daughter I WILL make sure you don't have any fingers left" Tara threatens. She was in a scary place even Jax would be a little frightened if he wasn't just as mad.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again" Jax got closer to him "stay the HELL away from my family" Jax said threw clenched teeth. They walked past him then and all the guys bumped him roughly. Each one of them wanted him dead, there plan was in motion now all they needed to do was exicute it. Tara and Jax gathered their things and after Kallie was fed and changed they finally headed home. Jax was ready to kill Kohn and Tara was ready to help. Neither of them where going to let Kallie out of their sights but with a freak show like Kohn on the loose who could blame them?

 **A/N: there was so much happening in this chapter! And it's the longest chapter I've ever written (Yay Me)**

 **Kallie got the most votes and Jaclyn got the 2nd most votes so I just used them both I think it came out to nice name don't you?**

 **up next the plan is set in motion hopefully everything goes as planned but I have a feeling a certain crow water will get in the way... Any idea on who? I'll give you a clue the name starts with a 'W' dun dun dun lol any way...**

 **Please Review! You guys have been doing an awesome job of it lately and I thank you soooo much! More tomorrow! :D**

 **Review Review Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

****Tara POV****

Tara woke up in the middle of the night alone. She looked around the room but didn't see Jax. She got up and walked across the hall to Kallies room. She saw him sitting in the rocking chair with Kallie on his chest one hand laid protectively on her back and his other hand was behind head. He had his eyes closed and was rocking slowly. She loved seeing him like this so soft and gentle with their daughter. He open his eyes and saw her staring at him. His look was intense. she knew he hated the way things needed to be. This Kohn situation was getting to him and she hated it just as much as he did. The fact that he was any where near their daughter scared the crap outta her. The way that Jax looked at her scared her to. She knew what he was thinking. He had expressed several times how much she meant to him and how he didn't know what he would do if he lost her. She always assured him nothing was going to happen to her she was more worried about him.

She walked over to him and sat down in his lap she put a hand on top of his on their daughter and laid her head under his chin. He wrapped his arm around her waist and began to rock again. Tomorrow would be a weird day for everyone but right now tonight Tara was content being in the arms of her love around her And their daughter sleeping soundly. They both joined their baby girl and fell back to sleep.

Tara awoke to Kallies cries. She woke up every morning at 8am with out fail. Jax shifted underneath her while Tara took Kallie from him.

"Good morning baby girl. Momma a right here" Tara cooed. She lifted her shirt over her head and brought Kallie to her nipple for her breakfast. Kallie was a month old now she was a good sleeper and didn't cry much unless she was sleepy hungry or needed to be changed. Jax and Tara felt extremely lucky to have such a good baby. Jax rubbed his daughters foot as she fed.

"We have a perfect daughter" he smiled.

"Yes we do we got really lucky" Tara smiled down at Kallie.

"I think most parents feel that way" Jax chuckled

Tara shrugged "Most parents don't have Kallie for a daughter. Do they pumpkin" Tara asked her daughter. Kallie kicked her little legs "that's right baby girl they don't" Jax laughed. When Kallie finished her breakfast Tara threw her shirt back on and handed her to Jax."you change her and I'll make breakfast for us" Jax groaned "how is it that I always get stuck with changing the diapers?"

"cause I gave life to her" Tara teased

"that excuse is getting old babe" Jax rolled his eyes and smiled. Changing Kallies diaper and putting on a onesie that said SamCro princess. He kissed her stomach and carried her into the kitchen placing her in her rocker. He sat down in a chair in front of her as Tara made them some pancakes.

"Hey if I'm gonna be carrying your kids the least you can do is change the diapers" she laughed.

"Yeah about kids. When can we start practice for baby number 2" Jax smirked and Tara shook her head.

"No more kids till Atleast Kallies 5. But" she turned around and winked at him "doctor said i should be cleared for all types of physical activity in about a month." She turned back to her pancakes and flipped them over. She heard Jax walking and then felt him behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I can't wait to make love to you again." He whispered he moved his hands under her shirt cupping her breast.

"Those belong to your daughter now" Tara said trying to ignore the feeling that his hands were doing to her body.

"They'll be mine again soon" he nibbled on her ear.

"Jax baby you gotta stop doing that" Tara began to panted as she moved the pancakes out of the pot and on to a plate. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Stop doing what?" He smirked as he pulled her close to him.

"Stop turning me on knowing that we can't do anything" she pecked his lips

"sorry baby I just can't keep my hands off of you"

Jax had told her how much he loved her new figure. She had filled out a little and was thick in all the right places. He told her time and time again that he couldn't wait to explore her. She kissed his lips again.

"Gosh guys do you to always have to kiss" they heard tommy groan from behind them.

"Shouldnt have walked in little man" Jax stated as he pulled Away from Tara to hug his baby brother.

"I knocked but you didn't answer. I just wanted to say good bye to my niece before me and mom left to grandpas" tommy sat on the floor in front of Kallie and played with her while Tara served them all Pancakes. Thomas was leaving until this whole Kohn situation was over. After they finished eating thomas said his goodbyes hugging Kallie a little longer than usual and then left. Tara went to take a shower and brought Kallie with her while Jax cleaned up a bit.

"Come on baby girl lets take a shower"

when they where both clean Tara wrapped Kallie in her towel and then wrapped her self in hers. She walked into Kalies room picking out an outfit before putting her in a clean diaper and some blue jeans and white T shirt she threw on some white shoes for her and smiled. She looked just like her daddy. Tara picked her up and walked to her room getting dressed in an outfit similar to her daughters. She wore blue jeans a white V neck T shirt and threw on a pair of black boots. She grabbed her leather jacket and threw it on the bed. Kallie had fallen asleep on Taras bed in between the pillows that Tara placed around her. She stared at her daughter as she slept. Everything she was going to do in the coming days was for her.

"You ready to go to TM?" Jax asked as he threw on a white shirt.

Tara nodded and picked up Kallie gently. "Grab my jacket babe I'm gonna put Kallie in her car seat." She grabbed Kallies diaper bag and headed for the door. She waited for Jax to get there before she walked out side. He helped her get their daughter situated handed her, her jacket and helped into the driver seat.

"I love you" he said as he kissed her.

"I love you to baby" Tara started the car as Jax walked over to his pulled out of the drive way and led the way to TM. When they arrived most of the guys were sitting at the picnic table the rest were playing around in the boxing ring. Tara parked the car and went to get the stroller out of the trunk and grabbed Kallie from her car seat.

"Well look who's up" Tara cooed to Kallie as she strapped her into her stroller. "Are you ready to be smothered by your uncles baby girl? You know they can't get enough of you" Tara smiled. Everyone that came in contact with Kallie fell in love with her instantly she was a piece of magic. Tara walked into the club house and spotted Jax already at the bar drinking a beer.

"Thanks for the help asshole" she teased.

"I change her diapers" Jax laughed unstrapping his daughter and picking her up "Hey princess" he kissed her tummy before cradling her to his chest. Tara kissed her daughters head and sat down in the seat Jax just vacated.

"Anything yet?" Tara asked Jax.

He shook his head "not yet"

she took his arm and made him look at her when he did she said "no matter what happens Jax I love you"

he smiled "I know baby and I love you to"

"We gotta do this for her right?" Tara looked at her daughter for a minute she was to torn.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Jax asked her as he put Kallie back in her stroller.

"I'm just having worried ones" She admitted

"Its going to be ok baby. I promise everything is going to be just fine we just have to play everything according to plan just play your role and everything else will be put into place"

She nodded her head and walked into Jax's arms. He held her tight and rubbed her back.

"Hey Jax. Can I talk to you?" Asked someone one from behind them Tara recognized the voice and stiffed. Jax held Tara tighter and whispered in her ear that he loved her before turning around.

"Yes Wendy what can I do for you?" Jax eyes were hard.

"I uh just want to tell you that I'm uh I'm pregnant" She stammered out. The whole clubhouse got quite.

Tara stood in front of Jax "And just what does that have to do with Jax?

Wendy smiled "Its his baby" Tara's eyes flew open and looked at Jax

"Tell me she's joking Jax"

"He cant we slept together while you were pregnant with that brat" Wendy said.

Tara smacked her so hard Wendy to reach out and grab a chair to steady herself. She turned back to Jax "Why would you do this to us Jax" She shoved him and he stammered back.

"Baby I can explain" He put his hands up to block her

"Explain what Jax?! Explain how you just ruined your family?" Tara pushed him again. "You will never see us again Jax! Ever!" She smacked him then looked at Wendy who was still holding her face but smirking "He's all yours whore" She walked out Pushing Kallies stroller. She rushed over to her car and packed Kallie in. When she got into the drivers side Opie was walking next to it.

"Where are you taking her?" He asked

"To Donnas" She stated out of breath.

"How's that hand?" Opie Smirked.

Tara laughed "Never better. How's it going in there?" She sighed.

"As Expected" He said solemnly. Tara just nodded.

"You better get going. I'm Sure Donnas waiting. Be careful call me when your ready" Opie kissed her cheek than ran back into the club house.

Tara took off toward Donnas at full speed. When she arrived Donna was waiting at her front porch.

"Hey everything ok?" Donna asked as Tara got Kallie out of the car. Tara shook her head.

"No. But it will be" She handed Donna Kallies diaper bag "There's Extra clothes in there and I pumped about 5 full bottles there's formula if you run out. Her teddy bear is in the bag and there's a shit load of diapers. She gets a little rash sometimes there's some cream in there for it put it on after her bath." Donna nodded threw all of Tara's instructions "Donna if anything happens-"

Donna cut her off "I know Tara my car is already packed"

Tara nodded "I gotta go" Tara hugged her daughter tightly "Mommy loves you baby girl. I'll be back soon" she kissed her head and handed her to Donna before she got to emotional.

"Where are you going?" Donna asked as Tara go in her car.

"To get something to eat." Tara Smirked.

She pulled out of the drive way and headed for the diner. Tara was nervous as hell but she couldn't let that show. Not right now not when her life depended on it.

 ****Jax POV****

Jax was sitting at the bar drinking his 4th beer when Opie sat next to him.

"It's going to be ok brother"

Jax nodded.

"Wheres Wendy?" He asked

Jax shrugged "Probably picking out a wedding dress"

"You know Tara's going to eat her alive right?" Opie laughed and Jax smirked then sighed.

"She'll come back bro don't worry about it"

 ***Tara POV****

She sat in a booth at the diner and order a strawberry shake with a burger and fries and she waited. She waited for what she knew was going come. When her food arrived so did he.

"Hello Tara"

"Hi" She said sadly

"I heard about what happened at the club house . I'm so sorry." He sat down in front of her.

Tara Sighed "Its ok. Everyone warned me about Jax I just didn't want to believe it."

"I'm glad you finally came to your sense's"

"Well when a whore comes up to you and tells you that she pregnant with the love of your life's baby. You begin to see things a little differently." Tara wiped her eyes "I just want to get out of this town and disappear"

"I can help you with that" He offered

"Really?" She asked looking at him

"Yes. You can come back to Chicago with me. We can be a family me you and Kallie. I'd Like to get to know my granddaughter." Kohn said

"I'm sorry I pushed you away before I know you were just trying to help me" She smiled "I think Chicago would be nice a change"

"Its ok I forgive you for everything" he grabbed her hand "I have to get back to Chicago soon any way. My job doesn't even know that I'm here they think im on vacation in bora bora" he chuckled "We can leave as soon as your ready"

Tara smiled "I thought you were building a case on the Sons?" Tara questioned innocently.

"I was looking into a case that an Agent Stahl was working on. I have all of her documents that she was going to use against them all. She's probably working on getting them back. She doesn't even know who pulled them" He laughed again. Tara couldn't believe this guy.

"I'm ready to go. My friend Donna is going to bring Kallie to me when I'm settled some place" Tara smiled at him again.

"That sounds wonderful. Why don't you come back to my hotel room for tonight so they don't know where you are and we can leave tomorrow" Kohn Smiled he was so excited about the way things were working out. He couldn't believe his daughter finally accepted him.

"Sounds good" Tara stood up and paid for her meal and headed out with Agent Kohn following closely behind. She got into his car and they drove off. _The beginning of the end,_ Tara Thought.

They pulled up at a house about an hour later. The house was the only one on the block and it was surrounded by trees and had a cottage style look to it.

"This is very pretty." She said as she got out of the car.

"Thank you I've been renting it from the owner for about 2 months now"

Tara nodded and followed him into the house. He showed her around before showing her where should could sleep for the night. She walked into the room and sat down on the bed putting her head down.

"Your safe here. I wont hurt and the Sons of Anarchy don't know where you are." He smiled that creepy smile of his. "Look I'll let you get settled I'm going to go to the super market up the road and buy some things for dinner. We can have a real father daughter meal"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Tara smiled back at him.

When he left the room Tara looked out the window and watched him leave. She pulled out her phone and then go to work.

 ****Jax POV****

The entire club house was tense. No one was talking or cracking jokes. Even the Crow eaters where quite. Jax was pacing and Opie was trying to keep him calm but he just couldn't stay still. He just wanted to know where the hell Tara was. After Wendy came in and declared her pregnancy Jax had gave her some money and told her to go buy something nice he told her since Tara wasn't with him any more he could focus more in her. She was overjoyed and it made Jax sick. He hated her.

When Opie's phone rang everyone stopped and looked at him. He answered and then wrote something down. He chuckled slightly said something quietly and then hung up.

"Lets go boys" Opie announced and then everyone was in motion at once. Jax came over to him "She's ok" Was all Opie said. That all he needed to hear. They got on their bikes and rode off. Opie leading them to where they needed to go.

 ****Tara POV****

Back at the cabin Tara was sitting at the dinning room table. Talking and laughing with Kohn. He was telling her about his life and a little about her mother. He told her about his job. He kept going on and on about his job. She was getting bored now.

"So tell me about Kallie?" He asked

"My daughter is none of your concern" She heard Jax say from behind her. She smiled slightly to herself then jumped up

"Jax what the hell are you doing here?" She growled

"I followed you. Did you really think I was going to let you get away?" He laughed "Your mine Tara. You belong in charming with me"

"She belongs with her real family" Kohn said coming up next to her.

"Your right she does" Clay came around a corner "Tara its time for you to come home now. Lets go now and we'll act like nothing happened."

Tara sighed and walked over to them. She saw the rest of the guys come out of hiding, they all looked threating.

"Tara you don't have to go with them. Leave with me and we can take them down together. The choice is yours. It's your time to choose right now" Kohn said forcefully.

Tara walked over to him and smiled "Are you sure we can take them down?" She asked him "I want him to pay for what he did to me" She pointed at Jax.

"Yes the information I told you about is enough to bring them all down"

"Did you make copies? just in case?" She asked him looking hopeful

"No I haven't had the chance. we could go make copies though just incase something happens to the original" He said

"Tara what the hell are you doing?!" Jax yelled.

"I'm choosing just like I was asked to Jax" She saw Kohn smile as she walked over to her bag in the corner. She pulled out some files and walked over to Clay.

"This is everything he has on SamCro. An Agent Stahl was working on the case before the files mysteriously disappeared. Kohn isn't here on business in fact his job doesn't even know he's in charming they think he's on vacation in bora bora." She finished and then looked at shocked Kohn.

"You played me!" He yelled at her.

"Like a fiddle." She smirked "Your mistake was thinking that I would turn my back on my family" She walked over to Jax and kissed his cheek. "I'm part of SamCro have been for a while. You were threating to take our happy little bubble and popping it so we had to get rid of the needle."

"This whole thing was a set up?"

Jax laughed "Did you really think she would go to you so willingly?"

"Well after you cheated on her I figured she would be more willing to the idea"

"And want swoop in and win father of the year?" Tara scoffed "Yeah right. You've been a nightmare since you came into town. Kidnapped my daughter right out of her bed when she was 3 days old. What? did you think I would forget that? I told you daddy dearest. SamCro doesn't make threats." She sneered.

"You cant kill me I'm a federal agent!" He screamed backing away from them.

"Tara go wait outside I'll be right there" Jax told her not taking his off of Joshua. She knew that look and knew he was not to be argued with. Tara kissed his cheek again and walked out of the house.

 ****JAX POV****

Jax was staring Kohn down. He could see how scared the agent was and it made him laugh on the inside. He had such a tough exterior when he could hide behind his badge but now while he was alone no badge and all the information Tara had achieved to get with them he was scared shitless.

"If you kill me you'll go to jail Jax. What are Tara and Kallie going to do then? huh?" Joshua asked

"Stop saying their names!" Jax Shouted. "Happy! grab him and tie him up" Jax ordered. Normally Jax wouldn't have the authority cause he was still a prospect, but this wasn't a normal circumstance. This was Jax's family and only Jax wanted to eliminate the threat against them. Happy did as he was told and tied him up. It took him a minute cause Kohn Fought like hell. When he was tied up he told Happy to have some fun and walked out of the house towards Tara.

"Hey baby is it done?" She asked when he walked over to her.

He shook his head "Happy is having some fun." He wrapped his arms around her "I was so scared Tara"

She hugged him close to her "I'm ok baby"

"You did good. We could you that information to see what that Sthal chick has up her sleeve"

"You promise that your going to move SamCro into a different direction?"

"That's my plan Tara. I cant do it with out you though"

"You wont have to. I just don't want to have to deal with shit like this again. I know its going to get bad before it gets worse but-"

"I get it Tara. I don't know if something like this is going to happen again right now all I can say is it probably will but I want to work to something better that wont happen till I'm President. You just have to trust that I'm going to keep you and Kallie as safe as possible."

"I do trust that Jax" She laid her head against his chest and he just held her. They kept hearing muffled screams but they both ignored it.

"Jax Come on man" Opie said. Jax pulled away from Tara and handed her his bike keys.

"You told me you could ride right?" He questioned

Her smile grew wide. "Yes I can"

"If you crash her your sleeping on the couch" He smirked

she rolled her eyes "Sometimes I think you love that bike more than you love me" She laughed

"I do" He said seriously but laughed when she hit his chest.

"More than Kallie?"

"No not more than Kallie"

"Glad to know I come 3rd in your life Teller" She teased

"you come second to Kallie baby" he smacked her ass.

"That I can live with." She walked over to his bike and got on.

"This is such a turn on" He groaned as she put on her helmet she turned on the bike and revved the engine for his benefit. "Jesus Christ Tara go just go. Come back in an hour"

She nodded and laughed as she took off. _That girl is going to be the death of me,_ He thought. He walked back into the house. The guys were looking at him funny?

"What?" He asked

"You let her ride your bike?" Tig asked

Jax shrugged "She knows how to. Plus I didn't want her waiting"

"You let her ride your bike?" Tig asked again.

"Dude that kinda hot" Kozik Said with a laugh.

Jax smirked "It was" He walked further into the house and saw Kohn barley hanging on. He had cuts on basically every part of his body. His finger where hanging off his hand his face was beaten to a pulp. his eye lid where cut and his legs had deep gashes in them "Jesus Christ happy I said have fun not have a damn blast"

Happy grunted and shrugged. There was nothing left for Jax to do but cause him some more pain. He grabbed some salt and poured it in every single one of his wounds causing him to scream in anguish.

"She'll hate you after this. Killing someone changes a person" Joshua rasped out.

Jax laughed darkly "She actually gave me permission hell have of this plan was her idea." He punched him in the face "You see me and Tara are pretty much alike. We are literally 2 equal parts of a whole. She did tell me to do it quickly though. She wants to get back to our Daughter." Jax Lifted up his eye lid and poured some salt in his eyes. He didn't know why he was enjoying killing a person. It shouldn't bring him joy to end someone's life. But it did. Not just any life though. His life. The life of the man who took his daughter out of her bed. The life of the man that caused his girl way to much pain by telling her the truth about her mother. To Jax this had to be done and he loved that he could end it. He took out his gun with a silencer attached and pointed in at Joshua Kohn head.

"Any last words?" He asked

"Have fun with your biker whore"

Jax saw red and pulled the trigger. His last words had been a disrespect to his girl he didn't like that. Not one bit. When Kohn slumped in his chair Jax felt relief. It was a relief he didn't enjoy. It made him a killer it made him feel like a monster. They heard a motorcycle pull up and the guys all looked at Jax.

"Its just Tara"

"Go son we'll take care of this. Go be with your girl and your kid. We'll clean this up, but don't forget church at 11." Clay said. "You did good. So did your girl. She's going to make a great old lady" Clay hugged Jax.

"Thanks Clay"

"Opie you go with him to" Clay said.

Jax and Opie walked out with out a word to each other. when they got outside the house he saw Tara still straddling his bike with a smile.

"Hey baby wanna go for a ride?" She asked playfully. How could she be so nonchalant when she knew he just killed someone. When she saw his expression she got off the bike and ran to him. She took his face In her hands and kissed him. "Its going to be ok Jax" he saw Opie walk away giving them some privacy.

"I feel like a monster Tara" He whispered.

"You. Are. NOT! A. MONSTER Jax" He looked down and she grabbed his face roughly "Look at me Jax" When his eyes met hers . He saw the love she had for him it never faltered and it never would. He took her in his arms and held her. This is what he needed. To have her in his arms always made him feel better. He felt the guilt of what he just did melt away. It had to be done and so it was. He smiled when she whisper in his eat.

"Always us Jax. Always. I love you"

And boy did he love her to.

 ****Tara POV****

Tara was at the bar in the club house. They had come here after the whole thing with Kohn was over. The guys showed up a few hours later. They went straight into the chapel and have been in there for over an hour. When the door finally opened Jax and Opie came out beaming wear SamCro member Cuts. Tara jumped out of her stool and ran over to Jax. He scooped her up and spun her around.

"Oh my god Jax!" She exclaimed

"I know" He laughed and put her down. she looked him up and down and admired the way it fit him. He raised his eye brows and she smirked.

"This looks good on you" She grabbed him by his cut and brought his lips down to hers.

"thank you baby"

"its early though you still had a couple of months left." She looked at him confused.

"They voted on an early membership cause of everything that went down today." He whispered and she nodded still beaming.

"Well it looks like we have to celebrate!" She smiled. "Ill grab us some beers" she walked over to the bar and noticed a beaming Wendy walking over to Jax.

 _Oh this is going to be so much fun,_ She thought as she made her way to Jax again. she stood behind Wend and Jax winked at Tara

"Congrats Jax! This is so great! I could be carrying the prince of charming" She said excitedly.

"Over my dead body" Tara said making Wendy gasp and turn around she smiled when she saw Tara.

"I thought you took the hint and left" Wendy smirked and rubbed her stomach.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not going any where. Jax will always chose me." She stepped in front of him "I'm the only mother to his child and I Will be the mother to any future children that might come along. Isn't that right baby?" Tara asked Jax

"That's Right" He kissed her head.

Wendy looked Taken aback. "But we had sex I'm Carrying his child" She yelled and stomped her foot. The club grew silent and Tara laughed.

"Actually you had sex with that club hang around Half sac. Jax left room after you got inside and you were so high you didn't even notice."

"but I'm pregnant" Wendy tried again

"That would be a no to. You doctor was Dr. Monroe right?" Tara asked and Wendy nodded "Yeah she's a friend to the club and I needed a favor. She gave you fake results. I'm sorry to say but you were just a pawn in my little game. Check mate bitch" Tara crossed her arms and Jax wrapped his arms around her.

"Jesus Christ you are so sexy" He kissed her neck and she smiled.

"I hate you" Wendy Sneered

"That's ok I don't need anything from you. Accept to get the hell out of this clubhouse and never come back. You aren't aloud here anymore."

"You cant kick me out." Wendy crossed her arms

"Actually she can" Clay spoke up "Old ladies trump crow eater. Now get out before she makes more of a fool out of you"

Wendy took off and Tara smirked.

"Don't get to big headed" Jax laughed.

"I'm dating you how could I not be big headed?" Tara looked up at him and smiled.

"That's true" he kissed her "You ready?" Jax asked her.

"Ready for what?" She asked confused.

Jax gave her his famous mega watt smile "To get your crow" He winked at her.

 **A/N: Another long chapter but so worth it right?! I was going to make this into 2 chapters but I thought you guys might not want to wait lol The storm is far from over. now that Jax is a full member.**

 **And another Character will be introduced. Any guess on who that might be?**

 **There will be a time jump but it wont be major.**

 **Thanks to everyone that Favorite followed and reviewed you guys are AMAZING!**

 **More Tomorrow!**

 **REVIEW please! I wanna hear what you thought about this chapter since a lot happened lol**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	25. Chapter 25

****Tara POV****

It had almost been a year since the whole Kohn situation. Things had calmed down and Tara and Jax settled into their life. Jax was making his moves with the club and getting closer and closer to getting his Vice President patch. The only thing keeping him from that was apparently his age. It annoyed him so much that they still saw him as just a teenager. Jax had been going on a lot of runs rarely did he come back with his hands clean. He told Tara everytime he ended someone's life and she could tell it was taking a toll on him. Everyday he would talk more about taking the club into a more legal businesses. Tara supported him as much as she could, but she could tell when it wasn't enough. After the Kohn thing had died down Jax basically forced a Stockton University application in her hands. He didn't want her to be out of school for to long. He was scared she would get used to be out of school and just being a old lady and mother and that's not what he wanted. They had a plan and they would be sticking to it. He followed his dream and she went after hers. Tara was now a full time student. She would go to school and Gemma would watch Kallie. Her little girl was getting so big she wanted to slow down time not speed it up. Today was Kallies first birthday. Tara and Gemma had planned for weeks for her little girls birthday. She wanted it to be perfect. she kept telling everyone that they one turn 1 once but only Gemma and Jax had agreed with that analogy.

Tara woke up that morning with a huge smile on her face. It was Friday. The best Friday because her baby was a year old today. Jax was out on a run for the club but he promised he would be here before she woke up. Tara got out of bed and jumped in the shower. Kallie was a sleeper and wouldn't be awake for another hour or 2. That gave her enough time to get herself ready for the day. She wasn't going to school today opting to spend the entire day with her daughter. When she got out of the shower she heard Jax walking threw the door.

"Babe?"

"Bathroom" she called out as she wrapped a towel around her. He walked in and smirked.

"Hi there" she smiled at him.

He walked over to her and kissed her passionately "I missed you"

"I missed you to" she said breathlessly.

"Thank you" he told her

"for what?" She asked in confusion

"for giving me the best gift 1 year ago today" he smiled. She brought his lips down to hers again. She could never get enough of him. Not that she ever wanted to get tired.

"Do we have time?" Jax asked as he tugged at the towel trying to get it off of her. She shook her head but didn't let him go just then they heard a small cry coming from the other room.

"My daughter the master of timing" Jax laughed Tara smiled and ran to get her daughter. Kallie smiled and clapped her hands when she saw her mom walking into the room.

"Happy Birthday Princess!" Tara shouted and clapped her hands. Kallie jumped up and down her hands opening and closing meaning she wanted to be picked up. she scooped her up and smothered her in kisses.

"Mama" Kallie said excited. Tara looked at her daughter shocked.

"did you just talk?" Taras eyes welled up? "JAX!" She yelled

"what? What happened? Jax asked as he walked into the room

"Kallie just spoke!" Tara squealed

"What?! No way! what did she say?" Jax exclaimed

"She said mama." Tara looked down at her daughter "Can you say it again princess? Say mama?"

"Mama!" Kallie squealed with excitement she was such a happy baby. "Mama Mama Mama!" She chanted. Tara laughed and hugged her daughter tightly. nothing felt better in the world than hearing her call her mama.

"What about daddy? Can you say da da?" Tara pointed to Jax. Kallie looked at Jax and squealed reaching for him. Tara passed her off and Jax took her easily. She loved watching him with her. Heart always expanded out of her chest as she looked at them.

"There's my princess happy birthday baby" He kissed her face all other making her giggle. Kallie wiggled away as much as she could but Jax didn't stop in his kiss attack.

"Da Da." Kallie squealed. Tara jumped up and down excitedly and Jax stopped to look at his daughter. This felt better to Tara than when she learned how to walk.

"My daughter the little genius." Jax smiled and threw her up in the air catching her.

"Jesus Christ Jax you scare the shit outta me every time you do that!" Tara held her chest.

"Relax babe she loves it." He did it again but this time when Kallie squealed in excitement Tara smiled.

"alright you 2 its time to get ready." Tara walked into her room and looked in her closet "Jax I gave her a bath before bed so she just needs to be changed. Her birthday clothes are hanging up in her closet" She shouted.

"Got it babe" He shouted back

Tara got dressed quickly in some light blue washed jean shorts, she put on a white tank top and threw a blue flannel shirt that she left opened she threw on some white sneakers left her hair in waves. she applied some make up and grabbed a pain of sunglasses placing them on top of her head. Today was a bright sunny day and Tara was glad considering her daughters birthday was at a park. She walked into the kitchen and got started on breakfast. She half way done with setting up the table when Kallie and Jax came in.

"There's my two favorite people" Tara smiled.

"Me and Kallie Were having a daddy daughter moment" Jax similes as he put Kallie in her high chair. Tara laughed and handed him a **plate** of eggs and bacon. She served Kallie some oat meal then sat down with her own plate of eggs and began to feed Kallie first.

"Can you believe we have a one year old now?" Tara said in disbelief.

Jax shook his head and swallowed his food "No but I couldn't really believe it when you told me we were having a kid to begin with" he snickered.

"Do you regret it?"

"Not one single second" He said honestly. Tara smiled and leaned over to kiss him Kallie smacked her face "Mama!" She yelled.

"Ok ok you can get some kisses to" Tara said as she kissed her daughter all over making her giggle.

"What times the party?" Jax asked.

"At 3pm. Your moms probably already there. Which means Thomas should be walking in any minute"

"He really needs to stop just walking in here. Who the hell gave him a key any way?" Jax shook his head.

"um you did Jax and then you told him he could use it whenever he wants." She cleaned Kallies face off and handed her a toy so she could finish eating.

"Oh I need to get that back then."

"Yeah I think you should considering how many times he _ALMOST_ caught in kitchen in living room on the couch on the floor." She counted off on her fingers.

Jax smirked "Those were some good times" He had a far away look on his face and she knew what he was thinking about.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Jax" Tara smirked

He shook his head and adjusted his jeans "I cant help it especially when your wear those short ass jeans" He growled

"They aren't short honey there normal length"

"There short Tara and if any guy in that park even looks your way" He threated but she laughed and walked over to him and straddled his lap.

"Everyone is scared of you Jax if anyone tries to hit on me they either don't know who I am to you or they want to get beat up" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Besides the party is going to be over run by Sons. I doubt an outsider will even approach me."

"Damn straight" He kissed her lips.

"Da Da no!" Kallie giggled

Tara pulled away from Jax and looked at Kallie "well aren't we just miss talkative today"

Jax smiled "You don't want me kissing momma?" He asked her

"No!" She said excited and threw her hands in the air laughing. They laughed with her. Tara got of Jax and picked Kallie up

"come on daddy we have to go pick up Kallies cake" Tara grabbed her diaper bag and walked out the door but looked back at Jax "you are coming with us right?"

He looked at her like she was crazy "of course Tara. My whole day belongs to Kallie."

"Good cause I need you today." Tara kissed him when he reached her.

"I'll be here" he walked to the car and helped Tara get Kallie situated in her car seat before he jumped in the driver side. He grabbed Taras hand when she sat in the passenger side and they drove to enjoy their day as a family.

 ****Jax POV****

Jax sat on top of a picnic table at the park. He had a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He was leaned over so his elbows rested on his knees and he was watching the most beautiful sight in the world. Tara was pushing Kallie on the swing. Her little legs stretched out each time she went up high and she squealed as she came back down. Tara had the most beautiful smile on her face as she played with their daughter. She would catch him staring sometimes and she would blow him a kiss he would pretend to catch and put it in his pocket making her laugh. He couldn't get over how his life had turned out. He found the love of his life at the age of 16 had a baby with her at the age of 17 and was going to ask her to marry him at the age of 18 . He had been thinking about asking her for a while now but hadn't asked her due to many reason. His mother had finally married clay and he didn't want to over shadow that. Donna had left and Both Tara and Opie were a mess for months. Tara recoverd quickly Opie was still a mess though. Some part of him believed that Donna would stay and be with him. Jax had hoped for his sake that she would. He also wanted them to have their own place before he asked her to marry him but with the finale down payment he put on a house today nothing was stopping him from making her his wife. Sure they were younge but they were already parents and more mature than most 18 year olds. So how is marrying the one he knows he's always going to love much different than getting married to the love of your life at 25? To him it wasn't. She was already his wife in every way he just needed to make it official now. He was surprising her with the new house after Kallies party he would plan the proposal after that.

"Hey man" Opie said coming to sit next to him. Jax nodded in his direction but kept watching Kallie and Tara.

"Your really lucky you know that?" Opie said lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah I know I thank what ever God is up there for giving them to me. I honestly don't know where I'd be if she hadn't shown up." Jax said honestly.

"Probably fucking every Croweater you could get your hands on" Ope laughed

"Your prolly right"

"Don't you ever regret it? I mean you have a 1 year old your practically married and your only 18"

"honestly? No I don't. Tara asked me the same thing this morning but I can't see life any other way any more. Yeah before I met Tara all I wanted to do was fuck anything with 2 legs party everyday and wear this cut but now? After everything we do for the club how we have to get our hands dirty it's nice to go home and see Kallie and Tara snuggled up on the couch waiting for me to get home." Jax smiled and shook his head "I'm whipped I know" he shrugged "but I just don't care any more. Those girls MY girls are everything." He finished. Opie nodded thoughtfully.

"I think I'm gonna go to New York and see Donna." Opie admitted.

Jax looked at him "really?"

He nodded "Yeah I need to see her or else I'm going to fall into this black hole that I won't be able to crawl out of. Starting tomorrow we have almost a week till the next run. So I'm Gonna go to the air port and just go. I'll call her before I leave so she knows. But I have to see here"

Jax nodded he understood. If Tara had left he'd prolly be feeling the same way. "Good for you man" he looked over at Tara again she was sliding down the slide with Kallie in her arms. She let Kallie down and pointed to him. Kallie started walking slowly toward him with her arms out to keep her balance. Jax chuckled.

"that's one amazing little girl you have bro" opine smiled at kallie

"I know" Jax stood up ready to receive his little girl she was still a little far off but he bent down and opened his arms. She was about 15 steps away from reaching him when a guy ran right past her knocking down and making her cry.

"Hey watch were your going!" Tara shouted reaching down and picking up Kallie. Jax jogged up to them pissed the hell off. He pushed the guy from behind "watch were your going jack ass"

the guy turned around and Tara gasped. The guys eyes got wide before he smirked.

"Tara?" He asked. Jax looked back and forth between them.

"Aaron" She said with distaste.

jax looked at her "Tara who the hell is this guy?"

"She hasn't told you about me?" Aaron asked

Tara rolled her eyes at him a don looked at Jax "he's my ex. The one I told you about when we first started dating." Kallie was still crying and Tara was trying to explain and calm her down. Jax took her from Tara and kissed her forehead. He was to mad to talk he just wanted his little girl to stop crying. He remembered Tara talking about her ex briefly. He remembered how she told him he cheated on her constantly even cheated with one of her friends. She hated him so in turn Jax hated him.

"What are you doing here Aaron?" Tara asked annoyed.

"I'm here for a party but most of the guys were here. So here I am"

Tara looked confused and so was Jax "I don't understand"

"you want me to spell it off for you?" He snapped

"watch your damn tone" Jax growled. opie came and stood behind them.

Aaron looked back at Jax and smiled "your a SamCro member?"

"Cause the cut doesn't give it away" Tara snapped

"you gonna tell her about her tone?" Aaron asked Jax.

"My old lady doesn't need to watch anything" Jax growled again

"hey prospect introducing yourself to the next president of the mother charter and his family?" Uncle jury came up to him

Aaron looked shocked "next president? His family?" He asked

"don't make me look bad prospect. This is Jax Teller his old lady Tara and their daughter Kallie. It's her birthday she's the reason we're here. To celebrate the princesses birthday" Jury smiled

Aaron looked worried.

"You've Got to be fucking kidding me." Tara yelled. Jax handed Kallie to Opie.

"You ok darlin?" Jury asked worried. Tara cocked her hand back and punched Aaron right in the face.

"Thats for pushing my daughter"

"What the hell!" Aaron yelled and went after Tara but Jax got in the way. He grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close to his face "You really Don't want to be that stupid prospect." He pushed him to the floor

"Am I missing something?" Jury asked.

"Time to cut the cake!" Gemma shouted.

Jax gave Aaron a death glare. "stay away from Tara and get the hell out here." He looked at uncle jury "we should talk about this prospects future" uncle jury nodded as Jax took Tara by the hand and walked away. This was about to get interesting.

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long today I usually like to post early but i was sooo busy! Tomorrows will be earlier than today! I wanted this to be a fluff chapter focusing on Jax Tara and Kallie and just a little bit of drama. We'lol see more Aaron and Gemma Thomas and clay even.**

 **Please Review! Let me know what you think about this chapter it isn't my best but I wanted to get formalities over with before the rest of it gets crazy.**

 **Review Review Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

****Tara POV****

Tara couldn't believe that Aaron was back in her life and prospecting for the sons. She hated him! Everything he did to her and said to her. She just couldn't get over it. She knew she would have to tell Jax the whole truth about what he did to her. She just didn't want to talk about him at all when they first started dating but now there was no excuse.

She threw all the thoughts to the back of her mind she wouldn't worry about Aaron now. It was still Kallies birthday and she wanted to enjoy this day with her.

"You ok?" Jax asked coming up behind her

she nodded "Yeah I'm ok my hand hurts a little bit but I'm good" She took a candle out of her bag and grabbed her camera. Jax grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles. She sighed "I don't want him here Jax. I cant stand that guy" She put her head down.

"Hey look at me" He forced her chin up to look at him with his index finger. "He wont hurt you baby. 1 he's only here for a couple of days and 2 he's a prospect. I'm going to see who sponsored him and see if we can get him out of SOA but until then its still Kallies birthday. Lets sing happy birthday and forget about your douche bag ex. Plus I have a surprise for you later" He winked at her and she smiled.

"What is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it" He smirked. _God I love that smirk,_ She thought to herself. She grabbed his cut and pulled him closer.

"Does it involve your clothes being off?" She asked seductively.

Jax laughed and wrapped his hands around her waist "It could end up that way"

"I should leave Kallie with your mom then?" She reached up and ran her hands threw his blonde hair.

"Yup. Our daughter should bare witness to her mother in such a state passion" He bent down and kissed her neck

"Seriously I never see you guys apart" Thomas said from behind them seceding in scaring the crap outta of them

"Jesus Christ tommy can you stop creeping up on us like that?" Jax said annoyed.

"No I'm the little brother I'm supposed to do things like this" He laughed "Mom sent me over to see what the hold up was they want to sing happy birthday before Kallie takes a nap"

"were heading back now. Just tell them to relax Kallie wont go down for another hour or two" Tara said patting Tommy's head who shrugged and left them alone again. Tara had come to her car to get the candle and camera she wanted to remember everything about this day.

"Now what were you saying?" Tara asked

Jax chuckled and grabbed her roughly pinning her up against. Tara Whimpered

"You like it rough don't you baby" He kissed her neck. She could feel herself getting extremely wet, It was a little embarrassing but she was way past hiding how her body reacted to him. She Hadn't seen him in 3 days and her body was aching for his touch.

"Jax" She whispered as she ran her hands under his shirt making him shiver. "I missed you" Without thinking she moved her hands to his belt and started undoing it. His head snapped up and he looked at her "Yeah?" He asked she nodded "I want you. Now." he smirked at her and opened the door to the back seat of the car. he got in and picked up Tara so she was straddling his lap. She attacked his lips with a vengeance and he happily gave her what she was looking for. He lifted her up a little and removed her shorts and under wear in one shot. She worked his jeans and was finally able to spring his erection to life. She couldn't take it any more she needed to feel him inside her now. She lifted up a bit and slid down taking all of him into her soaking heat and she was home

"Jesus Christ you feel so good Tara" Jax moaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips close to his. She set and even pace moving her hips against his.

"I hate it when your away from me" She whispered against his lips. He held her hips as the rocked against.

"I hate it to baby but I'm doing it for our family" He kissed her lips and she moved faster. The pleasure that was over taking her was enough to send her to the moon and back. She didn't understand how she could love him so much but she didn't question it. She started to feel that familiar pull in her stomach and she gasped.

"Jax I'm so close baby" He grabbed her hips and met her thrust for thrust each time hitting a spot deeper and deeper. She grabbed on to his shoulders and her head fell back her moans filled the car. He kissed her chest and bit down on her collar bone.

"Come on baby let it go cum for me" He whispered.

"Cum with me." she raised her head and looked him straight in the eye. Seeing the lust passion and love they have for each other reflected in their eyes sent them both of the edge and they both came together. Jax moved his hips slowly while Tara rode out her orgasm.

"Couldn't wait till later?" Jax asked as he rubbed her back.

"Nope" She popped the 'P'. He chuckled and kissed her head. "I still want some more later though" She said still a little breathless

"Oh defiantly" He smirked

"Lets go big boy we have to go sing to our daughter now"

"your going to boost my ego Tara"

"as if its not boosted already" She smacked his chest playfully and slid herself off him.

He smiled and pushed his jeans back up "I think I got you pregnant again"

"What?" She asked incuriously.

"Well we didn't use a condom your not on birth control and its an important birthday which Is like our thing" He laughed "We conceived Kallie on your birthday"

"This isn't funny Jax we cant handle another baby" She put her clothes back on and got out of the car.

"Why not? I want a boy" He pouted

"I will give you a boy in about 5 years. We don't need another baby right now"

"give me good reasons why?" He asked as they made their way back to the party

She turned and looked at him "I'm still in school, our apartment is to small, your hardly home which I know isn't your fault but I can't take care of 2 kids with out you. No more babies till we actually get settled Jax" She whined. Its not that she didn't want have more kids she was just already super busy with school Kallie and old lady business that she just couldn't handle another baby right now. Kallie just turned 1 for Christ sake.

"But what if your already pregnant?" He asked with a smile.

She sighed "Then I'm pregnant but don't TRY and get me pregnant Jax if I find out that's what your doing I wont have sex with you again!"

"Cause you were so eager to keep your hands off me a few minutes ago" He smirked.

"Jackson Teller so help me god!"

"You 2 do realize your at a kids party. YOUR kids party" Gemma said walking up behind them

Tara jumped "Does everybody always have to sneak up on us?" Tara sighed

"You ok sweetheart?" Gemma asked

Tara looked at Jax who was smiling "Your sons a jackass" She rolled her eyes

"I knew that. Anything else wrong or can we finally sing to my grand daughter?"

Tara nodded and walked away Jax grabbed her hand and smiled "I love you"

"Get off of me Teller" She took her hand back and walked faster. She looked behind her and saw Jax jogging to catch up to her "Jax no leave me alone" She smiled. She loved when he got playful. When he took off so did she. She ran around the park until he eventually caught up to her and lifted her in the air "JAX! put me down" She laughed. He threw her over his shoulder and ran back to the party. "JAX!" She pounded on his back and laughed louder. "You asshole put me down!"

"Mama Dada!" Kallie cheered and the party erupted in cheers.

"Your momma and daddy are crazy" Gemma laughed.

"I'm leaving you if you don't put me down Jackson Teller." She smacked his back and bit back her laugh.

"You can never leave me babe" Jax smacked her ass and put her down in front of him holding her tight. "In fact I'm going to make sure of that"

Tara looked at him "What are you talking about Jax? You know I would never leave you" she said softly.

"I know but I want to make it official" He took out a ring box and opened it revealing a stunning oval sized diamond ring. It wasn't overly huge but it wasn't small either. Tara gasped and looked at him eyes glistening with tears.

"Marry me Tara. I love you you changed my whole life. Gave me a family. Yes we're young but your it for me I know that. Hell everyone knows that. Your an amazing person your an amazing old lady an even better mother and now if you say yes I know you'll be an amazing wife. Let me make all my promises come true. I promise I'll always love you and only you I don't see anyone else but you."

Tara was crying by now. She took his face in her hands "this is what you want your sure?"

"I'm absolutely positive I want you to be my wife." He said honestly.

"Than yes I will marry you" she cried happily. His smile was the brightest she's ever seen. He put the ring on her left hand then lifted her up and kissed her. They could barely here the cheers behind them.

"I love you I love you so much Jax" Tara cried happier than she's ever been. She had her daughter and now she had Jax forever.

"Always baby. Always us" Jax held her close. "Come on let's go get Kallie get her settled and I'll show you your surprise."

She looked up at him confused " this wasn't it?"

"Nah I wasn't even planning on doing it here and now but I couldn't wait any longer" he kissed her and took her hand.

"Congrats you to" Clay said giving them both a hug.

"Thanks" they answered in unison.

"Party at the clubhouse in celebration tonight" clay smiled and walked away.

Opie brought over Kallie who jumped in to her fathers arms "Hey baby" he hugged her close.

"Congrats guys" Opie said hugging Tara "looks like your stuck with me as a brother forever now"

Tara laughed "oh great" she teased. Gemma was next and grabbed her into a bone crushing hug "It's about time. Welcome to the family sweetheart"

"Thanks gem" Tara beamed "Does this mean I get to call you mom now?" she laughed

"Sure honey if that's what you want" She said seriously. Tara was shocked he had just been kidding. She didn't think she would Take her seriously. She smiled at her and then they all went and finally sang happy birthday to Kallie. Tara asked Gemma if it was ok if they left Kallie with her for the night she happily agreed and even offered to keep her for the weekend stating that she never got enough time with her grand daughter. Tara agreed only after Gemma promised to call her if Kallie got to be to much. Jax and Tara packed up their car full of Kallies gifts promising to everyone they would open them later. They drove home and talked about nothing really. Kallie was passed out in the back seat and Tara had decided to just take her into gemmas house so she could get a good nights sleep with out disruptions. They took her into Jaxs old room that Gemma had set up to now be Kallies room. Tara put her in her crib and kissed her good night Jax did the same. They both looked at her for a little bit. They were always still in awe that she was theirs. That they had created this tiny little human that looked like them.

"happy birthday baby" Jax said to his sleeping child. He grabbed Tara by the hand and led her out of the room Turing on the baby monitor and night light on the way out. He gave Gemma the monitor and then they left after hugs goodbye.

"where are going baby?" She asked as she put on her helmet.

"You'll see come on let's get going so we can have some baby free fun at the club house" he winked at her and she smirked. They drove for about 10 minutes before pulling up to a cute 2 story house it was a brink house which Tara always loved.

"What are we doing here Jax?" She whispered scared that the owners of the house might come out.

"This is our new home baby" he got off the bike and helped her off. "I bought this place fore us. I just finished putting the down payment on it this morning"

Tara covered her mouth in disbelief. "Your lying!" She gasped. He shook his head and dug out some keys from his pocket.

"Nope" he handed her a set "Welcome home baby"

"Jax oh my god! How did you do this?" She asked still shocked.

"SamCro knows the realitor. He owes us a few favors. He couldn't give it to us for free but he brought the price to basically a steal. I've been making payments for a couple of months. I told you Tara I'm going to make all of my promises come true"

she jumped into his arms and kissed him "thank you thank you thank you! I love it baby! Can we go inside?!"

"Of course it's our house silly" he laughed

"our house" she beamed " I like the sound of that"

"come on baby let me take you on a tour" he grabbed her hand lead her to the front door unlocked it and right before she walked in he picked her up bridal style and walked into the house "We're not married yet" she laughed.

"No but that just means I can do it twice than" he kissed her before putting her down. She looked around the house was beautiful inside. She walked into the living room she couldn't wait to put her own furniture in it. She walked to the left where there was a closed off dining room you could walk straight into the kitchen from here there was an exit to the garage threw a laundry room that was connected to the kitchen. There was another exit that left her by the door where Jax was leaning against the wall. She looked back towards the living room and noticed the double doors that lead into the back yard. She followed a hall way that lead her to a half bathroom and guest bedroom. There was a stair case at he end of the hall and she walked up the stairs down a hallway that had 4 doors she opened a door and she saw a small bathroom that had the essentials a tub a toilet and a sink with a mirror above it. She moved to the next room and picking it for Kallie. The next was another guest room the last door was the master bed room which over looked the back yard. She pictures Kallie running around back there and smiled to herself. She opened her closet door and was greeted with a walk in closet she jumped for joy she always wanted a walk in closet. She opens the next door and gasped when she saw the master bathroom. His and hers sinks with a claw foot tub a shower next to it and the toilet tucked in the corner. She was in love with her house. She sat on the edge of the tub and cried. She didn't know what she did to deserve all of this. She had gained so much since living in charming more than she ever thought possible.

"Babe? You ok?" He asked gently.

She ran to him "thank you Jax you've given me so much. I don't what I did to deserve you or any of this but I love you I love his house I love the life your giving me" she clung to him she couldn't thank him enough. "If you want another baby I'll give it to. We can start now if you want. " she rushed out.

Jax laughed and pulled away from her slightly "I'm glad your giving in on the kid thing but you were right it's to early. We need to get settled into our new place Kallie needs to adjust. You need to finish school I need to become president. We have a lot to do so when it's done we can re visit the baby idea but" he kissed " I do want a son"

"I'll give you son Jax I promise." She smiled " I love you thank you for everything this is way to much."

"It's not enough for what you've given me"

she kissed him again before asking "when can we move in?" She jumped up and down excitedly

"tomorrow if you want. I can get the guys to help us out to"

"i wanna paint first!" She exclaimed.

"We can do that" he laughed at her excitement before picking up a call. She walked around the house thinking about everything she was going to do. She would need Gemmas help.

"Babe we gotta get to the clubhouse. We have an emergency meeting"

"ok I could use a drink anyway"

when they arrived at the clubhouse there was a party in full swing. They walked into the clubhouse and Jax walked straight into chapel. She went over to the bar and asked for a beer. She talked with some of the other old ladies and the crow eaters kept coming up to her making sure she didn't need anything. She always found that weird but Lu Annesaid it was a form of respect and that she should get used to it. Especially now that she was marrying Jax. She had been sitting back watching everyone enjoying themselves when she saw Aaron he was talking on the phone and growing more tense. When he moved to the back of the club house Tara got up and followed him. She found him in the kitchen yelling into the phone.

"I said I couldn't talk! I haven't found out anything yet." He yelled "No! I just met them they don't trust me yet. Is that why you picked me cause you knew I knew Tara?" Tara grew even more curious and kept listening "she hates my guts she wouldn't help me lock up the father of her child!" Tara gasped "SamCro isn't exactly willing to give me information that could possibly lock them up either! Look I'll get you the information you need till then don't call me till I call you!" He snapped the phone shut and Tara bolted before he could catch her. she couldn't believe he was a rat! This was not good she had to the club right now. She walked quickly to the chapel and bursted threw the doors.

 **A/N: So I fell down a flight of stairs today and I'm really bruised up hopefully I feel ok enough to get a chapter out tomorrow. It's really hard to write when your in pain :( any way I hope you like this chapter! Aaron is going to be some trouble but let's see how this plays out I always have some tricks up my sleeve lol**

 **thanks to those who followed Favorite and reviews! To those who just joined the story I hope your liking where I'm taking things leave me a review to let me know :)**

 **again you guys are awesome!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

****Jax POV****

The guys had been discussing there new problem. Darby and his white power guys. They were among the people that didn't understand that no drugs were to be sold in charming under no circumstances. Jury and his guys had sat in on the meeting with a few of his guys ready to offer his services. They were about done with the meeting. Clay was handing out everyone's money and telling them about the run they had next week when Tara came bursting into the room.

"Tara what the hell are you doing?" Jax asked

"I have to talk to you guys. Its important"

Just then Aaron came around behind her and threw his arm over his shoulder "Girls aren't allowed in here darling"

Tara pushed him off of her "Don't touch me, don't call me darling and DONT tell me where I'm not allowed your just a prospect not a member" She growled.

Jax always loved when she got feisty. He knew it would get her in trouble one day but he knew she could take care of herself and he was happy he didn't always have to watch over her.

"I don't always remember you being this feisty before Tar Tar"

Tara squinted her eyes at the nickname he gave her a long time ago. She hated that nickname. She walked over to Jax and stood behind him in his chair. Jax had stayed in his seat if he had gotten up Aarons face would have met the floor.

"I don't like you Aaron and I don't have to, but you will respect me in my home" Tara said coldly.

"I have to respect the club not the Old ladies" Aaron crossed his arms

"If you disrespect an old lady of ours you disrespect this club" Clay growled. "especially my daughter in law"

"Get out prospect" "Jax said camly.

"But she-" he started to protest

"GET OUT!" every SamCro member yelled. He scurried away quickly.

"I really hate that guy" Tara grumbled under her breath. She looked around the room "Is it possible that I can actually speak to just SamCro?"

Clay nodded his head and asked Jury and his crew to leave. once the doors closed they all looked at her. Tara looked at the door then at Jax "I need a piece of paper. Some one might be listening." She whispered. Jax looked at her wide eyed. He knew this was serious now. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and handed it to Tara. She wrote down 6 words that had the whole table erupting in growls. 'I think Aaron is a rat'

"What makes you think that?" Opie asked

She walked to the end of the room and turned the radio on. She walked back to Jax and sat in his lap then leaned in close to the table. They all did the same.

"I heard him talking to someone on the phone. He kept telling them that he still wasn't able to get information. Accused the person that they only picked him cause of history. Told them that I defiantly wouldn't help lock up the father of my child. He told them that you guys weren't just going to give him information that could possibly lock you all up. So my guess is he's either working with the feds or working with someone to bring you guys down. I just heard the conversation that's why I ran in here. I didn't want him to see me." She whispered.

"Are you sure about this?" Jax asked her.

"Do you think that I'm lying?" She turned and asked him

"No its just.." He looked down

"Its just what Jax?" Tara crossed her arms before realization dawned on her. "You think I would make this up to get rid of him cause I don't like him?" She jumped off his lap.

"I didn't say that Tara"

"No but you were thinking it" She shook her head "Believe me don't believe me I don't care any more." She stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Jax ran his hands over his face in frustration.

"You think shed lie about something like this?" Opie asked him.

Jax shook his head "No I don't think she would."

"So why would you accuse her of something like that?" Opie asked.

"I didn't accuse her of anything" He defended himself.

"No but that's where you were going bro" He Shook his head " you just silently accused the woman you just proposed to and bought a house for that she was lying because you think she wants to get rid of him" he laughed to himself " Don't you think Tara would have just asked us to off him."

He knew Opie was right. Tara would never just accuse someone of doing that. She knew it could end their life and she didn't want to be the one to choose their fate.

"I know" Jax ran his hand across his face "We have a really big problem then"

everyone kept quiet as Opie laid into Jax but now everyone was very vocal about what happened to Aaron.

"Someone bring Tara back in here" Clay said

"Why? I don't want her getting imvolved again" Jax said

"shes already involved son but I just want her opioin. She might be valuable in somethings Jax we can't not use her.

Jax hated the Idea of using her for another Job. He didn't want her any more involved than she already was.

"I can't have her doing something for the club again clay. If she helps us than it needs to be minimal." Jax said finally. Clay sighed but nodded.

"I'll get her I'm sure she's still pissed at you" Opie stood up.

Jax thought about how he was going to apologize his way out of this one. He knew she would be upset this was something he had never done. Accuse her of lying. This was big it made it seem like he didn't trust her and that was not the case. He was just making sure she heard what she heard. He didn't mean to be a dick about it that's just how it came out. When Opie walked back inside with Tara she didn't even glance his way. She just looked at clay expectantly.

"Do you think you'd be able to find out some more information about all of this?" He asked her.

"I doubt it. He knows I hate him. He won't willingly talk to me."

"Is there a reason you don't like him?" Clay looked at her

she nodded and looked at Jax nervously "there is yes but I have to tell Jax before I tell you all." She put her head down and sighed. They nodded and clay pounded the gavel

"let's give them the room guys" everyone stood up and walked out. Leaving Jax and Tara there staring at each other. Jax in wonder and Tara looking for the words to where to begin. Jax started first.

"I'm sorry Tara I didn't mean to come out like a dick and accuse you of something I know you wouldn't do." He admitted

Tara nodded and sighed " I know it's ok I get it I'm still mad but what I have to tell you is more important" she walked over to him. His seat was right next to the VP seat. He was so close to sitting in that seat he could taste it was only a matter of time till he was voted VP and then he would take the gavel. Tara sat on the table in front of him and took a deep breath. "You can't get all crazy though Jax. I need you to stay level headed. Then we can figure everything out together ok?"

"Your scaring me Tara what the hell is going on what did that fucker do?" He said getting angry.

"Calm down Jax I need you to hear everything and not go all nuclear."

Jax took a deep breath calmed down and then picked her up sliding her into his lap. "Tell me now. I'll be ok"

she shifted a little in his lap and looked down at her hands. "When we were dating he wasn't only cheating on me. It started that way at first. The first time when I found out he begged and pleaded for me to forgive him so I did. But then things got worse he would cheat on me right in front of me. I felt worthless and really self concious. Then he got verbally abusive taking my feelings and making me feel even worse to the point where I believed no one else would want me but him. I spoke to Donna a lot and my aunt Laura. They helped me build my self esteem more. When I finally felt strong enough to leave him he got physically abusive and possessive" she felt Jax tense she grabbed his hands and continued "The first time he hit me"

Jax interrupted "The first time?!" He growled "how many times did that fucker put his hands on you Tara?!"

"Jax please just listen" she sobbed "the first time was just a slap in the face. He apologized I took him back. He hit me 3 more times before I had enough. That last time landed me in the hospital. Broken Jaw and bruises every where he tried to rape me but someone found me in time and ran him off." Jax's whole body grew rigid and Tara cupped his face. If she wasn't on top of him he Aaron would already be dead. She continued when he kissed her palm "When I got out of the hospital I refused to see him when I got better I joined a self defense class so the next time if I ever saw him and he attempted to hit me I would knock him on his ass. I was weak back then Jax I thought I made him that way. I thought it was because I wasn't good enough for him to treat me any other way. I hated myself and he liked to keep me that way. I made myself stronger Jax I had to I hated feeling like that like I was nothing. You never make me feel like that. You make me feel alive not dead inside. You make me so happy and I never see anything but love in your eyes when you look at me. You treat me like I'm the most precious gem in the world. You've given me everything I've ever wanted and everything I never knew I wanted. I never thought that this kind of love existed till I met you. The one good thing my father has ever done was move here. Cause then I met you and you made my life 100 times better and I love you everyday more and more for keep me strong and never bring me down. I realize that i didn't need anyone to make me feel like I was worth something and I promised myself that I would never hold my tounge and I would never let anyone talk down to me again but with out all those issues I had I wouldn't be the woman I am now. I hate him though that's just something I could never get over. I forgave myself but I never forgave him, but I did forget him and now he's here and he may be a threat to my happiness again and I can't let that happen. If clay needs my help Jax you have to let me help baby but I won't do it if you really don't want me to" after she was done talking Jax looked at her really looked at her. His girl had come along way. He was so proud of her for figuring things out on her own. He was glad that she didn't depend on him solely for her own personal happiness that she could bring that to herself now. He hated Aaron for ever making her feel like she was a worthless piece of human. Tara knowles would never be just a human she was Magnificat and beautiful inside and out. He understood that she needed closure but he still didn't want her to close to Aaron if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

She was sobbing quietly and Jax hugged her close "promise me something Jax"

"anything" he answered quickly

"promise me you'll never stop looking at me like that" she whispered against his neck.

He grabbed her face gently and forced her to look at him he leaned in to kiss her but just before his lips touched hers he whispered back "I promise" Fire errupted and they both moaned. Tara grabbed the back of his head and pushed him closer to her. There youngest where fighting for dominace and he held back letting her have it. He knew that's what she wanted at that moment. She wasn't in control of her life for so long she wanted to see if he would let her have it once in a while and he was glad to. He loved it when she took control. It was so sexy. They heard a knock on the door before it opened Jax pulled away and saw Opie peak his head in.

"Everything ok?" He asked

Jax nodded "you can tell the guys to come back inside" opie nodded and ducked back out. "You gonna be ok with me telling he guys?" He rubbed her back and she took a deep breath before nodding. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Can I stay here though?" She asked

"yeah baby" he lifted up her shirt in the back and rested his hand on her lower back right above her crow.

"Yours" she whispered with a smile

"Always" he said truthfully. Tara would alway be his no matter what and he would always be here's. When the guys came in Tara stayed the way she was and Jax was more than ok with that. Jax leaned back in his chair and Tara shifted a little to get more comfortable. She was straddled in his lap he loved holding her like this it brought him so much comfort for reasons he still didn't know. Jax began the story having to stop a few times cause the guys kept wanting to either kill him or skin him alive. Opie reacted the worst he almost reached the door punched Tig in the face and layer out Chibbs before Tara had to yell at him to stop. Once he calmed down she returned to her position on Jaxs lap and stayed there. Even when they started discussing a plan. First they needed to find out he who he was working for then they could carry on with the rest of their plan. When everything was set they all stood up to leave the chapel. Tara didn't want to let Jax go so he carried her toward the door when she wrapped her legs around him.

"When your president can we have sex on that table?" She looked up and smirked at him.

Jax laughed and kissed her "I love you so much"

she let go of him and he helped her off him "I love you to baby" she opened the door but he grabbed her hand

"yes we can have sex on that table when I'm president." She smirked and she winked at him before walking outside into the club house.

They would deal with Aaron. Jax would make sure that he payed for what he did to his girl. He wouldn't let happy have all the fun this time. No. Jax would handle this one all by him myself. He would make sure every bruise that was on Tara was replicated on Aaron. nobody but Jax would touch Aaron. For the rest of the night Jax thought about every way he could hurt Aaron without killing him. He kept his eyes on Tara to watching her be the woman he had come to love. The last thing he would say to Aaron would be thank you cause without his hateful influence she wouldn't be the strong individual she is now. For that he as thankful. Tara learned how to be strong threw her weakness. Jax watched the love of his life the mother of his child and his soon to be wife throw her head back in laughter as some one said something to her. Jax couldn't help himself any more seeing her so comfortable and happy made him want her. He stood up and grabbed her by the waist throwing her over his shoulder. He wanted to show her how much he loved her and he did. 3 times before they both fell asleep.

 **A/N: I'm alive Guys! Lol thanks for the well wishes. I'm bruised up and sore but nothing is broke thank god. I spent the day relaxing but I like to post 1 time a day if I can so here it's is!**

 **It was hard for me to write this chapter and write about what Tara went threw only because I'm close to someone that actually went threw physical abuse and it wasn't easy watching she didn't want my help and it's best not to force an issue. Just always be ready to listen and when they seek help, help without judgement. Abuse is NEVER ok. Never let anyone out you down! If anyone ever needs someone to talk to I am always available!**

 **Back to the story...**

 **Theres a shit storm coming that's all I'm going to say!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

****Tara POV****

Tara woke up the next morning wrapped in Jaxs arms. They were in his dorm room at the club house. She was sore in all the right places. Jax was very thorough in his love making last night. He worshiped Tara and she soaked up every delicious moment. A smile came to her face as she remembered the events of last night. She looked up at Jax who was sleeping peace fully. She seriously couldn't imagine her life with out him. She brought her left hand up and looked at her engagement ring. She Couldn't believe he proposed to her. I mean she knew they would probably get married one day but she never imagined being 18 and engaged but to be honest she didn't think she would be a mother at the age of 18 either. Yet here she was. A mother and engaged at the ripe age of 18. Although she knew her age she never felt like she was 18. Her maturity level was equivalent to a 25 year old. She loved her life though and wouldn't change it for anything. She just had to get over the bumps. The biggest bump right now was Aaron. She knew how Jax would react. What she wasn't expecting was how the guys would react. She was a little scared but touched at the same time. She didn't realize how much they actually considered her family. She never had that before and she didn't want to give it up now.

"What are you thinking about?" Jax asked taking her hand and kissing her ring.

"Our family" she smiled up at him and cuddled into his side.

"What about it?"

"How I'm glad to be apart of it"

"your the center of it" he turned on his side to face her.

"No that would be your mother" she smiled

"No I meant out family. Me you and Kallie. Your the center of our family. Yes we're a apart of a bigger one but ours is more important to me" he said truthfully.

"I wish other people can see the Jax you only show to me" she chuckled.

"What Jax is that?"

"The soft and sensitive Jax the one that tells me how much he loves me and how much he always way be with me the one that isn't scared to show his emotions."

He pulled her closer to him "Are you telling me that I don't like the big bad biker Jax?" He smirked at her.

"Oh I definitely like big bad biker Jax. Especially the way he came out last night. Mmmm" she wrapped her leg around his hip "that was definatly something great"

"you liked that huh?" He shifted and rolled on top of her.

"I like everything you do Jax" she purred

"boasting my ego again I like that" he kissed her neck. "I can't wait to marry you and make you mine in every way."

"I'm already yours Jax." She shifted under him spreading her legs so he could fit between them.

"I know but I want you to carry my last name. So everyone else knows who you belong to."

"Mmmmm that sexy mr. Teller"

"I'm glad you think so Mrs. Teller"

hearing him call her by his last name was such a turn on. She was already soaking wet but now it was like a wet n' wild water ride down there. He nibbled at her college bone and sucked at her skin. She hated the hickeys he left her but he always loved marking her. She didn't understand it but she let him do it as long as it wasn't visible.

"Future Mrs. Teller" she corrected.

"You already said you were mine, the wedding is just a technicality." He kissed up her neck and jaw inching closer and closer to her lips. She was so ready for him and he was ready for her. She could feel it. His erection was pressed up against her thigh. She moaned when his lips reached hers she clutched his shoulders and pulled him closer. He was about to enter her when there was a loud banging at their door.

Tara groaned and Jax sighed "WHAT?!"

"Jax emergency at your moms we got to go bro it didn't sound good" Tig yelled

tara stiffened and looked at Jax "Kallie!" They both jumped off the bed and got dressed in 2 seconds flat. Jax opened the door when Tara threw a shirt over her head.

"What happened?" Jax asked quickly.

"We got a call from your mother said someone was trying to break in. She said to hurry. There was a scuffle on the other end she screamed and then line went dead. Clay and the guys are outside already we gotta go."

Jax and Tara rushed out after him. she hopped on his bike forgetting her helmet and they rushed to his mothers house. When they arrived they found the door opened. Tara got off the bike before Jax even came to a full stop. She rushed into the house and found Gemma on the floor holding her head.

"Gemma! Are you ok? Where's Kallie?" She rushed out.

"Some asshole in a mask came in here and knocked me out. Kallie was in her room the last time I checked." Gemma started to panick "go tara!" The guys came in then and Tara bolted up the stairs with Jax hot on her heels. Both Praying to God that thier daughter was in her room. She walked in and Kallie room was turned upside down. Tara stomach turned she ran over to her crib but Kallie wasn't there. She started hyperventilating and gasping for air. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be gone. she sunk to the floor as Jax searched the whole room. Kallie was no where to be found. Tara picked up Kallies teddy bear and held it to her chest. She sat on the floor and watched as Jax got so pissed off he trashed the rest of the room. Gemma came rushing in at that moment.

"Thomas is gone!" She shouted.

"what do you mean gone?!" Jax growled

"I mean gone! He isn't here! He was and now he's not their both gone"

"Gone" Tara whispered just before heaving sobs errupted threw her chest. She just wanted her little girl back. She saw Jax punch a wall and leave the room. She couldn't believe this was happening. Thomas and Kallie were both gone with God knows who. She laid on the floor clutching Kallies Teddy bear and wracked her brain to figure out who would take her little girl and her little brother. It was there that she saw a piece of paper under neath Kallies crib. Tara stretched her arm and looked at it. She gasped when she read it.

"Jax!" She screamed she sat up and read the note over and over again fresh tears coming to her eyes. Jax rushed in and hurried toward Tara. She handed him the note and he sank down next to her. The note was left by Thomas.

"They were going to take Kallie alone but I insisted I go with her. There wearing black masks. He told me he'd kill Kallie if I did anything stupid. I'll protect her. I'll get us home. I recognize one of the guys voice he was at the park. I think it was Taras friend. Find us! Hurry these guys look dangerous!"

"He wants to be a hero Jax. He's going to try and save them both. We have to find them. Jax we have to!" Tara cried

"and we will" Jax said with determination. "What friend of yours was at Kallies birthday?" Jax questioned.

"It was just SamCro and uncle Jury's tribe. I didn't have any outside-" Tara gasped all of it coming together "Jax you don't think Aaron was behind this do you?"

"I don't know Tara" Jax' voice was low and menacing "all I know is that my daughter and my brother are missing" he stood up and paced "I don't know who took them, I don't where they are and I don't know how the hell to find them" Jax grabbed Kallies crib and shook it his frustration getting the best of him. Tara stood up and put her hand on his back. "I can't right now Tara" he shook her off. she dropped her hand and put her head down. She wanted no she needed for him to tell her things were going to be ok. But she understood that he didn't know if they were. She turned to walk away but Jax grabbed her arm and pulled her in to a hug "I'll find our little girl Tara. No matter what I have to do to get her back."

She breathed a sigh of relief she was glad he wasn't shutting her out she needed him. "I'm scared Jax" she cried into his chest. "The last time we got her back in like 5 minutes. This is going to be different. Isn't it?" She cried into his chest. Jax took a deep breathe and let it out slowly

"Yeah baby I think this times different"

"I just want to see her blue eyes again Jax" she clutched onto his shirt.

"You will Tara"

"what do we do first?"

"We find Aaron. Right now he's the only one that makes sense." he rubbed her back.

"When we find him though we shouldn't accuse him right away" Tara pulled away and looked at him. "we should see if he's acting out of character or anything. That's if he's at the clubhouse and is still present. If he's missing to then by all means find him and rip him to shreads"

"so what your suggesting is IF he's at the clubhouse we treat him the same as we usually do and then follow him when he leaves? See where he goes?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes she was determined now. She was still sad of course but now she was kicking into momma bear mode and she wanted to find her daughter and kill the bastard that took her from them. "Yeah put someone on him. Every move he makes we should know about it."

Jax nodded his head weighing these options in his head. "I think that might be a good idea. If he's there. If not and no one know where he is then we know he has something to do with this"

"just don't shut me out Jax. We have to find her but we are stronger together than apart." Tara pleaded with him.

"I know baby. I just shut down in situations that I can't control. Having my daughter and my brother out there and I don't know where who. Shit is just getting to me. I feel like I'm loosing control. And I don't know how to handle it." Jax sighed

"we just have to use our head and think logically baby. This is our little girl Jax" Tara started to get emotional again. "We have to get her back by any means necessary."

Jax hugged her again "By any means necessary"

 **A/N: Not the longest chapter I know my apologies. Soooo what did you think?**

 **Coming up I think Donna might make an appearance. That's going to be interesting! I have something up my sleeve for Donna. :)**

 **thanks to every one that follows faves and reviews! You guys are amazing!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! please I like to know people are still reading and interested in where this story is going :)**


	29. Chapter 29

****Tara POV****

She was trying not to panic. Trying to be the person she always showed she was, but it was becoming more and more difficult with every minute that her daughter was gone. When they got to the club house Aaron was at the bar talking to a crow eater. She was disgusted by the mere thought of him. She hated him with a firece passion and if he had anything to do with her daughter being kidnapped she would make sure he suffered. She didn't care if she went to jail because of it. She would make sure her pain was felt. Jax was talking to clay about putting a detail on Aaron while Tara sat on the couch and watched him. Her thoughts returning to her daughter. She couldn't keep in the tears any more and she rushed to the dorms in the back. She slid down the door and cried for her daughter. She kept thinking about how scared she might be and how she was probably crying for her and Jax. She was so used to seeing her parents everyday. Sure Thomas was with her but it wasn't the same. Tara looked up and saw a picture they had taken a few months ago. She got off the floor and reached for it from off the mirror. It was a picture of Kallie Jax and herself. They had taken Kallie to the park for a picnic Gemma had joined them. Jax had his back leaning up against a tree Tara was between his legs and Kallie was sitting on her lap. Gemma had snapped the photo just after Kallie threw her arms up making her parents laugh. Tara had remembered thinking it was the perfect day. They were so relaxed and happy and now none of them were happy. She hated this feeling. There was a whole in her heart that her daughter could only feel. She needed her back. She clutched the photo to her chest and cried silently. She didn't even notice Jax walking in till she felt his arms wrap around her.

"She must be so scared Jax" Tara cried. "She isn't used to not having us around. I know Thomas is with her but he isn't us." She burried her head in his chest.

"I know baby I know. we're going to I find her it's going to be ok." He rested his head on hers and held her tight. "I have someone on Aaron. Everyone he speaks to we will know about it. Every person he meets we will know. Every move he makes will be followed. I'll find her and bring her back to you Tara I swear it."

She nodded she couldn't speak she just wanted her daughter. Her daughter could always brighten up her worst days. Having her not around was like a black hole that just followed her.

"I can't go out there right now Jax. I don't want to deal with the looks of pity that there going to give me. I just can't deal"

Jax sighed and led her to the bed "just lay down for a while baby. You don't have to deal with anyone if you don't want to" he sat her down on the edge of the bed and went to grab one of his shirts. When he came back he took his time undressing her. When he was done he put his t shirt on her and pulled the blanket back. She got in and he tucked her in tightly. He took Kallies teddy bear and handed it to her. She clutched it to her chest and closed her eyes crying softly again. He kissed her forehead and told her he'd be right outside.

 ****Jax POV****

Jax watched as Tara cried herself to sleep before walking out into the club house. He sat down on a stool next to Opie who passed him a beer.

"How's Tara?"

Jax took a swig of his beer and sighed "not good. She's shutting down man I can feel it." He looked at Opie "Wait what are you doing here. I thought you were going to see Donna?"

Opie shook his head. " I can't leave like this. Kallie being gone. I need to help you think straight and Tara needs all the support she can get so I called Donna. She'll be here tomorrow."

"I'm sorry man.I know this isn't the way you pictured it."

"My god daughter missing? My brother ready to kill anyone who doesn't tell him where his daughter and brother is and my sister about to have an emotional break down? All the while Donna coming back to a shit storm? Nah not how I pictured it but it's how it is there's no other place for me to be right now but right here."

Jax nodded his head grateful that his Bestfriend wasn't going any where. He would understand if he wanted to leave and see Donna but the fact that he was staying to help them threw this really meant a lot to him. "Thanks man" Jax ran a hand down his face. "I just need to find them. I need to get Thomas back home and I need Kallie back in Taras arms. I need my damn family whole again."

"And you'll get that brother. We will find them and then everything can go back to normal"

"nothing will ever be normal Ope not as long as we keep dealing guns" he said seriously.

"What are you talking about?" Opie looked at him. Jax stood up and motioned for him to follow. He went up to the roof top were they had always gone to just chill. They both sat down and Jax began to tell him his plans for the club.

"There needs to be a change bro. All this shit that has happened. My daughter is 1 and missing my brother to. ATF can be at our back door again. This thing with Aaron he might be a rat and for what? Cause we run guns and do illegal shit. If we turned the legal all this shit goes away. I can't do anything till I'm president though. Clay won't go for it and the guys are used to the way things are."

"so what are you planning on doing?" Opie asked intrigued.

"I want open up buinesses around town. I have somethings in mind if we start saving up now we can do a lot when we're in leadership. I want to expand TM ottos old lady is trying to become a producer in the porn business we should and invest in that to it'll be good in the long run make a lot of money for the club and it'll be all legal. Tara has some good ideas she wants to input to like a community center for kids and some good fundraising ideas so everyone can stop looking at us like we're bad guys." He was looking a Opie hopeful that he would be on board with this. He knew it was a long shot but if he had Opie as his VP and was backing him on this they could do great things for the club.

"You spoke to Tara about this?" Opie asked.

"No offense bro I know your my brother my number right hand man and all but I talk to Tara about everything" he told him honestly.

"Even the bad shit?" Opie asked shocked.

Jax nodded "Even the horrible shit"

"And she doesn't mind?"

"of course she minds. But she has this twisted logic about me making sure I come home regardless of what I have to do to get there" he shrugged.

"She's sormthing else" Opie Giggled.

"Yeah she is" he smiled slightly. "I just need to get her and my family away from all the bad shit. I made her that promise. I can't have her looking over her shoulder all the time or Kallie growing up wondering what bad shit might happen next or if her dad is coming home. All this shit is a big eye opener man. My Daughter gone my little brother gone and my girl is on the brink of a break down. Once this shit is over I can't have it happen again. I can't do that Tara. I just gotta get in that seat and I need you next to me Ope I can't do it with out you."

Opie looked to be in thought for a few minutes and then nodded "I'm in"

Jax nodded and ace Ope a bro hug.

"What's first?" He asked

"First we find my daughter and brother and the assholes who thought taken them was ok. Then we start to love chairs. Like we've always planned. Me as president and you next to me as VP."

Opie nodded "Let's get started." They both stood up and looked out over TM. They could see everything from up here. It was there that they saw Aaron walking out of the clubhouse to take a heated call. Opie and Jax looked at each other. They looked back at him and found Half Sac thier new prospect hanging around behind him listening. When Aaron hung up he stormed back into the clubhouse and Jax and Opie went back down to talk to Half Sac.

"Who was he talking to?" Jax asked

"he didn't say a name. Kept talking about some wear house near the outskirts of charming. Told the person on the phone to meet him there in 2 hours and he would have something for them" He rushed out.

"Something for them?" Jax questioned.

"Yeah he didn't say what just said he had something for them" He said right before Jax heard a scream come from inside the clubhouse. He ran inside and found Tara running out of the dorm room.

"Tara!" He rushed over to her "What happened?"

She ran right into him "It was Aaron he was standing over the bed. I screamed and he ran somewhere. He had a gun in his hands though Jax that's why I ran"

Jax Looked at Opie "I'll take the prospect and check out that were house" Opie said. Jax looked back at Tara and wrapped his arms around her. "Come on baby. Let's get you back inside the dorm." He led her to the room.

"It has to be him Jax it had to be him that took out little girl right?" She asked

"I don't know baby. Seems like it. If it wasn't him though I think he knows who did. We'lol find her."

"I know you will" she sat down in his lap when he sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"I'm scared to Tara. I'm trying to be strong for you and for everyone but-" Tara cut him off

"I know baby I know your scared to. She's our daughter I don't expect you to be this strong guy with no worries. I know your a mess inside and I'm sorry I haven't been there to help you threw it. I just keep thinking about how scared she must be or if there hurting her." She wiped at her eyes when tears fell.

"We're both hurting Tara. We just have to remind her that Thomas is with her he will keep her as safe as possible. Hopefully Opie will come back with some good news. And we'll go from there" he rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. She nodded and stood up.

"I'm gonna shower and get dressed I can't sleep now and I want to be ready for anything that might happen" she held her hand out to him "come with me?"

He nodded and stood up. They both undressed and headed to the shower. She turned on the water and got in first before he joined her. Tara turned him around and washed his back. Kissing every clean spot she left. He loved the way her hands felt on his skin. It always relaxed him. She continued when she turned him around. When she looked up at him his knees almost buckled. Her eyes held so much anguish and he knew his mirrored hers. He took her in his arms and they both cried. There was nothing sexual between them today. Today they were just parents missing their little girl. Tara held him tightly allowing herself to be his strength for a little while. He was so greatful for her. He hadn't had the chance to feel the hurt her felt over his Daughter and Brother being taken from him but that's what Tara was allowing him to do now. So he let it all go. The pain the anger the defeat. Without his family he was broken but a broken man can do crazy things to feel whole again. They stayed in the shower for over an hour whispering reassurances and thier love for each other. Jax told her countless of times he would do anything to get thier family back and Tara reassured that she would stand by his side threw the hell that was going to come. When they finally got out and dressed they made their way back into the club house. Opie was back and ready to tell them what he found out. Tara was going to stay back but Clay had motioned for her to join them inside chapel. At that moment Jax knew this wasn't good. They all sat down at the table and Tara stood behind Jax. Gemma came in last and took her place beind clay. Jax watched as both women looked at each other and gave a nod. The Queen and future Queen giving support and acknowledgment. A form of respect on both parts. Jax shook his head these next couple of years would be a test for the both of them and Jax wasn't sure how it would change thier relationship.

"Tell us what you found out" Clay demanded of Opie.

"We went to that wear house and saw Aaron's bike outside. We creeped around back and heard him talking to some lady. They spoke about the guns the next shipment that Aaron thinks he knows about. So that plan worked." Opie leaned back and looked at Jax and Tara. "He knows where Kallie and Thomas are but"

"but what?" Tara asked in a hurry

"I went inside a little to get a good look at the lady" he sighed "it isn't good"

"what isn't good? Who is it?" Jax asked he was getting annoyed that Opie was talking in circles.

"The lady is agent June Stahl ATF. They're the ones that have Kallie and Thomas and Aaron is helping them."

 **A/N: So Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I'm thinking I won't update on Sunday's cause I'm totally addicted to the walking dead and that whole day belongs to them lol**

 **sooo what did you think? Donnas coming home (for a little while anyway..I think ;) )**

 **For everyone that's new to the story welcome! I hope your enjoying it! To everyone that's been with me since day one I hope your still liking the story and thank you sooo much for following!**

 **For those who followed favored and review! I really do appreciate it! THANK YOU!**

 **Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

****Tara POV****

"Why the hell do the ATF have my daughter and brother?" Tara screeched

Opie leaned forward his elbows on the table "My guess is she's pissed all her documents disappeared with Kohn last year and has recruited a couple of people to help her cause"

"Like Aaron" Jax inturepted and everyone nodded.

"Well maybe she could use a few more people to help her cause" Gemma chimed in.

Tara looked at her confused "What do you mean?"

"I mean what if they recruit someone else to help them that's helping us"

"Put in an insider. One that we can trust. Just like they did with Aaron" Tara and Gemma smiled at each other wickedly. "But who?"

"I think-" Opie began but Gemma cut him off and continued to talk to Tara

"It has to be someone we trust someone that we know would never turn thier back on us" Gemma said thinkkng loudly

"I have-" Opie said again but Tara continued this time without acknowledging Opie.

"But it also has to be someone they think would turn thier back and help them. Someone that they know could have inside information"

"Ladies!" Opie yelled

"What!" they both said annoyed

"I have someone in mind if you would just shut the hell up" Opie glared at the both of them. Tara looked over at him arms crossed and Gemma did the same "First off let me start off by saying that you 2" he pointed at both Gemma and Tara "Are spending way to much time together" everyone huffed around them in agreement.

"Get to the point Winston" Tara said.

"I think we could use Donna. If she's willing to help she'd be perfect for your little scheme." He finally got out.

Tara looked at Gemma and Gemma looked back shrugging "I'll have to call her I don't know how she'll take it though she's never been eager to help the club" Tara sighed.

"She's already on her way. I was supposed to go see her but since all of this is happening. She's coming here." Opie smiled a little.

With Donna coming back it gave them the chance they needed to get Kallie and Thomas back. Tara was growing tired of the games. So if this agent stahl wanted to play Tara would become game keeper. _Game on bitch,_ Tara thought to herself.

"We can talk to her when she gets here then" Tara said nodding.

"We have to tread lightly though this isn't like Kohn. This bitch is actually with the ATF. We can't just get rid of her." Clay mentioned.

Tara thought about this for a moment. No they couldn't just get rid of her but they could do the second best thing.

"I have an idea" Tara pulled Jax's chair out a little and sat down in his lap. He shifted a little before resting one of his hands on her hip. "She's a cop. She lives and breathes this job and for what ever reason she has a hard on for SamCro. So the next best thing other than offing her would be to end her carrier" she looked around the table at the confused men's faces. "We get a confession out of her. I'm pretty sure kidnapping isn't protocol for federal agents"

"that pretty brilliant little girl" Tig smiled

"Call me that one more time Tig" Tara said threw her teeth.

"Ok let's get back on topic." Clay interrupter "How do we do that?" He asked her.

"Donna gets her confession on tape and we take it her boss. We get unser to file a missing persons report on Kallie and Thomas. It'll show her boss that we were serious and that SamCro didn't retaliate like their known for. Which is probably what she's betting on. This way we'll get ATF off SamCros back and get Kallie and Thomas back." She finsihed

"I'm pretty speechless doll" Clay laughed and looked at Jax "Don't let this one go son"

"I don't plan on it." Jax said tighting his hold on her. Tara turned and looked back at him with a smile and a wink. She pecked his lips 2 times before turning back to the guys.

"First things first Donna needs to be on board." Just as Tara finished saying that Donna came bursting threw the doors.

"Don't touch me I want to see my cousin!" She shook off half sac "Tara!" She cried when she saw her.

"I tired to stop her boss but she wouldn't wait any longer" Half sac tried to explain.

"It's ok" He sighed. Tara knew he was getting annoyed of everyone just bursting in but at this moment she didn't really care. She stood up quickly and rushed to Donna hugging her tightly. Half sac closed the door behind him.

"I'm so glad your here!" Tara cried.

"Where else would I be? I'm so sorry about Kallie Tara. You must be going out of your mind!" Donna wiped Taras tears away.

"I am a little bit" Tara sighed. "We have a plan though but we kind of need your help"

"I'm in. What do I have to do?"

"Really? Just like that?" Tara asked.

Donna nodded "I'm tired of running. This is my home. I'm moving back. I got my transcripts transfered to Stockton University. So yes I wanna help find my god daughter." She looked at Opie "And if you'll have me. I wanna get back to us" Opie stood up and took her in his arms kissing her softly.

"I'm glad for the reunion and all really Donna I am so glad your back but I really just want to get this moving and find my daughter and brother." Jax said from his seat. Tara smiled and gave Donna a hug then returned to her seat in Jaxs lap. Donna sat across from her on Opies lap.

"Catch me up" Donna said getting straight to business. Tara leaned forward and told Donna everything they knew then told her everything they had planned.

"That's brilliant you guys seriously" Donna said after Tara finished.

"I wish we could all take the credit but this is all Tara and Gemma" Tig laughed

"Actually it was just Tara" Gemma chimed in.

"Group effort. Anyway" she said quickly before someone else could praise her she didn't like all that attention. "You think you'd be able to do it?"

Donna nodded "We could get her convicted to. Kidnapping 2 children is a capital offense. If we get her in jail I'm sure SamCro has a couple of insiders that can teach her a small lesson" Donna smirked. Everyone looked at her shocked "What? Don't pretend like you guys can't make that happen. She has my god daughter I'm all for her feeling some kind of pain"

"now your talkin" Tara said and held her fist out so Donna could bump it.

"Alright they need to get the hell out of this room. they are scarying the shit outta me" Tig said. The table errupted in laughter.

"So everyone knows thier role?" Clay asked when things settled down. Everyone nodded "Let the games begin then" he pounded the gavel and everyone got off thier feet. Tara walked out of the chapel and towards the bar asking for a shot. Jax came behind her and asked for one to. They both took thier shots and sighed.

"When we get Kallie back I want to start moving in to the house." Tara told him Jax nodded. "And I wanna start planning the wedding" she added.

"In a rush?" He asked her.

"No but with our life anything can happen so I want to do all of this before anything else interrupts our lives" she leaned her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry this is happening Tara. I wish i could promise it won't happen again but I don't want to make any promises that I can't make come true."

"When your president things will be different right?" Tara asked hopeful.

"When I'm president things will change yes, but babe you have to understand we will always have people threating us. It won't be as hectic as it is now but we will have to be carful."

She nodded "as long as Kallie is not always in danger. I'll be fine."

"Kallie will be protected and so will you. I can't go threw this again Tara. My heads been really fucked up I'm barley hanging on I don't know if I can survive something like this happening again." He said honestly.

"You'll keep us safe Jax I believe that" she kissed him.

"You still have that faith in me Tara? I couldn't keep Kallie safe" he looked down shamefully.

She knew he felt this guilt but she wanted him to come to her and she was glad he finally did. She grabbed his face and made him look at her.

"I'm only going to say this once. My faith in you has never shaken Jax not once not now not ever. This isn't on you. Like it or not kidnapping can be done by someone that's not our enemy. Atleast we know who's got her and how we're going to get her back. I know you always want to protect your girls and we love it babe but things will happen to us. You can't blame yourself for that all the time. Kallie believes in her Daddy and I believe in my man. With no question baby. I love you and Kallie loves you. We will never doubt you." She finished in huff she wanted him to understand that she would never doubt him in anything he did.

"I don't deserve you" he said quietly.

"To bad Teller cause your stuck with me" she smiled

"thank god" he whispered and lowered his lips to hers. She felt his desperation in his kiss. The way he clung to her to her that he was on the edge of loosing it. They Needed Kallie back before they both fell apart.

"Sorry I don't mean to interrupt" someone said from next to them.

Jax pulled away and glared at one of the new sweet butts "then why are you?" Jax growled.

"I I I'm sorry I was told to ask you if there was anything you needed" she said nervously.

Tara swatted Jax on the chest "be nice" she looked at the newest sweet butt. She was about Taras age. Was very petite and had dark hair.

"We don't need any thing thank you. What's your name I haven't sent you around here before" Tara asked her

"Cherry I just started coming here. I'm with jury's crew" She said.

She seemed nice enough "I'm Tara" she held her hand out for cherry to shake

she smiled and shook her hand "I know who you are. Most of the girls warned me that if I try to hit on Jax you'll rearrange my face" Cherry giggled and Jax laughed loudly.

"I would" Tara said seriously. Jax pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "I don't know why it's so funny. Like you wouldn't do the same if someone hit on me" she glared at him.

"I find it funny that everyone knows." He hugged her close again "and your right I would"

"well I promise I won't hit in any of you" Cherry laughed.

"That's good then we won't have any problems" Tara smiled at her. This felt wrong to her for some reason. Smiling and laughing when her daughter was missing. She shouldn't feel any kind of happiness.

"Hey it's ok to feel like nothing happened. It's gets your mind off of it a little bit. Stop beating yourself up. It's ok" Jax said softly picking up on what she as feeling.

"I heard about your daughter-"

"Don't!" Jax growled stopping her from finishing her sentence.

"I'm sorry." Cherry said backing up. "Can I get you any thing?" She looked at Tara.

"Some water would be nice" Tara answered. Cherry hurried off.

"it going to be ok. We'll find her. I just don't want you to loose that smile." He cupped her cheek.

"It's really hard Jax. I just want her back already in our arms in our home." Taras eyes welled up and Jax use the pad of his thumb to wipe them as they fell

"I know baby and she will be. We just have to let Donna work her magic and the rest will come."

"I can't believe you! I can't believe I came back for this!" Donna stormed out of the dorm room and left in a rush. Tara followed after.

"Donna! What the hell is going on?!" Tara yelled

"you and this club is a fucking joke! I can't believe this I come back and your daughter is gone and you want me to help find her?! You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Donna what the hell?!" Tara grabed her arm

"Don't fucking touch me! I'm out of here! Don't ever speak to me again!" And with that she rushed to her car and peeled out of there. Tara stood stunned.

"What the hell was that about?" Jax asked coming up to her from behind.

"I have no idea. But if she doesn't help us who will Jax?"

"We'll figure it out babe." He rubbed her back and led her back inside. Opie was sitting at the bar drinking a beer.

"Opie what the hell happened?" She asked when she got close enough to him.

"What always happens?" He asked her with shrug. Deciding not to answer him she turned and walked away. She went straight to the dorm room and sat on the edge of the bed. She was at a loss for words. She was holding Kallies teddy bear when Jax and Opie came in.

"Tara it's ok Donna was faking it" Opie said reassuringly.

Taras head snapped up "she was?"

He nodded "yes she didn't know if anybody else was backing up Aaron and she didn't want to mess this up so she put on a show for watchful eyes"

"oh thank god!" Tara stood up and paced "what do we do now?" She asked

"now we wait for Donna to play her part. It might take a little bit but she'll get what we need and then we'll get Kallie and Thomas back" Jax said sitting next to her and taking Kallies teddy bear. She took his hand and laid her head on his shoulder. "The sooner Donna does this the sooner we get out family back on track. Your plan is pretty flawless babe. It's all just a waiting game now."

"Donna won't stop till she gets that confession. She's pretty dead set on bringing This chick down. It was pretty hot" Opie smirked

"eww don't go there Ope. I don't want to here of all details" she gagged

"Oh please like I don't hear about you threw Jax"

"Hey! That's supposed to stay between us" Jax shouted defensively.

"What ever you to talk about on your own time is your business" Tara shook her head. "What do guys do anyway measure dick sizes?"

"We don't have to. I'm bigger" Jax winked at her and she smirked.

"Don't lie to your fiancé bro. We all know I'm bigger" Opie laughed

"You guys are disgusting" Tara shook her head again.

"You love us" they said in unison

Tara rolled her eyes "I guess"

Tara smiled slightly then frowned. She didn't want to allow herself any type of happiness till she had her daughter back.

"We'll get her back Tara" Jax stressed.

"Never again Jax. I can't have her gone like this ever again."

"Never Again" he agreed.

What they had to do to get Kallie and Thomas back was going to be tedious and stressful but they swore it they would do what ever it takes to put their family back together. For now they would wait to hear from Donna till then Tara would keep herself busy cause if she didn't she would go out of her mind. Little did she know just how much she would have to test her strength.

 **A/N: If you guys had to pick one song to describe Tara and Jax. What would it be? I have about 2 but I want to listen to what you guys got. Let me know!**

 **Review Review Review! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

****Tara POV****

 _She looked at her hands and they were covered in blood. Not just any blood. His blood. The love of her life . The one she thought she would be spending the rest of her life with. The one that now laid clutched in her arms. She tried so hard to bring him back to life but nothing she did worked. In a quick attempt to get thier daughter back Jax had been shot multiple times. She had witnessed it all and now it was playing again and again._

 _"Give me my daughter!" Jax had shouted_

 _"or what" a woman's voice mocked._

 _Jax charged at her but she was fast and drew her weapon firing shot after shot until his body fell to the floor. Tara was in shock for a couple of moments before she was in motion. She turned Jax over just as his eyes rolled to the back of his head._

 _"No Jax! You can't leave me! Please baby come on!" She began CPR but was crying to much to actually achieve any kind of success. She looked at the women that shot him. "What have you done?!" She cried._

 _"Nothing that I'm not going to do to you" The woman raised her gun and pointed it at her. Just then she saw someone walk up holding Kallie "say good bye to mommy"_

 _just before the gun shot she heard Kallie say "bye bye momma" she heard the gun go off and the room turned black._

Tara bolted awake in a cold sweat. She was taking deep breaths to calm herself. She had been having the same dream for a few days now. She had been slowly driven crazy by every bad thought under the sun. It had been 3 days and they still hadn't heard anything from Donna. She couldn't stand this waiting game anymore. She missed her daughter fiercly and just needed her back. No matter what they had to do to get her. Jax had been the voice of reason telling her that they had to wait even though she knew he was growing impatient. Speaking of Jax she looked over and noticed he wasn't sleeping next to her any more. He had become restless and would wake up and roll out of bed quietly in an attempt not to wake her. She looked at the clock and noticed it was 330 in the morning she sighed and got out of bed. She needed confirmation that he was ok. She knew it was stupid but her dreams kept feeling more and more real and she grew more and more paranoid. She threw on a pair of Jaxs sweats and her tank top and walked threw the hallway into the clubhouse. She found Jax sitting on the couch staring off into space a beer in one hand and a joint in the other. She went over to him and he looked up at her in a drunken and high haze. It was then that she could see the pain in his eyes. She hated that hollow look he had in his eyes. She wished she could take it away but knew the only person that could do that was thier daughter and brother could do. She took the beer from him chugging the rest and sat in his lap curling up to his chest. He wrapped his free arm around her and rubbed her side as he finished his joint.

"Tell me what you dream about" he asked her.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder "how did you know?"

"You've been tossing and turning a lot"

"is tryin to get to Kallie your yelling at stahl to give her to us and she taunts you. You run after and she shoots you" Taras voice catches in her throat and she clutched Jax tighter "I try to save you but I can't. I see Kallie and then stahl tells her to say good bye to me. When she does stahl kills me and then I wake up." She pulled him closer trying to mold herself into him. "I can't loose you Jax. I can't even think about it."

He stubbed out his joint and wrapped both his arms around her. He didn't speak for a while. He just held her close. "I won't do any thing stupid Tara. You won't loose me. I have to much to live for."

"I can't take this any more Jax. We haven't heard anything from Donna and I feel like Kallie and Thomas get farther and farther away from us."

"I know babe. I wish I was doing more but I don't know what to do" he sighed in frustration.

"if we don't hear from her soon I think we should come up with a new plan. I'm tired of all the waiting and I want Kallie and Thomas back."

"I think your right. I can't do this waiting game any more."

"I just want to forget Jax make me forget about everything please" she kissed him and he responded vigorously. He picked her up and carried her to thier room. He set her on her feet and locked the door behind him. Grabbing her face he pulled her lips to his and kissed her with as much passion as he could musters she definitely needed this. Needed him. Tara stood back and lifted her top over her head and shimmied out of his sweats. He looked her up and down hungrily before reaching down to grab her thighs and lifting her. She wrapped her self around him and he turned them around pinning her against the door. He attacked her lips once more leaving Tara breathless. She pulled away resting her head on the door as he continued his attack starting with her neck and working his way down. He reached her bra and pulled it down taking one perfect pink nipple into his mouth and sucking. She moaned loudly at the contact and reached down for the hem of his shirt "off" she barley whispered. He held on tight to her again moving her to sit on top of the dresser once she was situated her took off his shirt along with his jeans and boxers and tossed it to the ground. Tara reached out and raked her fingers nails down his abs making him shiver. He hooked his fingers threw her underwear and pulled them off while she unhooked her bra and they items went flying. He winked at her and she smirked.

She spread her legs prepared for him to enter her but what he did instead shocked her. He dropped to his knees and lowered his mouth down on to her already soaked pussy. Tara gasped and clutched onto the end of the dresser he lifted her legs on to his shoulders as his tounge showed her no mercy.

"Oh my god Jax baby that feels so good" He kept flicking and swirling his tounge until Taras body convulsed making her cum with a vengeance. She was still panting trying to catch her breathe when he stood back up licking his lips.

"You taste so good baby" Jax said seductivly. She hummed and wrapped her arms around his neck

"let me taste" she said with a smirk and he grinned wickedly kissing her. She moaned when she tasted herself on his lips. He picked her up again and laid her down on the bed hovering over her. He rested his arms on either side of his head.

"I love you" he whispered against her lips as he entered her.

Tara opened her eyes and looked him straight in the eye "I love you to Jackson"

he thrusted into her slowly at first but when she clutched at his back and wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to go deeper, he went faster. She met him thrust for thrust, never allowing his lips to leave her own. When he felt her tighten around him he sped up. She moaned and bit down softly on his lips.

"Don't stop baby! I'm so close"

he lowered his lips next to her ear and nibbled before whispering "so cum for me baby" she closed her eyes and threw her head back as she moaned she loved it when he said things like that "I want you to look at me while you come baby" _Jesis Christ that's sexy,_ she thought as she opened her eyes and looked at him. What she saw in his eyes the love and the adoration had her cumming like never before.

"That's it." He kissed her lips "God your so sexy when you cum" he grunted as he thrusted into her a few more times before exploding inside her with a rugged moan. He laid on top of her gently placing his head on her chest. She ran her fingers threw his hair as the both worked to catch thier breaths.

"Don't ever leave me Tara" he whispered.

"I don't think I could even if I tried"

"just you and me babe no one else but us"

"that's right baby" she snuggled closer to him and he held her tight. Kissing her till they both fell asleep.

they woke up the next morning to someone banging on thier door.

"What the hell" Tara complained as she rolled over.

"Tara and Jax wake the hell up!" Opie yelled.

Jax groaned and got up throwing on his boxers and opening the door. Tara wrapped the sheet around her tighter as Opie walked in.

"Donnas on her way. Says she has what we need to get Kallie and Thomas back but we gotta hurry she says she thinks their on to her."

Jax and Tara looked at each other briefly before going into motion. They threw on what ever clothes they could get thier hands on and rushed into the club house just as Donna was walking in. She gave Tara a hug as everyone headed inside the chapel. Once seated they all looked at Donna expectanly.

"Let's hear it" clay said

Donna pulled out the voice recorder from her pocket and put it in the middle of the table. Everyone leaned forward as she pressed play. They all listened as agent stahl told Donna her plan. How she had taken Kallie to make sure SamCro retaliated against thier enemies in search of thier little princess. She didn't want Thomas but since he had refused to leave his niece she thought 2 would be better than 1. She would catch each retaliation on tape and finally put the bikers behind bars. A small smile crept to Taras face as she listened to stahl. This bitch was going down, SamCro would be free of the ATFs watchful eye but most importantly they would have Kallie and Thomas back. When the recording finsihed Donna spoke up "Now about Aaron". They all looked at her confused. They had forgotten about Aaron but apparently Aaron hadn't forgotten about him. The look on Donnas face told them that what she had to say wasn't going to be good. They just didn't know how bad it would actually be.

 **A/N: I am so sorry! That it took so long to update. I had this written and then it got deleted :/**

 **i listened to all the songs you guys sent me and loved em! I have a few of my own that I'll post next chapter.**

 **hope you you like this chapter! I know I did! :)**

 **Soooooo you guys know I like reviews right. I mean what else keeps me writing every day but your amazing reviews?!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Pretty please? :)**


	32. Chapter 32

****Jax POV****

"What about Aaron?" Jax asked sitting up a little more. He could feel the anger boiling beneath the surface. He felt Tara grab his hand and he calmed down immediately.

"He's going to be a complication. He's work with someone else to." Donna sighed and looked down playing with the recorder.

"How the hell did he get all these fucking connections?" Jax roared.

Donna cringed a little and Opie rubbed her back "The real IRA"

Jax stiffen and squeezed Tara hip. "Ow Jax!" Tara whispered to him.

He realeased his hold on her when he realized he was hurting her and rubbed the spot he pinched "sorry babe but this isn't good. What do they want with Kallie and Thomas?" He looked at Donna.

"Nothing. They don't want Kallie and Thomas. They want the Russians but Aaron is trying to convince them that SamCro has ties to the Russians and to get to them they should get to us. And how do they get to us?"

"They negotiate Kallie and Thomas for a way to The Russians" Jax finished.

"Right. I have Aaron's confession on tape to. We have to move fast though. The IRA was already starting to believe Aaron. So if we don't make a move to get Kallie and Thomas now we might have to deal with the IRA instead of the ATF."

Tara nodded and pulled out her phone. "I call the DEA office now" she stood up from Jaxs lap and paces the room. Jax watched her his leg bouncing faster with each passing second.

"Hi this is Tara knowles I need to speak to DEA Martin please." She looked at Jax. He could tell by look in her eyes how scared she was. He hated the fact that he couldn't immediately take all her fears away. He felt so helpless. When the DEA came on the phone she put it on speaker.

"Hello miss knowles? How may I help you?" DEA Martin inquired

"Hi yes I'm calling in regards to an Agent Stahl"

"I'm sorry but agent stahl is working on a case right now and can't really be reached"

"well that's good. I don't need to speak to her. I need to speak to you or to someone that can help me" Tara was growing impatient.

"I can help you miss Knowles."

"I have reason to believe that Agent stahl has kidnapped my daughter and brother in law in an attempt to put my fiancé and his brothers behind bars" Jax smirked at her. He loved it when she called him her fiancé.

"That a very serious accusation Miss. knowles."

"I'm well aware of the accusation I'm making , but I have proof to back me up." Tara walked back over to Jax and sat back in his lap.

"Proof huh? Well we would need to hear this proof. Is it possible that we could meet up miss Knowles? I'm actually on my way over to Stockton to meet up with agent stahl but I'm willing to detour for an hour or 2."

"Is it possible that you can come to TM?" She asked

"TM? Isn't that the garge associated with the Sons Of Anarchy?" He hesitated.

"Yes. My fiancé is apart of the club. Our daughter and his brother is the one that YOUR agent has captive. There won't be any problems if you come here. Everything you've heard about the Sons is completely fabricated. We have all the proof you need to understand that." She said fiercely.

"We'll Miss. knowles looks like your calling all the shots here" he joked "what time would like me to meet you?"

"One thing I've learned Mr. Martin. You don't mess with a woman and her family. All I want is my daughter and brother back. I'll see you in an hour?." Jax smiled at her and rubber her back. She always had a way of taking control and he loved it.

"See you then" he hung up.

"So we have an hour" Tara sighed. Jax took her in his arms and had her leaned against him. He hates how all of this was taking a toll on her. He just wanted things to go back to the way things were before Kallie and Thomas were taken.

"What Do we do until then?" Donna asked

"we keep busy cause if I don't I might go crazy" Tara stood up "So I'm gonna go grab a plate of Gemmas amazing food that I smell from in here" she grabbed Jaxs hand and pulled him out of the chair. He followed willingly, even if it did make him seem pussy whipped. He didn't care. He would take any crap talk from the guys if it was because of Tara.

After they finished eating they all sat around the clubhouse doin various things to keep busy. Jax watched as Tara looked at the clock for the millionth time and shook his head.

"Babe if you don't stop looking at the clock I'm going to throw it out the window." He huffed.

"I'm sorry I'm just getting antsy." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry babe he'll be here soon and everything will be fine" he kissed her forehead.

"Promise?" She asked.

He sighed and shook his head "No I won't promise because I don't know how everything will work out and I never want to make promises I can't keep"

"I love you for that. I just really want them back Jax"

"I told you Tara no matter what the cost we will get them back" he hugged her tight.

"Just don't let that price be you" she whispered.

"That I can promise." He said. Jax held Tara for a while. They didn't say much they just stayed hugged up in a corner until someone came in a cleared thier throat.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Miss. Knowles" Jax looked over Taras head to see a white guy in a black suite. He looked very official. Tara looked up at Jax and puckered her lips. He kisses her without taking his eyes off what he presumed to be Agent Martin. He let go of Tara and she turned around.

"Agent Martin I assume" she asked him.

"You assume correct" he walked over to her and held out his hand which Tara shook. "And I'm guessing the guy standing behind you like a watch dog is your fiancé?" He chuckled a little.

"Right again. This Jax Teller." She looked back at Jax and smirked "sorry he's a little over protective of anyone that come near me but he won't be an issue. Right babe?" She asked him. Jax looked down at her and smiled giving a stiff nod. Tara looked back agent Martin "he wants our daughter back just as much as I do so he'll behave"

"I doubt that but I'm only here to hear this information you have and then I'll be on my way."he said

Tara nodded aned Donna came over with the voice recorder. They sat down at a table and Donna played the tape. Agent Martin looked very interested and the a little pissed off. When the tape finished he sat back and looked at Tara then at Jax then back at Tara. "First off let me start off by saying how truly sorry I am that our agent has taken your daughter and brother. I will shut this whole operation down myself and bring them back by tonight. Does the charming PD know about thier disappearance?"

Jax nodded his head " They do we have the report if you need it."

"That's great. We can use that when we prosecute her. This is going to be a big bust." He smirked.

Jax got pissed "I'm glad it'll be a notch on your belt but I don't really give a damn. Just get my daughter and Brother back and you can do what ever the hell you want after that." He growled.

"Yes of course." He stood up "I'll be back with your Daughter and Brother. I swear it"

"and we in turn will hand over the recorder and help build your case" Jax told him. They shook hands and he left.

"Another fucking waiting game" Tara growled. This time she wouldn't do so well he knew that for sure. He walked over to the bar and grabed them both a drink.

"This time when he comes back Kallie and Thomas will be with him."

"Are you sure we can trust him?" She asked. Taking the drink he offered her.

"I think so. Dont you think so?" He asked her back and she shrugged.

"When it comes to Kallie I don't trust anyone but us and this family" she looked at Tig chugging a bottle of tequila and shook her head "and that's still questionable.

He laughed a little "It'll be fine"

she sighed and sipped on her drink as she waited.

It had been 4 hours and no one had heard anything. Jax and Tara were pacing the floor, Opie and Donna were watching them, Clay was calming down Gemma, and the rest of the guys were antsy and ready to kill. Just when Jax was about to give up and go looking for him. Agent Martin came in with Kallie in his arms.

"Kallie!" Tara cried running to Agent Martin and taking Kallie in her arms.

"Momma!" Kallie clapped. It was like she was never gone. She didn't even know how worried sick her parents had been. Jax stood rooted to the spot taking in the sight of Tara kissing thier daughter all over her face. She held her so tightly Jax knew it would be awhile before anyone else would get a chance to welcome her home.

"Daddy!" Kallie squealed when she noticed him. Jax smiled brightly and walked over to scoop Kallie into his arms.

"Daddy missed you so much baby girl" he kissed her head and inhales her scent. "I am never letting you go again" Tara laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around his family now whole again. Jax gave Kallie back to Tara so he could thank Agent Martin but he remembered there was one other person he needed to say hello to.

"Where's Thomas?" Gemma asked before he was able to.

Agent Martin rubbed the back of his neck "there was a bit of a complication".

Gemma moved to stand toe to toe with him "what kind of complication?"

"Before we got there, there was already a deal made" he sighed "with the real IRA"

"what kind of deal?" Clay growled standing behind Gemma.

"Well I'm not sure. An Aaron Mathews was there to let us know that the real IRA is willing to exchange Thomas for information about the Russians. But-" he trailed off.

"But what?!" Jax yelled. He was tired of everyone using his damn family as leverage to something.

"They want to make the exchange in Belfast."

Everyone gasped. Agent Martin continued "we can get you guys to Belfast but we would need something in exchange as well"

"do you people always use this these types of things as an opportunity? This isn't a game! His life is in danger!" Tara roared. Which shocked agent Martin.

"Momma?" Kallie patted her cheek. Jax looked at her and smiled slightly. Yes his brother was still missing but he was beyond greatful that they as Kallie back. Tara kissed her cheek "I'm ok baby."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to cow out that way. But we need the Russians." He stressed.

"get us to Belfast and we'll get you the Russians" clay said

agent Martin nodded "They'll be a plane ready for you in the morning. I'm trusting you to keep your word." They shook hands and he left.

tara walked up to him "I'm coming with you"

"no your not Tara." Jax said turning to her.

"Jax I can't have us separated again. I know you guys have a charter there. I can stay there with Kallie while you guys look for Thomas. Please baby I can't be that far away from you after we just got Kallie back." She pleaded. Jax looked at her for a moment. He didn't want to be apart from them either. He laid his hand on Kallies back

"ok but you and Kallie have to stay at the charter in Belfast I can't have you guys in danger again and there I'll know that your safe."

She smiled and nodded giving him a kiss. He has his family back. Partly anyway. Now he just needed to get Thomas to make everything complete. In the morning they would be leaving to Belfast. How long they would be there was tell a question no one could answer.

 **A/N: and there off! Sorry for the delay guys I've been super busy! Hopes too guys liked the chapter! Sorry for any of the errors I was kinda in a rush to even look it over :(**

 **please review! Cause you guys are awesome!**


	33. Chapter 33

****Tara POV****

Tara couldn't describe how it felt to have her daughter back in her arms. She really felt like she could breathe again. Her whole world was on the correct axis again and she was so greatful. Jax and Tara were back at thier apartment. They didn't want to move it until everything was back to normal. They didn't want any bad energy walking into the house with them. So for now, until they got Thomas back, they would keep their things at thier basement apartment. They were watching Kallie sleep in her crib with a content smile on both thier faces.

"What time do we leave tomorrow?" Tara asked Jax as he held her by Kallies crib.

She felt him shrug "not sure. We just have to be at the club house around 11am tomorrow."

Tara nodded while caressing Kallies cheek while she slept. "It's like nothing happened. She doesn't even realize that we were going crazy cause she was gone."

"That's a good thing. If she was older she would probably be traumatized. I'm just glad she's still my happy little girl." He whispered.

"Can we sleep in here tonight? I don't want to leave her alone." She leaned into him.

"Yeah baby we can." He cupped her face and brought his lips down to hers for a sweet kiss "we have her back Tara she's not going away again." He walked her over to the day bed across from the crib and striped himself of his shirt handing it to her after she got rid of her own clothes. She threw it on and got in bed moving to make space for him. She cuddled into his rside laying her head on his chest and threw a leg over both of his. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. Tara drew patterns on his chest as they continued to watch Kallie threw the crib.

* * *

Tara woke up the next morning to Jax and Kallie playing quietly on the floor. She smiled as she watched them. Jax had a ken doll and Kallie was dancing her Barbie around.

"Daddy Daddy!" Kallie squealed and shoved a Barbie in his hand.

"But daddy needs to play with boy stuff" Jax whined and handed the doll back to Kallie.

"boy?" She scrunched her face and tilted her head to the side.

Jax nodded and smiled " Boys play with boy toys like trucks and motorcycles."

"Tucks?" She stood up and went to the other side of the room looking threw her toy trunk.

Jax chuckled and shook his head. "Never thought I'd see you playing with Barbies" Tara smirked. Jax looked up at her and leaned over to kiss her.

"I'd do anything for my girls" he smiled.

"Momma!" Kallie screamed when she noticed that Tara was awake. Tara smiled as Kallie ran to the bed and tried to climb on. She picked up her daughter and cuddled her to her side. Kallie gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheek then laid her head on Taras chest. There was nothing better than having her daughter in her arms. Jax joined them and took them both in his arms.

"Daddy tuck" Kallie said holding up a toy truck in her tiny hands. Jax smiled brightly at his daughter and took the truck from her driving it up and down her arm making her giggle and squirm closer to Tara. When they settled down Tara sighed and looked at Jax.

"We should start getting ready huh?"

He nodded his head "Clay called me earlier said we were leaving as soon as we got there but I wanted to let you get some sleep. You seemed to be finally sleeping peacefully I couldn't wake you"

"Well aren't you thoughtful" she laughed.

He winked at her and got up taking Kallie into his arms when she reached for him. "Ready for a bath baby girl?" She clapped her hands. Tara smiled once again and got out of bed.

"I'll go pack up our bags for a week. Hopefully we won't be there longer than that" she walked into their room and began to pack up a large suite case with enough clothes for her family. She packed Kallies diaper bag up and set everything by the front door. She walked into the kitchen and began making breakfast when Jax walked in with Kallie.

"We're all ready to go" Jax smiled sitting Kallie down in her high chair before taking a seat.

"Everything's packed and waiting by the door. I just gotta shower and get dressed" Tara finished up the pancakes and sat a plate in front of Jax and placed a cut up one on Kallies high chair top. After they finished eating Tara showered quickly and got dressed. They made their way to the club house in silence both in thier own thoughts. When they pulled up to TM they saw agent Martin get out of his car and walk over to greet them. Tara took her time getting Kallie out before making her way around the car towards them.

"Good morning Miss knowles" he smiled at her.

Tara nodded swiftly and shifted Kallie on her hip "Agent Martin"

"I was just telling your fiancé here the game plan"

"then I don't need to be here" she began to walk away when agent Martin called out to her

"I sense that you don't trust me, miss knowles"

"I don't and I know I should cause you helped me get my daughter back and your helping us get Thomas back but after agent stahls stunt you'll excuse me if my willingness to automatically trust someone is slim to none." She said matter of factly.

Agent Martin sighed and looked at Jax "does she always speak her mind freely?"

"Every single second of the day" Jax crossed his arms. "But I'll have to agree with her . We have our own game plans. We find my brother our way and in return we will give you the Russians that's the deal."

Agent Martin Nodded his head "the plane leaves in 2 hours. It's a cargo plane leaving from just outside of charming. I'm sure you guys know the place. I suggest you guys head down there soon. I'll be in touch." He walked back to his car and left just as Gemma came out of the office.

"All this scares me Jax I don't know why it just does" She out Kallie down and watched as she wobbled to her grandmother.

"One thing at a time darlin we just gotta handle one thing at a time" he threw his arm around her shoulders and walked towards his mother.

"Hey ma, you ready?" He asked

she nodded as she picked up Kallie and kissed her all over "hey kids."she kissed them both on the cheek "yup I just want to get this over with and get my boy home"

"so let's go and do that" clay said walking up to them. He was joined by every memeber of the Sons, they would all be going to Ireland except for Piney who was staying behind to keep an eye on things with a couple of members from Nevada that were coming to help out. "Let's move out" everyone moved to thier bikes and got on.

"I'm still worried about you and Kallie coming on this trip" Gemma told her as they made their way to the car.

"I'm not staying behind as my family risks thier lives and I'd rather have Kallie with me." Tara said with conviction. Gemma just nodded and got Kallie situated back in her car seat.

when they got to the cargo plane everyone regrouped then made thier way on to the plane. Tara looked behind her and around her not sure when she would see this place again. Tara kissed Kallie head "let's go get your uncle"

she started to walk inside when she heard a car behind her "wait for me!" She heard someone yell. When she looked behind her she smiled wide.

"Donna?! What are you doing here?!" She said excitedly

"you can't go on a mission without me! I couldn't just stay behind!" She said after she ran up to her with her bag in hand. "Plus it's going to be dead boring with no one here " she laughed. Tara hugged her tightly "Thank you for coming Donna." Donna nodded as they walked inside.

"Donna?" Opie said surprised. Tara chuckled and sat down beside Jax putting Kallie in his lap.

"A surprise to us all" Tara told Jax in a whisper. He shook his head and smiled

"I'm glad she's not fighting it any more. We could really use everyone on board and Opie needs his head in the game"

"well now we're all on board" she looked around the plane "literally" she laughed "how long is this flight to Ireland anyway?"

"About 11hours" Jax leaned his head against the seat and closed his eyes. Kallie micked him putting her head on his chest.

"Hmmm maybe we could become part of the mile high club while we're up here" she smirked.

Jaxs head snapped up and looked at her "are you serious?"

she laughed and shrugged "maybe. I mean we might get bored after a while"

"this is how you guys ended up with a baby in the first place" Gemma said from behind them "not being able to keep your sticky fingers off each other. Don't make me a grandma again" she said sternly. Tara knew she was messing around so she looked back at her and smiled "you didn't know? Jax wants to have another baby"

"Jesus Christ Jackson 1 isn't enough for you?" Gemma smacked the back of his head.

"Nope I want Atleast 2 more" he smirked at Tara.

"Yeah get another girl for that I am not carrying all those kids back to back"

"Are you giving me permission?" He asked

she raised her eye brow "do you want to die?" Jax laughed and threw his arms up in surrender.

"Don't worry ma shes made it clear no babies till Kallies Atleast 5" Jax said over his shoulder.

"What ever but if I hear anything coming out of the bathroom threw out this trip. I'm kicking both your asses when we land" Gemma said sternly

Jax and Tara just laughed then settled into thier seats for the rest of the trip. Kallie did not like to fly one bit it took most of her uncles her father and mother to calm her down. She had been crying non stop since they took off and Tara wanted to pull her hair out. After about the 6th hour she finally passed out. Everyone cheered in relief. Tara didn't move for the rest of the trip scared to wake her sleeping daughter. When they finally landed Tara wanted to kiss the Ireland floor.

"Oh my god finally!" Tara cried as she stood up. She felt Kallie begin to stir "oh no miss I am not dealing with you right now" she handed her to Jax. "Momma needs a break and a drink" they made thier way off the plane and gathered thier things.

"SamCro welcome to Belfast." They heard a woman say. They turned around and saw a blonde hair blue eyed woman "we've been expecting you. There are bikes ready for ya and cars for the ladies. To take ya to the club house" she said in a thick Scottish accent.

"Who the hell are you?" Gemma asked.

She smiled and walked up to her "Maureen Ashby. Pleased to meet ya"

Jax stiffened beside Tara. She looked up at him curiously waiting for an explanation he shook his head and mouthed 'later'. She looked at him intensely before nodding and looking back at Maureen. There was a story behind all of this and she was certain that Maureen was the center of it. It was then that she realized this trip wasn't only going to be a rescue mission. She sighed _just one thing at a time we just have to deal with one thing at a time,_ she repeated the words Jax had said to her earlier, like a mantra in her head. She defiantly needed a drink now.

 **A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for the wait y'all. Was in the middle of a slight family crisis and I had to help settle things down. This story is my baby though and I couldn't leave you guys hanging for long. Thank you for sticking with me!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! It was some what of a filler chapter. I hate to write them but they are some what necessary. Thanks to everyone that has Favored And followed you guys are awesome! To everyone that reviews! I wish I could hug you guys personally! They always make my day :)**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Pretty Please!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Jax **POV****

Jax didn't like the way this felt. Something was off about this whole trip. He knew it, as soon as he stepped off the plane and saw Maureen Ashby. From some letter he found from her to his father he knew she was his mistress. What he didn't know was how much his mother knew. He was only reading the replies she had given him and he constantly wondered about the letters his father had written to her. He knew now he would have to tell Tara about everything. About his suspicions of clay killing his father and now about his fathers affair with Maureen Ashby. He didn't want to keep her in the dark any longer especially when he knew she could probably help him out. She would be staying at the club house with Maureen he wondered if maybe Tara could find out anything from the time she would be spending with her. He knew she could, Tara was a force to be reckoned with and when she had her mind set on something she practically always got it done. That was a fact that both scared and excited him.

When they arrived at the club house Maureen showed them to thier room.

"This was your fathers room when he came here on business." She stated "I didn't know you had a babe I would have brought a crib in here"

"it's ok. We brought her play pen she can sleep in thier for the time being" Tara smiled at her. Jax had stayed quiet not knowing how to speak to his fathers mistress.

"What her name?" Maureen asked cooing at Kallie in Taras arms.

"Kallie Jaqlyn Teller" Tara said proudly and Jax smiled slightly sitting on the bed watching thier interaction.

"She's a real cutie" the woman said tickling her feet making Kallie giggle.

"Thank you." Tara beamed.

Maureen turned to Jax and smiled "Your father would have been proud. Your all grown up with a beautiful daughter and fiancé I know he wishes he could have been here to see that"

Jax nodded "thank you" was all Jax said.

"I'll leave you to get settled than. If you need anything just ask me or my daughter trinity" she said and then left the room.

"Well you were quite. Wanna tell me what's got you all tense?" Tara asked as she out Kallie down on the bed so she could change her diaper.

"yeah I will just not here. Let's go for a ride leave Kallie with my mom. I'll tell you everything once I know we're away from listening ears" Jax whispered.

Tara looked at him intently "Your scaring me Jax"

"don't be scared babe I just want to talk to you alone." He kissed her cheek and stood up to stretch. The flight had been to long for his liking and he was exhausted but he needed to get things done and sleep was not on is important list.

Tara finished changing Kallie and set her down on her feet. "Do we have to leave her?" She asked reluctantly.

Jax looked at her knowingly "she'll be fine Tara. The guys won't let her out of his sight and Ma will probably hold on tight to her the entire time were gone. Which won't be long I swear"

Tara looked down at thier daughter and nodded "not to far Jax. I won't be able to do it"

he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck "not to far" he agreed. They took both of Kallies hand and walked out into the clubhouse towards his mother.

"Hey Ma me and Tara are going for a quick ride. Mind watching Kallie for a bit?" Jax asked.

"Of course I don't mind. Come here baby" Gemma opened her arms and Kallie jumped into them. "I'll protect her with my life Tara I swear"

Tara nodded "I know you will"

Jax kissed the back of Taras head and tugged on the back of her jeans. "We will be back in an hour babe I promise"

Tara kissed her daughters cheek and let Jax pull her out the door. He handed her a helmet and waited for her to get on the bike with him. When she was secure he took off. He drove around for a bit before settling on a wide open mossy green Ireland Field. They got off and walked randomly around the open field.

"Soooo spit it out Teller what's going on?"

Jax sighed deeply and started a slow pace back and forth in front of her.

"Maureen Ashby was my fathers mistress" he said after a few minutes.

"What?!" Tara shriked "how do you know that?"

"A while ago I was digging threw some of my dad's old stuff and found some letters addressed to him from her. she talked about her love for him and how she couldn't wait to see him again. Thier sex life. Which I almost threw up about" he shook the thought out of his head. "That's not the bad part though" he stopped and looked at her.

"And that is?"

"Tara you have to promise me that what I'm about to tell you will not leave this field. We cant talk about it after today. It'll put us at risk if we even saying anything to anyone" he stressed

"now I'm freaking out Jax what is going on?"

"Promise me Tara" he asked sternly

"I promise Jax. You know you could trust me. Just tell me what the hells going on" she said threw her teeth. He could tell she was getting frustrated.

"I know" he nodded and kissed her softly before running a hand over his face "in the letters she writes to him telling him to be carful cause she knew that clay would stop at nothing to become president." He looked at her "even murder"

Tara looked at him questioningly before realization washed over her face "You think that clay had something to do with your fathers death?" She whispered

"there's a lot that does add up Tara" he started to pace again "my dad only let one person work on his bike. Lowell Sr. Who disappeared after my dad died. I knew my father even if I was a little young. He wouldn't have left us. I've been trying to access police records but I can't do it with out raising suspicions. I'm thinking I can get some information out of Maureen while I'm here but-"

Tara cut him off "But everyone will know if your heads not in it cause we have to concentrate on finding Thomas"

he nodded "exactly"

"you want me to sniff around? Hang out with Maureen while I'm here? Since I won't be leaving the club house?" She asked moving closer to him.

"If you do that Tara you need to be extra carful. Don't mention anything let the information come to you. You cannot let anyone know what's going on. Just act normal"

"what happens if we find out that clay did it?" She wondered.

"We gather information prove it then I take it to the table. We vote him out and decide weather or not he meets mr mayhem"

"but if someone finds out what were doing before like clay. He could kill us before then." Jax took her in his arms and held her right.

"We just have to be carful Tara we can't afford mistakes"

she looked up at him "So we don't. We I'll figure this out Jax, but we should wait till your VP to bring all of this to light. If we do it now someone else could be voted in as president then all your other plans will be up in smoke and that's a mistake we really can't afford."

"I know. We just have to think smart about this. I think your right. When I'm VP we can bring our suspicions to light. Until then let's just focus on finding Thomas and gathering information." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you Jax. I do you have no idea how much I love you, but if I sense any kind of danger I will take Kallie and leave charming. I can't have her in danger or taken again. If it comes down to it I will choose her safety over my love for you." Looking into her eyes he knew she was serious. He didn't want to believe that she would take thier daughter and leave but he knew she was telling the truth and he couldn't blame her. He to had said he would send them away if there was any kind of danger and then bring them back after things settled.

"You won't have to leave Tara if things get dangerous I'll send you guys away myself make sure things settle down before you guys come back. I can't do it again either Tara. I can't have you guys in danger. I promise if things get bad I'll make sure our far away from charming" he promised.

"I'll come back Jax. I'd always come back for you." She held on to him tightly

"you wouldn't have to come back. I'd follow you" he lifted her head and kissed her passionately.

* * *

When they arrived back at the club house Tara made a bee line to Gemma Picking up Kallie in one sweep and hugging her close. Jax smiled and shook his head. He knew it was going to be along time before she was able to leave Kallie for more than just an hour.

"im gonna head to bed babe. It's been a long day for all of us and I just want to sleep till next week." Tara chuckled.

He nodded and looked at clay "anything going on?"

"Nah go ahead and get some rest. We got church tomorrow to set up a plan about to find your brother."

Jax nodded and walked to his dorm room with his family in tow. They got Kallie ready for bed before climbing in themselves and passing out.

Jax woke up to a ringing phone.

"Jax" Tara whined beside him "make it stop" she rolled over and threw a pillow over her head.

jax grabbed his phone and answered it "what?" He growled

"Jax?" A scared voice said on the other end.

Jax stood up quickly "Thomas?!" he shouted "are you ok? Have they hurt you?"

"yeah it's me. No they haven't hurt me. Not yet anyway. They told me to call you and tell you they want to meet." His voice was quivering.

"Ok. We're gonna get you back buddy just tell me what they want?"

"They want to meet tomorrow night at 8 at the fathers church" He sniffed "Jax I'm scared"

"don't be buddy were going to get you back no matter what ok? We're already here" he tried to reassure him.

"Ok. Hurry these people are-" the line went dead before he could finish.

"Thomas?" Jax asked but when he received no answer he threw the phone across the room. It landed with crash causing Kallie to cry. Jax sighed and went to pick up his daughter.

"My sorry baby." He kissed her head rocking her trying to get her to go back to sleep.

"We're going to get tommy back Jax." He looked over at Tara and saw her sitting in bed with her knees to her chest "no matter what"

"I know" he said with conviction. One way or the other he was leaving Belfast with his family whole again.

 **A/N: Soo I have decided there will only be 6 more chapters to this story BUT there will be a sequel. I just don't know when.**

 **I'm working on a different Jax and Tara story. Which I will post a preview of in the last chapter, but I will be doing a sequel as well. I'm going to be tying up a lot of loose ends with this story. Like what happened with stahl. Weather or not Tara is actually Kohns daughter and this whole new clay mess! Sooooo enjoy!**

 **Please Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

****Jax POV****

Jax was awake before everyone else was. It was early around 7 Kallie wouldn't be up for another 2 hours and Tara wouldn't be awake till then. He sat in a chair and looked over his family. He hadn't been sleeping well since ever since his daughter and brother went missing and he doubted that he ever would. Things were changing he could feel it and he didn't know weather it was going to be a good or bad change.

"Jackson?" He smiled. He always loved it when she called him by his whole name.

"Morning babe" he left his seat and climbed back in bed with her.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked snuggling into his side.

"I've been waking up at 7 every morning babe. I don't know why. It just happens" he shrugged. "Why are you up?"

"I didn't feel you next to me." She laid her head on his chest and looked up at him with sleepy eyes. He smiled and bent his head to kiss her. He had meant for the kiss to be short but she deepened it and pulled him on top of her. He shifted his weight and pulled away slightly.

"Don't start something we can't finish" he growled.

"I didn't plan to" she smirked and raised her hips pressing up against him. Jax groaned and attacked her neck with opened mouth kisses.

Just when things started to get heated a little girl decided to make herself known.

"Daddy no!" She shouted with a giggle.

Jax groaned and dropped his head onto Taras shoulder. "The one time she decides to wake up early"

Tara laughed and kissed him quickly before getting up to grab thier daughter. "Good morning princess" Tara kissed her cheek and climbed back in bed. She put Kallie on Jaxs stomach and laid down next to him. Kallie played the drums on Jaxs chest and giggled the entire time.

"How did we get such a happy baby?" Jax smiled.

Tara shrugged "I just hope the next one turns out this way" Jax looked at her and smirked "no sir not until Kallie is 5 we talked about this."

"I didn't even say anything" Jax said innocently.

"No but I know what you were thinking and the answer is no. Not until Kallies at least 5." She repeated.

Jax smiled and turned back to Kallie. Lifting her over him "You want sibling to play with Kallie?"

"No!" Kallie laughed

"Good girl." Tara smiled.

Jax didn't want to have another baby right now. He definatly wasn't ready to be a father of 2 he just liked seeing Tara get all worked up about adding to thier family.

"Plus I want to look good in a wedding dress and baby weight is not something I want to deal with. Kallie just turned 1 and I'm just getting back into my old jeans" she stated getting up from the bed and walking over to the dresser that held thier clothes.

"But I liked that weight on you. Plus those 2 puppies" he looked down at her boobs "Where my favorite part" he laughed.

Tara threw a shirt at him "Pig" she laughed. "I thought my over active sex drive was your favorite part?"

he thought about it for a second and smirked. He remembers All the times where Tara couldn't wait for him to even walk threw the door before jumping him bones, the times he couldn't even shower by himself cause she needed him, the times she bombarded him at the clubhouse already panting with want. Yeah those were definatly some good times.

"Not until shes 5 Jax" Tara shook her head and laughed."I can practically feel your sex drive coming to life"

Jax smiled and got off the bed with Kallie. "Let's get dressed today's going to be one hell of a long day." They got dressed before dressing Kallie then headed out to grab some breakfast. When they sat at a table with Opie And Donna a crow eater came up to them and smiled.

"Hey doll would you like some coffee?" She asked Tara. Tara looked at her dumbfounded for a moment. Usually these girls didn't even acknowledge her in hopes of getting with Jax.

"Oh no thank you I can get it myself" Tara said

"no please I'll go grab it. How do you like?" She asked again

"um black 2 surgars. Thank you." Tara looked at Jax confused but he just shrugged he didn't know what that was about either.

"Form of respect Tara" Gemma said coming up from behind her. Tara looked at her questioningly. Gemma took a seat and looked at her and Jax with a smile. "Thier recognizing you as Jaxs old lady and future queen of the mother charter. They will get you whatever you want out of respect for you." she leaned back lit a cigarette aiming the smoke as far away from Kallie as she could get.

"Well there's a power I didn't know I had" Tara chuckled.

"Don't mis use it" Gemma smirked

Tara rolled her eyes "like you don't?"

"Touché princess" Gemma laughed.

"So wait your telling me" Donna spoke up "Tara could ask for what ever she wants and those crow eaters and sweet buts will just scurry to get it?"

"Pretty much. They want to be liked by her cause she has the power to tell them to leave and never come back." Gemma answered

"ok guys quit it your talking like I'm the First Lady or something" Jax looked over at her and smiled. Kissing the side of her head.

"You will be one day" he said.

"Respect goes along way Tara. you should know this by now." Gemma added

"I do know that. It's just different when we're back home this doesn't happen" Tara ran a hand threw Kallies Dark Curls.

"Cause those bitches don't know any better. They still want Jax even after all the turn down he's given them" Gemma shrugged.

"Alright enough giving her a run down of queen dictatorship" Jax laughed and put an arm on the back of her chair. The crow eater came around and gave Tara her coffee

"Anything else doll?" She asked her.

"No I'm good thanks" Tara and answered and she left.

Jax smirked and Tara shook her head he knew that it would take some time getting used to. Even if they had already been together for a couple of years. She always had to fight off crow eaters back home so she wasn't used to the respect that they were showing her here. He would have to fix that when they got home. clay walked up then and told them they were calling church before the meet tonight. Jax got up and took Kallie from Tara hugging her close.

"This shouldn't take long. When I get out we can take Kallie to the park for a while before we head out tonight." He kissed his daughter forehead breathing in her baby scent that he loved so much. He was so relived to have her back.

Tara nodded pulling down Kallie shirt in the back and rubbing her back "Sounds good"

Kallie yawned and laid her head down on her fathers shoulder "looks like my baby girls tired" he smiled

"well she woke up early than usual. I'll put her down for a nap she'll be awake by the time you get out of church" Tara attempted to take Kallie but she held on to her father for dear life. "Kallie come on baby, daddy needs to do something" she attempted to take Kallie again but she started to cry.

"I got her babe. Don't worry about it she'll be knocked out soon and the guys won't mind that she's in there" Jax rubbed Kallies back and shushed her calming her down.

"She really is daddy's little girl isn't she" Opie laughed as he walked inside the chapel. Jax laughed with him and followed him inside. He sat down in his usual seat next to The VP chair and adjusted Kallie so she was laying on his chest. She babbled away and Jax just smiled and nodded.

"We have a new prospect I don't know about?" Clay joked.

"Aye She's a cutie pie but I don't know if she meets SOA standards" McGee the Belfast president Added with a laugh.

"She wouldn't go to her mother. She's a bit of a daddy's girl" Jax explained with a shrug.

"A bit?" Tig said with a laugh "That little girl has you wrapped around her tiny little finger" Jax didn't care about the guys jokes. His little girl would always come first and if that meant bringing her into chapel cause she wanted to stay with him then that's exactly what was going to happen.

"Can we just get down to business?" Jax was getting impatient.

"What do you have for us McGee?" Clay asked

"well we know who has Thomas we just don't know where yet. We're going to have to go to that meet." McGee sighed.

"who has him?" Jax asked sitting up a little.

Mcgee looked at Chibs and sighed "Jimmy O"

growls errupted threw the chapel. Jimmy O was bad news and everyone knew it. Jax didn't know what dealing with him would mean. He had taken Chibs family from him and wouldn't even let him see his daughter. This wasn't going to end well and he knew that for a fact. He just didn't know what side they would come out of. Jax looked down at his now sleeping daughter and knew right then he wouldn't be on a loosing side.

"so we go to the meet and see what he wants, but we leave with my brother." Jax said in determination.

"We have to be careful Jax. This isn't just anyone we're dealing with here. He's dangerous and has more resources than anyone I've known" Chibs chimed in.

"If we find out his game plan than we can use that."

"How are we going to find that out?" Clay asked

"We have a few resources of our own" He looked at clay knowingly.

"Martin" He smirked

"Who's Martin?" McGee asked.

"Part of well known drug cartel back home. He has a pretty big clientele. We owes us a favor or 2" Jax lied but there was no way they were going to tell another Charter that they were working with the Feds. So they had come up with a little white lie.

"Then we should give him a call now" Opie stood up and pulled out his phone walking out of the chapel"

"He should have what we need before the meet tonight." Jax said and everyone nodded. "We find out what he wants and where Thomas is and then we give him the surprise of his life." Jax smirked mischievously.

They stayed in the chapel talking about the rest of thier plans for another hour. After Jax was satisfied with the way everything would go clay and McGee pounded the gavels and they all stood up to leave. As Jax made his way out into the club house he spotted Tara and Donna schooling some of the Belfast boys in pool. Jax walked over to them and laughed. "I hope my old lady isn't taking to much money from you boys"

"She's taken enough. I'm givin up" one of the prospects threw the pool stick on the table and stocked off.

"This never gets old" Tara smiled and walked over to kiss Jax quickly. "How is she?"

"She's been asleep this whole time. I'm gonna go put her down and grab the monitor"

"I've got her Jax" Donna said holding out her arms.

"You sure?" He asked and she nodded. He placed Kallie in her arms gently before kissing her forehead and letting her take her to her dorm room. Tara wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him letting her lips linger close to his " I have to talk to you."

"About what?" He asked

Tara kissed him again and looked at him knowingly. Understanding graced his features and he nodded taking her hand and walking out of the clubhouse. And walked over to his bike sitting on it and bringing her to stand between his legs. She wrapped her arms around him once more.

"Well we can now say for sure that she was your dads mistress." She kissed him once looking over her his shoulder inconspicuously. He knew what she was doing. Acting like they just wanted a minute alone so that she could tell him what she found out. He had to admit she was a freaking genius sometimes. "I don't of this is going to hurt you or not but" she looked away and sighed

"just tell me Tara" he needed to know everything.

"Her daughter trinity is your sister."

Now that Jax was not expecting. A sister? Could his father really father someone else and keep it from thier family? Was he leading a that much of a double life?

"How do you know that?" He asked as he held on to her tighter.

"She was talking to that priest about it. Hoping no one would find out and begging him not to tell you. She said something else though that your noting going to like" she sighed

"Tara just spit it out"

"she said your mother was having an affair with clay before your dad died"

Jax was floored. So many questions began running threw his mind but the one that stood out the most. They one he whole heartedly did not want to believe cause it would change his whole outlook on who his mother and what role he played I bus life. He tried to push the question to the back of his mind but it kept coming to the forefront.

Had his mother been involved inBahia father death?

 **A/N: I Want to apologize I thought I submitted this story yesterday but I didn't :( but here it is now! I hope you guys liked it! Another thing I have no idea how to write a Irish accent so let's all use our imaginations and insert it when needed lol**

 **only 5 more chapters so prepare for longer ones so that I can get to everything I want to get to before I rap it up. I'll be taking a little breaks before the sequel but there WILL be a sequel and another Jax and Tara that I'm currently in the process of creating!**

 **Like always thank you so much to everyone that Followed Favores and Reviewd! You guys are amazing!**

 **Please Review Review Review! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

****Jax POV****

Everything was set in place and Jax felt good about the plans that he made to get his brother back. That was the only thing that mattered. That he got his little buddy back. Once he did he could get his whole family home and he could concentrate on everything else he wanted to do. Like marry the love of his life and become president. He wanted to get tonight over with and go home.

"Hey baby" he heard Tara come into the room. He had come in here to escape and get his mind right. What they were about to do desrved all of his attention.

"Hey beautiful" he smiled at her. She walked over to him and sat in his lap.

"You doin ok?" She asked him worry etched into her features.

Jax nodded "I'm ok. Just ready to get this over with so I can take you Kallie and Thomas home"

"well if all goes well we could go home tomorrow right?"

"Right" He nodded

"And then we can move into our new house and get married?" She asked hopeful

"yup" he nodded again

"And things will calm down?"

"That I don't know about babe. With the other things were beginning to learn I don't know what's going to happen when that all comes to light"

Tara nodded and kissed him. "I love you Jackson" Jax cupped her face in both her hands and brought her face down a bit so he could stare straight into her eyes.

"I love you to Tara. Never ever forget that. It'll Always be Us"

"Always Us" she whispers before leaning in and kissing him again. Jax adjusted her so she was straddling his lap and pulled her flush against him. Tara whimpered against his lips and ran her hands done his covered abs before stopping at his belt. Right when Jax was going to strip her of her shirt there was a knock on the door. Jax growled in frustration and Tara sighed.

"Yeah?" Jax shouted leaning his forehead against Taras.

Opie came in "sorry brotha but it's time to go"

"Give me a minute."

Opie nodded and closed the door as he left.

"Time to get this show on the road." He kissed her forehead before kissing her lips.

"Just come back to me while Jackson. Please be safe Just come back to me to us." She pleaded

"Hey I'm gonna be fine babe please don't worry" he raised her head and smirked "what happened to my bad ass Tara?"

"She realized that the love of her life isn't invincible" She sighed.

"nothing is going to stop me from coming back to you and Kallie. Nothing at all." He said with conviction. He helped her stand before standing himself. "Come on I wanna see Kallie before I go" he took her hand and walked her outside into the club house. He saw his little girl being bounced on Gemma knee and giggling up a storm. How could he not come back safe and sound for her. She was his light at the end of the tunnel everything he did he did for his girls. Every move he made was thought about now he couldn't afford to be reckless. When Kallie saw them she squealed and reached out for one of them. Jax scooped her up and hugged her close giving her kisses all across her face. He had to admit he was nervous about them coming to Belfast but now he was very greatful. He looked down at Kallie then looked over to Tara and nodded to himself. He had a reminder of what he would loose if he fucked up tonight and he was not going to let that happen.

"ok listen up everyone. This place is going on lock down for a couple of hours. Nothing we haven't done before so please make yourselves comfortable! No one comes in or out. If you need anything ask Maureen or trinity. Hopefully we can end this soon and everyone can go about thier day" McGee announced. Jax sighed and kissed Kallie head handing her over to Tara.

"I love you both" he bent and kissed Tara.

"wove yew Dada" Jaxs head snapped to Kallies in shock. She had never said that before and it was like now that he needed to hear it she learned the words that every parent wants to here. He took her out of Taras arms and held her close.

"Daddy loves you to baby. So so much" he was over joyed with her new words and When he looked over at Tara she looked like she was about to cry. Jax wrapped his arm around her and held his girls close. "Alright my girls daddy Has to go now" he handed Kallie back to Tara and kissed both of them before heading out. He had to get his head in the game from here on out. He took one more look at his family, his girls, his reason for living. He looked Tara straight in the eyes and mouthed 'Always Us' Tara smiled sadly and mouthed 'Always Us' back. He took off with out a second thought.

When they arrived at the meet Jax started to get a funny feeling. He was still sure his plan was going to work but something was going to go wrong. When he walked inside the warehouse and he saw jimmy O he almost rushed him and killed him right then, but he needed to wait till Opie texted him saying he had Thomas. Till then he would have to sit here and listen to the Irish fucker. The plan was simple enough. They had found out threw Martins resources that Thomas was being held in a wear house on the other side of town. They would wait for Opie to tell them he had Thomas before feeding the false information to Jimmy that would get him back to the states along with the Russians.

"well what do you have for me?" Jimmy asked taking a seat and motioning for Jax to join him.

"Nothing until you give me my brother." Jax said casually.

"Your bother is our only bargaining chip I give him to you and what do I get?"

"Safe passage into the states. The Russians are hosting a big meeting with some people about some stuff. Some big territory shit." Jax shrugged. "You can get the who,what, when and where after I get my brother"

Jimmy stood up and laughed "My guys tell me that you already have him" he looked at Jax "well had him. Some big fella couldn't carry all the weight himself so we have to take em both"

Jaxs eyes almost bugged out of his head but he kept calm. Jimmy motioned to one of his guys and they brought out a beaten Opie. Jax clenched his jaw and stood up. He looked at Opie silently asking if he was ok. When he nodded Jax looked back to Jimmy who had an evil smirk on his face.

"Where's my brother?" Jax growled.

"Safe. For now anyway, once you tell me the who the what the when and the where. You'll get your brother. Both of em."

"Let us see Thomas first." Clay spoke up. They had agreed that Jax would do all the talking and handle the negotiations. It was his plans after all. Clay would only step in when needed other wise this was Jax's show. Jimmy sighed and motioned to one of his men again. He brought out Thomas 5 minutes later. Jax looked at his brother and wanted to run to him. He looked beaten and bruised and that torn Jax up inside.

"Jax!" Thomas cried and struggled to get away from the guy.

"it going to be ok buddy. Just relax" Jax tried to give him a reassuring smile but could only manage grimace.

"Tell me where the meet is Jackson"

"give me my brother first"

Jimmy sighed and pointed a gun to Thomas' head "well if that the way you want to play it.

Jax lunged with out thinking and tackled Jimmy to the floor. Everything turned into Caious after that. Bullets where flying guys where flying and someone was bleeding. Jax could feel the sticky was of the blood on him. Opie ran over to Jax and pulled him off Jimmy. He kicked Jimmy's gun away and knocked him out.

"Jax! Stop it! We need him alive." Opie Yelled.

Jax wasn't paying attention though he felt a searing pain in his stomach and looked at Opie. Opie looked at him in confusion as Jax clutched his stomach and fell to the floor.

"Jax!" Opie and Thomas Yelled. Opie was frantic and yelling over his shoulder but Jax couldn't hear what he was saying he was in to much pain. "Hang on Jax. Think of your girls you gotta pull threw for them" he finally managed to hear Opie say. _My girls,_ Jax thought. He could feel himself being dragged away. Each breathe he took was getting harder and harder to make. He thought about Kallie and Tara their smiles. The way thier eyes would light up every time he walked into a room. His love for them. His little family. The 2 most important people in the world to him. He saw Kallie and Tara telling him they loved him before his world went black.

 ****Tara POv****

"Somethings wrong" Tara repeated for the 10th time and began to pace. She had been getting this sick feeling in here stomach for almost an hour. Something was definatly wrong. She could feel it.

"Tara sweet heart relax I'm sure everything's going as planned" Gemma said quietly.

Tara wished that she could believe her but she knew something horrible happened. She just didn't know to who or what. She was praying to every god she knew that Jax and Thomas were ok. That all the boys would come back alive and kicking but the little voice in the back of her mind was telling her other wise. When Gemmas phone rang Tara stopped and looked at her.

"Hello?" Gemma answered. She was listening intently before she gasped "is he ok?" Tara practically flew to her side. "Oh my god." Gemma cried and sat down "what hospital?" Gemma became hysterical. "We're on our way" she yelled and stood up walking toward the door. Tara was hot on her heels.

"What happened?" She asked.

Gemma turned around. Tears pooling over and staining her face "it's Jax baby" Taras heart dropped. "He was shot and it doesn't look to good we have to get to the hospital"

Taras head was spinning. Her world was shattering around her. She looked back at Donna "stay with Kallie" she whispered and ran out the door. Jax was strong she had to remind herself of that. This was just something minor he had to get over. She would lend him all the strength he needed she didn't care what she had to do to make sure he survived but one thing was for sure. Jax was not leaving her. Not like this not ever.


	37. Chapter 37

****Tara POV****

Tara was pacing again this time though she was pacing at the hospital. Jax was in surgery and it was reaching the 4 hour mark. Tara was going crazy. She didn't know what she would do if she lost Jax. She tried not to think about it but every second the clock ticked her thoughts would become a little more darker. The guys would try and console her but she wasn't listening. She wasn't even speaking to Gemma. No one but Thomas got threw to her. She was so grateful that they had gotten Thomas back but she was to numb to express it. She was numb to everything. she couldn't even see straight.

"You need anything Tara?" Opie asked for what seems the 100th time.

"I need him to be ok Ope" Tara hadn't cried yet. She was holding it in to busy worrying about Jax that she didn't let out her own sorrow but now everything just fell right out of her. She felt her chest cave in and she clutched on to Opie "He has to be ok Ope he can't leave us he can't" she cried "where were you Ope?!" She yelled "Why didn't you protect him" she punched at his chest. Opie grabbed her arms and hugged her tightly "Why didn't any one protect him" Her knees gave out and she crumbled to the floor. Opie got on the floor next to her and took her in his arms once more. She cried into his chest and he let her. He whispered how sorry he was to her several times. He felt extremely guilty. Tara didn't mean to put the blame on him she was just lashing out. She needed him more than the air she breathed. If Jax didn't pull threw she wasn't sure how much of her life she would be able to go threw.

"Family of Jackson Teller?" Some said. Tara jumped up and joined Gemma at her side.

"How is he?" Gemma asked hopeful.

" He coded 2 times but we were able to bring him back. He made it out of surgery but is in very critical condition and he slipped into a coma. He'll be in the ICU till he wakes up. Which were not to sure he'll do. These next few days are going to be the toughest. If he doesn't wake up soon we'll to start talking about other options" He gave Gemma an apologetic look that got Tara pissed off.

"Look doc. You don't know Jax. We do. He is the strongest man that i know. He will wake up. He won't be leaving us so there will never be ANY need to talk about "Other" options. It just ain't happening buddy so take that white lab coat and shove it. Focus on waking him up cause that is and WILL be the ONLY option!" Tara finished angrily.

The doctor sighed and shook his head "And you are?" He referred to her like she as a nuasanace.

"His fiancé and the mother to his child. I would show some respect doc" Opie said from behind her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" the doctor back tracked. "If you'd like to see him he'll be in his room in a about 20 minutes"

"would I be able to bring our daughter to see him?" She asked. She knew that if anybody would be able to wake him up Kallie would do the trick.

The doctor cleared his throat "Children are allowed yes but I must warn you. It might be frightening for a little girl to her father hooked up to so many monitors"

"You let me worry about my daughter doc." Tara looked at Opie "Can you pick up Kallie and bring her here?" She asked Opie nodded and kissed her forehead before leaving.

Tara wiped her face free of tears. If at any point Jax needed her to be strong it was right now. She turned to Gemma and hugged her close. "He's going to be ok gem. He won't leave his family behind"

"I sure hope your right sweet heart" Gemma cried. Tara had never seen the maticarch so vulnerable. She released her to clay and turned to face the rest of the guys.

"Any one hungry? I'm gonna go grab something to eat before I go see Jax in his room"

"We'll go get it Tara. Don't worry about it." Tig spoke up. Tara went to object but Tig silenced her with a look "I insist. Sit down and relax Kallie will be here soon" Tara sighed and nodded. She wouldn't be able to sit still at all. Not until she saw Jax not until he woke up and not until they went home as a family together safly. After about an hour the nurse finally told them that they can go see Jax.

"Are you Comin Tara?" Gemma asked.

Tara shook her head "No. I'm gonna wait for Kallie and we can go see him together" Gemma nodded and left to go see her son. Tara put her head down on her knees and took some deep breaths. She had to get herself together. For Jax and for Kallie. She knew no one expected her to be ok or act strong but she felt she needed to do it for herself.

"Momma!" She heard Kallie yell. She smiled to herself and stood up. Opie was holding Kallie and Donna was right behind them.

"Hey Tara how is he?" Donna asked.

"He's in critical condition slipped into a coma." Tara sighed and shook her head.

"Oh my god Tara I'm so sorry" Donna hugged her tightly. Tara pulled her off and nodded

"I'm fine" she looked at Opie who gave her an odd look "Not now Ope" she knew he knew she was holding it all in she just didn't want a another breakdown. She needed to be strong. Strong enough to carry the weight of her whole family. She rubbed Kallies back and smiled "Hey princess" Kallie practically jumped into her mothers arms. Tara hugged her little girl tightly and breathed in her innocent scent. She sat down and bounced Kallie in her lap but it seemed Kallie wasn't her usual happy self. She placed her little hand on her mothers cheek and tilted her head. Tara let out a strangled sob. How would she be able to tell her little girl that her father was laying in a hospital bed.

"Momma sad?" Kallie asked and Tara held back her tears as much as possible. She took Kallies hand and kissed her little Palm.

"Just a little bit baby but momma feels better now that your here" she smiled slightly.

"Daddy?" She asked and looked around in search of her father. Tara took several deep breaths.

"Daddy is sick baby. We're going to go see him now. he might look a little scary but he is still daddy" Tara tried to explain. Kallie just looked at her. Of course she didn't really understand. She stood up and situated Kallie on her hip. She would just have to take her chances and see what happened. "I'm gonna go up and see him. I don't know how she'll handle it but if anyone can wake him up it would be her"she sighed.

"He will wake up Tara. He just needs to rest for a bit" Opie put a hand on her shoulder .

"I know. I just wish he could rest at home in our bed or on our honey moon. Not in a hospital bed in Ireland" Tara reached for Kallies toy from the baby bag Donna was holding and handed it to Kallie to play with. "Opie will you come in with me?" Tara a asked him.

"Of course" he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked up to his room. Donna stood behind she was a mess and wouldn't be able to handle seeing jax that way. Tara was greatful she didn't have time to console her to. Gemma was just coming out of the room with clay. She was a mess and her tears hadn't dried since she found out the news.

"I'm gonna take her back to the clubhouse. She needs to rest." Clay told them. Opie and Tara nodded and clay left with Gemma tucked in his side. Tara walked into the hospital room to see Jax hooked up to all kinds of monitors. She silently thanked God there wasn't anything going down his throat. She didn't think Kallie would recognize him if he did. Her little girl began to squirm in her arms and she was reaching for her father. Tara stepped over to his bedside and placed Kallie down gently in a place were she wouldn't be able to pull any wires. She bent down and kissed Jaxs head and told him that she loved him.

"Daddy up!" Kallie hit his chest were her little hand trying to wake him up. It broke Taras heart to see her little girl try to wake her father. When he didn't budge Kallie looked at her mother and uncle than back to her father. "Daddy! Up up up" Kallie tried again. "Kallie baby he's not going to wake up right now daddy needs to rest" Tara tried to explain.

"no!" Kallie all but yelled "daddy up!" She cried out again. Taras let her own tears fall freely this time and Opie wrapped her in his arms. Heaving sobs wracked threw Taras body as she clung to Opie. She could handle most things but she couldn't handle watching her daughter trying to wake up her comatose father.

 ****Jax POV****

Jax had been watching as his family came in and out of his room and cry over his motionless body. He wanted to get back and console each and everyone of them especially when he saw his daughter trying to wake him up. He wanted nothing more than to open his eyes and at her commands and hold her close. It killed him that he was helpless. He just didn't know how to get back. He tried it all running and jumping wishing for it laying down next to himself nothing worked. He wasn't giving up though. He would try until it was to late.

"Hello son" He heard from behind him. Jax turned and gasped when he saw his father standing before him.

"Dad?" He asked in disbelief.

"In the flesh" John chuckled "Well sorta"

"still a joker I see" Jax shook his head "Your not here to like take me are you?" Jax asked back up.

"No son I'm here to help you get back" he smiled warmly. "If that's what you want"

Jax looked at his father in confusion "What do you mean?"

"Well if you want to go back i can tell you how to do that. But if you want to stay here with me that's also an option" John said patting Jax on the back.

Jax shook his head and looked back at his family. Tara clinging to his Bestfriend for dear life and Kallie trying to wake him up.

"Sorry pop. I can't leave Tara or my daughter."

"Or your son" John said with a smile.

Jaxs head snapped back to his father. "Son?"

John nodded "she doesn't know it yet but she will soon."

Jax looked back at Tara and shook his head "I am so going to be in the dog house when she finds out" he chuckled and ran a hand down his face "She might literally try and cut my dick off"

"Atleast your only getting her knocked up" John put a hand on his sons shoulder and laughed."You have a beautiful family son"

Jax smiled lovingly looking at his family once more "Thanks pop. I wish they could meet you." Jax put his head down and sighed.

"I wish I could meet them too, but I will always be watching over you and them." John turned his son to look at him. "what you and Tara are doing. Trying to find out the truth is the right thing. You need to get to the head of that table before its to late. No one knows the truth but you and Tara are close to finding out. If it gets dangerous -You'll know when it does- pack up your family and leave charming without hesitation. Don't break that promise."

"I won't but pop what happened that night?" He asked.

"I can't tell you. Just keep following the clues and don't let anyone in on what your doing and keep Tara close. She'll help you a lot and marry Her before she finds out. It might keep you out of the dog house" John laughed.

"I doubt it but I'll see what I can do" Jax laughed with his father.

"Keep her close Jax. That girl really loves you"

Jax nodded "I know" he looked over at her as she walked to his bed side and picked up a sleeping Kallie and adjusting her to be more comfortable next to him. Tara sat down and took his hand in hers. She started speaking but Jax could barley hear her. He looked at his father. "How do I get back?"

"Close your eyes and follow the voices back" John turned his son to him and hugged him close "I love you son"

Jax held on to his father tightly "I love you to pop" John let his son go and sat him down.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on the person talking to you" Jax did as he was told and felt him self drifting. His father voice got farther away and Taras got closer.

"You gotta wake up Jax. You promised me you wouldn't leave me" She rasped out her voice thick with un shed tears.

Jax felt himself settle and re gain feeling in his legs arms all the way to the top of his head.

"You promised Jax you promised" she kept repeating.

He found his voice although it was raw and raspy he needed Tara to hear him. "I told you I'd always keep my promises didn't I"

Taras head snapped up and looked at him "Jax?" She cried

"Hey baby" he whispered. He needed some water his throat was seriously dry. Tara started to cry and stood up kissing his lips in rapid secession. "I knew it. I knew you would come back to us" Then as if reading his mind Tara poured him some water and helped him drink it. He felt the cool water slide down his throat and ease the dryness there. He cleared his throat and smiled at the love of his life.

"I love you Tara"

Taras tears kept falling as she cupped his face in her hands and leaned her forehead against his "I love you to Jackson so so much"

He knew he had a lot to explain. He remember everything his father had told him. All the things he needed to clue Tara in on. It felt like a dream but he knew some how that it was all true. For now though he was content with just spending time with his girls.

 **A/N: So what do you think? How did you guys like Johns appearance? I was kind of a big baby and teared up during this chapter. I'm a sucker I know lol**

 **Leave me a Review on what you guys think about the chapter and the surpirses lol**

 **more soon i promise!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Pretty Please?! :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Jax **POV****

Jax had been anxiously waiting for his little to wake up. He wanted to see her bright blue eyes that matched his but he just didn't want to wake her. The nurses had been in and out all night checking vitals and taking him off some of the machines he didn't need any more. The doctor would be coming in soon to check him out throughly but all he wanted to do was get out of there and get home back to charming. Tara would fall asleep every hour just to be woken up by someone coming into the room so after the 5th time she gave up and went to grab a coffee from the cafeteria downstairs. It was a little after 8 am so he knew people would be starting to check in on him. He told Tara not to tell his mother to just let her sleep for the night and he would see her when she came that day. Tara had tried to reason that Gemma wouldn't be sleeping until he was better but he stayed out with his decision. Tara came in with a bright smile on her face. It always took Jaxs breathe away when she smiled like that. It meant she was truly happy. He would never get tired of seeing her like that.

"You don't know how good it is to see those eyes of yours" She sat down next to his bed and rubbed Kallies back as she slept next to him.

"I'm sorry I scared you" He grabbed her hand brought it to his lips and kissed her palm.

"it doesn't matter any more. Your awake and your going to be ok and as soon as you get out of here we can go home" She smiled again.

"Let's get married" he said suddenly "Today"

Tara looked at him like he'd lost his mind "Are You serious?" He gave a slight nod "I thought you wanted to wait-"

He cut her off "I don't want to wait any more. What ever happens Tara I want you to be my wife."

"Here? In a hospital after being shot?" She looked like she was holding back a laugh.

"Hey I'm all about the fairy tale baby" He smirked at her.

She shook her head but smiled "So much for romance"

"I killed a fed for you" he whispered "Nothing says endless love like capital murder"

"Well I guess that's true" she chuckled and climbed in bed next to him carful not to hurt him. "Who should I tell?"

He shook his head "No one. We can do something for the those knuckle heads later" he smiled and brought her face down to kiss him. "I love you Tara"

"I Love You To Jackson"

"daddy?" Kallie said in a groggy voice. Jax smiled and looked down at his little girl.

"Hey baby" he picked her up slowly and hugged her as tight as he could "Daddy missed you"

Kallie started to babble in her baby voice and Jax would nod along and smile at everything. Tara sat with her head on his shoulder and watched with him as Kallie to tell them something they would never understand. Jax was more than happy to just sit there and listen to her babble along. He looked down at Tara and noticed she had dozed off. He kissed her forehead then turned his attention back to Kallie who was playing with her hair and smiling away. His little girl was the most precious thing in the world to him he couldn't get over the love he felt for her. Gemma came in a few minutes later and stopped in her tracks. Jax smiled at his mother "Hey ma"

"Jackson?" Tears welled in her eyes "oh my god baby I didn't think I'd see you awake for a while!" She cried and rushed to the side that wasn't occupied by his girls. She kissed his forehead "how are you feeling? Are you in any pain? How long have you been awake for? Did the doctor come in yet? Why didn't Tara call me?" She rattled off

"Ma. Relax please and keep it down Tara hasn't slept at all." He looked down to make sure she was still sound asleep before he continued "I feel fine, I'm in a little pain yes nothing I can't handle, I've been awake since last night, Tara said she was with me for 3 hours before I woke up, the doctor should be here any minute and she didn't call cause I told her not to. I wanted to surprise you" he chuckled "surpirse"

Gemma shook her head "Surprise is right. You scared the hell out of us Jax You can't do that again"

"I won't. I'll be more careful next time" then he remember why he was doing it in the first place "Where's Thomas?" He asked a little panicked

"Back at the club house sleeping. He Told His Story and well it's been pretty tough for him so I want him to rest for now"

"He's going to be ok though?" He asked

"He should be once he sees his big brother out of this place" She smiled. "How long has Tara been asleep?"

"About 20 minutes. She was up all night with everyone coming in and out. She needs to rest to"

"She knew it, you know" Gemma said quietly.

"knew What?" Jax asked confused

"The minute something was wrong with you. Before I got he call she was pacing back and forth saying that something had went wrong. It was like she felt it. We all tried to calm her down saying everything was fine but she knew it wasn't. Some how some way she just knew" Gemma sat down and looked over at her daughter in law with a soft smile. Jax didn't know what to say so he just watched his daughter play again as he thought about what his mother had said. Of course she knew. He would have known to if something happened to her. He was sure of it.

"I asked her to marry me today" Jax blurted out.

"I thought you already did that?" Gemma looked at him.

"No I mean I told her that we should get married today."

Gemmas smile grew "Don't wanna wait any more huh?"

Jax laughed "I don't no, but I think she deserves better than a quick wedding in a hospital."

"I think your right about that." Gemma tilted her head as if in deep thought than smiled "Leave it to me. Ill prepare everything and the minute we get back home you 2 can get hitched. She stood up and grabbed her bag "I have a few calls to make. I'll come by later. Tell Tara to call me when the doctor leaves" She gave her son a kiss and the bolted out of the door. Jax shook his head and chuckled. Jax watched as Kallie worn herself out and pass out in his lap. He smiled at both his girls and laid his head back and thought about everything his father had said. He wondered about all the other information they would find out about his fathers death, he also thought about Tara being pregnant. Could his father actually predict that? Could he actually know that Tara was pregnant with his 2nd child a son? Tara really would be upset she did want to wait but if it happened now there would be nothing either of them could do. He debated weather or not he should tell her that part of the dream wondering if she would be angrier if she found out now or later he really didn't know so he decided to see how thier Conversation would go.

He felt her shifting next to him and he smiled down at her as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey sleepy head"

"oh my god I fell asleep!" She said groggy

"It's ok babe. You needed to rest" He reasoned.

"But you wanted to get married today and I have so much to do" she tried to get off the bed but he stopped her.

"I have it taken care. I do want us to get married now but I want you to have the wedding you deserve. So mom has take the reigns and we can get married the minute we land in charming"

"Are you serious?" She smiled wide when he nodded.

"If I could give you the world I would but for now I'll start with just a wedding that you want"

"I love you, thank you" she kissed him gently.

"Good morning. Mr teller glad your up" The doctor said as he walked in.

"So am I" Jax laughed.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor cut straight to the chase.

"Sore and in a little pain but I'm doing ok"

"that's great" He smiled and check all his vitals before checking his wound on his stomach "This seems to be healing nicely and you seem to be out of the woods for most part. If all continues to go well the. We can send you home tomorrow"

Jax nodded "Thanks doc"

"My pleasure" he looked at Tara "I'm glad everything turned out as you hope. I'm sorry for underestimating his strength"

Tara smirked "It's ok. You don't know him like I do"

The doctor looked back at Jax "You have one hell of a finance there Mr. Teller"

Jax laughed "So I've been told" Tara smacked him playfully.

"I'll leave you 2 to it" he smiled and left.

The rest of the day was spent watching bad TV and playing with thier daughter. Tara slept at the hospital again refusing to leave his side for more than 2 hours which she used to go back to the club house and change herself and Kallie before returning.

The next morning Jax finally got out of bed and was able to move around. He was a little weak but would be with some rest and some pill he should be as good as new very soon. He walked up and down the hall way with Tara at his side holding Kallie. He was pushing himself so that his recovery time would be less.

"Come on let's go back to the room and get you into actual clothes instead of scrubs. You should be released soon."

"I can't wait to get the hell out of here. I just want to go home" He pouted. Tara laughed.

"I wanna go home to. So we can finally move in to our damn house." She grumbled.

"As soon as we touch down babe" when they go to his room the nurse was already there with his release papers. Jax signed them eagerly.

"Take it easy " The nurse smiled.

"I'll make sure of it" Tara answered. They left the hospital 20 minutes later and headed to the clubhouse were everyone was just about ready to go. The second Jax stepped threw the door everyone errupted into cheers and applause. Thomas launched himself at his big brother cause Jax to wince in pain but not let go of Thomas. He had his whole family now. Now they could go home and move on. They spent a couple of hours making small talk and thanking everyone for thier hospitality. Jax watched as Tara hugged and said goodbye to Maureen. He watched as maureen slipped something into Kallies diaper bag without anyone else noticing not even Tara apparently. He didn't say a thing and he wouldn't until after everyone was out of eye and earshot. They all left soon after and were finally on thier way home when Jax had notice that Tara was quieter than usual. She looked pensive like something was weighing heavily on her mind. Jax took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"What going on in that head of yours?" He asked her.

"My dad actually" She sighed.

"What about him?"

"Just that I would have liked it if he could be at the wedding. I don't have anyone who can walk me down the aisle" she shrugged. Jax thought about that for a second a made a note that he would be paying a certain drunk a visit when they landed. He wanted Tara to have the perfect day and if she wanted her dad to be there than he would make that happen with a few exceptions. He kissed her hand again he would do anything for her.

 **A/N: So this was basically a filler chapter. The next to chapters will be in first person. Like the way I write tempted fate.**

 **Coming up: Jax has some words for Taras dad. Aren't Martin makes an appearance and so does Aaron. We find out who's Taras Real father is or do we? We hear about agent stahl...AND! your invited to Jax and Taras wedding!**

 **Wrapping up this story but as I mentioned there will be a sequel which I'll give a summary to at the end of Chapter 40.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter I don't really feel like it's my best but it was necessary.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Pretty Please!**


	39. Chapter 39

****Jax POV****

I was slowly regretting my decision to come and talk to Taras father. I was going over the pros and cons constantly in my head on my way to his house and I kept finding more cons than pros but I wanted to give him a chance not for him for her cause this is what she wanted. That was the only pro to this whole thing. The fact that she would be happy. I was sitting in front of Taras old home for about 20 minutes before I finally made the decision to knock on the door. I heard a crash and some one curse before Michael knowles came to the door looking haggard. I shook my head the cons list kept growing.

"Well if it isn't the asshole who took my little girl from me" He spat

"I didn't take her away from you dick head. You pushed her away" I pushed my way threw the door. I looked around the messy house, there were beer cans every where liquor bottles over flowing the trash can and the house reaked of Booze and cigarettes. I looked back at him in disgust before sitting down. "We have to have a little talk"

"What could you possibly want to talk about?" He sat down in front of me beer in hand. I sighed and ran my hand down my face I was already starting to loose my patients with this man.

"Look me and Tara are getting married tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow? she's to young to get married" he growled.

"I don't really give a fuck about your opinion on me and Tara getting married. You don't have say in any of that. I came here because for some ungodly reason that I don't understand she wants you at our wedding to walk her down the aisle. She doesn't want to admit it but I know her and I know she would like for you to be there. So I'm putting my hate for you aside to allow you the one chance to be there for your daughter"

"why would she want me there? She hates me. After everything that I've done and she doesn't even know if I'm her father or not" He put his head down shamefully.

I took the envelope with the DNA results out of my pocket "No she doesn't but we've had the results for a while now. I figured you can read them and find out for you're self." I handed him the envelope. He stood up and started a slow unsteady pace. He looked to be in deep thoughts for a moment before he stopped ubruptly and ripped open the results. He gasped and sat back down with a small smile.

"I'm her father" he said in disbelief.

"Yeah I figured. There was no way my Tara could be related to a deranged phsycopath like agent Kohn." I stood up and looked down at him. "Look if having you at our wedding makes her happy than I want that to but there are some exceptions"

He looked up at me with a scrowl "What exceptions?"

"You come to the wedding sober. No liquor no beer nothing 100% sober. Considering my daughter will be there I also would rather her not know her grandfather is a drunk and I will not allow you to ruin tomorrow for Tara. There's no way in hell. You come sober or you don't come at all" I walked over to the door. It was up to him now. Before I left I turned to him "I'm allowing you to be apart of my family's life. My wife and my child but one slip up and I swear to fucking god you will never see them again" I threatened. I walked out and over to my bike. I said what I had to say weather he wanted to run with it was no longer my concern. Tara would be better off anyway.

"Hey Bro"

I looked over and saw Opie sitting on donnas porch smoking a joint. I nodded his way and walked over.

"Had a nice talk with the old man?" He asked.

I sat down next to him and took a hit of the joint when he passed it to me "I guess. Tara wants him at the wedding tomorrow so I'm trying to make that happen but I don't want him there if he's drunk. Told him to come sober or not at all"

He nodded "Good Tara desrves some kind of effort on his part. Has he even met Kallie?"

I shook my head "Nope and I'm not sure if I want him to. I guess we'll see. I mean Kallies going to be 2 and he's never attempted to see her. I don't know if I want her to grow up around someone that doesn't want to be her family. She's been threw enough I can't protect Tara from him thats her father but Kallie? I will do everything in my power to protect her and make sure she always feels loved."

"Your a good father Jax" Donna said from behind us. "Never thought I'd say that especially since we're only 19 but you are. Your gonna make a good husband to"

I smiled up at her "Thanks Donna." She sat down next to us.

"Did you ever think we'd be here?" Ope asked.

I scoffed "Where in serious relationship? Having kids and getting married?" I shook my head "No not even close but i wouldn't have it any other way. We always knew were going to be patched in we never really thought of anything else. Even when Tara came to the club house that first night I didn't think of being in a relationship with her. I saw her as a challenge someone I wanted to fuck" Donna pushed me and i laughed "It's true. Obviously it isn't like that now but She came in like a tornado with her sexy self and a bad ass attitude. I had to have her but the more time I spent with her the more I realized I only wanted her. That's still the way I feel." I shook my head and laughed "Do you have any idea what it feels like to look at someone and for one second your heart stops"

"Yeah I do" Ope said while he looked at Donna. I nodded. "That's every day man. It never goes away"

I saw Donna blush and I smiled "Glad I'm not the only one pussy whipped"

they both laughed "I still can't believe your getting married tomorrow" Donna said excitedly. She had done a complete 360 on us. She never complained any more, never questioned the actions we took never complained about club buisness, nothing. I was greatful for it and I could see Tara was happy that she had her cousin back.

"I can't either but it feels right. It would have happened anyway. Plus don't say anything" I looked at them both and whispered "But I think Taras pregnant again"

Donna gasped but Opie Laughed "Shes going to kill you bro"

"Jackson Teller!" Donna yelled "You couldn't keep it in your pants huh" she shook her head "She really might kill you"

I shrugged "I didn't mean it and I don't really know if she's pregnant she might not even know but I have a feeling"

"Where is she anyway?" Donna asked

"Getting her dress fitted" I smiled brightly. I couldn't wait to see what kind of dress she would be wearing at our wedding but if I knew Tara it would be simple elegant with a hit of badass, just like she was. "Speaking of I got to head back to TM and talk to mom about my tux that she didn't let me choose" I rolled my eyes.

"Well we're all set so we might as well go hang out for a bit" Donna said standing up "Come on Ope" we made our way to the bikes and headed to TM.

When I pulled into the lot I saw Kallie with my mom throwing flowers every where. My mom looked annoyed but Kallie looked to be having the time of her life.

"What's going on over here?" I asked as I walked over.

"Daddy!" Kallie shriked and threw flowers up making herself laugh. She was so innocent, my little girl didn't know any kind of evil or danger and I was so determined to keep it that way. I'd do anything to make sure she kept seeing the world as a beautiful safe place. I picked her up and kissed her forehead taking a moment to smell her beautiful baby scent. I couldn't get enough of her sometimes. When I couldn't sleep at night I would sneak into her room and watch her sleep. She gave me so much purpose, those couple of months that's she was gone I didn't know what the hell to do with myself I felt lost. If it wasn't for Tara I would have sunken so deep into a hole I didn't know if would have ever found myself again.

"I'm trying to teach her how to walk down an isle and throw flowers as she walks" My mom huffed.

"Mom she's a year and a half she's only concerned with how the flowers go up and then down" I chuckled "Where's Tara?"

"Your dorm she's exhausted I told her to get some rest we can't have the bride with bags under her eyes"

I nodded and placed Kallie back down after I kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back baby" She smiled up at me and handed me a rose petal "For me?" She nodded. I smiled at down at her and took it "Thank you princess" I ran my finger down her nose and kissed her head then made my way into the club house. The guys were all busy doing various things, playing poker, drinking at the bar, playing pool, Bobby had his head between some crow eaters legs, Donna and Opie were dancing and juice was cleaning out his gun. It was amazing how accustom I was to this already. I walked into my dorm and found Tara fast asleep on top of our bed. All her clothes were on She was curled in a ball and she was using her arm as a pillow. She looked beautiful. I watched her for a little bit just taking her in. She was this amazing girl who had given me so much in such a short time. She really had no idea how much I loved her and by some miracle she loved me back. She showed me that everyday. I didn't understand it I was pretty much low class compared to her royal status.

I noticed her shiver and I walked over to drop a blanket over her. I carrssed her cheek and kissed her lightly.

"I love you" I whispered.

She shifted a little "I love you to Jackson" she whispered in her sleep. I couldn't help myself then. I kicked off my shoes and climbed in bed with her. I wrapped my arms securely around and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

I Woke up to a light knocking on the door. I groaned and looked at the clock, it was 2am. Tara was still fast asleep. I kissed her forehead and unwound myself from her. I opened the door and saw Opie staring back at me anxiously.

"What's up Ope?" I yawned.

"Agent Martin is here wants to talk to you and Tara"

"It's 2 in the fucking morning what does he want?" I really didn't want to deal with him right now. Sure he helped us but I still didn't trust him.

"He wouldn't say all he said was he just wanted to talk"

"She's asleep and I'm not waking her up for some bullshit that can be told to anyone"

"I don't know jax he seems insistant. Only wants to talk to you and Tara since her dealt with you 2 in the first place"

I ran my hands down my face and gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine I'll get her up, but I swear if it's some bullshit I'm decking him in his face"

Ope laughed and walked away. I walked over to the bed and shook Tara gently "Babe? " I tried "Babe come on get up" I Whispered a little more loudly.

She stirred a little before opening those beautiful green eyes. "What time is it?" She asked threw a yawn.

"A little after 2. Agent Martin is here and wants to talk to us" I heard her groan. "I know I don't want to talk to him either but he only wants to speak to us"

"I feel so worn out and I'm starving" She stretched out on bed then grabbed my hand and pulled me down with her.

"Babe we have to get up"

"I know but I just want to lay here for a second with you" she snuggled up close to me and laid her head on my chest "I love being right here with you. It's my favorite place" I smiled and kissed her head wrapping my arm around her tightly "Where's Kallie?"

"With my mom Around here asleep somewhere I'm sure." I ran my hand threw her hair. It was always so soft and silky.

"Are you ready to marry me?" She asked. I could sense her smile. I knew she was just as excited as I was.

"Nah I think I might wanna change my mind" I joked

She jumped up and glared at me "Excuse me?" I couldn't keep a straight face a burst out laughing she punched my chest "Asshole"

"Come on babe you really think that after everything we've been threw and the countless of times I've told you I love you. Do you really think I would back out now?"

She smiled shyly "You couldn't even if you wanted to" She smirked. Ah there was my cocky girl. She was never shy. She knew she had me just like I knew I had her. We weren't going any where. It would only ever be us. She straddled my hips "I can't wait till I'm Mrs. Jackson Teller" she said proudly.

I laid my hands on her thighs and squeezed slightly "Just a few more hours baby"

"ok guys seriously we don't want this guy here more than he has to be so can you come out here and see what the hell he wants already" Opie said threw the door. Tara rolled her eyes and rolled off of me.

"Keep your pants on Winston were coming" she yelled. She opened the door and punched his shoulder "Your a pain in the ass"

"Oh come on Tara! It's not my fault he's here" He threw is arm around her shoulders.

"No it's your fault I'm awake though"

i followed them into the main room listening to thier playful banter. It made my life so much easier that my Bestfriend and girl got along. Opie was like a big brother to her and he saw her as his little sister. When we reached the main room Agent Martin was leaned over the pool table taking a shot. His jacket was off and his sleeves where rolled up.

"Agent Martin. What bring you by at this most charming hour" Tara asked sarcastically.

Agent Martin smirked taking his shot and sinking the 8 ball into a corner pocket. "I have some news you 2 might wanna hear"

I stood behind Tara placing my hands on her hips. "So hurry and tell us. We're getting married in a couple of hours and we still need sleep" Tara quipped crossing her arms. My girl was in no mood to play.

He sat on the edge of the pool table "Well thanks to your involvement Jimmy O was caught and so was most of the Russian organization."

"Good so then we have no more business to speak about"

" why so eager to finish up here?"

"Because we're getting married in a few hours and I'd much rather be sleeping than standing here speaking to you" I glared at him "No offense"

"None taken I do have some other news first" he took a deep breath "We've lost Aaron. He disappeared some where in Oregon. Word is he's trying to jump to another rival MC. He really has it out for you Miss. knowles is there something you've been hiding? Maybe something he wants?"

"What are you trying to accuse Agent Martin?" I growled. He was starting to piss me off.

"Nothing Mr. Teller just trying to figure out why he has a hard on for you fiancé"

I moved toward him but Tara laid her hand on my chest "I can assure you there isn't any reason behind his vendetta. Just that he wants something that he can't have" She answered him.

"Be that as it may. I suggest you becarful till he's found."

"Noteded. Anything else?"

"Actually yes" he looked at us as if he was gauging our expressions "Agent stahl was found murdered in her cell yesterday morning she was beaten and raped before her throat was slit."

I was slightly shocked but I didn't let it show in my features. I knew SamCro would pull something like this I just didn't know the specifics.

"Anything else?" Tara asked. I looked down at her. I didn't know how to take Her nonchalant attitude. I didn't know if she was acting or if she really didn't care.

"It's a little unnerving how little you show you care" Agent martin looked taken aback.

"She kidnapped my daughter and brother sent us on a chase to Belfast where the father of my child was shot and left fighting for his life. So excuse me if I'm not crying a river for the sudden loss of a dear friend" Tara rolled her eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest. If he had something else to say he would get an ear ful. No one cares about that Agent bitch.

"As I said earlier. We have plans so if you can hurry the hell up so we can just move the fuck on."

"Unfortunately we won't be moving as quickly as you'd like" he sighed again. "Because of SamCros previous involvements. You guys are being investigated for the murder of Agent June Stahl"

"What?!" I growled "SamCro had nothing to do with that bitch dying"

"It's out of my hands" He grabbed his jacket and tossed it on "I just came to warn you that there will be a swarm of people here to tear the clubhouse apart for evidence" he looked at us "So unfortunately there will be no wedding for the 2 of you"

Tara gasped and looked at me. I ran my hand down my face and growled in frustration. It was going to be one hell of a fucking day.

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was seriously going threw a lot hopefully I'm back on track!**

 **So Thoughts on the chapter? I keep feeling like I'm not capturing Jaxs character and I'm deff working on that. Tell me what you think in a review please! Pretty please!? Thank you :)**


	40. Chapter 40

****Tara POV****

"It's out of my hands" He grabbed his jacket and tossed it on "I just came to warn you that there will be a swarm of people here to tear the clubhouse apart for evidence" he looked at us "So unfortunately there will be no wedding for the 2 of you"

I gasped and looked at Jax. I watched as he ran his hand over his face and growl in frustration.

"Why won't there be a wedding?" Gemma asked coming into the room with Kallie on her hip. Agent Martin quickly explained the situation. Gemma chuckled a bit.

"That doesn't mean they can't get married sweetheart" she looked at Agent Martin and smiled "Listen we helped you out to possibly getting the biggest bust of your career. It's time to cash in on that favor" Gemma had a wicked gleam in her eye. Kallie began to squirm in her grandmothers arms. She was reaching for me and getting highly impatient that she couldn't just come to me. I went and grabbed her kissing her forehead and settling her on my hip. She seemed content and started to play with my hair."That's not the way this works. I can't just change their minds"

"No but you can get them off of us for a while" Jax interjected.

"Give us time to you know get out alibis together"

Agent Martin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. I had stayed quite threw the whole exchanges the fact that the Feds were going to be looking into us scared the crap out of me but I also knew SamCro would get us out of it.

"How about a bet?" Agent Martin smiled.

"A bet?" I spoke up.

He nodded "Kind of unorthodox I know but this whole thing Is unorthodox. So if I win. I let the ATF do what they do and come in here and tear this place apart"

"and if you loose?" Jax asked.

"Then I'll lead the ATF in another direction that doesn't involve SamCro"

"What's the bet?" Tig asked.

He looked to be in thought for a second and then smiled "I bet that I can beat anyone of you at a game of pool. 2 out of 3"

I smirked and Jax asked with a smile "Any one of us?" He nodded and smiled a cocky smile. I look around the room and saw the guys smilling at me in encouragement. "What do ya say boys?" Agent Martin asked.

"I say you got yourself a deal" I answered. I handed Kallie to Jax and walked over to the pool table "Let's play"

"Your going to play me?" He asked incredulously.

"What's the matter Agent Martin? Scared to loose to a girl?" The guys laughed.

"No not at all but I thought you boys wanted to win" he looked around the room "But sending in a girl to play a mans game is a sure way to loose" he took off his jacket again and threw it over a chair.

"Don't be an ass Martin just play the damn game." Tig shouted.

"We'll miss knowles-"

"Teller" I corrected.

"I'm sorry?"

"My name is Tara Teller"

"You guys aren't married yet"

"the paper work is just a formality" I looked for at Jax and winked. He grinned and shook his head. I knew he was going to like that. By the looks of it so did Gemma.

"well then Mrs. Teller prepare to loose"

"I wouldn't speak to soon Agent Martin" I wracked up the balls and looked at him "My break or yours?"

"By all means. Give it your best shot"

Leaning over I positions myself and broke the balls pocketing 3 solids. I smirked "I guess I'm shooting solids"

Agent Martin looked shocked before he shook his head. "I'm going to write that off as a lucky shot."

I shrugged "What ever suits you" After a while agent Martin started to see just how good I was. I had played Pool all my life. Being taught by some of the best players I knew. It became a get away for me something to soothe my mind. It was just a bonus that guys would get pissed off everytime I won. When I sunk my last shot I looked at Agent Martin in triumph.

"Well I guess I may have under estimated you just a bit" he said.

"Did we forget to tell you?" Tig asked coming over and throwing his arm around my shoulders "Our girl Tara is a pro" he grinned his blue eyes twinkling.

Agnet Martin Crossed his arms "Shall we play the next game?" He asked. I could tell her was a little nervous but a bet was a bet.

"Your Break" i told him. I watched as he racked them and broke them. When he didn't pocket any on them Jax came over and laughed.

"Come on Martin give my girl a little competition."

Tig and Jax stood back and let me play my game whispering and laughing when agent Martin would get pissed off about a shot he didn't make. It Came down to the last ball. The 8 ball. And that made me nervous. It was his shot and if he made it I would loose. I hadn't lost a game in forever. I watched as he smirked at me and made a shot to the far end of the table. The ball hit the side pocket and rolled to the very edge of the rim and stopped completely.

"No!" Agent Martin yelled. I let out a breath and shook my head smiling. The universe was on my side today.

"I guess you should have hit it a little harder" I smiled and took the shot making it easily considering all I had to do was push it. Martin pounded his fist on the table as the club house errupted in cheers. Jax picked me up and spun me around.

"I've never been so happy for you to win this game before" he laughed.

"Yay mama!" I heard Kallie shout from her grandfather arms. Clay brought her over and I took her out of his arms and kissed her forehead.

"So we're good agent Martin?" Clay asked him.

"A bets bet" he sighed "I'll lead the ATF in a different direction but if you land on thier desks again I'm not doing anything."

"Deal thanks Agent Martinl" I smiled.

"Your a good player" he shook my hand and smiled.

"Congrats on the wedding" He said toward her Jax.

"Thank you" Jax came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me kissing the side of my face.

"Don't take this the wrong way agent Martin but I hope we never cross paths again" I smiled.

"Likewise" he threw his jacket on again and walked to the door "Raise hell SamCro"

"We always do!" Gemma yelled as he left causing Agent Martin to chuckle and shake his head. I put Kallie down and turned to Jax.

"Let's go for a ride"

"Oh no" Gemma rushed over "Your getting married in a few hours. You can go for a ride later"

"Please Gemma. I just want to talk to him before the wedding."

"You have to get ready Tara" Gemma stood her ground and I sighed.

Jax took my hand "Ma we'll be back in an hour" He walked out of the clubhouse with out another word. It was early around 7am. The sun was casting shadows as it rose. It was going to be a beautiful day, i could already tell. Skies were looking clear clue with no clouds in sight. We got on his bike and rode out to my favorite spot. Our meadow. Flowers were blooming the pond was clear except for a handful of ducks with thier babies. Jax and I walked Hand in Hand to our spot below the beautiful red wood tree.

"Any reason you wanted to go for a ride?" He asked as he sat down.

I straddled him and Placed my arms on his shoulders. "Actually yeah there is."

"Gonna tell me what that is?" He shifted beneath me a little trying to Make himself more comfortable. He placed his arms around me and looked at me expectantly.

"So I know we said we would only do traditional vows but I wanted to say my own vows here. At a place were our love truly shines. No ones here to judge us or give us any slack about anything. We could just be ourselves." I took a deep breath and he waited patiently for me to begin "from the moment I walked into the clubhouse and saw you playing pool I knew there was something about you that I wouldn't be able to stay away from. I just didn't know it yet and then you spoke to me with that irritating confidence and I was done for. I knew that you were going to one day be mine. I remember thinking "Let the games begin" after I told you that you weren't my type and boy how wrong was I. You just swaggered into my life and took my breath away. You've given me this life I never dreamed I would have. You supported my dreams, backed me up and pushed me to do things I thought were impossible, you never gave up on me and for that I am truly grateful. You protect me, you guide me, you fight for me m, your my best friend, an amazing father to our daughter and the love of my life. So I want to vow to you that no matter what, you will never face anything alone. I will protect you, fight for you, guide you, be the light in your darkest hour and I swear to you my love for you will never falter, it will never decrease, never shake and never go away. I will love you until my last breath leaves my body and even beyond that. I Tara Grace Knowles take you Jackson Nathaniel Teller to be my husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or for poorer with or with out the sons of anarchy for as long as we both shall live" By the time I was fished I was crying and jax had tears in his eyes that were ready to fall. He kissed my eye lids and then my forehead.

"I love you so much Tara" he kissed my lips tenderly. "I remember that day. The day you walked into the clubhouse" he closed his eyes and smiled as if he could see that exact moment. "Walked in with your knee high boots and leather jacket looking all badass" I smiled and he chuckled. "I knew had to have to you at that moment but it wasn't until later when I brought you here that first night that I realized, I wanted you to always be around. Not just as a one night thing but I wanted to keep you around. I went over to Opies after I left your house that night and he knew before I did." He sighed and looked at me eyes shining with tears that still haven't fallen "Before you Tara I was lost. My dad was gone and Thomas was in and out of the hospital. I was mess. Sleeping with anything that has 2 legs and a pussy. Drinking smoking, acting all reckless. I never knew I could want what you have given me. This life" he cupped my cheek. I leaned into as he continued "It's everything i didn't know I wanted. You gave me purpose and meaning." He kissed me softly "That day we took Thomas to the park for the first time. He asked me if I was going to keep you and I told him I was because I knew back then just like I know now, that I can't live with out you. So yes I'm going to keep you. For now and for always because my life would be empty If you weren't in it. I promise to always keep you safe, to protect you, to fight for you, guide you, encourage you and hold you threw the good times in the bad. Weather were rich or poor weather were sick or healthy and with or without the Sons of anarchy. That's my vow to you" he let his tears fall freely now and wiped them away. I leaned my forehead against his enjoying this moment. There were so many other things I had to tell him but that could wait till later for now. I just wanted us to enojy this moment. We stayed that way for a while.

It wasn't until his phone went off that we realized how much time had passed.

"Yeah?" He answerd. I could hear Gemma yelling and I smiled to myself. She worked so hard on doing this for us I knew she wanted everything to be perfect.

"Ok ma were on our way" he rolled eyes and hung up "You would think she was the one getting married today"

"She just wants today to be perfect." I stood up and dragged him with me "Come on Teller let go make me your wife" I smiled.

"Yes ma'am" he took my hand and we made our way back to his bike.

When we arrived at TM the lot was closed. We saw Half sack run over and open the gate. "Finally you guys made it. Gemmas been going crazy"

Jax shook his head and drove into the decorated lot. "Holy crap" I gasped.

There were about 20 chairs on each side of Black Isle which lead up to an arch that had white and red roses interrwined. It was beautiful.

"Wow. It's beautiful" I got off the bike and handed Jax the helmet.

"If it looks like this out here I wonder what it looks like inside" He took my hand and we made our way to the entrance. When we walked in everyone errupted into cheers.

"There's the happy couple" Clay shouted and walked over to us giving us a hug each "By the way Gemma is going crazy. Apperently Tara needs to get dressed"

"I heard that clay!" Gemma rushed over and grabbed my hand "Let's go time to get ready" she looked at Jax "Your getting ready in Opes Room" She wisked me away and I looked back at Jax and smiled.

"I love you!"

He smiled back "I love you to"

I walked into the dorm room and saw Kallie twirling around in her little flower girl dress. "Mama!" Kallie yelled when she saw me.

"Hi pretty girl!" I scooped her up and kissed her cheeks.

"Dwess pweetty" She smiled.

"It sure is baby. You look like a little princess."

"Well come on it's time to get mama just as pretty" Gemma said.

"Ok ok" I put Kallie down and went to the bathroom to grab a shower.

20 minutes later I was out and drying off. I slipped on my black lingerie panty set with a garter belt wrapped my robe around me and walked back into the room. "ok I'm ready to get ready" I smiled.

"Tara! I can't believe your getting married today!" Donna shouted.

"I know. It's unreal"

"Come on let's do your hair first!" Gemma pushed me into a chair. "How do you want it?"

"Loose curls"

"Like the first day you met Jax!" Donna smiled. I nodded and Gemma got started on my hair.

"Your all done" Gemma said as she finsihed with my hair and makeup "Time to put on your dress" she walked over with my dress and I ran my hand over it. I couldn't believe this was my wedding dress. I was just about to be 20, I was already mother and about to be a wife. "You ok sweetheart?"

I smiled at my mother in law "Yeah. I just can't get over how my life has changed since moving here. I'm a mother and about to be a wife. It's surreal but something that I wouldn't change for anything. Since coming here I've gained so much and I just can't help but think of what I did to deserve all of this" I tried to hold back my tears as best as I could considering I just finished My make up.

"Tara you've had a rough life. Your mom dying dealing with your dad and taking care of him most of your life. Raising yourself. This happiness is one you deserve you've waited your whole life to be happy and now that you've got it please don't question it." Donna walked over to me "I know it's taken me along time to realize that but I get it now. Your place is here. With the family you've made and I couldn't be prouder to call you my cousin" she hugged me tightly. I closed my eyes and returned her embrace. I was so glad she had come back to charming I needed her weather I wanted to admit that or not.

"She's right sweetheart. Your place is here with your family." Gemma smiled "I know I tried to get rid of you when you first arrived but now I can't picture you any where but beside my Jackson" she smiled and tugged Donna off so she could give me a hug "Take care of him ok?"

"Always Gem. I promise" I answerd. Gemma kissed my cheek and walked over to my dress.

"Let's get this bad boy on and get this show on the road!"

I took the dress waiting until they left to get out of my robe. I stepped into the dress and adjusted myself before letting them back in so Gemma could zip me up. I turned to them and they both gasped.

"Oh my god Tara you look beautiful!" Donna said threw her tears.

"You almost look better than I did at my wedding" Gemma smirked. I laughed and shook my head. That was a compliment in Gemmas world.

"Thanks ladies" I turned to the mirror and gasped myself. I did look stunning. My dress was a mermaid dress it was strapless and hugged my every curve down to my thighs then flared out at the bottom. The top half frames my breast creating what looked to be a heart. I had decided to go with the traditional white considering I was a virgin until I met Jax. I didn't want to wear a veil cause let's face it we weren't that traditional.

"Ok so now it's time for the something leather something lace something old and something new" Gemma smiled.

"I think you have that mixed up gem" Donna laughed.

"No she's marrying a biker. That's how we do it" she went over to the bed and grabbed my leather Jacket.

"This is the jacket I wore when I first met Jax" I smiled at the memory I seemed to be reliving more and more.

"This is the lace garter i wore when I married Jaxs father". Gemma held it up. It was red lace. She bent down and helped me slip it on. "It technally can count as your something old to but Donna has something for you"

"When I told my mom you were getting married she freaked out at first but then she remembered something your mom had said in a letter to my mom" Donna reached in her bag "My mom told me aunt grace was very wise" she took out a box and walked over to me "She said that your mom said 'My Tara, my bright little girl with her beautiful wandering eyes will always know where her heart lies' I guess she always knew you would end up here. She sent this so your father wouldn't get a hold of it." She gave me the box. I opened it and inside was a gold heart shaped locket. I opened it gently and saw a picture of my mom and I she was hugging me from behind and we were both smiling wide. The engraving read 'Always with you'. I broke down in tears. All these years I felt so alone but now knowing that my mother had made sure she was with me especially on a day like today filled a hole within me I didn't even realize was empty. Gemma and Donna hugged me tightly letting me sob into thier embrace.

I calmed down after a few minutes and Gemma helped me re apply my make up.

"Donna thank you so much for this. It really means so much to me that my mother will be here some way" I put the necklace on and smiled down at it. Someday I would give this to Kallie and tell her the story of her grandmother.

"I'm glad I could give it to you." She handed me another box."This is from me and Ope. Your something new" she smiled.

"Donna this is to much I don't think I can take any more"

"To bad. Open it!" I followed her instructions and opened the tiny box revealing 2 charms. One was a 3 links chains and the other looked to be 2 little girls hugging. "Opie picked out the link cause he said you were the missing link that Jax needed to find and the little girls hugging is me and you." She smiled.

"It's beautiful" I pulled her into a hug "Thank you. This really means a lot to me"

"Alright let's get your shoes on and get out of here!" Gemma clapped her hand to get us moving.

"Where's Kallie?" I asked

"With her father." Donna helped me slipped into my red pumps. I re applied my red lipstick grabbed my red rose boquet and was ready to get married to the love of my life.

 ****Jax POV****

I was sitting outside with Kallie watching people pile in for my wedding. Some of the surrounding chapters came in to see me get married. I didn't know why everyone wanted to see me get married but apperently it was a huge thing on the MC world.

"Hey man you ready?" Ope sat in front of me.

"As I'll ever be. A little nervous but I'll be alright" I ran my hand threw Kallies hair as she drank from her bottle. We sat in silence for a while just watching everyone come in. I looked down at Kallie who had passed out and smiled at my little girl.

"Who's going to be the flower girl now?" Ope asked threw a laugh.

"She'll be up soon she hardly ever stays asleep for to long"

"Jackie boy it's almost time!" Chibs came over and sat down with a beer.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Jax?" Tig came over "One pussy for the rest of your life?"

"I think it's great" Juice chimed in "Taras a cool girl"

"Shut up jackasses Jax will be fine." Opie defended. I wasn't paying attention to thier bickering. My eyes where on the man walking towards me.

"Can we help you?" Tig asked when Michael stood in front of me. He didn't glance his way. His eyes were solely on Kallie who was still asleep on top of me.

"I heard what you said" He started "I don't want to push her away anymore and I want to get to know my granddaughter."

"Wait your Taras father?" Tig asked

"Are you sober?" I asked ignoring Tigs question.

"Had 1 beer this morning. It's was my last. I got rid of everything else before I came here"

"What about drugs?" Opie asked standing up

"Haven't done any since Tara got uh taken" he put his head down shamefully.

"I apperciate your honesty." I stood up adjusting Kallie so her head was on my shoulder comfortably "You can stay but one fuck up and your done"

"Wait a minute" Tig stood up and walked around the table to us. "This is the man that got Tara taken, almost killed, Told her to get rid of the baby and abandoned her when she needed a parent the most. Your just going to let him into her life now?" He asked me angrily. I was stunned. I knew Tig and Tara got along but I didn't know how much Tig actually cared for her until just now.

"I know his track record Tig. Tara wants him here" I looked at Micheal square in the eye "This is your only chance. You won't get a second one Michael"

"I understand" he looked at Kallie again and I saw a ghost of a smile. "Can I hold her?"

"No" the guys all said in unison. I looked around and shook my head laughing.

"No you can't. I don't trust you. Not even a little bit especially not with my daughter. Like I said I'm giving you a chance dont fuck it up. If you do you'll never see them that's a promise"

"And let's get one thing straight" Ope chimed in again "Tara is our family we protect our own. You hurt her" he got real close to him and whispered harshly "And we hurt you"

"Ok guys I get it. I know I messed up and I want to fix it. No need to threaten me"

"that was no threat that was a promise" Tig glared at him.

"Alright down boys. It's almost time for me to get hitched and I don't need you guys glaring at him while he's walking Tara down the aisle"

"He's walking Tara down the aisle?" Ope questioned.

"Yes it's what Tara wants" I looked back at Michael "Their a little protective of her. She's been threw a lot. Not as protective as I am of my family but just enough." Kallie started to stir in my arms. I rubbed her back coaxing her awake. "Taras in the club house 3rd room to the left. She should be ready. We're starting in 10 minutes"

"I'll escort you" Tig went to move but I grabbed his arm.

"No you won't. I'm sure he can find his way" I didn't need Tig intimidating him. He already looked scared which was good. It meant he wouldn't do anything to fuck up this day. I watched as he walked away and into the clubhouse.

"You trust him?" Ope asked.

"Not even a little bit but this is what Tara wants. So for now we watch him but if he fucks up. He's gone."

"Jackson!" My mom shouted a little while later. "Let's go. Time to get this show on the road!" She smiled and walked over to me kissing my cheek before taking Kallie from me. "You ready baby?"

"As I'll ever be"

"You look nice" she smoothed my white dress shirt down and looked me over. I was wearing black dress pants with my white bikes and a white dress shirt with my kutte over it. My hair was hanging naturally. I was contemplating cutting it but Tara said she liked it long so that was the end of that. "I should you picked out the outfit. Thanks for not having me wear a tux" I smirked. She shook her head and laughed.

"Go take your place Tara should be coming out soon" with that she walked away. I rolled my shoulders and took a few deep breaths. I walked over to the front of the aisle and stood underneath the arch as everyone started to take their seats. I looked down the aisle and waited patiently. A few more deep breaths and I was ready to marry the love of my life.

 ****Jax and Tara POV** (3rd person)**

When Taras father had arrived sober she was pleasantly surprised and excited. After everything he did to her she was still the little girl who wanted her dad to walk her down the aisle and give her away.

"You look beautful" Her father had complimented.

"Thanks dad" she smiled.

"I'm sorry you know about everything. I'm going to try and do better. To be apart of your life and your daughters life" He said sincerely.

"One day at a time Dad. If your serious than we can work something out but we'll just have to see"

"That's pretty much what Jax said. Actually all the guys pretty much warned me to do right by you" He laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah that sounds like them. There protective especially Jax." She shrugged. She accepted the way the guys were. They protected their own. It annoyed her sometimes but she loved it to. She loved her family.

"Come on baby girl. Let's go get you married." Her dad smiled and took her hand linking her arm with his.

"Ok I'm going first with Kallie count to 20 and follow me" Gemma said "By the way I'm not ok with him being here but if this is what you want than this is what you get." She looked at Taras father and scowled "Don't fuck up again" she turned and walked out "Count to 20 now" she yelled behind her. Tara took a few deep breaths while counting to 20. When she was done she began her March to the man she loved.

Jax watched as his mother made her way down the aisle. Kallie was in her arms throwing flowers as the walked. She would squeal everytime she threw them making the crowd errupt into laughter. When she reached the end Jax stepped forward and kissed both his mother and daughter in the cheek before allowing them to sit down. He focused his gaze once again to the aisle and saw the most beautful sight he had ever seen. His Tara looked absolutely gorgeous in her dress and leather jacket. Her smile was blinding as she glided down the aisle toward him. When he locked eyes with hers he was sure he felt the world literally stop. The love he saw in her eyes had him weak in the knees. He knew she was the one for him. there was no one else for him just her. It was in that moment, The moment that her father slipped her hand in his that he knew thier love would last a life time.

As Tara walked down the aisle, she felt as if she was floating. Her happiness was seeping threw every pore of her body and she couldn't get to Jax fast enough. When her eyes locked with his and she saw the purest of love he felt for her, she almost bolted into his arms. He looked so handsome standing thier waiting for her with his gorgeous mega watt smile that was reserved for only her. Only she got to see all of him. His up's and downs, his soft side and his tough side. She saw it all. This man that gave her more than she ever believed she would have was her man. The only man she was sure she would love for the rest of her life without question. She breather a sigh of relief when she finally made it to him. Her nerves where getting the best of her but when her father placed her hand in his all her nerves disappeared along with everyone else. All she could see was him.

"We have gathered here to witness the love between Jackson Nathaniel Teller And Tara Grace Knowles be bonded together by holy matrimony" The minister began "Love for many of us only comes once and fortuanlty it came early for this young couple standing before me." The minister when on to talk about how love is tender and should be cherished but Jax and Tara tuned him out. They were only interested in eachother. If it was up to them they would skip to the I Do's and be done with it.

It was finally the time they were waiting for. Thier smiles had grown nearly coming off i thier faces. Thier happiness radiating off of them like waves.

"Do you Tara Grace Knowles Take Jackson Nathaniel Teller. To be your husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health for rich or for poorer for as long as you both shall live?" Tara closed her eyes and remember the vows Jax had told her in thier meadow.

"I do" Tara promised when she Opened her eyes watching as Jax slipped her wedding band on her finger.

"And do you Jackson Nathaniel Teller Take Tara Grace Knowles to be your wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or for poorer for as long as you both shall live?" Jax replayed the vows Tara had said to him. He wanted to engrave them in his brain and never for get them.

"I Do" Jax proudly stated as Tara slipped his band on his finger.

"Well then by the powers invested by me I now pronounce you husband and wife" he looked at Jax with a big smile "Jackson you may Kiss your bride"

Jax tugged Tara into his arms and smiled down at her "I've been waiting a long time for this"

"well you don't have to wait any more" Tara smirked.

"I love you wife" Jax smiled.

"I love you more husband" Tara whispered as Jax lowered his mouth on top of hers to seal thier first kiss as husband and wife.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you for the first time ever Mr and Mrs. Teller" Everyone errupted into cheers and whistles as Jax and Tara continued to kiss.

"It's party time!" Gemma announced making everyone cheer again. "I know you 2 just got married but come up for air and let everyone congratulate you"

Jax and Tara reluctantly pulled apart and smiled at eachother. Jax cradled her neck and kissed her softly one more time before taking her hand and heading toward the clubhouse were the reception was being held. Tara and Jax went around hugging and thanking everyone for coming before the party really got started.

"I have something for you" Tara whispered to her husband. Jax looked at her and smirked. "Not that jackass. That comes later" she winked at him.

"what is it then?"

Tara reached into her jacket pocket and handed him a long box. He looked at her confused and she rolled her eyes "Just open it"

He did as he was told and she watched as a smiled graced his beautiful face. "Your pregnant?" He asked looking at the pregnancy test she had given him.

"I guess your going to get your boy after all." She smiled. He picked her up and spun her around kissing her soundly.

"Don't hate me but I kind of already knew" he told her when he placed her on her feet again.

"What? How could you have known? I just found out last night"

"let's just say and angel told me" he smiled.

"You'll explain later than?" She asked and he nodded kissing her again.

"I love you Mrs. Teller"

"I love you to Mr. Teller" she smirked at him.

He dragged her on to the dance floor and held her close swaying to the music as it began to play. They didn't know what the future held. All they knew is that they had eachother. They had thier family and friends. Most importantly they had thier love. Which they were convinced could withstand a million enemies. They still had a tough journey they wouldn't pretend everything was bunnies and butterflies but they knew one thing was for sure, together they could to what others couldn't. They could take on what ever came at them so long as they confided in eachother and wouldn't let anyone stand between them.

"I'd like to make an announcement" Clay stood on a chair and waited for everyone to quite down. He looked at Jax "First I'd like to congratulate you on marrying this amazing women. Tara you came into our lives at the best possible moment and I am forever grateful for you" She smiled at him in thanks and he continued "Earlier today we sat around the table and came to unanimous decision." Jax was confused. He hadn't been to any meeting nor was he aware one was held today. "It's time for Jax to start fulfilling his legacy and that starts today." He looked at Jax once again "Say hello to our new VP" Tara gasped and Jax was stunned "As a wedding gift I present to you your VP patch" clay got down and walked over to him "Congratulations son" he wrapped him in a hug and handed him his new patch. Tara was jumping for joy. She knew Jax had worked hard for this. And she was so glad he finally got it. Jax was passed around the clubhouse once again this time being congratulated for being SamCros new VP. Tara waited by the bar for her husband sipping on some water.

Jax finally returned to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You know what this means right?"

She nodded "Yes I do"

"You'll be my side?"

"Like any good wife" she smiled

"Our plans are coming together" he smirked down at her.

"Yes they are." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly "Let the games begin baby"

 **A/N: And there you have it folks the last chapter of Equal Parts Of A Whole. Hopefully I did it justice. I hope everyone liked this last chapter! Let me lmao how I did please lol I struggled so much while writing this chapter. Trying to get everything in. Lol**

 **so I have decided there will be a mini series. Just a couple of chapters. Of things you guys wanted to see but I didn't write. Like Taras first time, thier wedding night. if there is anything you want me to write that you think I should have added let me know and I will add it to the mini series before I start to write the sequel which will be called... *Drum Roll Please* ALWAYS US. I won't post anything for that story for about 2 or 3 weeks I want to concentrate on Tempting fate before starting the sequel for this story.**

 **I can tell you that Always Us will be a time jump into the future starting with Jax and Tara start putting together the events leading up to his fathers death. I will also be adding one shots to the mini series of events that happened between this story and the sequel, so like the birth of their second child and so on.**

 **I would like to thank EVERYONE who kept up with this story! It truly means a lot to me. All of your encouraging words had kept me going! To everyone that has followed favored this story and myself THANK YOU! and I hope you stay with me! To EVERYONE that reviewed THANK YOU! that means so much to me! You took the time out to not only read my story but write a review! You don't understand how apperciative I am for that!**

 **Ok rant over lol tell me what you think of this last chapter and what you want to see in the mini series! Thank you all again! Xoxoxo**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Pretty please? :)**


End file.
